Verlieben für Meister
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Wahrhaft meisterlich geht es im dritten und vorerst letzten Teil der „Verlieben" Trilogie zu. Frisch vermählt und voller Tatendrang stürzen sich unser düsterer Tränkemeister und seine hyperaktive Frau in ihr neues, gemeinsames Leben. Aber schneller als erwartet wird von ihnen das Meisterstück verlangt.
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

viele haben berechtigterweise schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass diese Geschichte doch noch erscheint, (Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa!) aber es gab einfach viel zu viel zu tun… Daher an alle, die die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben haben ein herzliches Wort des Dankes. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das lange Warten auf den dritten und vorerst letzten Teil der „Verlieben – Trilogie" gelohnt hat.

Wir werfen in den 24 Kapiteln dieser Geschichte einen kritischen Blick auf das erste gemeinsame Ehejahr unserer beiden Protagonisten und gehen eingehend der Frage nach, ob die beiden auch mit Trauschein noch glücklich sind oder ob es ihnen nicht am Ende doch schnell furchtbar langweilig und öde geworden ist, so zusammen, im gemeinsamen Ehealltag in den dusteren Kerkern Hogwarts.

Schon jetzt sei allen gedankt, die mir ihre Rückmeldungen zu den einzelnen Kapiteln oder zur ganzen Geschichte zukommen lassen. Ich freue mich darauf!

Wie immer kommt jeden zweiten Tag ein neues Kapitel und wie meistens gibt es am Ende noch einen Epilog.

Herzlichen Dank auch an meine Freundin Petra, die sich vehement für kürzere Sätze und einige andere Dinge eingesetzt hat (Sorry, aber es hat nicht immer was genützt).

So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Eure Efraimstochter

1. Die Gretchenfrage

„… und dann heirateten der neue Prinz und die Prinzessin und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende."

Durchaus zufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Geschichte rund um einen schwarzhaarigen Außenseiter, der den blonden Prinzen ruckzuck als Hochstapler entlarvt und die wunderschöne braunhaarige Prinzessin mit Charme, Persönlichkeit und einigen klugen Schachzügen erobert hatte, schlug Professor Severus Snape das Märchenbuch zu und schaute seine Töchter erwartungsvoll an, „Nun, meine Damen, ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten, jetzt sind Sie beide an der Reihe!"

„Was? Ohh, nein, Dad, wir wollen noch nicht schlafen!", beschwerten sich beide wie aus einem Munde.

„Also wirklich, eine Vereinbarung ist eine Vereinbarung und sogar ein Slytherin hält sich daran!", behauptete er mit hochmütiger Stimme.

„Wir sind aber noch gar nicht müde und es ist auch noch gar nicht sooo spät!", versuchte es seine jüngste Tochter Serafina mit Verhandlung. Etwas, dass sie trotz ihres geringen Alters schon äußerst gut beherrschte und eindeutig eine Eigenschaft mütterlicherseits war.

„Spät genug, besonders da ihr morgen zu den Potters floht, da braucht ihr sicherlich all Eure Ausgeschlafenheit, um diesen wilden Kerlen gewachsen zu sein!"

„Ach wo, Dad!", winkte Sera ab, „die zwei sind doch harmlos!"

„So, sind sie das?", der Unglauben war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich zu Sera herunterbeugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, „dann frage ich mich, wer bei Eurer letzten Zusammenkunft Hagrids Gemüsegarten in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat."

Man hörte seine Jüngste vernehmlich schlucken und ohne ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, wusste er, dass sie sehr ertappt aussah, „Nun?"

„Vielleicht waren das ein paar Niffler", schlug sie zögernd vor. Sie war eine erbärmliche Lügnerin, was auch eine Eigenschaft der mütterlichen Linie war.

„Ja, das hat Hagrid auch vermutet, aber er weiß leider nicht, wer die losgelassen hat."

„Ich, … ich glaube, ich bin doch schon ziemlich müde, Dad! Gute Nacht!", mit hochrotem Kopf drückte sie ihm einen ihrer nassen Schmatzer auf die Wange, drehte sich zur Wand und zog die Decke über die Ohren.

„Gute Nacht, mein Schatz", antwortete Severus und wandte sich demonstrativ zu seiner Ältesten herum, die aber sofort abwinkte,

„Tut mir leid, Dad, aber von mir erfährst Du nichts!"

Das hatte er auch nicht wirklich erwartet, denn die beiden konnten sich zwar manchmal tagelang über Nichtigkeiten streiten, aber wenn es darauf ankam, hielten sie zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel.

Er stand seufzend von Seras Bett auf und löschte die Kerze über dem Kopfende, rückte noch einige Bücher zurecht, sammelte ein paar dieser ekligen Berti Botts Bohnen vom Nachttisch auf und wollte gerade auch Eileen eine gute Nacht wünschen, als sie leise fragte, „Ist das wirklich so, Dad?"

„Was? Dass wenn man Niffler freilässt Chaos entsteht? Ich denke schon, mir ist jedenfalls nichts anderes bekannt!"

„Nein!", sie schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln die schwarzen Locken, „Dass, wenn man heiratet danach alles Klasse ist und nur noch Glück und Sonnenschein herrscht?"

„Wir kommst Du denn darauf?", fragte er verwundert, bis er das Märchenbuch in ihren Händen sah, „etwa wegen dem obligatorischen Ende in diesen Geschichten?"

„Ja, da steht dann immer dieser eine Satz und ich frage mich schon lange, was dann so kommt", erklärte Eileen und sah ihren Vater mit ihren schwarzen Augen eindringlich an, „es ist, als wenn die Menschen nach all den wilden und aufregenden Abenteuern plötzlich in rosaroten Glücksblasen eingefroren werden, bis sie dann irgendwann sterben."

„Hört sich nicht wie Glück an, sondern eher wie Horror!", überlegte Severus und nahm noch mal auf der Bettkante seiner Tochter Platz.

„Vor allem hört es sich stinkend langweilig an, meinst Du nicht auch?", befand sie und schob erwartungsvoll ihren linken Arm unter den Kopf.

„Nun, bei näherer Betrachtung der Dinge, erscheint mir eine solche Zukunft auch nicht gerade erstrebenswert!", stimmte ihr Vater nachdenklich zu.

„Wie ist es denn dann?", wisperte sie und schaute ihn scheu an.

„Was meinst Du denn genau?"

„Wie ist es im richtigen Leben, nach ‚Da nahm der Prinz die Prinzessin zur Frau'", präzisierte Eileen.

„Hm, das weiß ich auch nicht", gab Severus nach einigem Überlegen zu.

„Aber Du musst es wissen, Dad!" beharrte Eileen.

„Weshalb?"

„Na, weil Du verheiratet bist!", kam es wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

„Nur weil ich verheiratet bin, kann ich Dir auf diese Frage keine allgemeingültige Antwort geben, ich kann Dir nur soviel sagen: Langweilig ist es bei uns bisher nie gewesen!", stimmte, denn jeden Tag brachte mit dieser Frau und den Kindern dieser Frau neue Überraschungen.

„Ja, aber bist Du glücklich?", ließ Eileen nicht locker.

Severus zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen empor, „Glücklich? Ja, trotz allem Ungemach, mit dem ich hier und in dieser Schule tagtäglich zu kämpfen habe, denke ich, dass ich ziemlich zufrieden bin. Vor allem, wenn ich diese grauenhafte erste Klasse Gryffindor im nächsten Schuljahr an Professor Greengrass abgeben kann!"

„Und wenn Slytherin im Sommer den Hauspokal und die Quiddischmeisterschaft gewinnt!", kicherte Eileen. Sie kannte ihren Dad schon ziemlich gut.

„Ganz genau und wenn Deine Schwester aufhört dauernd mit den Potters Dummheiten auszuhecken."

„Mach ich gar nicht", murrte Sera unter ihrer Decke und entlockte ihrem Vater ein kleines, verstecktes Grinsen, „wenigstens nicht dauernd!"

„Ich bin auch sehr glücklich", überlegte er weiter, „wenn ich gleich Eure Mum in ihrem Büro besuche und sie ein wenig ärgern kann." Oh ja, das war eine sehr gute Idee, wie ihm gerade bewusst wurde.

„Oder sie Dich!", konnte sich Eileen nicht verkneifen anzumerken.

„Völlig falsch, Tochter! Sie meint zwar immer, dass sie mich ärgern kann, aber in Wirklichkeit tue ich nur so, als wenn sie das könnte, damit sie zufrieden und froh ist", behauptete Severus.

„Klar!", kam es voller Unglauben unisono von seinen Töchtern.

„Vielleicht kann ich Sie auch dazu bewegen mit der Arbeit Schluss zu machen, sie sitzt schon viel zu lange dort", ging es Severus hoffnungsvoll durch den Kopf.

„Damit ihr dann auf der Couch rumknutschen könnt?", Sera hatte sich wieder herumgedreht und lugte durch einen kleinen Spalt ihrer Bettdecke ihren Vater mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Wie bitte", empörte sich Severus, „wer knutscht hier wo herum?"

„Na, Du mit Mum im Wohnzimmer", grinste Eileen.

„Genau, dabei seht ihr zwei auch sehr glücklich aus, aber nach einer Weile beschwerst Du Dich immer über das Sofa und Mum findet das jedes Mal witzig und dann knutscht ihr wieder, bevor Du fragst, ob wir auch wirklich richtig schlafen", berichtete Sera detailliert.

„Was ihr ganz offensichtlich nicht tut!", kommentierte Severus fassungslos und nahm sich vor, seine abendlichen Verführungsstrategien augenblicklich drastisch zu ändern und vor allem an einen anderen, weit entfernten Ort zu verlegen.

„Könnte sein", der Bettlakenspalt wurde sicherheitshalber kleiner, „aber dann spricht Mum ja leider diesen doofen Zauber und wir können nix mehr hören und sehen!"

„Ausgezeichnet, nächstens spricht sie ihn sobald wir Euch gute Nacht gesagt haben!", stand für Severus fest.

„Schade", bedauerte Eileen, „ich höre so gerne wenn Du Mum was zuflüsterst, man kann zwar nicht verstehen was, aber es fühlt sich gut an."

„Und Mums Lachen ist auch schön, sie mag es sehr, wenn Du mit ihr rumknutschst!", ergänzte Sera treu und Eileen nickte lächelnd.

„Vielleicht findet Eure Mutter Gefallen an gewissen Zuwendungen meinerseits, aber das geht Euch zwei gar nichts an!", entschied Severus grummelnd, stand auf und zog seine Weste gerade.

„Aber wir finden auch großes Gefallen daran, wenn Du uns drückst!", sagte Eileen und schaute ihn bittend von unten her an. „Du musst dafür auch keinen Schutzzauber sprechen, Mum hat da gar nichts gegen."

„Hm", überlegte ihr Vater mit strenger Miene, „unter Umständen könnte ich es einrichten Euch einen winzigen Gute Nacht Kuss zu geben, wenn Ihr dann endlich schlaft!"

„Geht klar, Dad!", nickte Sera und war schwupp die wupp aus dem Bett heraus und hing schon an seinem Hals, um ihn fest zu drücken, „Hab Dich lieb, Dad!", hauchte sie mit viel Atem ihn sein Ohr und musste kichern, als das raue Kinn ihres Vaters an ihrem Hals kratzte, weil er wohl recht kitzelig an seinen Ohren war.

„Ich Dich auch, Tochter!", antwortete ihr Vater, rieb sich das juckende Ohr und deckte sie anschließend sorgsam zu. Dann beugte er sich zu Eileen herüber und nahm auch sie fest in die Arme, „Und Dich auch!"

„Genau wie ich Dich, Dad!", wisperte sie zurück und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, „aber morgen will ich eine Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Was auch sonst", klagte Severus, sie war so hartnäckig wie seine Frau.

„Du kannst ja Mum um Hilfe bitten", schlug Eileen vor, „Sie ist ja auch verheiratet!"

„Ach, ich glaube kaum, dass sie mir dabei behilflich sein kann, denn sie hat den Fehler begangen nicht den Prinzen sondern den Schurken zu heiraten."

„Nein, Dad!", korrigierte Sera kichernd und drehte sich zufrieden zur Seite, „sie hat doch die Oberschlange genommen!"

„Allerdings!", bestätigte Severus, löschte das Licht und schloss leise die Türe hinter sich.

Bei Merlin, auf was diese Kinder so alles kamen!

Er würde trotz ihrer Geschmacksverirrung auf jeden Fall Hermine um Mithilfe bei seinen gerade erhaltenen Hausaufgaben bitten. Allerdings wäre vorher ein wenig Rumknutschen auch nicht schlecht, wenn es sein musste sogar auf der Couch, aber in Zukunft nur noch mit aktiven Schutzzaubern!

Soviel war klar!


	2. Chapter 2

2. Alles klasse oder was …

Nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Wohnzimmeruhr kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er Eileens interessanten Auftrag wirklich sogleich angehen könnte. Ihr Tipp, Hermine zu befragen war ebenfalls mehr als klug und außerdem bot sich bei dieser Erörterung bestimmt die eine oder andere Gelegenheit für mehr. Ha, kein schlechter Plan. In der Tat!

Allerdings erst, nachdem er ihr die schockierenden Beobachtungen seiner Tochter Sera mitgeteilt hatte! Bei Merlin!

„Hermine Granger", sprach er daher in ernstem Ton, als er in ihr Büro trat, „ich muss augenblicklich mit Dir sprechen!"

„Oh, was ist denn geschehen?", die junge Professorin für Tränkekunde an der Universität in Edinburgh schaute erstaunt von ihrem Berg an bunt umher drapierten Büchern und Pergamenten auf, der sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch türmte und von einem sehr komplizierten Trankprojekt zeugte, an dem sie nun schon eine ganze Weile lang knobelte.

„Ich habe gerade unglaubliche und sehr bedenkliche Dinge hören müssen!", eröffnete Severus ihr mit finsterem Blick, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und ging ein wenig vor ihrem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

„Aha", machte seine Frau gespannt und legte ihre Schreibfeder beiseite, „weißt Du jetzt endlich, wer die Niffler in Hagrids Gemüsegarten losgelassen hat?"

„Ach, natürlich", winkte ihr Gemahl ungeduldig ab, „aber das ist jetzt eher Nebensache!" Er blieb stehen und fixierte seine Frau mit anklagendem Blick, „Deine Töchter haben mir vielmehr soeben minutiös geschildert, was sich abends an Ungeheuerlichkeiten auf unserem Sofa abspielen!"

„Auf unserem Sofa spielt sich abends was ab?", verstand Hermine gerade nicht und lugte mit emporgehobenen Augenbrauen an ihrem Mann vorbei durch die Türe auf das besagte unschuldig herumstehende Möbel.

„Allerdings! Romantik, Leidenschaft, Intimität!", half Severus ihr mit Grabesstimme auf die Sprünge.

Hermine ging ein Licht auf und sie nickte verstehend, „Ach das! Und die beiden haben Dir genau berichtet, dass solche Dinge auf unserer Couch stattfinden?"

„Korrekt, obwohl sie das alles sinngemäß mit dem Sammelbegriff ‚Rumknutschen' beschrieben", gestand Severus ein und es zuckte um seinen Mundwinkel, „Ich weiß, es ist unfassbar, daher sollte ich es Dir vielleicht besser zeigen, damit Dir der abstrakte Sachverhalt klarer wird."

Hermines Augenbrauen zuckten noch etwas mehr nach oben und sie legte ihre Hand nachdenklich an ihr Kinn, „Hm, ich glaube eine eingehende Demonstration ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag, mein Lieber."

„Wie ich schon sagte, es könnte helfen!", er zückte prüfend seine Taschenuhr, „Komm mit! Aber lösch lieber erst das Licht, denn ich glaube, dass die Angelegenheit a) keinen Aufschub duldet und b) eine geraume Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird!"

„So, tut sie das", Hermine sah schwer beeindruckt aus und folgte als brave Ehefrau seiner gebieterischen Geste umgehend.

„Ja, das tut sie, wenn wir es denn gründlich betrachten wollen!", bestätigte Severus und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, damit einerseits die Schreibfeder gereinigt in ihre Schatulle schwebte und andererseits die Kerzen in ihrem Büro erloschen. Dann schritt er eilig zum Tatort voraus, „und gründliche Arbeit im Dienste der Wissenschaft lohnt sich stets!"

„Natürlich, Professor Snape, auf alles Fälle!", grinste seine Frau.

Vor dem Sofa blieb der Herr der Kerker stehen und wies mit spitzen Fingern und anklagendem Blick auf die grüne Ledercouch, „Genau hier sollen diese schockierenden Tatbestände immer und immer wieder stattfinden!"

Hermine rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände und schaute sich aufmerksam um, „Ja, das macht Sinn! Das Sofa ist nun mal der bequemste Platz in diesem Raum, wenn man mal vom Teppich vor dem Kamin absieht!" Der Blick den sie ihrem Mann bei der Erwähnung des Kaminteppichs zuwarf, zeugte von einigen sehr interessanten Begebenheiten, an die auch er sich immer wieder gerne zurückerinnerte.

Aber nicht jetzt! Das hob er sich für spätere Untersuchungen auf!

„Vom Teppich haben die beiden nichts berichtet und zur Qualität dieses Sitzmöbels kommen wir später in der eingehenden Rekonstruktion der Geschehnisse ebenfalls noch zu sprechen", verwies Severus und winkte seine Frau näher. „Komm bitte her und lege Dich zwecks Vorführung der Begebenheiten, dort bequem hin!"

Natürlich folgte seine Frau auch diesem Wunsch auf der Stelle und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz, schob sich ein Kissen unter den Kopf, faltete die Hände auf der Brust und sah ihn fragend an: „Ist es so richtig?"

„Nein", schüttelte Severus den Kopf, „Du musst die Füße hochnehmen und mich deutlich verlangender anschauen, vielleicht mit ein wenig sehnsüchtigem Verzehren und grenzenloser Bewunderung im Blick. Ich denke, das wäre dem Ganzen sehr zuträglich!"

„Ha! Das nennt man dann künstlerische Interpretation", Hermine musste kurz auflachen, fasste sich dann aber sofort wieder und kam seiner Aufforderung nach, „Ist es Dir so verzehrend genug?", fragte sie anschließend und schmachtete ihn mit klimpernden Wimpern an.

„Na, für den Anfang nicht übel", nickte Severus gnädig, das hier machte ihm ungeheuren Spaß, „jetzt streck Deine Arme verlangend nach mir aus und locke mich!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck auf diese Bitte hin war zu köstlich, außerdem hörte er zu seiner Freude auch hinter der Türe der Mädchen leises Lachen und Gekicher. Hatte er es doch gewusst, dass die beiden noch immer nicht schlafen wollten.

„Oh, Geliebter", Hermine versuchte mühsam ihren Lachanfall unter Kontrolle zu behalten, diese Frau war wirklich eine echt miese Schauspielerin, „O Geliebter", versuchte sie es erneut und räusperte sich, „komm in meine Arme und knutsch mit mir rum!"

„Großer Merlin!", Severus stemmte entsetzt seine Hände auf die Hüften.

„Was ist? Du hast gesagt, dass die Mädchen was von ‚rumknutschen' gesagt haben!", lachte Hermine.

„Ja schon, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass Du das so sagen musst!"

„Na gut", seufzte Hermine und probierte es anders, „Oh Geliebter…"

„Das sagtest Du bereits!", rollte Severus mit den Augen.

„Ich weiß!", schnaubte sie und runzelte die Stirn, „Mist! Jetzt habe ich vergessen was ich wollte!"

„Du wolltest mich locken!"

„Ach, ja!", kam es Hermine wieder in den Sinn, „Also: Oh Geliebter, Held meiner schlaflosen Nächte und meiner arbeitsreichen Tage!", sie musste schon wieder lachen, „komm in meine Arme und zeig mir mit Deinem Mund den Himmel auf Erden!"

Severus rümpfte angewidert die Nase und schüttelte über die Phantasie seiner Frau mal wieder den Kopf, „Na, es wird wohl reichen.."

„Wie bitte? Also ich fand das richtig gut!", Hermine überkreuzte verstimmt ihre Arme vor der Brust und schob ihre Unterlippe vor.

„Ja, ja, ganz toll!", beschwichtigte sie ihr Mann, „jetzt mach weiter!"

„Mit was denn?", wollte Hermine wissen, „Deine Regieanweisungen sind sehr wage und wie Du weißt, bin ich grottenschlecht in Wahrsagen!"

„Ja, das bestreitet niemand!", Severus legte überlegend die Stirn in Falten, „Also gut, wie war das noch? Ach ja, jetzt erliege ich Deinen Verlockungen und wir küssen uns eine Weile", erinnerte er sich.

„Oh, diesen Teil der Demonstration finde ich aber äußerst nett!", freute sich Hermine und streckte erneut einladend ihre Arme aus.

Severus schenkte ihr ein kurzes bezeichnendes Grinsen, stieg zu seiner Frau auf die Couch und ließ sie wissen: „Wichtig ist, dass wir sehr glücklich aussehen und ich Dir leise Dinge ins Ohr raune, die sich sehr gut anfühlen!"

„Kein Problem", schnurrte Hermine, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran „wenn Du mich küsst und Deiner Stimme dieses wunderbare tiefe Timbre gibst, bin ich sofort ziemlich glücklich!"

„Gut zu wissen!", brummt ihr Ehemann zufrieden und streifte mit seinen Lippen erst zärtlich ihre Wange entlang, bevor er sich endlich ausgiebig ihrem Mund widmete.

Ach, was für eine ausgezeichnete wissenschaftliche Demonstration! In der Tat!

Als er den Kuss löste, waren ihre Wangen erfreulich ansprechend gerötet und ihre Augen hatten einen wunderschönen Glanz, „So!", er küsste schnell ihre Nasenspitze, „Jetzt beschwere ich mich über die unzureichende Qualität unseres Sofas, bevor Du…"

„Nein, nein! Das Sofa verfügt über keine unzureichende Qualität", unterbrach ihn Hermine mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „es ist tipp topp in Schuss und sehr bequem!"

„Aber Du sollst meine Beschwerde nicht widerlegen, sondern sie witzig finden!", belehrte sie Severus missbilligend.

„Ach so, na gut! Dann beschwer Dich halt noch mal."

„Nun!", er räusperte sich, „Hermine! Diese Couch ist völlig unzureichend für solche Aktivitäten, sie ist viel zu kurz und zu schmal, außerdem spürt man jede einzelne Feder im Rücken, lass uns zu Bett gehen!"

„Äh, Severus, wie willst Du denn irgendwelche Federn spüren?", erkundigte sich Hermine leise, „Ich liege doch unten!"

„Ich spreche aus den reichhaltigen Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit und verfüge über ein immens großes Einfühlungsvermögen!", redete sich Severus heraus.

„Oh, ja, wir sind ja sooo sensibel!", kicherte Hermine, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als sie den vernichtenden Blick ihres Ehemanns sah, „Und was sollen wir dann machen?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Jetzt küssen wir uns wieder und sagen lange nichts…"

„Ja, rumknutschen und reden geht nicht besonders gut zur gleichen Zeit", bemerkte Hermine.

„Richtig, selbst bei Dir nicht!", nickte Severus und wendete sich erneut sehr ausgiebig ihren Lippen und ihrem Mund zu.

Dieses Mal unterbrach Hermine den Kuss und flüsterte ziemlich atemlos in sein Ohr, „schauen uns die Mädchen noch zu?"

„Hm, aber das ist eigentlich mein Text!", grinste Severus und sagte laut, „Hermine, bist Du Dir sicher, dass die Kinder tief und fest schlafen?"

„Wie soll ich das denn wissen?", wollte Hermine wissen, „Du hast sie doch ins Bett gebracht!"

„Das ist doch unwichtig! Du musst mich jetzt beruhigen und den Zauber sprechen, damit sie nichts mehr sehen und hören können und endlich ins Bett gehen und schlafen!", soufflierte ihr Ehemann und wurde mit jedem Wort lauter, damit seine Töchter hinter ihrer Türe auch alles mitbekamen.

„Na gut", seufzte Hermine wieder und angelte nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber sie hatte ihn noch nicht ganz aus der Tasche gezogen, als die Tür vom Kinderzimmer auch schon ins Schloss fiel und man ein deutliches „Mist!" hörte, was Severus auf der Couch ein zufriedenes Grinsen entlockte.

„Gute Nacht ihr zwei!", rief Hermine lachend und die Erwiderung aus dem Kinderzimmer war sehr grummelig. Trotzdem schwang sie ihren Stab und legte unerbittlich die Sicherungs- und Alarmzauber auf das Schlafzimmer der Mädchen.

„Wirklich unglaublich! Wir müssen uns eindeutig ein anderes Vorgehen ausdenken", fand Hermine und zog Severus abermals zu sich herunter, um ihn nun sehr entspannt und sehr gründlich zu küssen.

„Das habe ich auch schon gedacht!", stimmte ihr Severus zwischen zwei immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Küssen zu und ließ sich von ihr gerne nebenher Weste und Hemd aufknöpfen.

„Wir sind viel zu durchschaubar!", merkte Hermine an und widmete sich nun seinem Hals und vor allem seiner breiten Brust.

Seine Hände schoben sich derweil unter ihre Bluse, wo sie die weiche Haut ihres Bauches hinauf und hinab streichelten „Und gehen anscheinend sehr schematisch vor."

„Viele würden es phantasielos und unkreativ nennen", keuchte Hermine, als ihr Mann ihre Brust erreicht hatte und dieser sehr viel kreative Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. Schnell waren auch die wenigen Blusenknöpfe geöffnet und der BH zur Seite geschoben.

„Oder monoton und eintönig!", murmelte Severus und saugte eine der steil emporgereckten Spitzen in den Mund, was seine Frau ein gekeuchtes, „Oh ja! Wahrscheinlich", entlockte.

„Höchst wahrscheinlich!", bestätigte Severus.

„Wir könnten es ändern", schlug sie halbherzig vor und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar.

„Ja, das könnten wir wohl", Severus klang etwas abgelenkt, was eindeutig an Hermines wunderbarem Kraulen seines Nackens lag!

Nur mit absoluter Willensanstrengung hielt er inne, löste ihre Hände und zerrte sich seine restlichen Kleider vom Leib, während auch Hermines ihre Hosen eilig von den Hüften streifte. Dabei meinte er entschieden:

„Aber eigentlich mag ich es haargenau so!", und machte da weiter wo er vorhin aufgehört hatte.

Hermine musste lachen und drückte seinen Po an ihr Becken heran, „Oh, da bin ich aber wirklich froh, denn mir geht es kein bisschen anders!", konnte sie noch schnell murmeln, bevor beide einfach alles um sich herum vergaßen.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Das neue Leben

„Sag mal, wie kamt ihr eigentlich darauf, das Thema ‚abendliches Rumknutschen auf des Tränkemeisters Couch' näher zu beleuchten", wollte Hermine einige Zeit später am Abend wissen und spielte dabei kopfschüttelnd mit Severus Haaren, „ich dachte die zwei wollten die Geschichte von gestern zu Ende vorgelesen bekommen, darin kam meines Wissens nach doch gar kein Sofa vor?"

„Wie man es nimmt", überlegte Severus und streichelte im Gegenzug ihren nackten Arm auf und ab, „Als ich meinem väterlichen Auftrag nachgekommen bin und sich das junge Glück in der Geschichte endlich in trockenen Tüchern befand, kam Deiner schlauen Erstgeborenen anstatt zu schlafen eine sehr philosophische Fragestellung in den Sinn, die wir dann natürlich noch ansatzweise beleuchten mussten."

„Aha! Eine philosophische Sofabetrachtung also und wo kommen die speziellen Aktionen auf der Couch ins Spiel?"

„An der Stelle wo es um das Glücklichsein ging", erklärte Severus und überlegte, ob er die Decke über Hermines rechte Brust ziehen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, der Anblick war zu schön, „Eileen wollte nämlich wissen, wie das so ist, mit dem ‚… und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende'."

„Und da hast Du ihnen erklärt, dass alle Prinzen und Prinzessinnen nach der Hochzeit nur noch auf der Couch herum liegen und miteinander knutschen?", lachte Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Obwohl das nicht die schlechtesten Zukunftsaussichten sind, wenn man denn eine bequemere Couch hätte!", seufzte er und rückte prüfend hin und her.

„Lenk nicht ab, die Couch ist super, erzähl lieber von vorne!", verlangte Hermine.

„Ja, das ist wohl besser!", nickte Severus brummend und fasste mit wenigen Sätzen, äußerst eloquent, wie ihm schien, die wichtigsten Eckpunkte der Geschehnisse zusammen, während seine Frau sehr interessiert seinen Schilderungen lauschte. Schade nur, dass sie dabei das nette Kraulen seines Nackens einstellte.

„… Also hat Eileen mir dringend geraten, Dich um Hilfe bei der Beantwortung der Frage zu bitten, denn immerhin wären wir ja verheiratet und müssten es wissen", schloss Severus seine kurze Zusammenfassung ab.

„So, so, und was hast Du geantwortet?", wollte Hermine gespannt wissen und widmete sich nun seiner Brust.

„Das verrate ich erst, wenn Du mir sagst, was Du geantwortet hättest", erwiderte ihr Mann schlau.

Hermine lachte belustigt auf, „Ach ja, ich hätte beinahe vergessen, dass ich ja anstatt des Prinzen, einen alten, gerissenen Slytherin geheiratet habe!"

„Sehr richtig, meine Liebe, ein Umstand der Dir übrigens schon vor dem ‚Ja', wohlbekannt war!", grinste Severus unbeeindruckt und sah sie dann gespannt an, „Also, was hättest Du gesagt?"

„Nun, dann lass mal überlegen", Hermine schob, wie ihre Tochter vorhin, ihren linken Arm unter den Kopf und legte ihre Stirn in ernste Denkfalten.

Ihre Überlegungen dauerten sehr lange und dass sie dabei auch ihre rechte Hand nachdenklich ans Kinn legen musste war auch alles andere als erquicklich!

„Wie lange musst Du denn da überlegen?", erkundigte sich daher Severus nach einer Weile unwillig.

„Tja, das ist eben eine schwierige Frage!", verteidigte sich Hermine, schaute ihn mit verstecktem Grinsen schräg von der Seite her an und behauptete glatt, „Ach, weißt Du, wenn ich so recht nachdenke, ich kann mich gar nicht mehr richtig erinnern…"

„Wie bitte?", empörte sich Severus erschüttert und rückte deutlich von ihr ab, jedenfalls soweit es auf dieser schmalen Couch ging.

„Es ist ja schon eine ganze Weile her", erklärte Hermine entschuldigend, „aber vielleicht kannst Du Dich ja noch daran erinnern."

„Ich? Ich soll mich besser daran erinnern, als Du? Dabei behauptest Du doch dauernd, dass ich alt wäre!"

„Ja, das ist ja auch so", nickte Hermine bester Laune, „aber im Alter soll ja besonders das Langzeitgedächtnis sehr präsent sein!"

„Du bist unverschämt, das ist Dir schon klar!", entrüstete sich ihr alter Ehemann.

„Nun, vielleicht ein bisschen", gab Hermine gerne zu, „so was lernt man ganz schnell hier unten in den Kerkern! Also, was ist, hilfst Du mir?", sie klimperte Mitleid heischend mit den Augenlidern.

„Wenn es denn sein muss!", stöhnte Severus.

„Wirklich sehr hilfsbereit von Dir, mein Lieber!", grinste Hermine zufrieden.

„Denk nur nicht, dass ich das ohne Gegenleistung tue!", stellte Severus klar und sein Blick ließ Schlimmes erahnen.

„Auch nichts Neues bei Euch Slytherins! Aber an welche Gegenleistung hast Du denn da so gedacht?", erkundigte sich Hermine besser gleich.

„Das überlege ich mir noch und werde es Dir zu gegebener Zeit gerne mitteilen!" meinte Severus ausweichend, denn bei dieser Frau musste man sich alle Optionen offen halten, „aber ein Glas Rotwein wäre schon mal ein guter Anfang."

„Ja, das geht klar, ein Wein soll ja auch anregend wirken", war Hermine sofort einverstanden und verließ ihren schönen warmen Platz an seiner Seite, um sich schnell in sein Oberhemd zu hüllen und nach den Weinvorräten zu schauen. Sie kam mit einer guten Flasche französischem Bordeaux und zwei Gläsern zurück.

„Sehr schön!", freute sich Severus und rieb sich die Hände, „wo soll ich denn beginnen?"

„Im Alltag nach dem ‚Ja-sagen'", meinte Hermine und goss ihm und sich selbst ein Glas ein.

„Gut! Dann lass mich mal nachdenken. Nach dem Ja-sagen kam Australien", begann Severus, schlug einladend ihre rote Decke zur Seite und nahm ihr beide Gläser ab, damit sie sich wieder zu ihm gesellen konnte.

„Genau", Hermine nickte zustimmend, als sie wieder neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. Sie nahm ihm lächelnd ein Glas ab und stieß mit ihm an.

„Hm", machte Hermine, „eine gute Wahl."

Auch Severus nickte zustimmend und ergänzte, „Genau wie die Hochzeitsreise, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja", seufzte Hermine glücklich. Wirklich, da gab es gar keinen Zweifel, diese Woche in Australien gehörte zu seinen schönsten Erinnerungen und selbst wenn die Temperaturen dort für seinen Geschmack deutlich zu hoch gewesen waren, alles andere war einfach perfekt gewesen.

„Und nach dieser wundervollen Woche, die Du fast zur Gänze im Wasser verbracht hast", fuhr Severus fort.

„Oder genau so oft in unserem wohltemperierten Schlafzimmer", ergänzte Hermine geflissentlich.

„Ja, auch das", grinste Severus genüsslich, „kam der Beginn Deiner Meisterzeit bei Filius."

„Allerdings", grummelte sie und warf ihm einen sehr bezeichnenden Blick zu „und ich muss es immer mal wieder erwähnen, dass dies zu meiner ersten Meisterzeit ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht gewesen ist!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was Du meinst!", tat Severus völlig unwissend.

„Natürlich nicht, Du alter Quäler!", säuselte Hermine, „Es begann schon damit, dass mein zweiter Meister wenigstens an meinem ersten Tag anwesend war und sich ehrlich gefreut hat mich zu sehen!"

„Der hatte ja auch noch keine Erfahrungen mit Dir als Meisterschülerin!", verteidigte sich Severus sogleich.

„Du damals auch nicht!", konterte Hermine, „Außerdem war ich nach drei Monaten auch nicht dermaßen am Ende meiner Kräfte, wie bei Dir."

„So? Ich meine mich aber deutlich daran zu erinnern, dass es Dir nach sechs Monaten nach Beginn Deiner Meisterzeit bei Filius deutlich schlechter ging, als im vergleichbaren Zeitraum bei mir oder täusche ich mich da?", entgegnete Severus.

„Oh, nein, da hast Du wohl recht", gab Hermine stöhnend zu.

„Es stimmt immer, was ich sage", behauptete Severus arrogant, „aber wir wollen der ganzen Geschichte nicht zu sehr vorgreifen, also der Reihe nach. Du hattest also einen neuen, sehr laschen Meister"

„Nein, ich hatte einen neuen, sehr netten und sehr unterstützenden Meister", korrigierte ihn Hermine, „Und zur Abwechslung einer, der mich ganz oft gelobt und mich bestärkt und nicht ständig niedergemacht hat!"

„Wie ich schon sagte, nicht alle Meister zeigen den gleichen Einsatz zum Wohle ihrer Schülerinnen und Schüler!", war Severus auch weiterhin völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Soso!", schnaubte Hermine, „ich glaube ja eher, dass er sogleich erkannt hat, was er an mir hatte."

„Na", meinte Severus skeptisch, „es ist doch wohl eher so, dass Du bei ihm einige entscheidende Dinge weggelassen hast."

„Ach, und was sollte das sein?"

„Er musste nicht zusammen mit Dir in einem mehr als mickrigen Zelt schlafen, Du hast ihn nicht unbedingt vor Stieren beschützen wollen und ihn nicht auf diverse Berge geschleppt!"

„Nein, denn das heb ich mir nur für ganz besondere Menschen auf!", kicherte Hermine mit einem kleinen Seufzen, „Aber dafür war ich mit Filius auf dem Mond und auf dem Meeresgrund!"

„Pf, wer will denn da schon hin!", behaupte Severus abfällig.

„Hallo? Generationen von Menschen träumten genau davon!"

„Nein, Generationen von Muggeln träumten vielleicht davon, aber die träumten auch vom Fliegen!", verbesserte sie Severus.

„Trotzdem! Es war gar nicht schlecht, absolut nicht! Aber mir fällt noch ein Unterschied ein!", antwortete Hermine und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Und der wäre?"

„Er hat mich nach meiner Meisterzeit bei ihm nicht heiraten müssen!"

„Das wäre rein formal auch nicht gegangen, Miss Granger, da selbst in Zaubererkreisen Bigamie nicht gestattet ist", entgegnete Severus, nutzte aber die Gelegenheit sie kurz zu küssen.

„Schade, zwei Männer hätte doch auch was", sinnierte Hermine mit breitem Grinsen, als sie den Kuss löste.

„Wie bitte? Nein! Ganz gewiss nicht", schüttelte Severus erst energisch den Kopf, bevor ihm ein netter Gedanke kam, „wobei, zwei Frauen vielleicht eine nicht uninteressante Variante wären…"

„Das mit den zwei Frauen kommt auch erst später", lachte Hermine.

„Stimmt", stöhnte Severus, „und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit der einen Frau damals schon alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, denn sie steht im Ruf ein wenig hyperaktiv zu sein!"

„Das ist doch auch kein Wunder, es war ja alles so spannend und aufregend!", antwortete Hermine ganz begeistert und bekam glänzende Augen, „Weißt Du noch, was Filius und ich für wundervolle Pläne für das Jahr gemacht haben!" Sie seufzte tief auf. „Wir wollten uns die Raumzauber nochmals genau anschauen und auch die Alarmzauber vertiefen. Die Haushaltzauber vielleicht ein wenig streifen, um dann zu den wirklich schwierigen und kniffligen Dingen zu kommen, den Zaubersprüchen und Zauberrätseln, den Beschwörungen, Flüchen und Verwünschungen, den Duellzaubern und der hohen Zauberkunst."

Hermines Augen strahlten noch heute, wenn sie davon berichtete. Geistige Herausforderungen aller Art machten ihr seitjeher einen unglaublichen Spaß und Severus wusste noch genau, mit wie viel Schwung und Begeisterung sie sich in ihre zweite Meisterzeit geworfen hatte.

Jeden Abend berichtete sie ihm eingehend von ihren Projekten, legte ihm Zaubersprüche und deren Kniffe haarklein auseinander, diskutierte mit ihm Unstimmigkeiten aus und besprach mit ihm ihre Pläne für den nächsten Tag und er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er lernte ein Menge durch sie und er war wegen Hermines leuchtenden Augen auch nicht wenig eifersüchtig auf Filius.

Doch dem kleinen Filius Flitwick konnte man im Grunde genommen nicht böse sein, denn dessen eigene Freude über Hermines Eifer und Enthusiasmus war ebenso erfrischend und sogar ein wenig ansteckend und er genoss die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten mit den beiden tatsächlich sehr.

„Eure wilden Pläne hätten locker drei Meisterzeiten gefüllt", brummelte Severus belustigt.

„Ja es war wohl etwas viel, aber wir konnten uns eben nicht entscheiden was wir weglassen wollten!", gestand Hermine ein.

„Ich gebe ja auch zu, dass wir von vielem, was in diesen zwei Jahren Thema war, später sehr profitieren konnten!", bestätigte Severus und dachte an die Ergebnisse ihrer Forschungen für ihre Wohnung hier und das Sommerhaus in Cornwall.

„Richtig, denken wir nur an meine erste Aufgabe, aus meinem nicht mehr benötigten Schlafzimmer ein Büro zu zaubern", nickte Hermine.

Genau! Dafür hatte Hermine ihre ganze Habe ins Wohnzimmer und ins Schlafzimmer geräumt und Filius hatte mit zwei Zauberstabwischen dafür gesorgt, dass das gemütliche Zimmer wieder ein düsterer Kerkerraum wurde, in dem es etwas modrig roch und an dessen Wänden noch die Eisenringe der letzten Gefangenen vor sich her rosteten. Wirklich nicht sehr einladend. Filius hatte sich mit einem bedauernden Schulterzucken zu Hermine herumgedreht und gemeint. „Zwei Wochen dürften Dir doch reichen, oder?"

„Höchstens", hatte Severus an ihrer Stelle gemahnt, denn er wollte nicht ständig über Berge von Kartons und meterhohen Bücherstapeln stolpern, wenn er zu Bett gehen wollte.

Natürlich hatte es Hermine in zwei Wochen geschafft. Eine Herausforderung, die sie mit wirklicher Bravour gemeistert hatte. Filius hatte ihr sofort das erste ‚Ohnegleichen' ins Meisterbuch geschrieben und besonders die einladende Atmosphäre des Raumes gewürdigt, die nicht zuletzt vom genialen Licht- und Heizsystem stammte, das den Raum warm, hell und freundlich machte.

Hermine hatte sich dafür von der Decke in der großen Halle inspirieren lassen und den Zauber ein wenig modifiziert, sie legte keinen Wert darauf, dass es in ihrem Zimmer regnete oder schneite, aber in den Kerkern etwas vom aktuellen Tageslicht mitzubekommen fand sie sehr angenehm.

Auch ärgerten sie seit Anfang an die mehr als mäßigen Temperaturen in den Kerkern, denen die großen Kamine auch nur teilweise Herr wurden. Daher entwickelte sie zusätzlich eine Fußbodenheizung, die mit warmem Wasser ähnlich arbeitete, wie die Systeme der römischen Thermen und Badehäuser und die für eine angenehme Grundtemperatur von 14° C sorgte. Übrigens beides Zauber und Macharten, die Severus nach eingehende Prüfung auch für das Wohn- und Schlafzimmer, aber vor allem für das Badezimmer haben wollte.

Hermine hatte ihn damals gefragt, ob sie auch sein Büro überarbeiten sollte, aber er hatte nach einigem Überlegen abgelehnt. Helle, warme und freundliche Räume passten wohl nicht ganz zum Image des düsteren Kerkermeisters von Hogwarts.

Etwas das Filius ebenfalls eindrücklich im Meisterbuch festhielt, waren die diversen Regal- und Ordnungssysteme, die sie sich hatte einfallen lassen, um ihre unzähligen Fachbücher und Manuskripte auf möglichst kleinem Raum übersichtlich unterzubringen. Sie hatte eine ganze Weile darüber gebrütet, wie sie vor allem ihre vielen Aufzeichnungen ordnen und so aufbewahren könnte, dass sie leicht wiederzufinden waren, ohne dabei viel Platz zu vergeuden. Der große, aus hellem Holz gearbeitete Schrank mit seinen unzähligen Fächern, der diese kniffligen Bedingungen alle erfüllte, war wahrscheinlich schon eine Meisterarbeit für sich.

Minerva war ebenfalls sehr angetan und hätte ihr für die Einrichtung nur zu gerne eine komplette Büroausstattung aus dem reichen Fundus der Schule überlassen, aber Hermine bestand darauf, dass sie sich die nötigen Möbel selbst kaufte. „Erstens", erklärte sie Severus und Minerva als Begründung, „bin ich kein Mitglied der Lehrerschaft oder hier in einer anderen Art und Weise angestellt, also wäre es streng genommen Bereicherung und zweitens, sollten wir mal von hier weggehen wollen oder müssen, dann will ich nicht bei Null anfangen."

Nun, gut!

Sie nahm zur Deckung der Kosten das Gehalt, das Severus ihr im ersten Jahr gezahlt hatte und verbrachte mit ihrer Mutter zwei ganze Tage bei einem befreundeten Tischler in London, der ihr die gewünschten Möbel nach ihren Vorstellungen maßgenau anfertigte. Die diversen, diffizilen Zauber brauchten dann auch nochmal einige Tage. Auf Filius Frage, warum sie nicht einfach in den einschlägigen Zauberläden einkaufen wollte, die über eine Vielzahl an magischen Möbeln verfügten, kam es wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen, „ich verzaubere meine Dinge lieber selbst, da weiß ich wenigstens welche Magie drin steckt!"

Nun, da hatte sie wohl recht.

Der Tagesablauf, den ihre neuen Jobs so mit sich brachten, hatte sich erstaunlich schnell eingespielt. Es war im Grunde genommen ganz einfach. Die Vormittage gehörten der Zauberkunst, die Nachmittage der Tränkekunst und die Abende ihm. Na ja, jedenfalls zumeist, aber auch das war eine andere Geschichte…

Direkt nach dem Frühstück, bei dem sie mit Filius die letzten anstehenden Aufgaben besprach, verschwand sie in der Regel entweder in die Bibliothek oder in ihr Büro. Dort wälzte sie staubige Bücher und Manuskripte, brütete über komplizierte Zaubersprüche und setzte dabei im ersten Monat zweimal ihren schönen, neuen Schreibtisch in Brand, weil sich doch noch irgendein kleiner Fehler in ihre durchaus genialen Sprüche geschlichen hatte. Wie gut, dass es sehr geeignete Lösch- und Reparaturzauber gab und dass Hermine diese nach diesem ersten Monat perfekt beherrschte.

Zur Mittagszeit tauchte sie dann wieder auf und erstattete Filius und auch ihm während des Essens eingehend Bericht über ihre Fortschritte, Fehlschläge und Erkenntnisse und holte sich zudem den einen oder anderen Ratschlag von ihm oder den anderen Lehrerinnen und Lehrern. Danach nutzte sie zusammen mit Severus dessen Freistunde, um seine Meinung bezüglich ihrer anstehenden Vorlesungen und Seminare zu hören oder andere interessante Dinge mit ihm zu tun. Gegen zwei Uhr flohte sie schließlich nach Edinburgh, um dort ihren Aufgaben an vier Tagen in der Woche nachzukommen.

Gegen acht Uhr am Abend kam sie dann zurück, hungrig und müde, aber in der Regel sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

„Es war wirklich alles einfacher als zuvor gedacht", murmelte Hermine und Severus nickte schnaubend, „Aber die Aufregung, die vor allem Deine Professorenstelle in Edinburgh mit sich brachte, die hatte ich mir genau so vorgestellt."

„Ja, allerdings! Großer Gott, Severus", schüttelte Hermine lachend den Kopf, „weißt Du noch wie schrecklich nervös ich damals war?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das noch!"

Und wie er das noch wusste!

Bei Merlin!

„Ich hatte solch große Angst zu versagen, das kannst Du Dir gar nicht vorstellen", wisperte sie beschämt.

„Das zeigt Deinen Sinn für die Realität, denn es waren ja auch wahrlich große Fußstapfen", brummte Severus und zog sie fest in seine Arme.

„Wohl wahr, darum habe ich mich auch mehr als einmal verflucht, dass ich Ambros Angebot so einfach angenommen habe."

„Du warst und bist aber genau die richtige, Hermine", war sich ihr Mann völlig sicher und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

„Vielleicht", antwortete sie lächelnd, „aber damals hatte ich Angst vor meiner eigenen Courage, Severus. Begriffe wie Überheblichkeit, Selbstüberschätzung und krankhafter Ehrgeiz gingen mir ständig durch den Sinn."

„Ja, so sind sie, die Gryffindors", neckte sie Severus.

„Wir geben unsere Fehler wenigstens zu", schmollte Hermine.

„Nun, ich könnte Dir auch sagen, dass ich die von Dir erwähnten und in Deinem Haus durchaus häufig anzutreffenden Charaktereigenschaften nicht für die Hauptgründe Deines Verhaltens ansehe."

„Nein? Was denn dann?", horchte Hermine auf.

„Ich könnte mir denken, dass es wohl Deine unglaubliche Begeisterungsfähigkeit ist, die Dich zu solch aberwitzigen Dingen treibt, von denen Du bei kühler Betrachtung eher Abstand nehmen würdest."

„Wirklich, denkst Du das?", fragte Hermine freudig überrascht. 

„Ja, Begeisterung gepaart mit Ehrgeiz und Übermut", grinste Severus und brachte sich in Sicherheit, denn solche Frechheiten ließ seine Frau selten ungesühnt.

„Du bist unmöglich, Severus Snape!", zürnte Hermine auch sogleich, „Und dabei wollte ich gerade erwähnen, dass ich noch ganz genau weiß, wie ich damals jeden Morgen aufgewacht bin und so glücklich war, dass ich dachte, ich müsste es laut in die Welt hinaus rufen."

„Gut, dass Du es nicht getan hast", war sich Severus sicher, „sonst hätten Dich noch mehr Menschen für verrückt gehalten als eh schon!"

„Das wäre mir völlig egal gewesen!", meinte Hermine entschieden.

„Dir schon…"

„Dir auch", wusste Hermine und pikste ihm ihren Zeigefinger in die Rippen, „denn wenn ich nicht völlig daneben liege, ging es Dir ähnlich, mein Lieber!"

„Da sieht man mal, wie Liebe die Sinne vernebelt", grinste Severus brummelnd, aber ihm war schon klar, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Wie auch! Denn er konnte sich an eben dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl des Glückes noch ebenso gut erinnern wie sie, es begleitete ihn immerhin seit dieser Zeit bis zum heutigen Tag. Natürlich nicht mehr ständig so überwältigend, wie damals, aber es war immer noch da, wie er gerade im Augenblick mehr als deutlich spüren durfte und das war doch schon mehr, als so manches Glück in den Märchen dieser Welt von sich sagen konnte!


	4. Chapter 4

4. Edinburgh

„Ein Grund, warum ich damals so unglaublich glücklich war, könnte auch die Tatsache gewesen sein, dass da doch einige Dinge anders liefen, als vor unserer Hochzeit!", überlegte Hermine nach einer kleinen Weile des seligen Erinnerns und sah ihren Mann vorwurfsvoll an.

„So, welche denn?", wollte der wissen.

„Nun", antwortete Hermine, „ich sage nur Oxford und Abschlusszeugnisse und Edinburgh und Berufungsfeier."

„Also wirklich, meine Liebe", tat Severus völlig unwissend, „ich bin zwar alt, habe aber absolut keine Ahnung, was Du mir damit sagen willst!"

„Ja, das ist mir schon klar, Du Schuft, aber ich helfe Dir gerne auf die Sprünge", schnaubte Hermine.

„Dieses Mal wirst Du aber doch so richtig mit mir kommen, Severus? So von Anfang an und hoch offiziell, oder?", mit kritisch-misstrauischem Blick schaute Hermine ihren Mann durch den Badezimmerspiegel an. Sie bürstete gerade ihre widerspenstigen Haare und er rasierte sich die letzten Bartstoppeln von seinem Kinn.

„Wohin komme ich denn ganz offiziell und von Anfang an richtig mit?", erkundigte er sich und linste zu ihr herunter.

„Nun zu meiner Berufungszeremonie nach Edinburgh"

„Oh, das…", machte Severus mit leidendem Gesicht, „was bekomme ich denn dafür?"

„Severus!", wenn Blicke töten könnten, läge er jetzt mausetot in seinem Badezimmer herum. Als Silberfisch sozusagen…

„Schon gut, natürlich komme ich mit!", beeilte er sich grinsend zu antworten, bevor sie ihm einen unverzeihlichen Fluch an den Hals hexen würde, den Mund hatte sie nämlich schon mal geöffnet.

„Ambros würde mich mit einem üblen Trank vergiften, wenn ich nicht käme", grummelte er. und befreite sein Rasiermesser von Schaum und überflüssigem Barthaar

„Du hast Angst vor Ambros Carter?", fragte seine Frau verblüfft und ihr Mund klappte wieder zu.

„Natürlich, er ist zwar alt und klein, aber ziemlich gefährlich!", behauptete Severus ernsthaft und schüttete Aftershave auf die linke Handfläche, „allerdings habe ich noch viel mehr Angst vor dieser jungen, braunhaarigen Hexe, die seit einigen Jahren hier unten im Kerker haust und von der man sich die tollsten Dinge erzählt."

„So", horchte Hermine interessiert auf, „was erzählt man sich denn so?"

„Sie soll auf Drachen reiten können!", flüsterte er geheimnisvoll.

„Uh, das ist ja wirklich aufregend!", schmunzelte sie.

„Und sie legt sich mit Bergtrollen an!", ergänzte er bedeutungsschwer.

„Diese Hexe ist nicht nur abenteuerlustig sondern auch verrückt!", lachte Hermine.

„Ja, das könnte durchaus sein, denn das stärkste Stück ist, dass sie sich sogar böse Tränkemeister gefügig machen kann. Sie werden willenlos und ergeben sich mit Haut und Haar, wenn sie sie sehen!"

„Junge, Junge! Ich glaube vor dieser wahnsinnigen Wunder-Helden-Hexe hätte ich an Deiner Stelle auch Angst!" befand Hermine gut gelaunt und cremte sich das Gesicht ein, „Darum erwarte ich auch, dass Du nächsten Mittwoch gestriegelt und geschniegelt und voller Stolz bereitstehen wirst."

„Aber nur, wenn ich zuvor noch mal kurz präzisieren dürfte, wie ich mir eine Belohnung für meine Anstrengungen konkret vorstelle."

„Anstrengungen?" meinte Hermine sich verhört zu haben.

„Korrekt!", Severus setzte ein Wolfsgrinsen auf, „immense Anstrengungen, um genau zu sein und dafür wäre eine leidenschaftliche Liebesnacht doch durchaus angemessen."

„Hm", machte Hermine und dachte kurz nach, bevor sie befand, „das ist wohl alles in allem recht akzeptabel"

„Sehr gut", zeigte sich Severus hocherfreut, „Wie wäre es heute Nacht?"

„Pf! Ich bezahle doch nicht im Voraus!", lehnte Hermine seine Forderungen kategorisch ab, „außerdem musst Du unbedingt noch das ein oder andere oben drauf legen, zum Beispiel ein oder zwei Tänze."

Severus entfleuchte ein tiefes Stöhnen, „Auch das noch!", murmelte er ergeben.

„Und gute Laune und freundliches und höfliches Auftreten wären auch nicht schlecht."

„Wie bitte? Ich hatte wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die eben erwähnte Hexe auch noch eine geschickte Erpresserin ist!"

„Geschickte Verhandlungsführerin, wenn ich bitten darf!", korrigierte Hermine mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Ja, ja, geschickte Verhandlungsführerin!", schnaubte Severus, „Sie haben großes Glück, Miss Granger, dass wir Slytherins dafür bekannt sind, alles andere als kleinlich zu sein und daher kann ich Ihnen wohl eine freundliche Teilnahme und zwei Tänze gewähren, dafür erwarte ich aber eine wirklich leidenschaftliche Liebesnacht!"

„Die bekommst Du doch immer, wenn ich mich so zurückerinnere. Außer...", sie sah ihn schelmisch an.

Er zog misstrauisch seine Augenbrauen zusammen, „Außer was?"

„Na ja, da kann man halt nichts machen, Du bist ja schon älter….", zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", echauffierte sich Severus und stemmte empört die Hände auf die Hüften, was zu einem heftigen Lachanfall bei seiner frechen Frau führte.

„Du bist unmöglich, Hermine Granger!", befand er entrüstet.

„Ja, aber genau das brauchst Du, damit Dir nicht langweilig wird", behauptete sie keck und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Mir wird nie langweilig", verbesserte sie Severus energisch, „und seitdem Du hier unten Quartier bezogen hast, kann ich Langeweile schon gar nicht mehr buchstabieren!"

„Schön, dann werde ich sehr genau darauf achten, dass sich daran nichts ändert!", flötete sie und verschwand mit hochzufriedenem Ausdruck aus dem Bad.

Die letzten drei Wochen waren wirklich aufregend gewesen. Alles war neu, für Hermine, aber auch für Ambros und die Kolleginnen und Kollegen an der Uni, die von der Neuaufteilung der Professur betroffen waren. Viel Arbeit und Hermine, wie auch Ambros stürzten sich dermaßen auf diese neue Aufgabe, dass es ihm schon beim Zuschauen schwindlig wurde. Hoffentlich hatten sie sich nicht zuviel zugemutet. Ambros war immerhin nicht mehr der jüngste und Hermine musste sich ja noch nebenher mit Filius in ihre zweite Meisterzeit einfinden.

Außerdem war da ja noch der Umstand, dass Hermine nicht nur neue Arbeitsstellen zu bewältigen hatte und nicht mehr automatisch und ständig in seiner Nähe war, sondern beide mussten sich auch daran gewöhnen, dass sie nun miteinander verheirat waren und auch so in der Öffentlichkeit wahrgenommen werden würden.

Hermines offizielle Einführung war damit der erste öffentliche Auftritt der beiden als Ehepaar, daher konnte Severus schon verstehen, warum sie soviel Wert darauf legte, dass sie auch gemeinsam dort erscheinen würden, denn nicht wenige Zeitgenossen hielten diese Ehe eh für eine reine Schein- oder Zweckgemeinschaft, wobei die Erklärungen für die Gründe durchaus differierten…

Und obwohl Severus bei aller Liebe nichts weniger im Leben wollte, als mit seiner jungen Frau händchenhaltend oder gar knutschend in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden, tat er ihr den Gefallen, was auch daran lag, dass sich die Feierlichkeit zu ihrer Berufung wirklich sehr von der Zeugnisfeier in Oxford unterschieden.

Na ja, und gleichzeitig auch wieder nicht.

Hermines Aufregung zum Beispiel war mindestens so groß, wenn nicht sogar noch etwas größer als vor gut einem Jahr. Sie wälzte Bücher um Bücher über die traditionellen Rituale, übte vor dem Spiegel Knickse und Verbeugungen und konnte nicht mehr richtig essen und schlafen. Recht anstrengend dieser Zustand, denn alles ging mit der immer gleichen bangen Frage einher: „Meinst Du wirklich, dass ich die geeignete für den Job bin?" und egal wie oft er es ihr bestätigte, es reichte doch nicht.

Daher wurden seine Antworten mit der Zeit auch verständlicherweise ein klein wenig weniger euphorisch, was sie wiederum dazu veranlasste noch unsicherer zu werden, „Du meinst es ja gar nicht ernst!"

„Natürlich meine ich es ernst", versicherte ihr Severus dann stets, „aber selbst die ernst gemeinteste Antwort verliert an Kraft, wenn man sie alle fünf Minuten wiederholen muss!"

„Du übertreibst maßlos!", behauptete seine uneinsichtige Frau glatt.

„Absolut nicht, aber ich kann es Dir gerne beweisen!", und das tat er dann auch und sprach einen kleinen Zauber, der jedes Mal, wenn Hermine die erwähnte Frage in irgendeinem Zusammenhang stellte, ein kleines Sternchen vor ihren Augen erschienen ließ, welches sich dann mit jeder weiteren Anfrage ihrerseits summierte. Da kam schon ein ziemlicher Sternenhimmel zusammen.

„Schon gut!", gab sie nach zwei Wochen genervt auf, „ich gebe zu, dass Du recht hattest und ich unrecht und jetzt sorg augenblicklich dafür, dass dieser blöde Zauber aufhört, sonst simuliere ich über Deinem Haupt einen Kometeneinschlag von historischem Ausmaß!"

„Nicht nötig!", freute sich Severus und sprach einen ‚Finite', „Dein Eingeständnis ist mir Entlohnung genug!"

Bei all diesen Erschwernissen in der Vorbereitung gab es doch einen sehr schönen Unterschied zu Oxford. Er durfte nämlich mithelfen, die Professorenrobe auszusuchen und mit ihr dieses atemberaubende Kleid auswählen zu dürfen, war alle Mühen wert. Wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte sich der mattglänzende, hellbraune Samt an ihren Körper und ließ keinen Raum für Spekulationen. Ein solches Kleid konnte nun wirklich nicht jede tragen, es verzieh nichts. Aber bei Hermine sah es phantastisch aus. Er musste mehrmals schlucken und sich energisch zur Ordnung rufen, um seine Contenance zu bewahren, als sie aus Madame Malkins Umkleidekabine kam und ihn nach seiner Meinung befragte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", krächzte er, „ob die Gründungsväter und -mütter ein solches Kleid im Sinn hatten, als sie das Regelwerk für die Bekleidung der Professoren festlegten". Die Universität schrieb für die Robe der Professoren nämlich lediglich Farbe und Stoff vor und bestand auf einem festlichen und würdigen Gesamteindruck. Alles andere war dem jeweiligen Geschmack des Professors oder der Professorin überlassen.

„Meinst Du nicht?", überlegte Hermine und schaute eingehend an sich herunter, was ihm einen guten Einblick in ihr beachtliches Dekolletee erlaubte.

„Nein, gewiss nicht!", war sich Severus mit jeder Sekunde immer sicherer, „denn kein Student kann sich bei einem solchen Kleid auf das konzentrieren was Du sagst", und er auch nicht!

„Dann ist es ja gut", grinste Hermine zufriedener als eine Katze vor einer Schüssel mit Sahne, „dass ich es nur bei Feierlichkeiten tragen werde, da sage ich nicht so viel." Nun, das war zwar ein wenig untertrieben, aber immerhin hatte es keine Auswirkungen auf die Zensuren der Studenten…

Madam Malkins Urteil war ebenfalls sehr aufbauend, sie prüfte immer wieder kritisch den Sitz des Kleides und den Fall des Stoffes, ließ Hermine umhergehen und sich verbeugen, sitzen und wieder aufstehen und meinte dann abschließend, „Nun, Madam Granger, bei einer anderen Kundin würde ich jetzt wohl denken, ‚wer nichts kann, muss wenigstens gut aussehen'. In Ihrem Fall darf ich aber sagen, ‚Sie verfügen über genauso viel Eleganz und Anmut, wie über Intelligenz und Verstand'!"

„Oh! Vielen Dank, Madam Malkin", strahlte Hermine erfreut, „aber das Kleid ist auch phantastisch!"

Als endlich der große Tag gekommen war, konnte sie, wie nicht anders erwartet, nichts essen und war bereits um 5:10 Uhr hellwach. Danach nervte sie ihn den ganzen Morgen mit ihrer Nervosität und ihrer Unruhe und er war wirklich dankbar, dass ihre Eltern gegen Mittag kamen und sich ihre Mutter gemeinsam mit ihr um die letzten nötigen Vorbereitungen kümmerte. Er genoss lieber mit Henry zwei ruhige Partien Schach, bevor auch er sich in einem der Gästezimmer duschen ging und sich schließlich in seinen Festumhang werfen musste. Pünktlich um 15:30 Uhr kamen dann Hermine mit ihrer Mutter aus ihrem Zimmer und er, wie auch sein Schwiegervater mussten scharf nach Luft schnappen, denn ihnen traten zwei sehr, sehr schöne Damen gegenüber.

„Nun", fragte Jean rein rhetorisch, als sie die Blicke ihres Mannes und ihres Schwiegersohns sah, „meinen die Herren, das es so gehen könnte und sie sich wegen uns nicht zu schämen brauchen?"

„gfmbf", nuschelte Henry etwas undeutlich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Auch Severus musste sich erst etwas räuspern und übersetzte heiser, „Hoffentlich schämt ihr Euch nicht wegen uns!"

„Nein!", lachte Hermine geschmeichelt, „denn auch Ihr beide seht sehr, sehr gut aus!"

„Ein Glück, alleine hätten wir Euch in diesen Kleidern auch nicht dort hin gelassen!", ergänzte Severus und konnte sich nicht satt sehen an Hermines schlanker Silhouette.

Jean trug, anders als im vergangenen Jahr, ein eher schlichtes, schwarzes Abendkleid, was der Wirkung aber keinerlei Abbruch tat, denn so kam ihre helle, fast alabasterfarbene Haut mit den unzähligen Sommersprossen und ihr hochgestecktes rotbraunes Haar noch etwas besser zur Geltung. Bei Merlin! Die Grangerfrauen wussten definitiv, was ihnen stand.

In Edinburgh dann trafen sich alle Angestellten der Universität und die Ehrengäste in den Räumen des Dekan, dort hatte die Universitätsleitung einen kleinen Umtrunk mit Häppchen und Kanapees gerichtet und auch dort sorgte das Eintreffen der Grangerfrauen für großes Geraune und zu vielen, vielen bewundernden Komplimenten.

Der Dekan seufzte sogar sichtlich beeindruckt, „Wenn ich auch sonst nichts erreicht habe in meiner beruflichen Karriere, so werde ich doch als derjenige Dekan in die Analen eingehen, der für die Einstellung der hübschesten Professorin verantwortlich war," und Ambros Carter ergänzte grinsend, „Nun, mein Lieber, das ist doch schon mal mehr, als einige Deiner Vorgänger vorweisen konnten!", und erntete für diese freche Bemerkung viele Lacher.

„Aus diesem Grund habe ich Dich übrigens auch geheiratet", raunte Severus der strahlenden Hermine leise zu, „damit man von mir einst sagen wird, ‚Er war zwar ein hässlicher und zwielichtiger Idiot, aber er hat die schönste und klügste Frau Englands für sich gewinnen können!"

„Du bist kein Idiot, nur ein Verrückter, Severus!", war Hermines Antwort, „Denn Du bist weder hässlich noch zwielichtig und ich bin weder die schönste, noch die klügste Frau Englands!"

„Doch, das bist Du!", war er völlig anderer Ansicht, „jedenfalls für mich und die meisten Menschen in diesem Raum!"

„Da siehst Du mal wieder, dass auch Universitäten nicht zwangsläufig Orte der Wahrheit und des Wissens sind!", erwiderte sie, aber Severus sah natürlich sehr genau, wie gut ihr all die Komplimente und Bewunderung taten und er war sich sicher, dass das bestimmt alles hilfreich für die anschließende Zeremonie war.

Sehr hilfreich, um genau zu sein und nur, indem er sich dies immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, konnte er seine durchaus spürbare Eifersucht wegen der vielen begehrlichen Blicke ringsherum auch relativ gut unter Kontrolle halten!

Jedenfalls für eine Weile!


	5. Chapter 5

5. Professor Hermine Granger

„Gut, ich gebe zu, dass es tatsächlich in diesem speziellen Fall einige Unterschiede gab", stimmte Severus gutmütig zu, „aber eines war absolut identisch!"

„So? Und was war das?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Mein Stolz auf die Hauptperson und ihr blendendes Aussehen", flüsterte ihr Ehemann ihr mit tiefer Stimme ins Ohr, „beides war unglaublich!"

Eine Aussage, die seine Frau mit einem dicken, glücklichen Kuss belohnte.

Mächtige Trompetenklänge erschallten von der oberen Balustrade des großen Saales der ehrwürdigen Universität für Tränkekunde in Edinburgh und kündigten den feierlichen Einzug des Dekans und der Professoren an.

Sogleich verstummte das leise Gemurmel der Gäste, die die Wartezeit für angeregte Gespräche genutzt hatten und alles erhob sich. Als Erstes sah man den Zeremonienmeister der Hochschule, einen sehr alten Zauberer mit einem solch langen weißen Bart, dass er immer wieder aufpassen musste, dass er nicht über ihn stolperte. Auf seiner Schulter thronte eine riesige Kröte, die alle mit wachem Blick betrachtete. Dahinter kam eine ganze Legion in lederne Harnische gekleideter Elfen, die mächtige Banner trugen. Es waren die Standarten der Gründerfamilien und der Stifter, der englisch/irischen Tränkegilde, der schottischen und irischen Clans aber auch die Hoheitszeichen des englischen und irischen Zaubereiministeriums und der verschiedenen Zaubererschulen und Institute. Auch das Banner Hogwarts war darunter, wie Severus sogleich auffiel.

Dicht dahinter schritten die zwölf Hexen und Zauberer des beratenden und prüfenden Kuratoriums der Tränkehochschule, sie setzten sich aus den genannten Förderern und Geldgebern zusammen und wurden alle acht Jahre neu gewählt. Er selbst hatte diesen Posten bereits drei Mal abgelehnt, derzeit saß Pomona Sprout für Hogwarts in diesem Gremium.

Als nächstes folgte der persönliche Assistent des Dekans, der dessen private Standarte trug und immer wieder laut aufforderte: „Erhebet Euch, Hexen und Zauberer! Erhebet Euch für den Dekan der hochangesehenen und ersten Tränkehochschule der Inseln! Erhebet Euch für den ehrenwerten Professor Peter Mcintosh! Erhebet Euch Meisterinnen und Meister für den Vorsteher der ältesten und bedeutendsten Tränkelehrstätte der westlichen Welt, Meister Peter Mcintosh. Erhebet Euch!"

Severus rieselte ein Schauer den Rücken hinab, als er daran dachte, dass so seit dem ersten Dekan, Meister Abakus McMillan vor über tausend Jahren jeder Dekan bei offiziellen Anlässen ausgerufen wurde. Und ganz gewiss sahen alle Dekane dermaßen würdig und prächtig aus, wie Peter Mcintosh, denn der bodenlange braune Hermelinfellmantel war einem König angemessen. Die dunkelbraune enge Samtrobe mit Kniehosen stammte ebenfalls aus den Gründungszeiten und der Kopfputz war eine weiche Mütze, die ebenfalls aus Samt, Hermelinfell und Seide bestand, gekrönt von drei langen, farbenprächtigen Pfauenfedern.

Professor Mcintosh war ein im Grunde seines Herzens gutmütiger und liebenswerter Mann, bescheiden und unkompliziert. Ganz anders also, als Oxfords Dekan Zacheus Wimmerby. Aber dank seiner großen und stämmigen Gestalt, seiner langen weißen Bartkoteletten und seinem Igelschnitt sah er nicht minder respektabel aus. Besonders jetzt, als er mit ernstem Blick auf seinen goldenen, reich verzierten Stab gestützt durch den festlich geschmückten Saal schritt und hoheitsvoll nach rechts und links grüßte.

Er war schon seit seiner Jugend mit Ambros Carter befreundet, sie hatten sich hier in Edinburgh kennengelernt und Peter Mcintosh hatte sogleich dessen geniales Talent erkannt und machte es sich seither zur Aufgabe seinem Freund mit größter Umsicht und Zuneigung den Rücken freizuhalten und vor allem dessen deutliche Schwächen im Bereich der Verwaltung und Organisation auszugleichen. Dabei genoss Dekan Mcintosh selbst international hohes Ansehen für seine zukunftsweisenden Artikel und Abhandlungen über die Möglichkeiten der Tränkekunde in den nächsten Jahrzehnten. Severus hatte alle seine Aufsätze sehr aufmerksam gelesen und war in vielen Aspekten mit Peter Mcintosh einer Meinung.

Der Dekan wurde flankiert vom Schatzkanzler der Hochschule und der Vorsteherin des Büros für Versorgung und Ausstattung, beide trugen schwarze Roben mit braunen Krägen und eine schwarze Mütze.

In gemessenem Abstand folgte dann das Kollegium. Allen voran der Cheftränkemeister Ambros Carter. Sein Mantel und seine Robe unterschieden sich fast in Nichts von dem des Dekans, sie waren nur ein klein wenig heller von der Farbgebung, außerdem hatte seine Mütze nur zwei Federn. Hinter ihm schritten die übrigen Professoren der fünf Lehrstühle und die Gelehrten der beiden ergänzenden Fachrichtungen ‚Hilfsmittel zur Tränkebraukunst' und ‚Geschichte der Tränkebraukunst'.

Dann folgte wieder ein Bannerträger, dessen Standarte für die Studentenschaft stand und jetzt zogen die zweihundertfünfzig eingeschriebenen und handverlesenen Studierenden der Hochschule ein. Diese trugen alle schlichte, dunkelbraune Roben, die einen schwarzen Kragen und schwarze Ärmelaufsätze besaßen und hatten eine ähnliche braune Mütze auf dem Kopf wie die Professoren. Auf ihrer Brust prangte das Wappen der Universität, eine Kröte auf lila Grund, die ein Auge auf und eines geschlossen hielt.

Hermine hatte sich bei ihren intensiven Recherchen nach der Bedeutung des Wappens erkundigt und erfahren, dass das geschlossene Auge der Kröte für Ruhe und Muße stand, das offene für Wachsamkeit und Vorsicht, alles Eigenschaften die sehr hilfreich waren in der hohen magischen Braukunst.

Die Kröte als Wappentier selbst ging ebenfalls auf den ersten Dekan zurück, von dem es hieß, dass er stets eine sprechende Kröte mit sich herumgetragen hätte, die zwar nicht sehr viel Fachverstand in der Braukunst, dafür aber einen umwerfenden Humor gehabt hätte. Die nachfolgenden Generationen fanden das Wappentier ebenfalls sehr passend, verwandelt sich eine Kröte doch in ihrem Leben mehrfach, so wie die Tränke nie so blieben, wie sie waren. Die Farbe Lila war ebenfalls ein Hinweis auf die Tränkekunde, deren internationale Erkennungsfarbe diese Mischfarbe war.

Die braunen Roben hatten dagegen eine einfache Bewandtnis. Die Gründerväter und -mütter stammten fast alle aus Schottland und Irland und sie konnten sich lange nicht auf eine gemeinsame Robenfarbe einigen. Da entschied der besagte Dekan, dass man alle Farben der verschiedenen Familien und Stämme zusammenmischen würde und die Farbe die herauskäme als gemeinsame Robenfarbe annehmen würde. Nun, darauf konnte man sich dann schließlich einigen.

Natürlich kam aus all den unterschiedlichen grün, blau, rot und gelb der verschiedenen Tartans ein undefinierbares Braun heraus, das die damalige Schulleiterin Hogwarts, der man eine geheime Liaison mit dem Edinburgher Dekan nachsagte, als Hauptförderer flux mit Schwarz kombinierte.

Nachdem sich unter Fanfarenklängen die Professoren auf den fünf reich verzierten Lehrstühlen, die Lehrbeauftragten auf kleinen Sesseln und der Dekan auf seinem herausgehobenen, prächtigen Thron inmitten seines Kollegiums niedergelassen hatten, nahm auch die Schülerschaft in den ersten Reihen, geordnet nach Semestern, ihre Plätze ein.

Als alles saß, erhob sich Dekan Mcintosh wieder und bat mit einer kleinen Geste seines Stabes um Aufmerksamkeit. Sogleich trat Ruhe ein.

„Verehrte Gäste, werte Meisterinnen und Meister, Hexen und Zauberer der Tränkezunft, hochverehrte Lehrer und wissbegierige Suchende, heute ist ein großer Tag für unsere altehrwürdige Hochschule, denn wir erheben heute eine neue Meisterin in den Stand der Professorinnen und ernennen sie zur ordentlichen Lehrmeisterin und Inhaberin eines unserer fünf Lehrstühle."

Wildes Gestampfe war die in Edinburgh übliche Antwort auf eine solche Ankündigung.

„Wie hinreichend bekannt ist, wird unser erster Tränkemeister, Professor Ambros Carter seinen Lehrstuhl, den er seit fünfundsechzig Jahren erfolgreich und zur Ehre unserer Hochschule innehatte, teilen, damit sich die reichhaltigen Aufgaben die eine solche Professur und die damit verbundenen Ehrenämter mit sich bringen, auf zwei Schulterpaaren verteilen können."

Wieder hochachtungsvolles Stampfen und gemurmelte Zustimmung.

„Lange habe ich zusammen mit Professor Carter und den Damen und Herren des Kuratoriums nach einer geeigneten Person für diese Aufgabe gesucht und sie schließlich in der außergewöhnlichen Tränkemeisterin Hermine Jean Granger gefunden."

Auch jetzt hörte man freundliches Stampfen.

„Meisterin Granger hat mit herausragenden Leistungen in den Fächern Tränkekunde, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung in der renommierten Universität von Oxford abgeschlossen", jetzt schlichen sich einige Buhrufe in die Rückmeldungen der Studentenschaft ein, die Universitäten von Oxford und Edinburgh lieferten sich seit Jahrhunderten eine wissenschaftliche Fehde.

„Zudem absolvierte sie ihre Meisterjahre bei einem der besten Tränkemeister Englands, Meister Severus Snape, wurde vom Gildemeister selbst vorgeschlagen und veröffentlichte bereits einige ihrer Arbeiten in diversen Fachjournalen, die hohes Interesse in den Reihen der Tränkemeisterschaft fanden. Uns haben bei einer eingehenden Prüfung besonders ihre interdisziplinären Fähigkeiten und ihre schon fast sprichwörtliche Intelligenz überzeugt. Fähigkeiten die sie nicht nur für unsere eigene Universität überaus interessant machten, wie ich an dieser Stelle anfügen möchte. Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, dass sie uns den Vorzug vor anderen bedeutenden Institutionen und Hochschulen gegeben hat."

Die Studentenschaft schien trotz des Makels, dass ihre neue Professorin in Oxford studiert hatte, ebenfalls froh und bekundete durch ihr Getrampel und Gejohle heftige Zustimmung.

Severus schaute zu den jungen Leuten hinüber und sah sich wieder selbst dort sitzen. Möglichst weit hinten und am Rand wenn es ging und selbstverständlich sehr diskret und verhalten stampfend und johlend. Er war bei der Berufung von Professor McCormick dabei gewesen und er wusste noch wie heute, dass er damals zwar immer noch anders als alle anderen gewesen war, keine Kameradschaften oder gar Freundschaften gepflegt hatte aber dennoch eine ganz gehörige Portion Stolz gefühlt hatte, hier dazu zu gehören.

„Werte Meister und Studierende", fuhr Meister Mcintosh fort, „obwohl jung an Jahren, wissen wir hier auf den Inseln doch alle nur zu gut, zu was Meisterin Granger außer der Tränkekunst sonst noch so in der Lage ist und was ihr die gesamte freie magische Welt zu Verdanken hat!"

Allerdings, das wussten alle und so brauste der ganze Saal kurz wie ein Orkan.

„Das konnte sie nicht nur durch Intelligenz und Wissen, sondern vor allem durch Persönlichkeit und einen festen Charakter erreichen und das war letztlich der ausschlaggebende Grund für unser Ersuchen an Meisterin Granger.

Seit Beginn dieser Hochschule wird in diesem Mauern nicht nur dem Wissen Tribut gezollt, sondern auch auf die persönliche Weiterentwicklung unserer Studierenden Wert gelegt, damit sich unsere Studentinnen und Studenten der hohen Verantwortung, die mit der Tränkebraukunst einhergeht bewusst sind und diese zum Wohle der magischen Gemeinschaft und aller Menschen auf dieser Welt einsetzen. Dafür sind Vorbilder nötig, die diese Verantwortung vorleben, Hexen und Zauberer, die nicht nur an sich selbst und ihren Vorteil, nicht nur an Ruhm und Reichtum denken, sondern die in der Lage sind unseren Werten zu genügen! Eine solche Persönlichkeit, so sind wir sicher, haben wir in Meisterin Granger gefunden!"

Wilder Jubel ließ die Aula wieder erzittern, was Dekan Mcintosh sehr zufrieden lächeln ließ. Er hob seinen Stab und stieß ihn dreimal auf den Boden, was die großen Flügeltüren im hinteren Bereich des Saales wieder aufschwingen ließ „Daher rufe ich Ihnen nun zu: Erhebet Euch, Professoren und Gelehrte, Erhebet Euch Ihr Studierenden, Erhebet Euch, verehrte Gäste, Erhebet Euch für Meisterin Hermine Granger!"

Dieser Aufforderung kamen alle sogleich nach und es dauerte nicht lange, da schritt eine sichtlich um Haltung bemühte Hermine in ihrem wahnsinnig aufregenden Kleid hinter dem Zeremonienmeister her, was zu einem anerkennenden und wohlwollenden Gemurmel führte.

Aber sie hatte keine Augen für die bewundernden Blicke und keine Ohren für die vielen Komplimente, ihre Augen suchten unruhig den Raum ab, bis sie ihn schließlich entdeckt hatte, erst dann sah man sie erleichtert durchatmen und jetzt hatte sie auch Zeit würdig und vornehm nach rechts und links zu grüßen.

Nur dafür hatte er einen für ihn ungewöhnlichen Platz gewählt. Am Mittelgang in der ersten Reihe, damit er sich leicht drehen und sie ihn schon vom Eingang her sehen konnte.

Direkt neben ihm saßen ihre Eltern und die Zauberminister Irlands und Englands, wobei letzterer ihm ein anerkennendes „Bezaubernd wie immer", zuraunte.

Natürlich, was sonst und dazu passten auch das stolze Lächeln ihres Vaters und ihrer Mutter und wenn er nicht aufpasste, wohl auch sein eigenes. Aber soweit durfte es selbstverständlich nicht kommen. Immerhin waren unzählige Pressefritzen anwesend und er wusste alle ihre Blicke auf sich gerichtet. Daher riss er sich energisch zusammen. In der ersten Reihe zu sitzen hatte eben auch viele Nachteile, ein echtes Opfer eben. Und das brachte ihn wieder zu den wirklich wichtigen Dingen, denn wenn er schon nicht stolz grinsen durfte, dann konnte er die Zeit eben dazu nutzen sich konkrete Pläne für die Zeit nach der Feierlichkeit zu überlegen. Romantische und leidenschaftliche Pläne, versteht sich, immerhin hatte sie ihm einiges versprochen!

Derweil sich Hogwarts Tränkemeister noch den schönsten und wildesten Vorstellungen hingab, schritt die Zeremonie auch schon zu ihrem eigentlichen Höhepunkt. Severus musste still lächeln, anders als in Oxford wurden in Edinburgh wesentlich weniger Reden geschwungen, da blieb anschließend mehr Zeit fürs Feiern!

Alle fünf Meisterinnen und Meister die einen Lehrstuhl innehatten, das waren neben Ambros Carter, der für die Allgemeine Tränkekunde stand und gleichzeitig das Feld der Historische Tränke und der Internationalen Tränke abdeckte, die Professorin Eugenie Cullen für Heiltränke, der sehr alte und reichlich desolat aussehender Professor für experimentelle Tränke Esra Mccormick, der Professor für die Trankzutatenkunde Bennet Callahan, sowie die Professorin für interdisziplinäre Tränkekunde Vivianne Ledoux. Diese fünf verteilten sich zusammen mit dem Dekan der Universität gleichmäßig auf dem kreisförmigen Ornament das in kunstvoller Parkettarbeit auf dem Boden des Podiums zu sehen war und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Meisterin Granger", bat Dekan Mcintosh an Hermine gewand, die am Fuß des Podiums darauf wartete, dass alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, „treten Sie herbei und heben Sie Ihren Zauberstab empor."

Sogleich schritt Hermine die wenigen Stufen nach oben und reihte sich in die Runde der Sechs ein, ihr Oberkörper hob und senkte sich immer noch voller Aufregung, aber ihr Gesicht glühte auch, als sie den Stab erhob.

Als sich die Spitzen der Zauberstäbe beinahe berührten, sprach der Dekan „Conciliare" und es begann ein leichtes grünes Glimmen, das immer heller wurde und schließlich die ganze Gruppe einschloss.

„Sprechen Sie mir nach, Meisterin Granger", forderte der Dekan, „Ich gelobe"

„Ich gelobe", wiederholte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.

„Dass ich all meine Kräfte"

„Das ich all meine Kräfte"

„Und mein gesamtes Wissen"

„Und mein gesamtes Wissen"

„Zur Ehre dieser Hohen Schule der Braukunst"

„Zur Ehre dieser Hohen Schule der Braukunst"

„Und zur Ehre der gesamten magischen Bevölkerung einsetze,"

„Und zur Ehre der gesamten magischen Bevölkerung einsetze,"

„auf dass es auch mir selbst Weisheit und Ehre erbringen möge."

„auf dass es auch mir selbst Weisheit und Ehre erbringen möge."

„Vielen Dank", nickte Dekan Mcintosh zufrieden, schloss die Augen und murmelte einige stille Worte, die aus dem grünen Schein einen lila Funkenregen werden ließ, der sich dann in eine feurige Zunge verwandelte, die um die Hexen und Zauberer in dem Kreis herumbrauste und die Erde beben ließ.

Hermines Eltern wichen erschrocken zurück und auch einige der anderen Gäste waren mehr als überrascht. Als das Beben fast nicht mehr auszuhalten war, das Klirren der Kronleuchter und das Dröhnen ringsherum allen Anwesenden in den Ohren weh tat, da erst hob der Dekan den Zauber auf und verkündete in die erleichternde Stille, „damit sind Sie, Meisterin Granger, von dieser Stunde an ein vollwertiges Mitglied unseres Kollegiums und erhalten nunmehr Ihren Lehrstuhl."

Er winkte dem Zeremonienmeister zu, der schnell und geschickt Ambros Carters Stuhl in die Mitte der nun etwas zurückgetretenen Professorinnen und Professoren schweben ließ.

Dann reichte dieser dem Dekan ein großes goldenes Schwert, das Professor Mcintosh mit einer tiefen Verbeugung entgegennahm und sogleich an Professor Carter weitergab. Dieser dankte ebenfalls und nickte Hermine freundlich zu. Dann nahm er tief Luft, umklammerte das Heft des Schwertes fest mit beiden Händen und holte aus, um den Stuhl durch einen gezielten Hieb des Schwertes mitten entzwei zu schlagen.

Natürlich war das Schwert ein magisches und so teilte es die beiden Hälften leicht und gleichmäßig und es entstanden sofort deutlich sichtbare magische Ersatzbeine und eine Verbreiterung der Sitzauflage, damit beide Stuhlhälften nicht umfielen und man dort auch bequem Platz nehmen konnte.

Als aus den beiden Hälften zwei vollständige Stühle geworden waren, ließ der Zeremonienmeister die beiden Stühle zurück in die Reihe der anderen Stühle schweben.

Die Professoren begaben sich nun zu ihren jeweiligen Sitzen, blieben aber davor stehen, denn Hermine musste noch ihre äußeren Insignien bekommen.

Diese brachte der Zeremonienmeister herbei. Es war als erstes der prächtige Mantel aus hellbraunem Samt mit Hermelinfell abgesetzt, den auch die anderen Professoren trugen. Dekan Mcintosh legte ihn Hermine mit sichtlichem Stolz um die Schultern und schloss ihn vorne mit einer goldenen Spange. Dann griff er nach einer samtenen Kappe, die ähnlich gearbeitet war wie seine eigene und setzte sie vorsichtig auf Hermines Kopf. Hm, sie stand ihr gar nicht schlecht, ging es Severus durch den Sinn und er musste zugeben, dass seine Frau einen wirklich glanzvollen und würdigen Eindruck machte.

Als letzte Gabe erhielt sie die Schlüssel der Lehrsäle, der Labore und der Außentüren, die in Taillenhöhe an eine kleine Schlaufe des Kleides befestigt wurden. Dann verbeugte sich der Dekan vor der brandneuen Professorin und diese knickste tief und ehrerbietig vor ihm und danach vor den anderen Professoren. Jetzt erst nahmen alle Platz und endlich brandete ein lange zurückgehaltenes ohrenbetäubendes Tosen im gesamten Raum auf, das schließlich in ein rhythmisches Stampfen und Klatschen überging.

Waren in Oxford Feierlichkeit, Essen und Tanz fein säuberlich voneinander getrennt, so führte in Edinburgh einfach eines in das andere. Nahtlos sozusagen, denn die geklatschten und gestampften Zustimmungen der Gäste mündete irgendwie in frohe Musik, in herzliche Glückwünsche und in ein opulentes Festmahl mit integriertem Tanz, wie es nur die Schotten fertigbringen. Der Höhepunkt bildete ein uraltes Ritual, in dem die neue Professorin von der Studentenschaft auf ihrem Lehrstuhl hochgehoben und im Rhythmus der Trommeln und Dudelsäcke nach einer archaischen Melodie im Kreis herumgetragen wurde. Trotz ihrer Höhenangst fand Hermine das Spektakel durchaus anregend und die Studenten hatten ihren Spaß, besonders, da die neue Professorin ein solch geringes Körpergewicht mitbrachte. Bei so manch anderem neuen Professor oder Professorin hatte das schon ganz anders ausgesehen.

Hermine fühlte sich den ganzen Abend wie in Trance, was wohl daran lag, dass es nach den feierlichen Zeremonien dermaßen hoch her ging, dass sie gar nicht mehr zum Verschnaufen kam und selbst Severus sich von all der Begeisterung und der ausgelassenen Stimmung anstecken ließ. So tanzte er sogar dreimal mit seiner bezaubernden Frau, deren Augen heller strahlten als ihre Elfenquarzhalskette aus glühenden Tigeraugensteinen.

Er brachte sie erst in den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages dazu mit ihm heim zu kommen, solange musste sie noch tanzen, essen, trinken und wichtige Gespräche führen. So was schlaucht und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie kaum zurück in ihren Räumlichkeiten, vor lauter Seligkeit auf ihre Couch fiel und ehe Severus sie noch gänzlich von Schuhen, Mantel und Mütze befreit hatte in einen tiefen Schlaf versank, aus dem sie erst gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages erwachte.

Natürlich hatte er sie auch in ihr Bett getragen und sie sorgsam zugedeckt. So erhielt er als Dank für all seine Mühen zwar keine leidenschaftliche Liebesnacht, dafür aber einen umso leidenschaftlicheren Liebesnachmittag. Eine Variante, die durchaus seinen Reiz hatte, wie beide fanden, immerhin kamen sie den ganzen Tag nicht aus ihrem Schlafzimmer heraus.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Verwechslungen

„Ach, es war wirklich aufregend!", lächelte Hermine selig, als sie sich zusammen mit ihrem alten Mann nochmals die Berufungszeremonie in Erinnerung gerufen hatte.

„Allerdings", konnte der nur zustimmen, denn gefallen hatte es auch ihm! Sehr sogar.

„Oh", machte Hermine, „und es war auch echt witzig!"

„So, und was genau verdient Deiner Meinung nach das Prädikat ‚witzig' bei all den würdigen und traditionsreichen Ritualen?"

„Weißt Du noch, als ich meine erste Vorlesung gehalten habe?", fragte Hermine lachend.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Sie war gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber witzig würde ich sie nicht nennen", antwortete Severus und schaute sie fragend von der Seite an.

„Doch! Das war so klasse", lachte Hermine, „wirklich klasse!"

„Gut, dann erzähle mir, was so klasse war!", forderte Severus gespannt.

„Hallo, Süße!"

Hermine drehte sich überrascht um und blickte einem jungen Mann mit blondem Lockenkopf ins Gesicht, „Äh, falls ich gemeint sein sollte, ebenfalls ‚Hallo'", antwortete sie.

„Klar bist Du gemeint, wer sonst?", entgegnete der junge Kerl und ließ sich mit einem gewinnenden Grinsen ihr gegenüber nieder, „wo siehst Du denn hier sonst noch ein solch zuckersüßes Mädchen?"

„Ah ja!", war Hermines leicht sarkastischer Kommentar auf diese Anmache und als ihr Gegenüber sie auch weiterhin erwartungsvoll anblickte, erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig, „Kennen wir uns etwa?"

Sie war an diesem Tag schon am frühen Vormittag an die Uni gefloht, denn ihre erste Vorlesung stand an. Daher hatte sie bisher auch keine Zeit für einen anständigen Lunch gefunden. Als ihr Magen aber eine dringende Nahrungsaufnahme anzeigte, erinnerte sie sich zudem an Ginnys Bitte aus einem Spezialgeschäft für Quidditschspieler, das ganz in der Nähe der Uni lag, ein besonderes Pflegeöl für ihren Rennbesen zu besorgen. Nun, da ein wunderschöner, kalter Wintertag lockte, hatte sie beides miteinander verbunden und sich hier in einem kleinen Pub in einer der alten Gassen nahe der Uni zu einem verspäteten Mittagessen niedergelassen. Sie hatte ein leckeres Schinkensandwich und einen starken Tee bestellt, um nochmals in Ruhe die Unterlagen für ihre Vorlesung durchzugehen.

„Leider noch nicht, aber das wird sich doch hoffentlich ab sofort ändern", antwortete ihr neuer Verehrer und zwinkerte ihr frech zu, „Schöne Frauen sollte man nämlich immer kennen."

„So?", Hermine zog die Augenbraue empor, „sollte man das?" Dieser Supercharmeur hatte einen großen Becher mit Kaffee und zwei Muffins auf seinem Tablett und begann zu Hermines Verwunderung damit eine erstaunliche Menge Zucker in sein Getränk zu schaufeln.

„Aber klar, es wäre eine Sünde, wenn ich diese Gelegenheit verstreichen ließe", er streckte ihr seine Rechte entgegen, „Ich bin Mik, drittes Semester." Er deutete auf ihren Notizblock.

Allem Anschein hatte der junge Mann, der ihr jetzt gegenüber saß, das Wappen der Universität erkannt und sie so als Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft und Teil der Tränkefakultät identifiziert.

Hermine reichte ihm ihre Hand, „Freut mich, Mik", antwortete sie, trotz seiner etwas plumpen Anmache war er ein sympathischer junger Mann mit offenem Blick aus grauen Augen, der allerdings in naher Zukunft an einem Zuckerschock sterben würde, wenn er so weitermachte, denn nun goss er auch noch Unmengen von klebrigem Sirup auf die armen Muffins.

„Bist Du neu hier?", fragte er dabei seelenruhig.

„Ja, ich habe gerade erst angefangen", nickte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß, ihre Berufung lag ja nur wenige Tage zurück.

„Toll, dann sehen wir uns ab jetzt ja häufiger und ich kann Dir alles zeigen, wenn Du willst", er strahlte sie froh an.

„Das ist aber wirklich sehr nett!", Hermine musste ebenfalls lächeln, er hielt sie allem Anschein nach für eine Studentin, ach, wie schmeichelhaft „Und wie ist es hier so?"

„Och, ganz o.K. Die Profs sind fair und haben echt was drauf", er senkte seine Stimme, „aber vor allem gibt es hier super Pups und Treffpunkte, egal ob magisch oder nicht, da steppt voll der Hippogreif, sag ich Dir!"

„Das hört sich doch gut an", stimmte Hermine den enthusiastischen Schwärmereien des jungen Studenten zu und aß die letzten Reste ihres Sandwichs.

„Carter ist ja echt der Oberguru, an den kommt keiner ran, in ganz England nicht und wenn Du mich fragst, auch keiner auf dem Kontinent", Mik leckte sich über die Lippen und steckte genüsslich die erste Gabel mit einem triefenden Muffinstück in den Mund, „und die anderen sind auch nicht übel, alles Spezialisten vom Feinsten. Immerhin sind wir hier die Besten, was Tränkekunde angeht", er klopfte sich stolz auf die Brust, „Klein aber fein!"

„Ja, das ist allgemein bekannt", stimmte Hermine nickend zu und bestellte noch einen Tee, „Und darum bin ich auch wirklich froh, hier anfangen zu dürfen."

„Hat Dich Carter ausgesucht?", erkundigte sich Mik und muffelte seinen Muffin.

„Ja, das hat er", bestätigte Hermine und erinnerte sich an das Treffen bei ihrer Abschlussfeier, als er ihr völlig überraschend den Posten angeboten hatte und sie damit in echte Entscheidungskonflikte gebracht hatte.

„Dann wirst Du schon was drauf haben, Carter hat einen Blick für Potential", meinte Mik gönnerhaft.

„Vielen Dank! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn das so wäre", Hermine nippte genüsslich an ihrem Tee.

Miks Blick verdüsterte sich, „Allerdings weiß man noch nicht so richtig, wie es hier weitergehen wird."

„Aha und was genau soll das heißen?", Hermine beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Carter reduziert und sie haben so eine Neue eingestellt, die hat diese Woche angefangen."

„Davon habe ich gehört, ist das nicht gut?", Hermine ließ ihre Tasse wieder sinken.

„Was kann daran gut sein, dass Carter seinen halben Lehrstuhl abgibt und wir eine bekommen, die gerade erst ihren Meister gemacht hat."

„Er wollte bestimmt eine Entlastung haben", schlug Hermine vor und ihr Herz sackte in die Hose.

„Mag ja sein, aber kann so eine Unerfahrene uns das beibringen, was Carter uns beigebracht hätte?", fragte Mik zweifelnd.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte schon zu ihrer Ehrenrettung vorbringen, dass sie sich wirklich alle Mühe geben wollte, als Mik fortfuhr, „Entweder ist sie so eine Intelligenzbestie, die schon als alte Hexe geboren wurde", mutmaßte er, „oder so ein verrückter Wissenschaftsprof wie Mccormick, der weiß auch nicht, dass es außerhalb seines Labors noch Leben gibt."

„Professor Esra Mccormick?", das war der steinalte und sehr mitgenommene Professor für experimentelle Tränkekunde, ihm fehlten diverse Körperteile und nach einhelliger Meinung auch ein Teil seines Verstandes. Gottlob stand der kurz vor seiner Pensionierung.

„Richtig, der hat echt ´nen Knall und die Neue wird nicht besser sein, wahrscheinlich ist sie aber nur durch Beziehungen an die Stelle gekommen, reicher Daddy oder ne Verwandte von einem der Räte."

„Möglich", schluckte Hermine und dachte an Severus Verbindungen zur Edinburgher Fakultät.

„Und weißt Du auch was böse Zungen so erzählen", er winkte sie noch näher zu sich heran.

„Nein, noch nicht", Hermine schwante Böses und sie beugte sich besorgt über den Tisch.

„Der Dekan soll nicht nur wissenschaftliches Interesse an ihr haben", er sah sie bedeutungsvoll an und Hermine entglitten die Gesichtszüge, „Was? Ist er dafür nicht etwas alt?"

„Er sieht nur alt aus und außerdem wissen wir doch alle: Alter schützt vor Torheit nicht!", rezitierte Mik mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und widmete sich wieder seinen Muffins.

„Das ist ja furchtbar!", Hermine war von diesen Eröffnungen wirklich erschüttert, „Hat der Dekan denn keine Frau?", fiel ihr zudem noch ein.

„Doch, schon, aber was die nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß", Mik schien eine Vorliebe für Sprichwörter zu haben.

„Unglaublich!", fasste Hermine das Gehörte zusammen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Tee. Der sollte ja bekanntlich beruhigen.

„Schade", muffelte Mik mit vollem Mund, „dass ich letzte Woche die Einführung nicht mitbekommen habe, hätte mir die Frau ja mal gerne angesehen, aber ich war bei meiner Mutter in Schweden."

„Oh, Schweden", Hermine zog die Augenbrauen empor, „Wohnt sie da?"

„Ja, ich bin aus der Nähe von Uppsala, sie ist dort als Redakteurin bei der Fachzeitschrift ‚Potions today' und recherchiert aktuell einen Artikel über Wechseltränke."

„Wie spannend", jetzt konnte sie auch seinen netten Akzent besser einschätzen. Ein Schwede also.

„Ja, nicht übel", nickte Mik stolz, „aber erzähl´, warst Du denn bei der Einführung dabei?"

„Ja, allerdings, das war ich", und wie sie das war!

„Und, wie fandest Du die Neue?"

„Nun, ich glaube, sie war ziemlich aufgeregt", überlegte Hermine.

„Kein Wunder", schnaubte Mik, „bestimmt ist ihr klar geworden, was sie da für einen Job übernommen hat!"

„Das könnte gut sein", gab Hermine seufzend zu, „sie sah auch sehr beeindruckt von allem aus."

„Das wäre ich an ihrer Stelle auch!", erklärte Mik und ergänzte spitzbübisch, „Ich glaube ich erwähnte es bereits, aber wir sind die Besten!"

„Ja, das habe ich schon das ein oder andere Mal gehört", lachte Hermine, wurde aber von einem tiefen ‚Dong', ‚Dong' unterbrochen. Der Stundenschlag von St. Giles mahnte zum Aufbruch.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, aber ich muss zurück", erklärte Hermine mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr, bezahlte ihren Tee und ihr Sandwich und packte schnell ihre Unterlagen zusammen.

„Äh, wie? O.K., dann geh ich jetzt auch", entschloss sich Mik spontan und stopfte den restlichen Muffin in den Mund, „Was hast Du denn jetzt", fragte er, als er das in Sirup ertränkte Gebäck mit Kaffee hinuntergespült hatte und einige Münzen auf den Tisch warf.

„Allgemeine", antwortete Hermine.

„Toll!", strahlte Mik, „Ich auch, war im ersten Semester öfters im Ausland, darum muss ich Allgemeine nachholen. Bin leider bei Historische gelandet, alles andere war schon besetzt", er seufzte, „da ist die Neue, ich kann mir also sofort ein Bild von ihr machen und Du?"

„Ich habe auch Historische gewählt", erwiderte Hermine, „allerdings völlig freiwillig", sie schaute ihn bekümmert an, „aber da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass die zuständige Professorin ein besserwisserischer, altbackener und nur durch Beziehungen an diesen Posten gekommener Frischling ist."

„Ach, wir werden es überleben!", gab Mik die Hoffnung nicht auf und schaute verwundert auf seine Armbanduhr, „Du bist aber noch reichlich früh für Allgemeine!"

„Ich will gut vorbereitet sein", erklärte Hermine.

„Ach, der Eifer der Anfänger", lachte Mik herablassend und folgte ihr eilig.

Sie drängten sich an vielen Touristen vorbei, die bei dem guten Wetter ebenfalls den schmalen Pfad des Schlossberges hinab nahmen, um zu dem kleinen Park zu gelangen, der das alte und das neue Edinburgh voneinander trennte und an dessen Stirnseite eben auch der geheime Eingang zur Tränkeuniversität lag.

„Wie heißt sie eigentlich?", fragte Mik irgendwann, kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

„Wer?"

„Na, die Neue!"

„Das wissen Sie nicht?", staunte Hermine verwundert.

„Nein, aber Du darfst mich ruhig duzen, auch wenn ich schon im dritten bin und Du erst im ersten!"

„Danke, sehr freundlich!", grinste Hermine schief, „Sie heißt Granger, Hermine Granger."

„Na, der Name ist wirklich schon mal ziemlich altbacken."

„Echt?", das auch noch… „Ich glaube den hat ihr Vater ausgesucht. Er ist ein großer Shakespearefan und liebt besonders das ‚Wintermärchen'"

„Was Du nicht alles weißt, erzählt sie das überall herum?"

„Nein, ich habe meine Quellen!", und in diesem Falle sogar sehr fundierte Quellen.

„Wie schon gesagt, der Eifer der Anfänger!", er schnaubte laut, „Außerdem ist die Geschichte ganz, ganz seltsam."

„Die aus dem Wintermärchen?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Ja, seltsam und an den Haaren herbeigezogen!"

„Da ist was dran, obwohl es sehr gut geschrieben ist", bemerkte Hermine zur Ehrenrettung der Geschichte.

„Ist ja auch von Shakespeare!"

„Richtig! Ich habe mich übrigens schon immer gefragt, warum ‚Ein Wintermärchen' unter die Kategorie ‚Komödie' gezählt wird", lachte Hermine.

Sie kamen zum leeren Vorlesungssaal und Mik blieb stehen, doch Hermine eilte weiter den Gang entlang, „Wo willst Du denn hin?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Muss noch was erledigen", winkte Hermine ihm über die Schulter grinsend zu, „wir sehen uns später."

„Warte!", rief Mik ihr enttäuscht hinterher, „Du hast mir noch gar nicht Deinen Namen verraten."

„Doch!", lachte Hermine und bog in den Gang zu den Professorenbüros ab. Immerhin war das ihre erste Vorlesung und sie musste sich jetzt erst einmal mental auf diese Premiere vorbereiten.

Das Gesicht, das Mik Holmgren machte, als Professor Hermine Granger eine halbe Stunde später die Türe zum Vorlesungssaal öffnete und ans Pult trat, war wirklich köstlich, es zeigte pure Fassungslosigkeit und man konnte klar erkennen, dass er darüber nachdachte, einer Täuschung aufgesessen zu sein, denn er rieb sich tatsächlich mehrfach die Augen.

Nun, sie war sich gewiss, dass er sich wieder fangen würde. Sie jedenfalls gab ihr bestes, ihn und die kleine Gruppe an Zuhörerinnen und Zuhörern, unter ihnen Ambros Carter, Dekan McIntosh und netterweise auch Hogwarts düsterer Tränkemeister für einen Trank aus dem späten Mittelalter zu begeistern, der Verwechslungen hervorrief, um auch den Letzten davon zu überzeugen, dass sie diesen Job vielleicht doch verdient hatte.

Es schien ihr nicht schlecht gelungen zu sein, denn sie nahm sehr zufrieden die anerkennenden Stampf- und Klopfbekundungen der Studierenden am Ende der Vorlesung wahr und so konnte sie sich ganz am Schluss einen kleinen Kommentar nicht verkneifen,

„Werte Studierende, werte Meisterinnen und Meister, ich bin mir sehr bewusst, dass ich nicht Ambros Carter bin und es nie sein werde und ich kann Ihnen daher nur bedingt das nahebringen, was er Ihnen erklären und zeigen würde. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es auch bei mir einige spannende Dinge gibt, die es lohnen, sie sich anzuhören und anzusehen. In jedem Fall werden wir den heutigen Trank im nachfolgenden Seminar, zu dem sich", sie schaute kurz auf ihre Unterlagen „immerhin sieben sehr mutige oder sehr verzweifelte Studentinnen und Studenten eingetragen haben, vertiefen. Alle die nach dieser Vorlesung doch noch Lust bekommen haben sich uns anzuschließen, sind herzlich eingeladen. Wir sehen uns in einer Stunde, ich freue mich! Vielen Dank!"

Sie lächelte in die Runde, packte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro, um ihre zitternden Glieder schnellstens auf ihre Couch zu werfen. Denn egal wie es ihr gelungen war, während der Vorlesung ihre Aufregung zu vergessen, jetzt waren ihr klopfendes Herz und ihre wackligen Knie wieder da und sie war sehr dankbar, dass der Elfenservice der Uni ihr eine heiße Kanne Tee und einige Kekse bereitgestellt hatte.

Doch gerade als sie nach der Kanne greifen wollte, klopfte es an ihrer Bürotüre.

„Herein", rief sie und schüttete sich eine Tasse ein.

„Professor Granger?", es war Mik, der seinen Lockenkopf zur Türe hereinsteckte.

„Oh, hallo Mik! Kommen Sie herein", freute sich Hermine und musste über sein beschämtes Gesicht grinsen, als er mit gesenktem Haupt im Türrahmen stehen blieb.

„Nein, danke. Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, Madam", er raufte sich die Haare, „Sie wissen schon, wegen eben."

Hermine hob belustigt ihre Augenbrauen, „Was gab es denn da zu entschuldigen?"

„Nun", er wurde rot, „wegen meiner ganzen Spekulationen und Befürchtungen"

„Ach, das", winkte Hermine ab, „ich hatte schon Sorge, dass sie sich dafür entschuldigen wollten, mit mir gemeinsam den Lunch eingenommen zu haben."

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil", er wurde noch röter, „das hat mir echt Spaß gemacht."

„Gut, mir auch", gab Hermine zu, „und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie auch an meinem Seminar gleich teilnehmen würden. Ich könnte mich auch dazu hinreißen lassen eine Kanne Kaffee und einige Muffins zu besorgen, denn wegen mir, konnten Sie die letzten ja gar nicht richtig genießen."

„Nicht nötig, Professor", schüttelte Mik den Kopf, „ich komm auch so, denn ich habe mich eingehend davon überzeugt, dass die neue Professorin weder altbacken noch besserwisserisch ist und sie scheint auch Ahnung von der Materie zu haben."

„Toll, das ist sehr beruhigend!", lachte Hermine, „Und ich kann auch einen unbrechbaren Eid schwören, dass ich nichts mit dem Dekan habe!"

„Warum sollten Sie etwas mit dem Dekan haben, Professor Granger?", fragte eine bedrohlich dunkle Stimme hinter Mik und ließ den jungen Studenten einen kleinen Satz nach vorne machen.

„Weil man doch sonst als so junge Meisterin nie an einen solchen Job gekommen wäre", antwortete Hermine gerne und erklärte Mik, „Darf ich vorstellen, Mister Holmgren, das ist Professor Severus Snape, mein Mann."

„Äh, Ihr Ehemann?", stammelte er sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Ja", lächelte Hermine, „seit genau sechs Wochen."

„Tja, das ist…, nun…. Dann noch nachträglich herzlichen Glückwunsch", konnte er sein Pech nur schwer fassen, atmete dann aber tief durch und verbeugte sich artig in Severus Richtung, „Sehr angenehm, Sir, auch Ihnen noch meinen nachträglichen Glückwunsch. Und ich möchte mich noch einmal bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Professor Granger, das war wirklich dumm von mir!", ergänzte er und brachte sogleich unauffällig einige Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und dem dunklen Ehegatten.

„Kein Problem, das mit den Beziehungen soll ja durchaus schon vorgekommen sein", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern.

„Ich geh dann mal jetzt, wir sehen uns in Ihrem Seminar", er drückte sich vorsichtig an Severus vorbei.

„Ja, ich freue mich", nickte Hermine, „ach, Mister Holmgren?"

„Ja, Professor?"

„Vielleicht haben Sie ja in der nächsten Woche mal wieder Lust mit mir den Lunch einzunehmen?"

„Oh, ja, gerne, Madam", freute sich Mik ehrlich und wand sich mit einem durchaus hoffnungsvollem Grinsen zur Türe, das aber schlagartig verschwand, als er in Severus Gesicht schaute, „Äh, auch Ihnen alles Gute, Sir!", wünschte er auch Severus und schon war er verschwunden.

„Was wollte dieser Schnösel?", fragte Severus misstrauisch und schloss die Türe. 

„Er hat mich heute Nachmittag in einem Pub in der Altstadt getroffen und mich für eine Studentin gehalten", kicherte Hermine und ließ sich wieder auf ihr Sofa fallen.

„Aha!", schloss Severus messerscharf, „Und er hat sicherlich versucht Dich näher kennenzulernen."

„Ja, er hat mich versucht anzubaggern", freute sich Hermine, „ist das nicht toll?"

„Nein!"

„Ach, Severus, Du alter Spaßverderber!", rollte Hermine mit den Augen und winkte ihn zu sich heran.

„Gar nicht!", schmollte der, kam aber ihrer Bitte nach und trat näher zur Couch heran.

„Doch, ich fand es sehr nett", sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Er ist bestimmt erst 20 oder 22!", grollte Severus und fand nur die Ungestümtheit seiner Frau nicht schlecht.

„Ja, das ist ja das Beste daran!", erklärte Hermine begeistert und küsste ihn wild, „das heißt nämlich, dass er mich für jünger gehalten hat!"

„Ich halte Dich auch für jünger!"

„Genau, darum habe ich Dich auch geheiratet!", verkündete Hermine bester Laune, „und jetzt musst Du mir sagen, wie Du meine Vorlesung fandest, ich glaube sie war nicht schlecht, was denkst Du?"

„Nun, nicht übel für eine Studentin", gab Severus gnädig zu, er war zugegebenermaßen noch immer bei geifernden jungen Studierenden, die sich in der nächsten Zeit in Massen an seine Frau heranschmeißen würden. Eine Vorstellung, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel, egal wie viel Spaß Hermine daran hatte. Basta!

„Und was hat Ambros und der Dekan gemeint?", fragte Hermine weiter, es war immer so lästig, ihrem Mann jedes einzelne Wort aus der Nase zu ziehen.

„Das kannst Du sie selbst fragen, sie wollten gleich vorbeikommen."

„Oh, dann sollte ich besser aufhören mit Dir auf meiner Couch rumzuknutschen."

„Ja, obwohl es nicht übel ist, sehr bequem! Aber das können wir ja heute Abend noch nachholen", stellte Severus in Aussicht, „Nur gegen eine Tasse Tee hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Ich würde Dir sogar als kleine Gegenleistung erzählen, was mir an durchaus akzeptablen Aspekten Deiner Vorlesung in Erinnerung geblieben ist."

„Dafür bekommst Du sogar noch einen Keks!", freute sich Hermine und schenkte ihm vorher noch einen sehr verheißungsvollen Kuss.

Aber genau wie Severus angekündigt hatte, klopfte es schon viel zu bald und Professor Carter kam mit dem Dekan herein, um ebenfalls viele durchaus akzeptable Aspekte der ersten Vorlesung von Professor Hermine Granger zu beleuchten.

Zum anschließenden Seminar kamen übrigens mehr als doppelt so viele Studenten, wie angemeldet. Ein sehr gutes Zeichen und ein noch besseres Zeichen war es, dass keiner der Anwesenden es hinterher bereute, dort gewesen zu sein.

Auch Mik Holmgren nicht.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Nach des Tages Mühen

„Weißt Du eigentlich, dass Mik Holmgren mittlerweile für das schwedische Zaubereiministerium arbeitet?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein und es interessiert mich auch nicht besonders", schnaubte Severus, „das Einzige was wichtig ist, dass er damit aufgehört hat Dich anzubaggern!"

„Das würde ihm Lina, seine junge Frau, auch echt übel nehmen", kicherte Hermine, „aber er schreibt mir immer noch jeden Monat einen ausführlichen Brief über seine Arbeit und seine Familie. Er will schon ewig, dass ich ihn mal besuchen komme."

„Man soll ein junges Glück nicht stören", winkte Severus vorsichtshalber ab. Wusste man denn schon zu was diese Schweden alles in der Lage waren?

„Junges Glück kann man gar nicht stören", widersprach Hermine, „alles ist neu und wundervoll, ich erinnere mich wirklich sehr gerne an diese ersten Wochen und Monate unserer Ehe. Es war alles so neu und aufregend und es wurde zudem noch von Tag zu Tag besser."

„In der Tat, es war gar nicht schlecht", gab ihr kritischer Ehemann zu, „aber ich erinnere mich auch sehr deutlich daran, dass Du mich in dieser Zeit häufig sträflich vernachlässigt hast!"

„Oh, Du Armer!", lachte Hermine und streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

„Ja, allerdings! Danke für Dein Mitgefühl, ich habe es wahrlich verdient!", tat Severus hoheitsvoll.

„Natürlich, natürlich", stimmte sie ihm sogleich zu und schaute ihn fragend an, „Weißt Du übrigens noch, wie Du versucht hast mich dazu zu bewegen, früher heim zu kommen?"

Genüsslich legte er wieder seinen Arm um sie herum und während er seine Augen schloss, brummte er wohlig, „Allerdings weiß ich das noch!"

Ein leises Zischen und die knarrende Türe hatten sie verraten und bewirkten beim gestrengen Tränkemeister Hogwarts in den tiefen Kerkern der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei ein winzig kleines Lächeln.

Bei Merlin! Das wurde aber auch Zeit!

„Hallo, mein Schatz", begrüßte Hermine Granger ihren Mann, der in einen Berg Aufsätze der 5. Klassen vertieft schien.

„Du bist spät!", antwortete dieser brummend und schaute mit vorwurfsvoll zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen seiner Frau zu, wie sie ihre Büchertasche und einen großen Stapel Akten neben sich auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

„Ich weiß, wir haben heute den ganzen Tag über den ersten Entwürfen für die Tränkeliste des nächsten Semesters gebrütet", seufzte Hermine und ließ sich auf seinen Besucherstuhl fallen.

„Außerdem hast Du das Abendessen verpasst!", fügte ihr Ehemann noch hinzu, als er sie prüfend musterte und einen demonstrativen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr getan hatte.

„Auch das ist mir bewusst, sonst hätte ich auch nicht solch einen Riesenhunger!", entgegnete sie ihm daraufhin und fragte hoffnungsvoll, „hast Du mir wenigstens etwas zurückstellen lassen?"

„Warum sollte ich so etwas wohl tun?", fragte er im Gegenzug spöttisch, reinigte seine Schreibfeder und legte sie sorgsam beiseite.

„Weil Du ein netter Mensch und ein liebender Ehemann bist?"

„Ich bin auf keinen fall nett und davon, dass ich ein liebender Ehemann sein soll, merke ich auch nichts, denn dafür bräuchte man ja in erster Linie einmal eine Ehefrau!"

„Nun, wie schade, aber dann könntest Du doch wenigstens für ein Abendessen gesorgt haben, weil Deine jetzt anwesende Ehefrau satt viel, viel zugänglicher und friedlicher ist?", überlegte Hermine weiter und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln.

„Hm", Severus verkorkte das Tintenfässchen, „da Du sowieso nie da bist, braucht es mich auch nicht groß zu kümmern, ob Du zugänglich bist oder nicht."

„Diese Unterstellung entspricht zwar in keiner Weise den Realitäten, immerhin bin ich jetzt hier, aber ich will das mal so stehen lassen", entgegnete Hermine mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „außerdem gibt es ja noch viele weitere Gründe, warum Du für mich ein solch gutes Werk der Nächstenliebe auf Dich genommen haben solltest."

„Und die wären?"

„Zum Beispiel, weil Du unglaubliches Mitleid mit Deiner armen, halbverhungerten Gattin hast?", probierte es Hermine weiter.

„Du bist eine erwachsene Frau, die einen Meistertitel ihr eigen nennt und eine ordentliche Professur inne hat", schüttelte Severus den Kopf, „so jemand sollte doch wohl alleine auf sich achten können."

„Tja, dann wirst Du es wohl nur tun, damit ich Dich nicht länger von der Arbeit abhalte", schloss Hermine ihre Überlegungen mit einem tiefen Seufzen ab.

„Wieder falsch, Miss Granger!", triumphierte Severus, „denn ich bin gerade fertig geworden und werde jetzt meinen wohlverdienten Feierabend genießen", damit erhob sich der finstere Tränkemeister von Hogwarts und zog hoch erhobenen Hauptes seinen Gehrock gerade.

Die Augen seiner Frau folgten ihm aufmerksam. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und schlug ohne zu zögern den Weg zur Wohnzimmertüre ein. Als er schon die Klinke in der Hand hatte, drehte er sich mit einem sehr arroganten Blick herum, „Was ist, Professor Granger, mein armer Magen knurrt schon seit Stunden schlimmer als Fluffy bei einer Störung durch verrückte Erstklässler, also erheben Sie sich augenblicklich aus meinem Besucherstuhl und folgen Sie mir. Das Abendessen wartet auf uns!"

„Oh, ich wusste es!", strahlte Hermine, war mit einem Satz bei ihm und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die ernsten Lippen, die nur unmerklich an den Mundwinkeln zuckten.

„Bilden Sie sich nichts ein!", brummelte er, als sie sich an seinen Hals hängte und dicht an ihn schmiegte.

„Tue ich nicht, ehrlich!", nuschelte sie von seiner Brust aus, „Und ich halte Dich auch ganz und gar nicht für nett!"

„Gut! Und lassen Sie das trotzdem nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, sonst werde ich von solch humanitären Aktionen in Zukunft absehen und Sie gnadenlos und elendig verhungern lassen!", meinte er streng, legte aber trotzdem seine Arme um sie herum.

Selbstverständlich wussten sowohl er, als auch seine junge Frau ganz genau, dass ein Fingerschnipsen dafür gesorgt hätte, dass Hogwarts Hauselfen innerhalb von wenigen Minuten ein riesiges Festessen für hunderte von Leuten gezaubert hätten, ganz zu schweigen von einigen Sandwiches oder sonstigen Abendbrotresten.

„Natürlich, Professor, ich werde mich für diesen Liebesdienst Ihrerseits nachher gerne gebührend revanchieren", beeilte sich Hermine zu glucksen.

„Kein schlechtes Angebot, aber das ist leider nicht möglich, ich habe bereits andere Amüsements für diesen Abend getroffen", schnarrte Severus, nachdem er ihr einen kurzen Kuss gestattet hatte, ihr die Türe aufhielt und das Licht in seinem Büro mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes löschte.

„So, und was sind das für Amüsements?", erkundigte sich Hermine mit mehr als einem Hauch von Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

„Da ich nicht mit Ihrer Anwesenheit rechnen konnte, habe ich prophylaktisch einige ausgewählte Schüler für heute Abend zu kleinen Abendeinheiten gebeten", antwortete Severus und bemühte sich, nicht allzu zufrieden auszusehen.

„Was?", Hermine blieb stehen und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften, „Du gibst armen, unschuldigen Schülern Strafarbeiten, damit Du Abends keine Langeweile hast?"

„Selbstverständlich", nickte Severus unschuldig, „es gibt nichts Netteres als diese kleinen Nervensägen auch am Abend zu quälen!"

„Und das alles, weil ich nicht da bin?"

„Du hast es erkannt!", grinste Severus und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht.

„Unglaublich!", befand seine Ehefrau, setzte sich zwar auf ihren Platz am Esstisch, bedachte ihn jedoch mit einem funkelnden Blick der jedem Idiot klar gemacht hätte, dass über diese Aktion noch lange nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen war. Aber nun stand erst einmal das Abendessen im Mittelpunkt des gemeinsamen Interesses und so war es eine kleine Weile sehr still, bis der erste Hunger gestillt und die Neugierde auf beiden Seiten wieder siegte.

„Zu welchen Tränken hast Du Dich denn nun entschieden?", wollte Severus zwischen zwei Bissen kaltem Rostbeef wissen.

„Ach, das war wirklich unheimlich schwer!", antwortete Hermine und tupfte mit der Serviette ihren Mund ab, „Zu unseren Vorschlägen hatte Ambros noch einige weitere interessante Ideen. Aber ein paar ziemlich blöde Tränke müssen laut Lehrplan auch noch abgehandelt werden. Ich habe die Liste in meiner Tasche", Hermine deutete auf sein Büro, „ich wollte Dich sowieso bitten, einen Blick darauf zu werfen."

„Beraterdienste für Professoren sind gebührenpflichtig!", behauptete Severus und hielt schon mal pro Forma die Hand auf.

„Ich würde Dir ja nur zu gerne gewisse Gebühren erstatten, mein Lieber, aber Du hast den Abend ja schon anderweitig vergeben", erinnerte ihn Hermine nur zu gerne an seine Pläne.

„Nun, vielleicht kann ich Dich dazwischen schieben", schlug Severus freundlich vor.

„Was? Dazwischen schieben?", echote Hermine ungläubig und ihre Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

„Genau, zwischen zwei Strafarbeiten sozusagen, wo Du doch für die Vernachlässigung Deines Dich liebenden Ehemannes auch mehr als eine Strafe verdient hättest."

„Wer hier wen dazwischen schiebt, werden wir ja sehen, Professor!", empörte sich Hermine, „und vernachlässigt bin ja wohl ich!", entrüstete sie sich weiter, „Wer verbringt lieber den Abend mit dem Quälen kleiner Kinder, als mit seiner Frau?"

„Notgedrungen!"

„Notgedrungen?", bekam Hermine sich gar nicht mehr ein, „willst Du mir damit etwa sagen, dass ich letztlich daran schuld bin, dass arme, unschuldige Schülerinnen und Schüler leiden?"

„Sehr gut kombiniert, meine Liebe!", freute sich Severus und legte das Besteck beiseite.

„Unglaublich!", konnte Hermine nur noch wiederholen.

„Vielleicht", gab ihr Ehemann zu, „aber gib es zu, sehr slytherin!"

„Slytherin? Na, warte!", drohte sie und kaute verbissen an den letzten Happen ihres köstlichen Abendessens.

„Auf Dich doch immer wieder gerne, meine Liebe. Wenn nötig Stunde um Stunde!", schoss ihr Mann den Ball zurück.

„Mach nur nicht, dass Du demnächst Tage um Tage auf mich warten musst", prophezeite Hermine düster und reckte voller Theatralik ihre Gabel in die Höhe, „und dann vor lauter Sehnsucht nicht mehr ein noch aus weißt, Du Dich dann bitterlich grämst und voller Betrübnis erkennst, dass Kinderquälen vielleicht für einige seltsame Personen einen gewissen Reiz hat, aber Dein Bett dafür furchtbar kalt und leer ist!"

Severus nahm ihr sicherheitshalber die Gabel ab und legte sie auf seinen Teller „Darf ich Dich daran erinnern, dass Du diejenige bist, die dauernd kalte Füße hat!", er musste sich wirklich bemühen nicht laut zu lachen, das hier machte ihm Riesenspaß!

„Und darf ich Dich dann daran erinnern, dass ich im Besitz einer wundervollen Wärmflasche bin!", sie reichte ihm auch das restliche Besteck und Geschirr.

„Aber nur, weil ich Dir diesen netten Überzug geschenkt habe!"

„Die Wärmflasche hatte ich schon lange vor Dir!"

„Aber eine sehr unattraktive Wärmflasche", schnaubte Severus abfällig, „dieses eklige Gummiding, ich bitte Dich!", er schnippte mit den Finger und eine Elfe erschien und trug mit tiefen Verbeugungen die wenigen Überreste des Abendessens ab.

„Ich brauche keine attraktive Wärmflasche, weil ich lediglich meine attraktiven Füße und ab und an meinen schmerzenden Bauch daran wärmen muss."

„Interessant, dass Du nur Deine Füße für attraktiv hältst und nicht auch Deinen Bauch", überlegte Severus.

„Du könntest Dir ja über die Attraktivität meines Bauches selbst ein Urteil bilden, aber Du verteilst ja lieber Strafarbeiten", erinnerte ihn Hermine erneut zuckersüß und knöpfte zur Anregung schon mal sehr lasziv die ersten Knöpfe ihres Umhanges auf.

Wie auf Kommando klopfte es zaghaft an der Türe. Verdammt!

„Einen Augenblick bitte", rief Severus als Antwort und schaute Hermine bedauernd an,

„Entschuldige, meine Liebe, aber ich werde mich jetzt wohl leider meinen pädagogischen Pflichten widmen müssen."

Er stand auf, um zur Türe zu gehen, aber Hermine folgte ihm flugs und stellte sich so geschickt neben den Kamin, dass sie von der Türe aus nicht gesehen werden konnte, ihr Mann sie aber stets gut im Blick hatte.

Während er die Klinke herunterdrückte und die Türe einen Spaltbreit öffnete, knöpfte sie ungerührt weiter Knopf um Knopf ihrer Robe auf und entblößte für einen kurzen Augenblick viel markelose Haut und verlockende Kurven in einem aufregenden Traum aus geblümter, taubenblauer Spitze. Ihrem Ehemann wären beinahe die Gesichtszüge entglitten, aber er fing sich gerade noch so, was sollte sonst die kleine Erstklässlerin vor seiner Türe von ihm denken.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", stotterte die Schülerin schüchtern, der Blick ihres Tränkelehrers verhieß fürchterliches.

„Ja, sehr schade", schnurrte Hermine derweil und schenkte ihm einen sehr selbstgefälligen Blick, „dabei wollte ich nicht nur Deine Meinung zu den Tränken, sondern auch hierzu wissen, aber wenn Du keine Zeit hast, dann werden wir das wohl auf demnächst verschieben müssen." Mit diesen Worten schloss sie nach und nach alle zuvor geöffneten Knöpfe und lächelte ihm bedauernd zu.

Severus musste schlucken und durchbohrte dann die Hufflepuff vor sich mit einem bitterbösen Blick, „Miss Bennett, verschwinden Sie, ihre Strafarbeit ist erlassen."

„Wie bitte…?", wagte die Schülerin zaghaft zu fragen.

„Keine unnötigen Fragen", wischte ihr Tränkemeister ihren Einwand weg, „Ich habe dringende, unaufschiebbare Dinge zu erledigen, seien Sie einfach froh, dass sie so glimpflich davon gekommen sind!"

„Aber, Professor Sprout…", setzte sie nochmals an und hielt ihm zitternd einen Zettel entgegen.

„Das spreche ich selbstverständlich auch mit Professor Sprout ab!", er streckte unauffällig die Hand aus und als er die Nachricht hatte, machte er scheuchende Bewegungen.

„Äh… nun, gute Nacht, Professor", verabschiedete sich die ziemlich verwirrte Schülerin und machte, dass sie aus den Kerkern kam.

„Ja, ja…", Severus steckte die Notiz in seine Tasche und schlug die Türe zu.

„Ach", freute sich Hermine, die in der Zwischenzeit hinter ihn getreten war, „lässt Du Dir gerade Dein sorgsam arrangiertes Amüsement entgehen?"

„Es könnte sein, dass ich soeben andere Prioritäten gesetzt habe", entgegnete Severus und trat dicht an sie heran.

„Oh, bin ich etwa plötzlich eine Priorität für Dich?", erkundigte sie sich etwas pikiert.

„Du und Deine Anliegen, die Du an mich hast", präzisierte ihr Mann und legte seine Hände sachte auf ihre Schultern, um sie von dort zur Knopfleiste ihrer Robe gleiten zu lassen.

„Wahrlich sehr großzügig von Dir", antwortete Hermine mit glitzernden Augen.

„Ja, nicht wahr?!", die ersten zwei Knöpfe waren schon wieder auf und ihr einladendes Dekolletee reckte sich ihm entgegen, als sie plötzlich ihre Hände auf seine legte und ihn sanft aber bestimmt stoppte.

„Nur leider, leider, mein Lieber", flötete sie, „habe ich soeben ebenfalls andere Prioritäten für diesen Abend gesetzt und werde mal schnell zu den Potters apparieren, die wollten nämlich ins Kino, da geh ich dann mit", und schnell wie der Wind tauchte sie unter seinen langen Armen hindurch, griff nach ihrer Jacke und hatte schon die Klinke in der Hand, als er endlich bemerkt hatte, was hier lief.

„Moment mal!", rief er entrüstet und war mit zwei Schritten bei ihr, um sich zwischen sie und die Türe zu schieben, „das ist doch nicht Dein ernst!"

„Ach nein?", fragte Hermine voller Unschuld und schaute ihn von unten her mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Nein, verdammt!", beschloss er grollend und schnappte sich diese unglaublich freche Hexe, um sie erst energisch zu küssen und dann kurzerhand auf sein Sofa zu verschleppen.

Einige Stunden später hatte er nicht nur ihre neue Unterwäsche eingehend geprüft und für sehr … geeignet befunden, sondern tatsächlich auch die Liste mit den Tränken durchgesprochen. Als sie eng in Hermines Decke geschmiegt gemeinsam den wärmenden Flammen des Kamins zusahen, erkundigte er sich wie nebenbei, „Du wärst doch nicht wirklich zu den Potters appariert, oder?"

„Nein", lachte Hermine leise, „die sind nämlich gar nicht zu Hause", sie schaute ihren Mann prüfend an, „aber die kleine Hufflepuff kam auch nicht wegen Strafarbeiten vorbei, oder?"

„Nun, vielleicht hat sie mir Pomonas Liste der erntereifen Pflanzen gebracht", gab Severus mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu.

„Ich wusste es!", nickte Hermine zufrieden und bettete ihren Kopf an seinem Hals.

„Aber morgen kommst Du eher heim, sonst muss ich mir wirklich Alternativen für meine Abende einfallen lassen!", verlangte Severus streng.

„Schon gut, ich sehe ja ein, dass es sich lohnt früher nach Hause zu kommen", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Wobei es mir auch sehr gefallen hat, Dich ein wenig an der Nase herum zu führen!", überlegte Severus grinsend.

Sie küsste ihn lachend und flüsterte dann leise in sein Ohr, „Dito, Du alter Slytherin!"


	8. Chapter 8

8. Ein wunderschöner Abend

Hermine angelte nach dem vollen Weinglas, das ihr Severus gerade erneut gefüllt hatte und ließ nach dem ersten Schluck ein langes und genüssliches „Hmmmm", hören, was sowohl dem köstlichen Wein, als auch einer mehr als köstlichen Erinnerung galt.

„Ach ja", seufzte sie froh, „die neue Meisterstelle, die neue Professur, alles war wirklich so aufregend und ganz und gar gelungen. Aber weißt Du, was meine wundervollste Erinnerung an diese ersten Wochen und Monate ist?"

„Nein, denn ich bin im Hellsehen ähnlich schlecht wie Du, meine Liebe", schüttelte Severus langsam den Kopf, „daher hoffe ich doch sehr, dass Du es mir verraten wirst."

„Aber natürlich! Es war diese ganz besondere Nacht, weißt Du noch?", schwärmte sie mit glühenden Augen und roten Wangen.

„Welche der vielen, ganz besonderen Nächte, die ich die Gunst hatte mit Dir zu teilen, ist es denn, der mit diesem herrlichen Wein zu vergleichen wäre?", fragte ihr Ehemann galant lächelnd nach und warf einen anerkennenden Blick auf die warme Farbe und den fruchtigen Duft des edlen Bordeaux, der sich in seinem Glas sanft hin und herschaukelnd bewegte.

„Nun, mein Lieber", präzisierte seine Frau gerne und reichte ihm ihr Weinglas, damit er es auf den Tisch zurückstellen konnte, „diese herrliche, außergewöhnliche Nacht", ihre Stimme bekam etwas ganz und gar verlockendes und zur Unterstreichung zuckten ihre Augenbrauen kurz keck empor, „ich sage nur ‚Meisterkursball'!"

„Ah!", verstand Severus sogleich, „diese Nacht meinst Du!", er legte sich wieder neben seine verführerische Frau, die ihn mehr lockte als alle Weine der Welt, „ja, diese Nacht, meine Liebe, vergesse ich auch mein ganzes Leben lang nicht!", bestätigte er und das kleine, mutwillige Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel machte ihn gleich zehn Jahre jünger, fand Hermine, die sich sogleich schnurrend an seine Brust schmiegte und ihn mit verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck anstrahlte.

„Ach, Severus, war das ein wunderschöner Abend!", mit leuchtenden Augen reichte Hermine ihrem Ehemann ihren Umhang. Sie kamen soeben vom jährlichen Ball der Zaubertränkeuniversität in Edinburgh, den der jeweilige Meisterkurs ausrichtete und bei dem es traditionell hoch her ging.

„Die Veranstaltung war zwar durchaus akzeptabel", meinte Severus gnädig und hängte beide Mäntel an die Garderobe, „Wunderschön fand ich aber lediglich diese hinreißende junge Professorin. Wie war doch gleich ihr Name? Du weißt doch, wen ich meine?"

„Meinst Du die Blonde mit dem schwarzen Kleid?", grinste Hermine und warf sich auf das Sofa.

„Nicht doch!", Severus schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, „Die Dame war über 70 und hatte Haare auf der Oberlippe! Ich meinte die Brünette mit dem aufregenden roten Kleid!"

„So, sie hatte also ein aufregendes Kleid an?", schmunzelte Hermine und breitete beschwingt und zufrieden die Arme auf der Sofalehne aus, wohl wissend, dass so einige ihrer Vorzüge in ihrem aufregend rotem Kleid sehr gut zur Geltung kamen.

„Nun ja, durchaus", er nahm auch durchaus ihre Vorzüge wahr und genoss ihren Anblick ausgiebig, „Jene hinreißende Professorin, welche der unbestreitbare Mittelpunkt des gesamten Abends war und die in den Armen der unterschiedlichsten Männer den ganzen Ball auf der Tanzfläche verbracht hat und zur gerechten Strafe sicherlich schmerzhafte Blasen an den Füßen davon getragen hat!"

„Du meinst jene bemitleidenswerte Professorin, die nur deswegen so lange Tanzen musste, weil sie verzweifelt darauf gehofft hat, dass dieser finstere, aber unglaublich faszinierende Tränkemeister in dieser prachtvollen dunkelgrünen Festrobe sie ebenfalls mal zum Tanz auffordern würde?", erkundigte sie sich und schenkte ihm einen sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick, „Der sie aber schmählich versetzt hat und sich lieber, wie üblich, in dunklen Ecken herumdrückte und seine Zeit damit vergeudete, im Geiste die Kerle umzubringen, die sich nicht so geziert haben und einfach mit der hinreißenden jungen Professorin getanzt haben?"

„Es könnte sein, dass wir von der gleichen Professorin sprechen, aber was diesen faszinierenden Tränkemeister angeht, da weiß ich leider nicht von wem Sie reden, Miss Granger", tat ihr Ehemann vollkommen unschuldig und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen an den kalten Kamin an.

„Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte Hermine lachend und setzte sich auf, um ihre Schuhe abzustreifen, „Allerdings stimme ich Ihnen zu, Professor, dass ein kleiner Blasenabschwellzauber gerade sehr nötig wäre", sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, schwang ihn über ihre Füße und kurz darauf waren alle Druckstellen mit einem langen und sehr erleichterten „Ahh", verschwunden.

Severus knöpfte grinsend seinen Gehrock auf und warf einen Blick auf die Wohnzimmeruhr, sie zeigte kurz vor 2:00 Uhr an, „Erstaunlich, dass Du überhaupt so lange ausgehalten hast."

„Ach, es war einfach so unterhaltsam und so aufregend und wenn ich es recht bedenke, bin ich tatsächlich immer noch kein bisschen müde!", und das sagte auch ihr mutwillig, funkelnder Blick.

„So", schmunzelte Severus, „und was gedenkst Du dann mit der angebrochenen Nacht noch so anzustellen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich bin zu allen Schandtaten bereit!", verkündete sie und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Hm!", Severus legte seine Stirn in Falten und blitzte seine Frau nachdenklich an, „Wir könnten wilde Dinge auf der Couch veranstalten", schlug er vor, aber ein kritischer Blick auf das etwas schmale und kurze Sitzmöbel ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln, „oder vielleicht doch besser in unserem Bett."

Seine Frau erhob sich langsam und schlenderte barfuß auf ihn zu, „Jaaa, kein übler Gedanke, mein Lieber."

„Aber?", brummte er fragend, als sie dicht vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Aber noch nicht jetzt, zuerst will ich etwas Anderes tun, etwas Verbotenes, etwas Verrücktes, etwas Unerwartetes!", ihre braunen Augen glitzerten und ihr Blick ließ Fürchterliches erahnen!

„Oh", Severus Augenbraue zuckte empor, „ist da gerade jemand etwas übermütig?"

„Vielleicht", schnurrte sie und drückte ihr Becken kurz an seines, „Sie auch, Professor?"

„Wir werden sehen, Miss Granger!", knurrte er dunkel und sah erfreut, wie sich ihre nackten Arme mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen.

Er beugte seinen Kopf etwas zu ihr herunter und sein Mund streifte neckend ihre Lippen, „Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?", flüsterte er noch etwas sonorer und nahm sehr zufrieden war, wie ihr Herzschlag sich leicht beschleunigte und ihr schönes Dekollete sich stärker hob und senkte.

„Und der wäre?", murmelte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um besser an seinen Mund heranzukommen, was er aber sehr geschickt zu verhindern wusste.

„Wird nicht verraten! Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege", er legte nachdenklich seine Stirn in Falten, „könnte es eine kleine, durchaus unerwartete und ein wenig verrückte Idee sein!"

„Dann überrasche mich, Severus!", wisperte sie begeistert und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn endlich richtig küssen zu können.

Hm, sie schmeckte hervorragend und weckte unglaublich verbotene und verwegene Gedanken in ihm und er persönlich wäre eher für die Variante ‚Bett' gewesen, um diese augenblicklich mit ihr auszuprobieren. Aber er wollte natürlich nicht, dass sie überall herum erzählte, dass Slytherins phantasielos und langweilig wären und nur das Eine im Sinn hätten!

Daher löste er sehr bedauernd diesen Kuss und meinte energisch:

„Komm mit!"

Ein klein wenig überrumpelt griff Hermine nach seiner Hand, schlüpfte im Vorübergehen schnell in die nächstbesten Schuhe und folgte ihm zur Kerkertüre.

„Hier, es könnte doch etwas kühl werden", er hatte sowohl ihre, als auch seine Winterrobe gegriffen und reichte sie ihr nun, natürlich alles ohne stehen zu bleiben, aber das kannte sie ja schon.

„Wo willst Du hin?", fragte sie mit leuchtenden Augen und folgte ihm so schnell es ging die Kerkertreppen hinauf, wie immer in einem mörderischen Tempo.

„Abwarten!", grinste er und legte sogar noch einen Schritt zu.

Er hielt erst in der Eingangshalle an und zückte seinen Stab. „Ich denke, wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass Du Dir keine Lungenentzündung holst in diesem aufregenden, aber den Witterungsbedingungen nur unzureichend angepassten Kleid!", befand er und sorgte mit einem kleinen Schlenker für warme Stiefel, Mütze, Schal, Handschuhe und dicke Strickstrümpfe.

„Wir gehen raus?", schloss Hermine und schob ihre angezauberte Mütze etwas aus den Augen.

„Allerdings!", auch er hatte in der Zwischenzeit bei sich selbst für geeignete Kleidung gesorgt und einen speziellen Allohomora über das Schlossportal gesprochen.

„Und was machen wir da?", schnaufte sie aufgeregt.

„Abwarten!", er lehnte sich gegen das schwere Eichentor und schob es soweit auf, dass sie beide hindurchschlüpfen konnten.

Sehr zufrieden blickte er sich um. Der kreisrunde, volle Mond tauchte die Landschaft in ein kaltes bläulich-weißes Licht und die dicke Schneedecke, die Hogwarts Ländereien nach einem ungewöhnlich milden Januar und Februar noch einmal fest versiegelte, reflektierte dieses sphärische Licht und ließ es noch intensiver leuchten.

„Oh, wie schön!", hauchte Hermine neben ihm und ihr Atem schuf kleine weiße Wolken, die sich in die klirrend kalte, nächtliche Stille hinaus verloren.

„Wohl wahr!", stimmte ihr Mann bester Laune zu und setzte sich schon wieder in Bewegung, „komm schon, da wartet jemand auf Dich!"

„Was? Wer denn?", fragte Hermine verwirrt und eilte hinter ihm her.

„Du wirst schon sehen!", lachte Severus und fühlte sich einen beschwingten Augenblick wie fünfzehneinhalb.

Ha!

Er stopfte vergnügt die Hände in die Taschen und schlug den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern ein.

„Gehen wir irgendwelche Pflanzen besuchen?", rätselte Hermine, als sie die Richtung bemerkte.

„Nein!"

„Dann statten wir Hagrid einen Besuch ab?"

„Nein!"

„Wir gehen doch wohl nicht in den Verbotenen Wald!"

„Nein!", er musste über den etwas furchtsamen Klang ihrer Stimme lachen.

„Oh, Severus! Nun sag doch schon!", quengelte sie.

„Nein!", schüttelte er den Kopf und freute sich irrsinnig über ihre Ungeduld. Sie hatten bereits die Gewächshäuser hinter sich gelassen und nahmen den Pfad der sie hinunter zum Seeufer führte. Erst als er den Steg, der einen kleinen Teil in den See hineinragte, erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen und ließ tief einatmend die Augen schweifen. Alles war so, wie er es brauchte!

Seine langen Schritte hatten seine Frau etwas abfallen lassen, jetzt holte sie ihn ein und schaute ihn heftig schnaufend und mit fragenden Augen an.

„Wir besuchen… den See?"

„Jawohl! Du hast Dich doch beschwert, dass ich nicht mit Dir getanzt habe?", erklärte er und zückte wieder seinen Stab, „dann sollten wir das jetzt nachholen!", einige gezielte Zaubersprüche später hatte er ihren und seinen Stiefeln Kufen verpasst und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Darf ich bitten, Professor Granger?"

„Oh! Du willst mit mir Eislaufen?", freute sich Hermine mit glänzenden Augen, „Mitten in der Nacht?"

„Natürlich, das ist die beste Zeit zum verbotenen Eislaufen, wussten Sie das nicht Miss Granger?"

„Nein, das war mir bisher nicht bewusst, aber ich lerne schnell, Professor Snape!", jauchzte sie begeistert.

„Ich weiß!", murmelte er und raubte sich einen weiteren Kuss, bevor er vorsichtig die dicke Eisschicht betrat.

Als er sicher stand, umfasste er ihre Taille und hob sie ebenfalls aufs Eis. Schon wollte er mit ihr zusammen die ersten Schritte tun, da hielt sie ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Warte, es fehlt noch etwas!"

Gespannt schaute er ihr zu, als sie nun ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab schwang und auf dem Steg ein schönes altes Grammophon herauf beschwor, von dem kurz darauf etwas kratzig, aber sehr stimmungsvoll leise Tanzmusik ausging.

Als sie ihren Stab wieder weggesteckt hatte, reichte sie ihm lächelnd ihre Hand und mit einem kleinen Knicks und einer galanten Verbeugung seinerseits setzten sich die zwei in Bewegung.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie zusammen einen Rhythmus gefunden hatten, Eislaufen und Tanzen waren schon zwei verschiedene Dinge, aber für beides brauchte man Taktgefühl und ein gehöriges Maß an Gleichgewichtssinn. Den übrigens beide doch des Öfteren verloren und sich gegenseitig ein ums andere Mal wieder lachend und fluchend auf die Füße helfen mussten. So vergingen fast zwei Stunden, in denen der blasse Mond dem Paar leuchtete und in denen sich ihre Wangen, Nasen und Ohren vor Spaß und Kälte rot färbten und sie gehörig außer Atem kamen.

Es war herrlich, es war aufregend – und noch Jahre danach konnten sich weder Severus noch Hermine an einen ausgelasseneren, unbeschwerteren und romantischeren Abend erinnern.

So gegen halb fünf dann, sie waren mal wieder aus dem Tritt gekommen und zu Boden gegangen, war es, als Hermine plötzlich die Gelegenheit nutzte seine zur Hilfe gereichte Hand zu ergreifen und ihn nahe an sich heran zu ziehen. Nur wenige Inches trennten ihre geröteten Gesichter, die weißen Atemwolken verschmolzen und ihr Lächeln wich einer eindringlichen, entschlossenen Miene. Fest seine Lippen im Blick, reckte sie sich und küsste ihn mit einer jähen, wilden Leidenschaft und wärmte damit nicht nur seinen Mund, sondern setzte auch sein Herz und seinen ganzen Körper in Brand.

Leidenschaftlich presste er sie im Gegenzug an sich heran und streichelte eine freche Haarsträne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Bei Merlin, war sie schön und ihm war, als ob ihr Blick ihn gerade mit Haut und Haaren, Schal und Mütze, Anorak und langer Unterhose verschlang.

„Severus?", murmelte sie und der Ton ihrer Stimme ging ihm durch Mark und Bein.

„Ja?", konnte er gerade noch so antworten und umschlang sie noch etwas fester.

„Lass uns gehen!"

„Müde?", befürchtete er.

„Nein!", sie schüttelte ihre braunen Locken ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen.

„Gut!"

Behände rappelte er sich auf und half ihr hoch. Die kurze Distanz zum Steg war schnell zurückgelegt. Wenige Augenblicke später waren aus den Schlittschuhen wieder Stiefel geworden und das Grammophon fristete abermals als lebloser, stummer Stein sein Schicksal.

Die beiden hatten es ziemlich eilig, und nun war sie es, die ihren Mann den Weg zurückzog, ihn immer wieder umfassend und küssend, weil der Weg nach Hause schon sehr weit war.

Unerträglich weit! Bei Merlin!

Als sie bei den Gewächshäusern angelangt waren, kam ihm eine weitere verrückte Idee und er zog seine junge Frau mit einem kräftigen Ruck zur Türe, hinter der Professor Sprout die kälteempfindlichen Pflanzen überwintern ließ.

„Bist Du immer noch zu verbotenen und verrückten Dingen aufgelegt?", flüsterte er und öffnete mit einem kurzen Spruch auch diese Türe.

„Unbedingt!", bestätigte sie rau und allein der Schalk in ihren Augen hätte ihm als Antwort wohl genügt.

Drinnen in der schwül-warmen Luft des Treibhauses, ging es dann wahrlich heiß und hektisch zu. Schnell beschwor er ein komfortables Lager herauf, stattete es mit weichen Kissen und Decken aus und schuf mit vielen flackernden Kerzen rundherum ein sehr stimmungsvolles Bild. Was aber wohl gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Hermine hätte augenscheinlich auch den harten Steinboden in Kauf genommen, denn sie ließ ihm noch nicht einmal mehr Zeit den Stab wegzustecken, sondern zerrte bereits hektisch an seinen Knöpfen herum.

Gut, dieses Vorgehen kam ihm sehr gelegen, denn auch er hatte im Augenblick kein anderes Ziel, als möglichst viel nackter, weicher, warmer Haut dieser aufregenden, berauschenden und erregenden Hexe unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren und mit seinen Lippen zu berühren.

Handschuhe, Schals, Stiefel, Jacken, alles lag bald als bunter Kleiderhaufen ringsherum verstreut und beide gönnten sich erst dann eine kleine Pause, als er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides heruntergezogen hatte, es zu Boden fiel und lediglich ihre schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche mitsamt den dicken Strickstrümpfen übrigblieb, was ihm ein kleines Grinsen entlockte. Sie nahm es gelassen und öffnete im Gegenzug an seiner Weste und seinem Hemd all die vielen verflixt kleinen Knöpfe und streichelte mit ihren immer noch kühlen Wangen über seine nackte Brust.

„Ich will Dich, Severus!", flüsterte sie und ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Aussage, denn schnell wie der Wind hatte sie sich auf die Knie herab gelassen und öffnete mit zitternden Händen seine Hose.

„Was für ein Glück, denn mir geht es mit Dir genauso!", zischte er und vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren.

„Worauf wartest Du dann noch?", wollte sie keuchend wissen und zog mit einem Ruck seine Hosen herunter.

„Warten? Wer wartet denn hier?", beschwerte er sich undeutlich brummelnd, zog sie zu sich herauf und küsste sie hart, „Da will man einmal romantisch und charmant sein und dann das!"

„Aber doch nicht jetzt!", entgegnete Hermine erregt, ließ ihre Hände von seinem Nacken zu den Schultern gleiten und schubste ihn mit einem gezielten Stoß auf das provisorische Lager.

„Dann eben nicht!", grollte ihr Mann mit allerfinsterstem Blick und ließ ab sofort jegliche Zurückhaltung fahren und nahm sie fordernd, wild und voller Leidenschaft und er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es haargenau das war, was sie wollte.

Bei Merlin, was für eine Nacht! Was für eine wundervolle Nacht!

Die rote Wintersonne blitzte schon am Horizont, als sie schließlich ihr Liebesspiel beendeten und eng umschlungen, völlig ausgelaugt, aber sehr, sehr glücklich ausruhten.

„Wir sollten nach Hause gehen", murmelte Severus und zog die Decke schützend über Hermines schweißglänzende Brust.

„Nur noch fünf Minuten", nuschelte sie und drückte sich näher an ihn heran.

Na, den Spruch kannte er ja schon, „Du weißt aber schon, dass Professor Sprout Frühaufsteherin ist?"

„Hm…" machte Hermine, war aber wohl schon fast eingeschlafen und auch ihm stand ehrlich gesagt nicht im Geringsten der Sinn danach, sich von Hermines zarten, warmen Körper zu trennen und durch die kalten, verschneiten Ländereien zurück in den Kerker zu tappen. So gestattete er sich ebenfalls für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zu schließen.

Ach ja…

Wobei dieser Moment doch wohl nicht ganz so kurz gewesen sein konnte, wie beabsichtigt, denn er wurde schlagartig wach, als sich zwei weibliche Stimmen unaufhaltsam dem Gewächshaus näherten.

„Verdammt!", keuchte er aufgeschreckt und linste hektisch mit verwuschelten Haaren über das nächststehende Blumenbeet. Da stapften doch gerade Minerva McGonagall und Pomona Sprout heran und unterhielten sich lautstark lachend über irgendetwas.

„Verdammt! Hermine, wach sofort auf!", befahl er fieberhaft und angelte nach seinem Zauberstab. Zum Glück war er ein Zauberer, denn sonst wäre er sicherlich nicht in der Lage gewesen innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden dafür zu sorgen, dass alle Spuren ihres Treibens mit einem Wisch beseitigt waren und beide korrekt gekleidet nebeneinander standen, als auch schon die Türe aufging und die beiden Damen verwundert im Rahmen stehen blieben.

„Severus, Hermine!", rief Professor Sprout erstaunt.

„Guten Morgen zusammen", erwiderte Severus möglichst gelassen.

„Was macht Ihr zwei um diese Uhrzeit schon hier?", erkundigte sich Minerva und ihr Blick blieb an Hermines und auch Severus wirren Haaren hängen.

„Wir hatten eine intensive Fachdiskussion über verschiedene kreative, alternative Vorgehensweisen und wir haben einige dieser Möglichkeiten eruiert", erläuterte Severus souverän und warf Hermine einen schnellen Blick zu. Verflixt, er hatte ihr zwar alle ihre Kleidung angezaubert, aber den verschlafenen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und die abstehenden Haare hatte er vergessen.

„Und welche Rolle spielt in dieser Diskussion mein Gewächshaus?", verstand Pomona immer noch nicht.

„Eine klimatische!", sprang Hermine gähnend ein und rieb sich die Augen, „mein werter Ehegemahl hat mich heute morgen mit einem unaufschiebbaren Anliegen aus den schönsten Träumen gerissen und mir noch nicht einmal Zeit gelassen mich zu waschen und zu kämmen!", sie sah ihren Mann gekonnt vorwurfsvoll an.

„Tut mir leid, meine Liebe, aber ich wollte Dir hier unbedingt etwas zeigen!", entschuldigte sich ihr Mann.

„Und was war das genau?", ließ Minerva nicht locker und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Dir das zu erklären würde zu weit führen und zudem unterliegen diese Forschungen der strengsten Geheimhaltung!", behauptete Severus mit arrogant hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „Wir sind hier auch fertig, oder?" er schaute Hermine auffordernd an.

„Fürs Erste, würde ich sagen", lächelte ihn diese tiefgründig an und nickte den beiden Professorinnen gähnend zu, „wartet nicht mit dem Frühstück auf mich, ich glaube ich lege mich noch ein oder zwei Stündchen aufs Ohr!"

Zügig suchten beide das Weite und erlaubten sich erst nach dem Schließen der Kerkertüre tief durchzuatmen. Bei Merlin, das war knapp gewesen!

Die beiden Professorinnen im Wintertreibhaus hatten dafür umso mehr Spaß, wie er Jahre später zu seinem Leidwesen erfahren musste!

„Hast Du gesehen, wie unser guter Severus die Farbe gewechselt hat?", kicherte Pomona.

„Natürlich, aber er hat sich gut gehalten, Exspion eben. In Hermines Gesicht dagegen kann man lesen wie in einem Buch!" prustete Minerva.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als eine sichtlich abgehetzte Professor Sinistra hereinstürmte und sich umschaute, „Wo sind sie?"

„Leider schon geflüchtet, meine Liebe, tut uns leid!", meinte Minerva bedauernd und erzählte ihrer Kollegin prompt alle Einzelheiten.

„Wie gut, dass ich diese interessante Sternenkonstellation heute Nacht unbedingt sehen wollte", befand Aurora Sinistra.

„Und wie gut, dass Du mir Deine Beobachtungen sogleich mitgeteilt hast!", fügte Minerva lachend an, „einen solch ausgelassenen Tränkemeister habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Und wie nett, dass ihr mich dann eingeweiht habt, als die beiden die Örtlichkeit gewechselt haben!", ergänzte Pomona und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Meint ihr, wir hätten sie noch ein wenig länger schlafen lassen sollen?", erkundigte sich Minerva skeptisch.

„Nein!", schüttelte Pomona energisch den Kopf, „Es geht doch nicht an, dass die Zwei mein Gewächshaus für ihre Schäferstündchen missbrauchen, die haben schließlich ein Zuhause und einige meiner Pflanzen reagieren sehr empfindlich auf emotionalen Stress!"

„Also ich fand das Ganze schwer romantisch!", befand ihre Kollegin Sinistra seufzend, als die drei sich ebenfalls Richtung Schloss aufmachten, „ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig neidisch!"

„Ich könnte Filch bitten, dass er heute Abend mit Dir Schlittschuh läuft", schlug Minerva freundlich vor.

„Also wirklich! Ich sagte ‚neidisch', nicht ‚verzweifelt'!", beschwerte sich Aurora Sinistra.

„Gut, dann lasst uns dem Beispiel des jungen Paares folgen und etwas Wildes und Verrücktes tun!", verlangte Pomona und rückte ihren Hut verwegen zur Seite.

„Ausgezeichnet, wer hat eine Idee?", freute sich Aurora.

„Ich kenne da ein sehr schönes magisches Vergnügungszentrum auf den Bahamas. Wenn wir uns beeilen und gegen die Sonne reisen, haben wir zwei ganze Tage und eine ganze Nacht zur Verfügung, bevor der Unterricht am Montag wieder beginnt", schlug Minerva mit leuchtenden Augen vor.

„Himmlisch!", jubelte Pomona begeistert „ich packe sofort alles Nötige zusammen!"

„All zu viel wirst Du nicht brauchen, meine Liebe!", kicherte Aurora und machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

„Richtig", in den Augen der Schulleiterin schimmerte schon das blaue Meer und sie konnte bereits den warmen Sandstrand unter ihren Füßen spüren als sie sich sehr zufrieden die Hände rieb, „Ich werde meinem Stellvertreter eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er neben dem ausgiebigem Betrachten seiner jungen Frau auch noch einen Blick oder zwei auf die Belange der Schule zu werfen hat!"

„Hoffentlich schafft er das alles, er sah schon etwas fertig aus", kicherte Pomona.

„Ach, natürlich, da mache ich mir keine Sorgen, er ist immerhin ein Mann im besten Alter!", war sich Minerva breit grinsend sicher, als sich die drei in der großen Halle trennten, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Derweil hatten es Hogwarts Tränkemeister im besten Mannesalter und seine junge Frau nach einer kurzen gemeinsamen Dusche endlich ins Bett geschafft.

„Oh, Severus", seufzte Hermine wohlig und schmiegte sich fest in seine Arme, „das war eine wirklich ganz, ganz besonders wundervolle Nacht!"

„In der Tat!", brummelte ihr Mann und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel. Wobei er ihr lieber dieses unbestimmte Gefühl verschwieg, welches ihm sagte, dass seine beiden Kolleginnen nicht ganz so zufällig am Sonntagmorgen um 8:00 Uhr den Weg in eben dieses Gewächshaus gefunden hatten.

Aber machen Dingen sollte man lieber nicht genauer auf den Grund gehen!


	9. Chapter 9

FF_2158495_

9. Vergessen

„Oh ja, diese Nacht ist wirklich einer meiner schönsten und kostbarsten Erinnerungen", flüsterte Hermine leise und streichelte Severus über dessen nackte Brust.

„Ja, wohl wahr, aber was Deine Verruchtheit angeht, hätte ich da noch ein weiteres Beispiel", merkte Severus brummend an und konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, sie in seinen Armen zu halten.

„So?", hob Hermine aber leider den Kopf und hielt inne, „und das wäre?"

„Ich sage nur „Jahrestagsfeier", antwortete er mit einem sehr bezeichnenden Blick und freute sich, als sich seine Frau wieder an seine Seite schmiegte und ihre kleinen Zärtlichkeiten erneut aufnahm.

„Oh, das!", nickte Hermine mit einem leisen Kichern, „Ja, daran erinnere ich mich ebenfalls noch sehr gut."

Ein weiterer Jahrestag der Gründung der magischen Gemeinschaft in England stand an und wieder konnte es sich der Zaubereiminister nicht verkneifen, zu einem prächtigen und opulenten Bankett mit anschließendem Ball zu laden.

Wer wollte da schon hin, fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male. Er in jedem Fall nicht und daher hatte er bisher auch jede dieser Einladungen mit Missachtung gestraft und war einfach zuhause geblieben.

Nun, scheinbar war seine Frau aber was das betraf, völlig anderer Meinung, denn es bestand verdammt noch mal überhaupt kein Zweifel daran, dass sie die Einladung annehmen würde und er würde sie unter gar keinen Umständen alleine da hingehen lassen, schließlich war sie eine berühmte Kriegsheldin, die jüngste Professorin an Edinburghs hochangesehener Tränkeuniversität und grundsätzlich sehr, sehr begehrenswert.

Er seufzte und fragte sich immer mal wieder, wie er es überhaupt geschafft hatte, dass sich diese bemerkenswerte Frau in ihn hatte verlieben können und gegen viele ungläubige und mehr als irritierte Stimmen der Zaubererwelt „Ja" zu einer offiziellen und dauerhaften Beziehung mit ihm gesagt hatte.

Sie hätte wohl jeden jungen, aussichtsreichen und begabten Zauberer haben können, aber sie hatte keinen von denen gewollt. Sie hatte sich für ihn entschieden. Ein Rätsel fürwahr! Ein Glück für ihn, ohne Zweifel! Daher tat er ihr natürlich auch den Gefallen und begleitete sie zu diesem verdammten Empfang. Zwar unter stetigem Protest, aber letztlich ohne reelle Chance von diesem Szenario verschont zu werden.

Am Abend des Festes gingen sie gemeinsam zum Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts. Sie sah bezaubernd aus, wie er fand. Das Haar hatte sie elegant hochgesteckt, was ihren schlanken Hals betonte, und sie trug ein dunkelblaues, tief dekolletiertes Kleid aus Seide und Chiffon mit passendem Umhang, das die vielen Vorzüge ihres hinreißenden Körpers sehr vorteilhaft zur Geltung brachte und ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ.

Ach, bei Merlin! Könnten sie doch nur hier bleiben, er wüsste genau, was er mit diesem Abend anfangen würde.

Natürlich konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, ihr seinen Unwillen über den Besuch im Ministerium nicht nur in den letzten Tagen, sondern auch jetzt auf dem gesamten Weg hinab zu den Schlossgrenzen nochmals eindringlich in Erinnerung zu rufen. Auch vergaß er nicht, ihr die wundervollen Alternativen für den Abend sehr plastisch vor Augen zu führen, besonders den amourösen Varianten widmete er sich ausgiebig und detailreich.

Hermine sagte zu all dem gar nichts, genau so, wie sie es bereits in den vergangenen Tagen gehalten hatte, stattdessen hakte sie sich bei ihrem nörgelnden Ehemann ein und lächelte nur still vor sich hin.

Als sie aber am Apparierpunkt angelangt waren, fasste sie ihn dann sanft am Arm und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Weißt Du Severus", sie lächelte ihn warm an und sie war ihm so nahe, dass er ihr Parfüm tief einatmen konnte, „das Schicksal bietet einem immer viele Wege an und als erwachsener Zauberer kann man frei wählen, welchen Weg man einschlagen will. Du zum Beispiel", ihre Augen blitzten ihn an, „könntest wohl heute zu Haus bleiben und einen netten, ruhigen Abend verbringen, einen neuen Trank brauen oder Aufsätze korrigieren."

Als sie sah, dass er von diesen Ideen doch recht angetan schien, ergänzte sie verschmitzt: „Du kannst natürlich auch mit mir zu dem Empfang gehen, gut essen, Dich amüsieren, mit Deiner Frau tanzen, einige nette Menschen treffen und Dich gut unterhalten."

Sein Blick wurde ungläubig. Er überlegte gerade zweifelnd, wo er dort nette Menschen her bekommen könnte mit denen er sich dann auch noch gut unterhalten könnte.

Ungerührt eröffnete sie ihm weitere Möglichkeiten: „Selbstverständlich kannst Du auch zu Hause bleiben, Dich eifersüchtig grämen und Dich den schlimmsten Gedanken über deine Frau im Zusammenhang mit gut aussehenden Männern auf dem Ball hingeben", ach Du je, das war natürlich gar nicht in seinem Sinne! Er legte seine Stirn in besorgte Falten.

„Oder als weitere Alternative", fuhr sie fort, „Dich auch auf dem Ball elendig weiter grämen, weil Du dort hin musstest und partout nicht wolltest."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause, stellte sich kurz auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Lippen. Der Tränkemeister betrachtete sie skeptisch, das konnte ja noch nicht alles gewesen sein.

„Selbstverständlich möchte ich, dass Du … den richtigen … Weg einschlägst, und gebe Dir eine kleine Entscheidungshilfe", wieder hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Solltest Du die übermenschliche Kraft aufbringen, mein Lieber, und Gefallen an dem gesellschaftlichen Parkett heute Abend finden, wenn Du Dich dort nach Kräften bemühst ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit gegenüber jedermann und jederfrau aufzubieten und wenn Du augenblicklich mit dieser nervigen, infantilen Quengelei aufhörst", die letzten Worte wurden von einem mit jedem Wort auf seiner Brust niedergehender Zeigefinger unterstrichen, „dann, ja, dann", ihre Stimme wurde sehr seidig und so verführerisch, dass der Tränkemeister schon ziemlich eingeschüchtert von dem Anpfiff seiner Frau, hart schlucken musste, „kann ich Dir eine Nacht versprechen, die Du so schnell nicht vergessen wirst." Dabei rutschte ihre rechte Hand, die nach den Zeigefingerattacken auf seiner Brust liegen geblieben war, unmissverständlich in tiefere Regionen und ließ ihren Ehemann noch ein weiteres Mal schlucken.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis streckte sie den Rücken durch, fegte einen nicht vorhandenen Fussel von ihrem Umgang und zückte ihren Zauberstab, um zu apparieren.

Doch kurz bevor sie die letzten Bewegungen ausführte und sich auf ihr Ziel konzentrierte, bemerkte sie noch wie nebenbei: „Ach, ich glaube doch glatt, dass ich bei all Deinem Rumgemurre vergessen habe, Unterwäsche anzuziehen. Hoffentlich bemerkt das keiner…." Ihre linke Augenbraue zuckte anzüglich in die Höhe, dann hörte man ein lautes „Plopp" und die junge Professorin für Tränkekunde an der Universität in Edinburgh war verschwunden.

Ihr verblüffter Ehemann stand derweil wie angewurzelt auf dem Apparierpunkt und musste erst einmal all die verwirrenden Informationen verdauen.

Allerdings hätte er ja wohl kaum 20 Jahre als Todesserspion überlebt, wenn er nicht entscheidende Zusammenhänge schnell hätte kombinieren können und so hatte er rasch einen einfachen Entschluss gefasst: Es könnte unter Umständen doch lohnenswert sein, an diesem Ministeriumsempfang teilzunehmen.

Und bei Merlin! Er sollte recht behalten.

Nachdem er sich etliche Stunden sehr zusammengerissen hatte, eine latente sexuelle Erregung bei dem Gedanken an seine nicht korrekt gekleidete Gemahlin tapfer niedergekämpft und brav viele Tänze mit dieser nimmermüden Frau getanzt hatte – was ihm im Grunde tatsächlich sehr viel Freude gemacht hatte – er sogar einige freundliche – nun ja – wenigsten nicht beleidigende - Worte mit dem Superhelden Potter gewechselt hatte, nahm er gerade an der Bar eine Erfrischung zu sich. Da bekam er von einem sehr jungen Diener einen kleinen Zettel und ein winziges Päckchen zugesteckt.

Sein fragender Blick wurde mit der lakonischen Antwort bestätigt: „Von einer sehr schönen Lady!"

Er faltete den kleinen Zettel auseinander, darauf standen nur wenige Worte in Hermines sorgfältiger Schrift: „Ich erwarte Dich im kleinen Separee am Ende des Ganges. Zweiter Stock links."

Als er das verkleinerte Päckchen wieder vergrößert und in einer uneinsehbaren Nische öffnete, wurde er doch tatsächlich ein klein wenig rot. In ihm lag ein schwarzer Stringtanga aus zarter Seide, wiederum mit einem kleinen Zettel versehen. Seine Hände zitterten ein bisschen als er diesen entfaltete: „Hatte ihn doch nicht vergessen…"

Sehr schnell steckte der Tränkemeister den Slip in seine Jacketttasche, allerdings nicht, ohne vorher kurz seine lange Nase hineinzustecken.

„Hmm" entfuhr es ihm. Er liebte diesen Duft: Er roch nach seiner Frau, nach Erregung und Verheißung.

Seine Fähigkeiten als Spion aktivierend, verschwand Severus ganz unauffällig und völlig unbemerkt aus dem Saal, um das besagte Separee zu finden. Vor der Türe sprach er noch einen kleinen speziellen Durchleuchtungszauber, um sicher zu gehen, dass dies keine Falle und dass nur seine Frau in diesem Raum war, dann öffnete er die Türe und verschloss sie mit einem Sicherungs- und Alarmzauber von innen fest.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand Hermine vor einem Kanapee und schaute ihn mit einem eindeutig lüsternen Blick an. „Na endlich!"

Er machte einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu, da bedeutete sie ihm wortlos stehen zu bleiben. Ihre

Hände wanderten zu ihrem Rücken und mit einem sanften Rascheln, fiel kurz darauf das Kleid zu Boden und tauchte ihre Füße in einen tiefblauen See.

Zurück blieb eine vollkommen nackte Frau, die lasziv auf ihn zukam. Als ihre aufgerichteten Brustspitzen fast schon seine Brust berührten, blieb sie stehen und schaute ihn von unten herauf an.

„Haben sie vielleicht etwas, das mir gehört, Professor?" Ihre Stimme war dunkel und sinnlich.

Er musste schon wieder schlucken, „Alles, was Sie hier vor sich stehen sehen, Mylady, ist auf ewig das Ihrige" antwortete er atemlos und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, dabei streiften seine Lippen ihre Brüste.

„Schön zu wissen", flüsterte seine Frau verführerisch, hob seinen Kopf wieder nach oben und küsste ihn lockend.

Seine Hände fanden den Weg über ihren Rücken zu ihren Pobacken und streichelten über die festen Rundungen. Sie seufzte zufrieden.

„Sollten Sie allerdings im Speziellen etwas kleines Schwarzes suchen…", er schaffte es seiner Stimme einen sehr tiefen und sehr verführerischen Klang zu geben.

„Ja", ihre Ermunterung war nur noch ein Hauchen.

„ … dann werden Sie es sich wohl holen müssen", beendete er den Satz listig. Dies ließ sich die junge Hexe natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Ein geöffneter Knopf folgte dem anderen und bald fanden sich zwei sehr erregte Körper und Seelen auf dem kleinen Sofa wieder, in einer mehr als leidenschaftlichen Umarmung gefangen.

Erst 1 ½ Stunden später sah man das junge Paar wieder auf der Tanzfläche, in einen engen Tanz versunken. Sie sahen sehr glücklich aus, aber doch auch etwas erhitzt und erschöpft, daher verließen sie wohl auch die Veranstaltung relativ früh, um sich zu Hause von dem anstrengenden Abend zu erholen.

Als sie in dieser Nacht entkräftet in ihr Bett fielen – Severus musste auf dem Weg in die Kerker noch ein oder zweimal kontrollieren, ob seine Frau auch alle Kleidungsstücke ordnungsgemäß angelegt hatte – verlangte Hermine: „Na, sag schon, der Abend war doch gar nicht so schlimm, wie Du die ganze Woche über geunkt hast!"

„Mag sein, dass er nicht so schlecht war…", einen kleinen Kuss stahl er sich noch von der leise protestierenden Hexe, bevor er sich genüsslich an ihren Rücken kuschelte.

„Ich für meinen Teil fand ihn sehr anregend", meinte diese zufrieden und setzte verheißungsvoll hinzu, „und ich hätte Lust, das bei der nächstbesten Veranstaltung zu wiederholen, was meinst Du?"

„Ja, das wäre wirklich aussichtsreich", murmelte er und umfasste ihren schlanken Körper zärtlich mit seiner rechten Hand.

Tatsächlich versüßte Hermine ihrem Mann noch viele dieser langweiligen Pflichttermine mit solchen oder ähnlichen Abenteuern. Etwas, das sein Interesse an solchen Terminen sprunghaft steigerte.

Silvia M. Groß Erinnerungen Seite 5 von 5


	10. Chapter 10

10. Der Anfang von etwas Neuem

„Nun, ich stimme Dir zu, dass sowohl die Begebenheit am See, als auch unser Intermezzo in dem kleinen Separee im Ministerium eindeutig die Prädikate ‚Wild' und ‚Verrucht' verdienen", nickte Hermine, „aber dann musst Du der Vollständigkeit halber auch diesen speziellen Morgen erwähnen, an dem wir unser Bad als Örtlichkeit für wilde und verruchte Dinge ganz neu entdeckt haben!"

„Oh, meinst Du den, der sehr wild anfing, dann aber sehr abrupt endete?", erkundigte sich Severus nach einigem Überlegen.

„Ja, ganz genau den meine ich!", seufzte Hermine.

Severus stand bereits unter der Dusche als Hermine am Morgen ins Bad kam.

Gestern Abend war es bei ihr trotz aller Versprechen früher heim zu kommen, doch wieder sehr spät geworden. Die Vorlesungen und die Einheiten für die Meisterkurse galt es in gewohnter Perfektion vorzubereiten, zu halten und eben auch nachzubereiten und ihre Morgende verbrachte sie ja bei Filius, all das brauchte anscheinend deutlich mehr Zeit, als sie gedacht hatte.

Er hatte noch eine Weile vor dem Kamin bei einem Buch und einem guten Glas Rotwein auf sie gewartet, denn er wusste, dass sie die Tagesereignisse gerne mit ihm besprach. Doch als es schon auf Mitternacht zuging, hatte er sich in seinem Labor noch einem kleinen Experiment gewidmet, als er ihren Kamin hörte. Sie war ohne viele Worte tot müde ins Bett gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen.

Nun begann Hermine gerade die Zahncreme auf die Bürste zu verteilen, als Severus triefend, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, aus der Dusche stieg.

„Guten Morgen, meine Schöne", grummelte er und begann seine Haare trocken zu rubbeln.

Hermine lächelte ihn leicht skeptisch durch den Badspiegel hindurch an, immerhin standen ihre Haare in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und sie sah sehr verschlafen aus, trotzdem erwiderte sie seinen Gruß, so gut das mit Zahncremeschaum im Mund eben ging.

Das Licht des hellen Frühlingsmorgens, welches durch das jüngst verzauberte Fenster hindurch schien, fiel direkt aufs Waschbecken und Severus bemerkte interessiert, dass es Hermines kurzes Nachthemd völlig durchsichtig machte. Er konnte klar die schlanke Silhouette ihres Körpers durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch erkennen, den Verlauf ihrer langen Beine, die leichte Wölbung ihres Leibes, ihre schönen Brüste. Schöne Einsichten, in der Tat!

Langsam ließ er das Handtuch sinken und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Sie war trotz der abstehenden Haarpracht schön und sehr begehrenswert. Letzteres fanden nicht nur sein Kopf und sein Herz, sondern konnte er ebenfalls klar an seinen Körperreaktionen ablesen.

Nun, ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr im Badezimmer sagte ihm, dass noch ausreichend Zeit blieb und er die netten und vor allem sehr erregenden Gedanken, die ihm gerade gekommen waren tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen konnte.

Als Hermine die Zahnbürste beiseite legte und ihren Mund ausspülte, trat er dicht hinter sie.

Sie schaute lächelnd auf, als er ihr Haar sanft aus dem Nacken strich und ihren Hals innig küsste. Sein Spiegelbild zeigte ihr dabei wohl mehr als deutlich seine Absichten. Erstaunt hob sie die Augenbrauen, denn eigentlich waren sie beide eher Morgenmuffel und vor der ersten Tasse Tee sprachen sie selten viel miteinander.

Nun, gesprochen wurde auch jetzt nicht viel.

Dafür waren aber seine Hände sehr beredt. Sie strichen an ihrem Oberschenkel vorbei schnell und fordernd unter ihr kurzes Hemd und hatten dann schnell erst ihre Taille und ihren Leib umstreichelt, bevor sie dann aber rasch und ungeniert weiter nach oben gewandert waren und ihre Brüste mit festem Griff umschlossen.

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein und ein sichtlicher Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie lehnte sich mit einem auffordernden Blick an ihn heran. Severus Hände kosteten derweil schon ausgiebig ihre Brust, streichelten über die empfindlichen Unterseiten und zwirbelten erst leicht und dann immer fester ihre bereits hart aufgerichteten Spitzen. Hermines leichtes, erregtes Schnaufen spornte ihn zusätzlich an.

Nun, ging es ihm durch den Sinn, das waren alles sehr ermutigende Zeichen, in der Tat. So ließ er nach einer Weile seine Linke auf ihrer Brust verweilen und intensivierte sogar noch die Intensität seiner Berührungen, währenddessen seine Rechte präzise ihren Weg über Hermines Bauch hinunter zu ihrem Schoß fand.

Ein tiefes, erregtes Seufzen entfuhr ihr und ihr Atem wurde schnell und schneller, als er an seinem Ziel angelangt war, was ihm wiederum ein sehr zufriedenes Grinsen entlockte, er liebte es definitiv sie zu erregen!

Eng zog sein Arm sie schließlich an sich heran und sein Mund, seine Lippen und auch seine Zähne verwöhnten indes intensiv ihren Nacken. Er wusste, wie gerne sie dies hatte und das tiefe Schnurren, dass sie hören ließ war dafür ein weiterer Beweis.

Ihre Hände klammerten sich stützend an den Beckenrand, als er sie schließlich leicht anhob. Vorsichtig ließ er die aufstöhnende Frau auf sich hinab sinken.

Durch den Spiegel hindurch sahen sie sich an, ihr Blick hatte absolut nichts verschlafenes mehr, sondern war genau so aufgewühlt und entbrannt wie seiner und ihre Augen glänzten und funkelten und er konnte nicht aufhören sie anzusehen.

Irgendwann beugte sie keuchend den Kopf zur Seite und ihr Mund suchte und fand seine Lippen. Der Kuss den beide teilten war brennend und voller Leidenschaft und er hätte sie wohl ewig so weiterküssen können, wenn er nicht so erregt gewesen wäre. Küssen bei Atemnot war aber nicht sehr vorteilhaft. Ein weiteres seliges Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als er daher eine weitere Stufe einläutete und sowohl das Tempo erhöhte, als auch zusätzlich mit der flachen Hand ihren Unterleib gleichmäßig massierte.

Beide atmeten schwer, die Kraftanstrengung war immens. Doch keiner gab nach, erst als ihr Körper im Inneren pulsierte und Severus sich ihr dunkel grollend und zitternd anschloss, sanken beide nach Atem ringend und schweißgebadet zu Boden.

Bei Merlin, was für eine Art den Tag zu beginnen!

Nach einer kleinen Ruhepause drehte sich Severus zu ihr hin und strich ihr die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Das war eigentlich für gestern Abend geplant", flüsterte er immer noch atemlos und schaute sie zärtlich an.

„Das dachte ich mir schon", antwortete sie rau. In ihren Augen brannte immer noch das leidenschaftliche Glühen und sie beugte sich auch sogleich zu ihm hin, streichelte verführerisch über seine Brust und küsste ihn erneut leidenschaftlich, „Das hier auch!"

‚So, so, da hatte also jemand den Wunsch auf eine Wiederholung', ging es Severus amüsiert durch den Kopf, doch sein Lächeln erstarb, als sie sich behände aufsetzte und ihr Nachthemd elegant und aufreizend über den Kopf streifte. Den Blick, den sie ihm dabei zuwarf war mehr als eindeutig.

Sie nahm seine Hände, küsste die Innenflächen und führte sie zu ihrem nackten Körper. Dieser Anblick, von dem er einfach nie genug bekommen konnte, war ihm Motivation genug und so sahen sich beide kurze Zeit später abermals in einem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel gefangen.

Severus traten schon wieder Schweißperlen auf die Stirn, als sie plötzlich ihren scharfen Rhythmus verlangsamte und schließlich sogar ganz innehielt. Er schaute sie irritiert an, was hatte sie nur? Sie kam ihm blass vor. Nein, eher bleich, fast weiß. Sie verzog das Gesicht und ihre Hand legte sich schützend auf ihren Bauch.

„Hermine?", fragte er zögernd, „Was ist mit Dir?"

Sie antwortete erst nicht, schaute in sich hineinhorchend mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen im Raum umher und meinte flüsternd: „Ich glaube, … mir ist übel."

Dann löste sie sich auch schon von ihm und begann flach und schnell zu atmen. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen ungesunden Grauton an, mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen und schaffte es gerade noch zur Toilette, um sich dort unter heftigem Würgen zu übergeben.

Severus hatte fassungslos zugesehen, nun stand er hilflos und besorgt neben ihr und reichte ihr, nachdem sich der Brechreiz beruhigt hatte, einen feuchten Lappen.

„Besser?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie nickte und sackte neben der Toilette auf den Boden.

„Meine Güte", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem Mann, „was war das denn jetzt?"

Severus setzte sich neben sie, zog sie von dem Steinboden auf seinen Schoß und legte den Arm um sie. „Hast du gestern vielleicht etwas Falsches gegessen?"

„Nein", Hermine schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, „wenn ich es recht bedenke, hab ich seit gestern morgen überhaupt nichts mehr gegessen", sie schaute Severus etwas verlegen an, „Ich hab es glatt vergessen, es war so viel zu tun!"

„Unglaublich!", Severus blickte sehr tadelnd, „Wie kann eine so kluge Person so unvernünftig sein? Wenn Du seit gestern morgen nichts mehr gegessen hast, ist es ja kein Wunder, wenn Dir schlecht wird!"

Er erhob sich und zog sie mit sich empor. „Besonders nach solch körperlicher Anstrengung am frühen Morgen, Miss Granger!", er grinste frech, „Komm, lass uns Frühstücken, dann fühlst Du Dich hoffentlich wieder besser."

Hermine lächelte etwas wackelig, „Hm, vielleicht hast Du recht!", und sie setzte überrascht hinzu, „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, habe ich wirklich Hunger!"

„Ausgezeichnet!", meinte Severus beruhigt, „Weißt Du was? Dusch doch erst, in der Zeit ordere ich uns Frühstück, wir essen hier und gehen nicht in die große Halle."

„Ach, danke Dir, das wäre mir sehr lieb", antwortete Hermine ebenfalls erleichtert.

Als beide kurze Zeit später am Esstisch saßen, blickte Hermine Severus etwas verlegen an, dann räusperte sie sich kurz, „Du, Severus, das eben im Badezimmer", ihr Blick wurde sehr intensiv und sie errötete sichtlich, „das am Waschbecken meine ich, … das, … das", sie seufzte tief, gab sich dann aber einen Ruck, „das war unglaublich."

Severus schaute sie amüsiert an, griff nach ihrer Hand und flüsterte:

„Nun ja, da stimme ich Ihnen voll und ganz zu, Miss Granger. Aber das liegt alleine daran, dass Sie die aufregendste und verführerischste Frau sind, die ich kenne!", dann führte er ihre Hand zum Mund und küsste sie sehr galant.

Sie sahen sich eine Weile tief in die Augen, dann wurde Severus Blick sehr ernst: „Aber Du versprichst mir bitte, dass Du mehr auf Dich achtest, sonst muss ich Dich leider zweimal am Tag aneulen und Dich vor allen Deinen Studenten mit einem Heuler fragen lassen, ob Du die Mahlzeiten einhältst!"

„Schon gut, ich geb´ mir ja Mühe", entgegnete Hermine zerknirscht.

„Und es wird in Zukunft ebenfalls einen Heuler geben, wenn Du weiterhin so spät nach Hause kommst!", fuhr Severus streng fort.

„Ja, doch...", seufzte Hermine und bevor ihm noch mehr Mahnungen einfielen, beeilte sie sich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr zu fragen, „Wann musst Du eigentlich heute los?"

„In einer knappen halben Stunde. 6. Klasse Hufflepuff und Gryffindor. Und Du?"

„So gegen 9:30 Uhr, ich habe noch einen ganzen Stapel an Recherchen für Filius und dann muss ich zum Dekan, kurzes Meeting aller Fachbereiche und danach sollte ich mir klugerweise noch einige Gedanken zu den drei Tränken des letzten Semesterdrittels machen."

Na, da würde sie ja heute mal wieder nicht unter Langeweile leiden. Und bevor beide sich den Herausforderungen des Tages stellten, holte Hermine noch tief Luft und erzählte Severus ausgiebig von den vielen kleinen Schwierigkeiten, mit denen sie sich gestern so herumgeschlagen hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Gründe

„Ich brauche nicht lange in meinem Gedächtnis zu forschen", merkte Severus an, „um mich klar daran zu erinnern, dass dieser Morgen leider nicht der Beginn eines neuen, äußerst reizvollen Morgenrituals war, sondern der Vorbote ganz anderer Regelmäßigkeiten."

„Schrecklicher Regelmäßigkeiten" nickte Hermine mit Grabesstimme, „Wirklich alles andere als schön, das kannst Du mir glauben."

„Ich glaube Dir sofort, denn ich durfte das ganze Drama hautnah miterleben", entgegnete Severus leidend, „zudem hast Du Dich an keine meiner Mahnungen wirklich gehalten."

„Das ging ja auch echt nicht", klagte Hermine.

Allem Anschein nach war es nämlich nicht nur ein leerer Magen gewesen, der an diesem denkwürdigen Morgen Anfang Juni gegen unzureichende Fütterung rebelliert hatte, denn in unregelmäßigen Abständen wurde Hermine immer mal wieder von solchen Problemen heimgesucht. Es reichte von einem fast ständig vorhandenen flauen Gefühl, das sie aber recht gut verdrängen oder wenigsten einigermaßen geschickt verheimlichen konnte, bis hin zu plötzlichen, heftigen Attacken, bei denen sie sich hin und wieder auch übergeben musste. Das Ärgerlichste dabei war, mit jedem Tag wurde es ein klein wenig schlimmer.

Severus hatte schon mehrfach angemahnt, endlich Poppy zu konsultieren, aber Hermine behauptete kategorisch keine Zeit für so etwas zu haben, ihr fehle nichts, wahrscheinlich wäre die ganze Aufregung der neuen Stelle und ihre Angespanntheit deswegen der eigentliche Grund für diese Sachen und da könne Madam Pomfrey eh nichts gegen unternehmen.

Nun, sie war eine erwachsene Frau und Severus beschloss noch genau eine Woche lang abzuwarten, bevor er sie bei Hogwarts Heilerin gnadenlos anschwärzen würde.

Doch so weit kam es dann gar nicht.

Ungefähr zwei Wochen nach ihrer wilden morgendlichen Badeskapade schien die junge Professorin offenbar so viel zu tun zu haben, dass ihr Mann sie fast gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam. Als er den zweiten Tag in Folge fast gänzlich auf sie verzichten musste, wurde es ihm zu bunt. Immerhin waren endlich alle Prüfungsvorbereitungen abgeschlossen und er hätte jetzt sehr gut Zeit, sich seiner jungen Frau zu widmen. Wenn sie denn mal da wäre! Morgen würde er sich bei Ambros Carter beschweren und bei Hermine auch! Basta!

Er teilte seinen Unmut beim Abendessen sogar Minerva mit, die daraufhin ganz erstaunt erzählte, dass sie Hermine sowohl am Morgen, als auch gerade vorhin noch an ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek gesehen hätte. Eine Nachricht die ihn mehr als verwunderte, denn eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass sich Hermine in Edinburgh aufhielt.

Sehr nachdenklich beendete er so schnell es ging seine Mahlzeit und machte sich auf in Richtung Bibliothek.

Als er eintrat, wollte Madam Pince gerade schließen. Sie wies mit ihrem üblich verkniffenen Blick über ihre Schulter, „Sie wissen ja, wo Sie sie finden", und rauschte an ihm vorbei.

Er ersparte sich die Anmerkung, dass er sich da im Augenblick gar nicht so sicher war, und schlich leise durch die vielen bis zur Decke reichenden Regalreihen voller magischer Bücher, bis er das hohe Fenster sehen konnte und den Tisch davor, den sich seine Frau schon seit ihren ersten Tagen als Schülerin hier in Hogwarts als Stammplatz ausgesucht hatte.

Nur eine schwache Kerze brannte neben ihr und er wusste sofort, dass seine Frau hier nicht gelesen oder recherchiert hatte, denn es lag nur ein einziges Buch auf dem Arbeitstisch und das schien auch nur der Dekoration zu dienen. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf die Hand aufgestützt und starrte im Halbdunkel aus dem Fenster auf den See. Ihre ganze Haltung verrieten Verwirrung und Besorgtheit.

Enger schoben sich die Augenbrauen des Tränkemeisters zusammen, das hier sah nicht gut aus! Er räusperte sich kurz und trat aus dem Schatten des Regals heraus.

Hermine fuhr zusammen und schaute sich blinzelnd um, „Oh, Severus". Sie sah blass aus und was noch viel beunruhigender war, sie wich seinem Blick aus. Gar nicht gut!

„Bist Du schon lange hier?", fragte er, schob einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben sie.

„Eine Weile", legte sich Hermine nicht fest und blickte auf ihre Hände.

„Und was tust Du hier genau?", hakte er nach, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie etwas näher zu sich heran.

„Nachdenken", antwortete sie einsilbig, entzog ihm aber ihre Hand nicht, sondern lehnte sogar ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter an. Nun, vielleicht doch kein gar so schlechtes Zeichen.

„Sagst Du mir, was Dich so beschäftigt, Hermine?", versuchte er es nach einer kleinen Weile des Schweigens erneut.

Sie nickte zwar leicht, schwieg aber dennoch. In seinem Magen begann sich ein kleiner Sorgenklumpen zu bilden, während sich in seinem Kopf die wildesten und vor allem furchtbarsten Gründe für die Verwirrtheit seiner sonst so unerschütterlichen Frau tummelten.

Daher zitterte seine Stimme auch ein klein wenig, als er schließlich leise fragte: „Was ist passiert Hermine, hast Du Ärger an der Uni, bist Du krank, ist etwas mit Deiner Familie oder Deinen Freunden?"

„Wie? Nein", sie schüttelte den Kopf und barg ihr Gesicht in den Falten seiner Robe, „es ist nichts dergleichen."

„Was dann?", er war wirklich ratlos.

„Es ist eigentlich nichts Schlimmes", flüsterte sie und hob ihren Kopf ein wenig, „aber ich bin so überrascht und ich weiß auch nicht, wie Du das sehen wirst und ich gebe zu, das mir das alles ziemliche Sorgen macht".

„Solange Du Dich nicht von mir trennen willst und Dir nichts Ernsthaftes fehlt, ist mir alles andere relativ egal!", murmelte Severus und merkte, dass ihm trotz dieser Antwort das Herz zum Halse hinaus schlagen wollte.

„Nun", sie nahm tief Luft, „es ist so, dass ich ein Kind erwarte."

„Wie bitte?", er hatte sich bestimmt verhört.

„Ich erwarte ein Kind, Severus", wiederholte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ein Kind?", er starrte sie perplex an und ihm wurde heiß und kalt zur gleichen Zeit „Du bist …. schwanger?" krächzte er.

„Ja", nickte sie und ihr Blick suchte ängstlich seine schwarzen Augen.

Großer Merlin! Er fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar, schüttelte den Kopf, als wenn er dadurch wieder die wunderbare Ordnung herstellen könnte, die da bis eben noch gewesen war und stand dann abrupt auf, um instinktiv einige Schritte zurück zu weichen.

Ein Kind!

Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Nein, das durfte doch gar nicht sein. Hatte er nicht unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er kein Kind wollte und hatte sie nicht eingewilligt diesem Wunsch zu entsprechen, jedenfalls für die nächsten Jahre?

Verdammt!

Hätte er seinem ersten Impuls gefolgt, wäre er auf der Stelle davongerannt. Egal wo hin, egal wie weit. Nur weg von hier, weg von ihr, fort aus dieser unglaublichen Situation. Viel hätte wahrlich nicht gefehlt, großer verfluchter Merlin. Allein zwei kleine Dinge hielten ihn davor zurück: Hermines flehender Blick und die Tränen in ihren Augen.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Voller Verzweiflung riss er an seinem Binder und ging noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

„Severus?", wisperte Hermine und die Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Verflucht. Er musste etwas tun und wenn es schon nicht das feige Wegrennen war, dann sollte er möglichst schnell überlegen, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Ohne dass er es merkte setzten sich seine Beine in Bewegung und er begann ein etwas hektisches Auf und Ab.

„Severus?", versuchte seine Frau ihn nach einigen Minuten des Hin- und Hertigerns erneut aus seinen wirren Gedankengängen zu holen.

Er hielt inne und sah sie fragend an, „Ein Kind?" Es war nur eine Vergewisserung.

„Ja."

„Wie konnte das geschehen?" stammelte er schließlich und fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Es tut mir so leid, Severus, wirklich."

Er musste blinzeln, „Was? Was tut Dir leid?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich wahrscheinlich vor lauter Planen, Konzipieren, Lernen und Lehren und in all dem perfekt sein zu wollen, den Verhütungstrank vergessen habe. Ich weiß doch, dass Du jetzt noch kein Kind wolltest", ihr Kinn bebte und sie barg voller Verzweiflung den Kopf in ihren Händen.

Na wunderbar, seufzte er innerlich, sonst vergaß sie nie etwas, warum musste sie gerade in solch einfachen Dingen so nachlässig sein. Er wollte schon sein Auf und Ab erneut aufnehmen, als ihm eine weitere wichtige Frage in den Sinn kam.

„Wann?"

Hermine hob den Kopf und antwortete mit tränenerstickter Stimme „Es wird wohl im letzten Drittel des Dezembers geboren werden, meint Poppy."

„Wie? Dann bist Du ja schon fast im dritten Monat, Hermine! Seit wann weißt Du es?", stotterte er durcheinander.

„Erst seit heute früh", erneut senkte sie errötend den Kopf, „Poppy war auch sehr erstaunt, dass mir das nicht früher aufgefallen ist, aber ich hatte einfach so viel um die Ohren."

Er starrte sie durch das Halbdunkel der Bibliothek an und war zu keinem einzigen klaren Gedanken in der Lage und das würde sich auch mit meilenweitem Umhergelaufe nicht ändern.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Er sah sie mit hängenden Schultern an, sah ihre Sorge und Unsicherheit und er sah auch die beginnende Verzweiflung in ihren Augen, ob seiner hilflosen Reaktion. Aber er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte.

Mitten in diesem Chaos war es ihm plötzlich, als wenn eine sehr vertraute Stimme in seinem Inneren eindringlich zu ihm sprechen wollte und obwohl er so durcheinander wie selten war, gelang es ihm, sich auf diese Stimme zu konzentrieren: „Lass sie nicht allein, Severus, lass sie jetzt nur nicht allein. Sie braucht Dich, mehr als je zuvor!"

Er musste blinzeln, war das nicht Lily Evans Stimme, die da zu ihm sprach? Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn noch etwas mehr an seinem Binder reißen ließ.

Verdammt!

Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte sie ja recht, aber wie sollte er das tun?

‚Folge einfach Deinem Herzen', hörte er sogleich die Antwort und dass sie eindeutig belustigt klang machte die Sache nicht besser.

Er drehte sich um und sah mit einem Mal wieder die Trauscene vor seinem inneren Auge, „in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten."

In der Tat.

Er riss er sich mit aller Macht zur Ordnung.

„Hermine, ich…" begann er, schüttelte dann aber energisch den Kopf, drehte sich um, überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen sich und ihr und schloss sie erst einmal fest in seine Arme. Ein sehr erleichterter Laut entrang sich daraufhin Hermines Brust und sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn heran.

So saßen sie eine ganze zeitlang fest umschlungen inmitten von unzähligen Büchern und er merkte sofort, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Denn mit ihr in seinen Armen wurde auch er ruhiger, er bemerkte wie sich das Chaos in seinem Kopf und in seinem Herzen langsam legte und dieser drängende Fluchttrieb verschwand. Ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn auch ihr Atem ging nach einer Weile gleichmäßiger und sie schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Ich denke, Du musst mir etwas Zeit lassen, mich mit dieser neuen Situation auseinanderzusetzen", flüsterte Severus leise in ihr Ohr und reichte ihr sein Taschentuch.

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen, Severus!", schniefte Hermine und putzte sich lautstark die Nase, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück an seine Brust legte, „Ich kann es auch noch nicht fassen."

„Und was wird jetzt?", brachte er seine Hilflosigkeit auf den Punkt.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, Severus. Wirklich nicht. Ich fühle mich ganz seltsam. Plötzlich ist alles anders und es gibt so viel zu klären und zu überlegen. Ich schaffe es aber einfach nicht einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen", erneut sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Nun, dann sind wir doch schon mal zwei!" seufzte Severus und strich ihr sanft über die nasse Wange.

„Vielleicht ginge es ja, wenn wir das gemeinsam versuchen würden", schlug sie bittend vor.

„Du meinst, das könnte helfen?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Hermine scheu zu, „aber ich glaube, mir würde es sehr helfen."

„Nun", pflichtete ihr Severus bei, „dann ist es vielleicht doch ein brauchbarer Gedanke und vielleicht auch etwas produktiver, als hier aus dem Fenster zu starren."

„Unbedingt", atmete Hermine erleichtert durch.

Er stand auf, reichte ihr die Hand und sie ergriff sie sogleich, und obwohl er sonst Vertraulichkeiten oder gar Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit strickt vermied, ließ er ihre Hand den ganzen Weg hinab in die Kerker nicht ein einziges Mal los.

Sie sollte ihn nicht für einen Feigling halten und Lily Evans auch nicht. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange er es vor Hermine verheimlichen konnte, dass sein Mut und seine Souveränität in dieser Sache wirklich sehr spärlich gesät war.

Grundgütiger, ein Kind…


	12. Chapter 12

12. Unwohlsein

„Ich weiß noch genau wie eigenartig ich mich an diesem Abend gefühlt habe und wie es dann weitergegangen ist", erinnerte sich Hermine dumpf an seiner Brust.

„Ja, ich auch", brummte Severus, „es war ein sehr langer und sehr seltsamer Abend."

„Wohl wahr", nickte Hermine und drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu, „wir waren uns gleichsam fremd und ganz nah."

„Ich hatte keine Erfahrung mit Schwangeren", versuchte Severus sein Verhalten zu erklären.

„Und ich hatte keine Erfahrung als Schwangere!", ergänzte Hermine und drückte sich wieder fest an seine Seite.

Er erinnerte sich wahrlich noch ganz genau. Er hatte ihnen damals erst einmal einen Tee gekocht, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen und weiter seine chaotischen Gedanken und sein verstörtes Herz ordnen zu können und dann hatten sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa sitzend lange, lange geschwiegen.

„Heute kann ich es Dir wohl sagen", Severus holte tief Atem und gab dann leise zu, „aber ich wäre am liebsten davongelaufen."

„Das habe ich schon gemerkt", lächelte Hermine, „und ich rechne es Dir auch immer noch hoch an, dass Du es nicht getan hast, sondern bei mir geblieben bist, an diesem Abend und natürlich auch darüber hinaus."

„Du hast mich doch gebraucht", antwortete er einfach. Das stimmte allerdings, er hatte sie noch nie so verwirrt und verunsichert erlebt.

„Ja, das habe ich wirklich!" seufzte Hermine.

„Und ich Dich auch", ergänzte er sehr leise, was Hermine aber dennoch hörte und sie ungeheuer freute und ihm einen sehr zärtlichen Kuss einbrachte.

Wie wahr! Sie war sein großes Glück und wenn er wirklich ehrlich war, dann war ihm damals das Kind völlig egal gewesen, nur Hermines Wohl lag ihm am Herzen. Ihre Gesundheit, ihr Glück und das Strahlen in ihren Augen, das war wichtig gewesen, sonst nichts. Das hatte sich erst geändert, als Eileen geboren worden war und er diese erstaunliche Person kennenlernen durfte.

Aber bis dahin waren es noch viele Wochen voller Sorgen und Zweifel und nein, er war in dieser Zeit nicht glücklich gewesen, oder besser gesagt, er hatte panische Angst, dass sein Glück gerade unaufhaltsam die Themse hinunter ging…

Die bald darauf folgenden Ferien waren sehr durchwachsen gewesen. Wie das Wetter!

Wegen Hermines stetig ärger werdenden Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden hatten sie auf einen Großteil ihrer Zutatenexkursion verzichten müssen. Denn trotz vielfältiger Bemühungen bekamen sie diese lästige Übelkeit nicht in den Griff. Kein Trank half richtig oder zuverlässig, einige machten es sogar noch schlimmer und sorgten zusätzlich für Schwindelattacken und Dauermüdigkeit. Es war zum Verzweifeln und zu der Enttäuschung auf beiden Seiten, zerrte all das an ihren und seinen Nerven.

Es hatte zwar unterschiedliche Gründe, dass die Stimmung in den Kerkern von Hogwarts schon mal deutlich besser gewesen war, aber am Endresultat änderte das rein gar nichts.

Hermine konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn ihr Gesundheitszustand sie daran hinderte das zu tun was sie tun wollte, nämlich aktiv zu sein und sich voll und ganz auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie gerade ins Auge gefasst hatte (und auf das sie sich wie verrückt gefreut hatte, wie die Zutatenexkursion z.B.). Sie war daran gewöhnt, dass ihr Körper einfach funktionierte, aber das war nun anders. Egal was es war, nichts konnte sie in Ruhe tun, denn ständig bremsten sie ihre Beschwerden aus und erinnerten sie daran, dass ihr Körper jetzt die Prioritäten setzte. Ihre Wutanfälle waren ähnlich unerfreulich, wie ihre Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden, denn sie führten unweigerlich zu noch mehr Übelkeit.

Severus ging es auch nicht besser, er machte sich ständig Sorgen. Einerseits um seine Frau, nicht dass ihr die Schwangerschaft ernstlich schaden würde, sie hatte bereits Gewicht verloren und sah müde und kraftlos aus und als er zufällig einen Artikel über mögliche Risiken für Schwangere gelesen hatte, erfüllte ihn echte Panik. Seine anschließende sorgsame Überwachung führte leider zu keiner Beruhigung seines Gemütes, sondern nur zu ernstlichen Eheproblemen, denn Hermine konnte es noch weniger als alles Unwohlsein dieser Welt ausstehen, wenn man sie bevormundete.

Andererseits quälten ihn zermürbende Alpträume, in denen er sich stets aufs Neue einem kleinen gesichts- und geschlechtslosen Wesen gegenübersah, das ihn anklagend für die schlimmsten Dinge verantwortlich machte und ihn als unfähigen und jämmerlichen Vater verurteilte. Es war furchtbar, denn er war sich sicher, dass dieses Wesen völlig recht mit seinen Anschuldigen hatte. Er würde seinem Kind ein genauso schlechter Vater sein, wie sein eigener es ihm gewesen war. Garantiert!

Bei Merlin! Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, warum er nicht mehr darauf geachtet hatte, dass Hermine den Verhütungstrank regelmäßig nahm. Er hätte sie nur jedes Mal vorher fragen müssen. Das wäre zwar ziemlich unromantisch, aber ganz einfach und vor allem sehr wirkungsvoll gewesen.

Einige Tage lang spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanken ihr einen Trank unterzuschieben, der eine Fehlgeburt auslösen würde. Damit wäre diese ganze unerfreuliche Geschichte nämlich erst einmal vom Tisch gewesen. Allerdings führte dieser Plan dazu, dass in seinen Alpträumen jetzt auch noch seine Frau in Erscheinung trat, die sich erschüttert und voller Trauer und Verachtung von ihm abwendete. Nein, bei Merlin! Das war wirklich keine Option.

So krochen die Tage und Wochen der Ferien dahin ohne die geringste Spur von Erholung zu bringen, ganz im Gegenteil. Beinahe hätte er sich den strengen und geregelten Schulalltag zurückgewünscht. Aber nur beinahe…

Anfang August nötigten sie Jean und Henry dann dazu doch noch zwei Wochen Ferien zu machen. Seine Schwiegereltern waren einige Tage zu Besuch gewesen und hatten sich dann anscheinend eingehend beraten und sich als Konsequenz aus der bedrückenden Stimmung in den Kerkern von Hogwarts eigenmächtig in ein Muggelreisebüro begeben, um ein Ferienhaus an der Küste von Cornwall zu buchen.

Als Henry und Jean ihnen in London den Umschlag mit den Reiseunterlagen in die Hände drückten, hätten sie am liebsten abgelehnt, alle beide. Ihre Laune war absolut auf dem Nullpunkt und das verregnete Wetter gab ihnen den Rest, keiner von beiden hatte große Lust sich zu einem Ortswechsel aufzuraffen, aber der wilde Ausdruck in Henrys Augen ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, „Wenn Ihr nicht augenblicklich Eure Sachen zusammenpackt, werdet Ihr mich kennenlernen, das kann ich Euch versprechen! Ihr solltet endlich aufhören Euch nur um Euch selbst zu drehen!"

„Aber…", hatte Hermine widersprechen wollen.

„Nichts ‚aber', junge Dame!", hatte ihr Vater sofort gedonnert, „Du bist nicht die erste Frau die ein Kind bekommt und so wichtig ist kein Mensch auf dieser Welt, dass er nicht mal für wenige Wochen und Monate ein klein wenig kürzer treten könnte. Dein Leben, Deine Arbeit und Deine Forschungen rennen Dir nicht davon! Sei endlich ein wenig geduldiger und gelassener!"

Hermine hatte ihn mit offenem Mund angestarrt und Severus der sehr gewillt war, sich aus dieser Vater-Tochter-Sache herauszuhalten, blieb vom ungewohnten Zorn seines Schwiegervaters auch nicht verschont, „Und Du", nahm Henry Granger nämlich jetzt ihn fest in den Blick, „solltest endlich damit aufhören den Teufel an die Wand zu malen, sondern anfangen dankbar zu sein, dass Du das Glück hast Vater zu werden! Und hör sofort auf Hermine wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln!"

„Äh…", setzte Severus zu seiner Ehrenrettung an.

„Versuch es nicht abzustreiten", wehrte Henry Severus Entschuldigungs- und Erklärungsversuch kurzerhand ab, „Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum ihr zwei Euch nicht endlich auf das besinnt, was ihr am Besten könnt, verdammt und zugenäht!"

Und auch von seiner Schwiegermutter hatten sie keine Unterstützung zu erwarten, „Wehe, ihr nutzt die Zeit nicht!", waren Jeans mahnende Worte gewesen, bevor Severus den Zauberstab fürs Apparieren hob.

Bei Merlin. So energisch kannte er seine Schwiegereltern gar nicht und Hermine anscheinend auch nicht, denn sie packte tatsächlich ohne ein weiteres Wort ihren Koffer und Severus tat es ihr gleich und so standen sie nur drei Stunden später am Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts, um in ihre Zwangsferien aufzubrechen.

Das gebuchte Cottage stellte sich erfreulicherweise als sehr ansprechendes Anwesen heraus, das etwas abgelegen auf einer Klippe am brausenden Atlantik lag und wohl mal eine kleine Farm mit Stallungen und großer Scheune gewesen war. Nun, hier ließ es sich aushalten.

Hermine hatte sich anscheinend noch nicht ganz von dem Rüffel ihres Vaters erholt, denn nachdem sie oberflächlich das Haus inspiziert und ihre Koffer an den Treppenaufgang befördert hatte, war ihr erstes Ansinnen das nahe Meer.

„Ich geh mal nachsehen, ob man von hier runter an den Strand kommt", ließ sie Severus mit hängendem Kopf wissen, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und war auch schon verschwunden. Severus musste seufzen, als er ihr nachsah.

Nun, er würde erst einmal die Koffer auspacken, Feuer machen und für einen Tee sorgen, der Wind pfiff draußen ganz schön heftig. Doch als er in die Küche trat, entdeckte er dort einen großen Korb mit frischem Gemüse, Obst und sonstigen regionalen Leckereien und er beschloss spontan ein Abendessen zuzubereiten und sich dann nach seiner Frau umzusehen. Die Koffer konnten warten.

Eine Stunde später waren ein wohlriechender Auflauf im Ofen und ein verführerischer Nachtisch im Kühlschrank. Jetzt war seine Frau dran! Er fand Hermine nach kurzem Suchen auf einem kleinen Felsvorsprung nahe des Hauses, von dem man einen wundervollen Blick auf das Meer hatte. Sie hatte eine Bank heraufbeschworen und sich fest in ihren Anorak gewickelt. Als er sich neben sie setzte, bemerkte er, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Ich dachte, Du wolltest hinunter", begann er leise und legte seinen Arm vorsichtig um sie herum.

„Ich fand es hier so schön", murmelte sie und lehnte sich durchatmend in seine Umarmung.

Nach einer Weile des einträchtigen Schweigens, sah sie ihn scheu von unten her an, „Denkst Du, dass mein Dad recht hat?"

Er überlegte einige Augenblicke und ließ sich Henrys Vorwürfe nochmals durch den Kopf gehen, „Nun, ja, wahrscheinlich hat Dein Vater nicht ganz unrecht", gab er schließlich zu.

„Ach, Severus", schniefte Hermine und ließ den Kopf noch tiefer hängen, „Es tut mir so leid!"

„Mir auch", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und da war vieles von all seinen Sorgen und Befürchtungen dabei, seinen Ängsten und seinen Unsicherheiten und auch, dass er besser hätte aufpassen sollen. Aber trotz allem hätte er gerade keinen Ort gewusst, wo er lieber gewesen wäre, als hier mit ihr in seinen Armen und diesem wunderbaren Blick auf das brausende Meer. Darum brummelte er auch leise, „mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen."

„Meinst Du, dass wir das schaffen?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Warum nicht", überlegte Severus und reichte ihr sein Taschentuch, „immerhin sind wir laut Deines Vaters nicht die ersten, die ein Kind bekommen."

„Das stimmt ja auch", gab Hermine sogleich zu und putzte sich die Nase, „und es ist auch nicht so, dass ich mich darauf nicht auch freue, aber alles ist eben so schwierig, weil ich auch soviel Spaß an meiner Arbeit hatte und ich die Zeit mit Dir so sehr genossen habe, mich auf diesen Sommer schon das ganze Jahr über gefreut habe und tausend Pläne hatte, einer besser als der andere! Und jetzt ist alles anders! Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass ich nur noch daran denken kann, ob mir gerade schlecht ist oder mir gerade wieder schlecht wird!"

„Ich weiß", nickte Severus, denn auch seine wundervolle rosarote Wolke die ihm seit fast zwei Jahren zur zweiten Heimat geworden war und auf der er sich recht häuslich eingerichtete hatte, hatte sich mit der Nachricht von Hermines Schwangerschaft deutlich zur Erde hin geneigt.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Hermine schließlich und steckte sein Taschentuch in ihre Jackentasche.

„Wir sollten auf Deine Eltern hören!", antwortete Severus nach kurzem Nachdenken fest. 

„Und was heißt das konkret?", sie schaute ihn gespannt an.

„Keine Ahnung, das müssen wir eben herausfinden!", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern und küsste sie auf ihren Scheitel, „die beiden haben uns schließlich zwei Wochen Zeit zum Nachdenken gegeben."

„Richtig"

Severus zückte seine Taschenuhr, „Und ich habe einen sehr schmackhaften Auflauf im Ofen, der jetzt gleich fertig ist", er sah sie kritisch an, „Wenn Du Hunger hast natürlich."

„Hm", horchte sie in sich hinein, „immerhin ist mir im Augenblick nicht gar so schlecht, also sollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und etwas essen."

„Sehr gut, dabei können wir in Ruhe überlegen, was wir beide am besten können."

„Also, was Du so alles gut kannst, könnte ich Dir sofort sagen", entgegnete Hermine und erhob sich im Zeitlupentempo, sie hatte nämlich schon herausgefunden, dass zu schnelle und hektische Bewegungen die Übelkeit förderten.

„Ach", machte Severus überrascht, „Und das wäre?"

„Kochen zum Beispiel", antwortete Hermine, „Und mich im Arm halten und mich küssen und noch ganz viel mehr!"

„Ah ja", freute sich Severus geschmeichelt.

Das Dinner war ihm wirklich gut gelungen und Hermine aß seit Wochen wieder mehr als zwei Happen. Sehr hoffnungsvoll, in der Tat. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie auf der breiten und leider etwas durchgesessenen Couch im Wohnzimmer vor einem wärmenden Torffeuer und tranken Tee. Als Hermine um Zehn gähnend und mit ihrer Wärmflasche bewaffnet ins Bett schlurfte, fiel ihm ein, dass es der erste Tag seit Wochen gewesen war, an dem sie sich nicht übergeben musste.

Zwar änderte sich dieser erfreuliche Umstand direkt nach dem Aufstehen am nächsten Morgen wieder und auch das Wetter war kein bisschen besser als in Schottland, aber sie richteten sich darauf ein und machten das Beste draus. So verwandelte Hermine eine komplette Steinwand im Wohnzimmer in bodentiefe Fenster, so dass sie vom Sofa aus stets das unter ihnen tosende Meer im Blick haben konnten.

Sie tranken viel Tee und entschlossen sich nicht länger Linderung in bereits bestehenden Tränken zu suchen, sondern selbst einen Antischwangerschaftsbeschwerdentrank zu entwickeln. Dafür apparierte Severus kurz nach Hogwarts, um Hermines Forschungsunterlagen für ihren Trank gegen die Menstruationsbeschwerden zu holen.

Nach einer Woche intensiven Debattierens und Überlegens waren sie sich schließlich sicher, dass sie eine sehr vielversprechende Tranklösung konzipiert hatten. Und so wechselten sich in der letzten Ferienwoche lange Spaziergänge am Meer entlang, ruhige Stunden auf dem Sofa mit dem Ansetzen verschiedener Basistränke ab. Der großzügige Gewölbekeller des Ferienhauses war für ein provisorisches Tränkelabor wie geschaffen.

Das Hauptthema bei ihren Spaziergängen am Strand war immer, wie sie Meisterzeit, Professur und Kind unter einen Hut bekommen könnte, wo doch ihr Leben auch ohne Kind schon reich gefüllt war. Nach langem Hin und Her einigten sie sich auf folgenden Kompromiss:

Hermine würde ein Semester lang komplett aussetzen und sich nur um das Kind kümmern. Das passte ganz gut, denn da der Geburtstermin Ende des Jahres lag, würde sie zum übernächsten Wintersemester wieder zur Verfügung stehen.

Für die Zeit danach wollte Severus mit Minerva einen Stundenplan basteln, der es ihm ermöglichen würde, die meisten Zeiten abzudecken, an denen sie an der Uni oder bei Filius sein müsste. Eine Verlängerung ihrer Meisterzeit wollte sie eh mit Filius besprechen.

Zudem würden sie Ginnys Angebot annehmen und ihr Kind an zwei Tagen pro Woche für einen halben Tag bei den Potters abgeben – etwas, das besonders bei Severus zu großen Bedenken für die charakterliche Entwicklung seines Kindes führte und ihm einen schmerzhaften blauen Fleck in der Rippengegend einbrachte.

„Alles andere wird sich finden", seufzte Hermine schließlich, „vielleicht kommt alles ganz anders und dann müssen wir eben wieder neu überlegen."

Aber für den Augenblick waren beide durchaus zufrieden mit ihren Plänen und das waren alles Gründe dafür, dass Hermine und Severus deutlich erholt aus ihren Ferien zurückkehrten und guten Gewissens Henry und Jean Granger versichern konnten, die Zeit gut genutzt zu haben, um sich endlich auf das zu besinnen, was sie am Besten konnten. Nämlich für ein Problem, egal wie riesig und schwierig es erschien, eine Lösung zu finden.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Vermeldungen

„Ha!", machte Hermine plötzlich und schlug ihm vorwurfsvoll auf den Oberarm, „wenn ich daran zurückdenke, wie Du nach den Ferien diese überraschende Neuigkeit verkündet hast!"

„Wie? Nun", reckte Severus etwas beleidigt das Kinn und rieb sich seinen Oberarm, „es war immerhin das erste Mal und Du musst zugeben, bei Sera war ich schon sehr viel routinierter!"

„Gott sei Dank!", stöhnte Hermine, „Und Du hast auch nicht mehr so lange gewartet es öffentlich zu machen."

„Ich persönlich hätte es noch lange nicht gesagt, wenn es nicht plötzlich so heiß geworden und Dein dicker Bauch einfach nicht mehr zu verbergen gewesen wäre! Nach der Geburt hätte es auch noch gereicht!"

„Ja, das hast Du damals auch dauernd gesagt!", erinnerte sich Hermine mit resigniertem Augenrollen.

Die große Halle Hogwarts war brechend voll mit lauter Schülerinnen und Schülern voller Hunger und Durst. Nichts Ungewöhnliches eigentlich, wenn nicht die anwesenden Schülerinnen und Schüler im Augenblick so wenig an Hunger und Durst gedacht hätten, sondern vielmehr an all ihre unzähligen Sünden und Vergehen und das nur, weil sich ihr Tränkeprofessor mit finsterstem Blick erhoben hatte und sie mehr als düster nieder starrte.

Kein gutes Zeichen, absolut nicht! Da waren sich alle einig. Ausnahmslos!

Es wäre bestimmt ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein wenig Veritasserum im Kürbissaft gewesen, ging es dem besagten Tränkeprofessor kurz durch den Kopf, hier würde man sicherlich noch einige geheime Untaten ans Licht befördern können!

Aber eigentlich hatte er ganz andere Sorgen.

Bei Merlin! Völlig andere Sorgen!

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schaute er zu seiner Frau herunter, die ziemlich angespannt und mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm saß und sich sicherlich gerade die schlimmsten Horrorvorstellungen über den weiteren Verlauf seiner Bekanntmachung machte.

Nun, da musste sie jetzt durch, denn immerhin war es ihre Schuld, dass er jetzt hier stand, anstatt sich mit sichtlichem Appetit über das leckere Hähnchenfilet im Teigmantel herzumachen, das für heute auf dem Speiseplan stand. Musste sie auch darauf bestehen enge Shirts und Blusen zu tragen und sich standhaft weigern dann wenigstens mit weitfallenden, kaschierenden Roben herumzulaufen, und das alles nur, weil es plötzlich Anfang September endlich Sommer werden wollte und es ihr zu heiß wäre?

Pf! Als ob das ein wirklicher Grund wäre! Immerhin gab es so etwas wie Kühlungszauber!

Außerdem hatte er ihr mehrfach angeboten diese blöden Vermeldungen selbst zu übernehmen, da brauchte sie sich auch keine Gedanken über seine mangelnde Begeisterung zu machen. Doch mit diesem Vorschlag war sie gar nicht einverstanden gewesen, „Du bist hier Lehrer und stellvertretender Schulleiter und ich nur Deine Frau, also ist das Dein Job!", hatte sie kategorisch abgelehnt und dann hinzugefügt, „Wenn ich das jetzt machen würde, denkt jeder, dass Du Dich nicht freust!"

Nun, das mit dem Freuen war ja auch so eine Sache. Er hasste Veränderungen und dass ein Kind eine ganze Menge Veränderungen mit sich bringen würde, hatte er in den letzten Wochen bereits zur Genüge erfahren müssen. Wer wusste denn schon, ob das nicht noch viel schlimmer werden würde?

Bei Merlin, er freute sich wirklich nicht besonders. Vielleicht war er im Geheimen ein wenig gespannt und neugierig, aber Freuen? Nein, Freuen war etwas ganz anderes. Er hatte sich auf die Zutatenexpedition gefreut, sehr sogar und es war zu seinem riesengroßen Bedauern nur eine Schmalspurversion davon Realität geworden und er freute sich auf jede leidenschaftliche Umarmung und auf jeden ruhigen und gemütlichen Abend mit seiner Frau vor dem Kamin, alles Dinge, die in den letzten Wochen rar geworden waren, wegen dieser ärgerlichen Übelkeit und das war garantiert erst der Anfang vom Ende jeglichen Friedens. Ja, er freute sich auf alles Mögliche, aber auf ein Kind…

„Jetzt mach schon", Hermine stupste ihn diskret in die Seite.

„Hm?", verdammt, er war wirklich gerade gedanklich etwas abgedriftet, hoffentlich hatte das sonst niemand gemerkt. Schnell räusperte er sich.

„Meine Damen und Herren!", schnarrte er leise und sofort hielt alles den Atem an.

„Ich habe Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass meine Frau und ich am Ende diesen Jahres", er machte eine Pause und schaute Hermine nochmals kurz an, „nun, wir werden ein Kind bekommen", vollendete er den Satz und wünschte sich und seine Frau auf den Mond.

Die Schülerschaft schien ob seines Gesichtsausdrucks und seines Tonfalls nicht recht zu wissen, ob das nun eine gute oder eher eine schlechte Nachricht war und so war die Reaktion auf diese Vermeldung auch recht verhalten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Kolleginnen und Kollegen, die sich voller Freude und Entzücken, mit vielen „Ah´s" und „Oh´s" auf die beiden stürzten und sie sprichwörtlich unter ihren Glückwünschen begruben. Minerva brach sogar in Tränen aus. Unglaublich, sie bekam das Kind doch nicht!

Ach, wie er so etwas hasste! Aber hatte er es nicht bereits erwähnt, da mussten sie durch.

Er gab sich auch alle Mühe nicht zu grimmig drein zu schauen, aber als Sybille Trelawney mit wehenden Schals auf ihn zugeeilt kam und mit der sphärischsten Stimme die er je bei ihr vernommen hatte vermeldete, „Ich wusste es natürlich schon seit Monaten, es war in meinen Tarotkarten ganz eindeutig zu erkennen, aber ich wollte Ihnen nicht zuvorkommen, mein Lieber", konnte er ein leises Schnauben und einen ungläubigen Blick nicht ganz unterdrücken. Was die Wahrsagelehrerin aber nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien, denn sie lächelte Hermine verschwörerisch an, „Und dass es ein Junge wird, war ebenfalls mehr als offensichtlich."

„Aha!", machte Hermine und raunte Severus unbemerkt zu, „wenn Sybille Trelawney einen Jungen voraussagt, können wir unbesehen auf ein Mädchen setzen!"

„Also, ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn sie zur Abwechslung mal recht hätte!", brummte Severus, denn dass es ein Junge würde, war seine einzige Hoffnung in all dem ganzen Schlamassel.

„Es ist doch egal, was es wird, Hauptsache es ist gesund", war Hermines Antwort sowohl an Professor Trelawney, als auch an ihn.

Da hatte sie natürlich recht, aber dennoch hätte sowohl die seltsame Wahrsagelehrerin, als auch er noch einiges zu der gewünschten oder vorhergesagten Geschlechterfrage zu sagen gehabt, aber Hermines Blick belehrte ihn und Sybille sich doch lieber dem schon ziemlich abgekühlten Abendessen zuzuwenden.

Na ja, dachte er durchaus erleichtert, als sie nach dem Essen (dank eines Aufwärmzaubers immerhin nicht allzu kalt) zurück in ihre Kerker gingen, wenigstens hatte er das hier schon mal hinter sich gebracht.

„So", schöpfte auch Hermine tief Luft, wahrscheinlich konnte sie Gedanken lesen, „dieses war der erste Streich…"

„Wie bitte? Und was ist der zweite?", hielt Severus aufgeschreckt inne und sah ihr besorgt hinterher.

„Also, ich glaube kaum, dass diese Neuigkeit lange geheim zu halten ist", war sich Hermine sicher, „und wenn ich eine Wette abschließen müsste, wie lange es dauert, bis der Tagesprophet oder eines der anderen Hexenblättchen davon Wind bekommt, würde ich auf maximal zwei Tage tippen."

„Was?", entsetzte sich Severus, seine gerade einsetzende Erleichterung begann sich in Luft aufzulösen „Davon hast Du bisher nichts gesagt!"

„Warum auch? Das war doch mehr als klar!", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern und bedeutete ihm endlich zu kommen, immerhin galt es noch einen Trank fertig zu brauen.

Er folgte ihr mit erschütterndem Blick und tiefer Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn, „Wir hätten einen Geheimhaltungszauber sprechen können!", fiel ihm ein, als er die Kerkertüre hinter sich schloss und musste sich die Haare raufen, wenn er an diese sabbernden und geifernden Reporterfritzen dachte.

„Das bringt doch eh nichts", hielt seine unbekümmerte Frau dagegen, hängte ihre Robe an die Garderobe und tauschte sie gegen den Laborkittel, „irgendwann kommt es eh raus, spätestens wenn ich nächste Woche zu der Heilerin ins St. Mungos muss."

„Dafür gibt es doch Ignorierzauber, verdammt!", genau, warum konnte sie nicht an die einfachsten Dinge denken, wenn es darauf ankam? Verhütungstränke z.B.!

„Severus!", seine Frau baute sich mit auf den Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihm auf, „Wir sind erwachsene Menschen, Mann und Frau, die seit neun Monaten ganz legal und hochoffiziell miteinander verheiratet sind und darum ist es auch keine Schande, dass wir Ende des Jahres ein Kind bekommen!"

„Natürlich nicht", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, denn Aufregung führte leicht zu Übelkeit – sehr schlecht! „es muss doch nur nicht gleich jeder wissen!"

„Doch", beharrte Hermine ärgerlich und öffnete die Labortüre, „denn die Hälfte der Zaubererwelt glaubt, dass ich Dich nur aus Berechnung geheiratet habe!"

„Unsinn!", Berechnung? Welche Berechnung sollte das denn sein?

„Kein Unsinn!", hielt Hermine trotzig dagegen und prüfte den Zustand ihres Kessels.

„Doch, purer Unsinn!", blieb auch Severus standhaft und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf den sanft blubbernden Kesselinhalt, „wenn überhaupt, dann denkt die Hälfte der Zauberwelt, dass ich Dich mit einem Imperius belegt hätte oder Du mich nur aus Mitleid oder wahlweise auch aus Verwirrung geheiratet hast!"

„Na also, sag ich doch!", reckte Hermine ihm die Rührkelle entgegen, „Dann werden sie jetzt eben eines Besseren belehrt!"

„Pah! Sie werden alles Mögliche denken", antwortete Severus grummelnd, „zum Beispiel dass es von jemand anderem ist oder aber, dass es im Labor gezeugt wurde!" Hm, er sah sich kurz um, das Labor war ebenfalls kein schlechter Ort für gewisse Taten, wie ihm gerade wieder einfiel…

„Siehst Du! Und das kommt nur davon, weil Du Dich weigerst mich in der Öffentlichkeit überhaupt nur zu umarmen, geschweige denn zu küssen oder gar etwas anderes!", funkelte Hermine ihn an und schlug in ihrem Tränkebuch nach, was als nächstes bei ihrem Trankprojekt zutun sei.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du willst", knurrte Severus und wies auf den Krug mit frischem Quellwasser, „und ich war mir bisher auch nicht im Klaren darüber, dass Du ein Interesse daran hast, mit mir vor aller Welt Sex zu haben!"

„Wie bitte?" empörte sich Hermine und hätte beinahe sowohl den Krug, als auch die gefrorenen Sonnenstrahlen mitsamt ihrem goldenen Aufbewahrungskästchen fallen gelassen, die sie gerade geholt hatte „Es geht hier doch nicht ums Sexhaben!"

„Nein?", hob ihr frecher Ehemann ungläubig die linke Augenbraue und rührte vorsichtig dreimal rechtsherum.

„Nein! Verflixt!", schnappte Hermine erzürnt, „Es geht darum, dass ich kein Problem damit habe, dass alle Welt weiß, dass ich Dich wie verrückt liebe und dass ich von Dir ein Kind erwarte und dass ich es völlig normal finden würde, wenn es Dir mit mir vielleicht ähnlich gehen sollte!"

„Mir reicht es völlig, wenn die wenigen Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten wissen, dass ich Dir ebenfalls recht zugetan bin und dass Du ein Kind erwartest, das höchstwahrscheinlich von mir ist!", verkündete ihr Ehemann ungerührt und versuchte sich auf die fünfundzwanzig Tropfen, die er von dem Quellwasser dazugeben sollte und auf die zweieinhalb fehlenden Priesen der Sonnenstrahlen zu konzentrieren. Was natürlich alles etwas schwierig war, wenn man nebenher seine Frau noch ein wenig ärgern musste.

„Severus!", stampfte Hermine auch wunderbar erschüttert mit dem Fuß auf.

„Ja, bitte?!", tat ihr Mann unschuldig und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nur mit Mühe verkneifen. Ach, sie sah zum Anbeißen aus, wenn sie wütend war.

„Wenn Du Zweifel daran haben solltest wer der Vater dieses Kindes hier ist", knurrte sie und deutete auf ihren leider deutlich zu erkennenden Bauch, „dann solltest Du vielleicht mal mit Poppy Pomfrey sprechen."

„Das habe ich schon längst, aber sie weigert sich standhaft mir etwas zu sagen!", log er frech, aber er hatte schon gemerkt, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Schade!

„Ha!", drehte Hermine auch sofort den Spieß herum, „was kein Wunder ist, denn ich habe es ihr verboten!"

„Verboten?", seine rechte Augenbraue ruckte ebenfalls empor und beinahe hätte er sich verzählt.

„Ja, verboten", bestätigte Hermine und ihre Augen glitzerten, „ich wollte aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen natürlich nicht, dass Du so doch noch erfährst, wie mich dieser übermütige, junge Zauberer mit der süßen roten Nase und dem Schalk in seinen schwarzen Augen, in dieser herrlichen Winternacht dort draußen auf dem See so verrückt gemacht hat, dass wir es anschließend nicht einmal mehr in ein anständiges Bett geschafft haben, sondern in Pomonas Gewächshaus einfallen mussten."

„Was? Das ist ja schockierend!", machte er entsetzt, aber das Wolfsgrinsen, das um seine Lippen zuckte führte seine Empörung ad absurdum.

„Ja, das denke ich auch", seufzte Hermine genießerisch und trat dicht an ihn heran, „aber es war auch echt der Wahnsinn! Ehrlich! Viel besser, als in einem Labor!"

„So, so…", er stellte belustigt den Krug und auch die goldene Schale mit den Sonnenstrahlen beiseite, nickte ihr zu, damit sie den Spruch sprechen könnte und nutzte die Gelegenheit ihren wundervollen Duft tief einzuatmen.

Als sie fertig war und der Trank sich tiefrot gefärbt hatte, holte er aus dem obersten Regal die kleine Phiole mit Löwenblut und das Behältnis mit Mutterkornsamen, „Und was ist aus diesem jungen, schwarzäugigen Zauberer geworden, triffst Du ihn noch ab und an?", fragte er brummelnd, nachdem er auch diese beiden Zugaben ganz nach Vorschrift in den Kessel gegeben hatte.

„Ach, nein, das ist eine tragische Geschichte", wusste Hermine mit dramatischem Blick, während sie zwei winzige Blätter Marihuana kleinschnitt, „er hat sich just in dem Augenblick, als er von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr in eine geheimniskrämerische, pessimistische alte Unke verwandelt. Eine, die sich dafür schämt Gefühle zu haben."

„Gar nicht!", behauptete die Unke mit beleidigtem Blick und gab eine Zauberstabspitze Bärenklau in den Kessel.

„Oh doch!", war sich seine Frau völlig sicher, „aber ich habe mich schweren Herzens damit abgefunden." Sie seufzte mitleiderregend, warf die Blätter in den Kessel und streichelte sachte über ihren Bauch, „ich hoffe nur nicht, dass er diese unbegreifliche Eigenschaft an sein Kind weitervererbt hat!"

„Dann würde es wenigstens ein sehr diskretes Kind werden", er starrte hoffnungsvoll ihren Bauch an.

„Oh ja, unglaublich diskret!", spottete Hermine und nahm ihm den Rührlöffel ab, um nun ihrerseits dreimal linksherum zu rühren, „Ich will aber kein diskretes Kind, ich will eines, das mir seine Liebe und Zuneigung zeigen kann und nicht dreimal überlegen muss, ob es das auch in der Öffentlichkeit tut!"

„Was aber sehr klug wäre!", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Klugheit ist nicht alles!", hielt Hermine dagegen, „Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass es ihm an Klugheit mangeln wird, immerhin weiß ich persönlich ganz genau, wer der Vater ist", sie bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen undurchsichtigen Blick.

„Das ist gut", antwortete Severus ungerührt, „denn sich mit einem solch unbedachten Windbeutel von Kerl einzulassen, dabei noch den Verhütungstrank zu vergessen und dann noch wochenlang nicht zu bemerken, dass Du schwanger bist, zeugt nicht von besonderer Klugheit Deinerseits!"

„Nun gut", gab Hermine etwas zerknirscht zu, „Einige dieser Aspekte treffen wohl zu, aber ich setze dem entgegen, dass es wirklich alles andere als leicht war sich diesen hochinteressanten, dunklen Typen zu angeln. Dabei habe ich wohl all meine Klugheit aufgebraucht."

„Verschenkte Liebesmüh! Das hat dieser Mensch wahrscheinlich gar nicht gemerkt!"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, denn er hat ein mieses Ego!", grinste Hermine.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ganz mieses Ego", wiederholte Hermine gerne und löschte das Feuer unter dem Kessel, „aber es ist bestimmt gut so, dass er nicht gar so sensibel ist und lange nichts davon bemerkt hat, dass ich ihn unwiderstehlich fand, denn sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich die Flucht ergriffen!"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich!", stimmte Severus zu und stellte zufrieden die magische Sanduhr auf eine halbe Stunde ein. Solange musste der Trank nämlich ruhen.

„Richtig! Und damit hätte er all das Schöne verpasst!", strahlte Hermine, „zum Beispiel das hier!", sie zog ihn ziemlich energisch am Revers zu sich heran, stellte sich dann auf ihre Zehenspitzen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, um ihm einen sehr schönen Kuss zu geben.

„Hm, das wäre wohl wirklich ein echter Verlust gewesen!", gab Severus zu und schob sie sanft zum Laborhocker, damit sie ihm noch weitere schöne Dinge zeigen konnte.

Ja, sie hatte recht, denn wenn man all das Gute und Schöne der letzten Jahre zusammenzählte, das er durch und mit ihr erfahren und erlebt hatte, dann war das jetzt hier ein wirklich kleiner Wehrmutstropfen. Einer, der durchaus zu ertragen war.

„Wann wirst Du es Deinen Studenten erzählen?", fragte er, nachdem die Sanduhr durch einen scharfen Pfeifton angezeigt hatte, dass sie sich leider wieder der Arbeit widmen müssten.

„Morgen", murmelte Hermine und streichelte ein letztes Mal seine Wange entlang, „ich habe Vorlesung, da sind die meisten da."

„Morgen schon", jammerte Severus erneut, „Dann weiß es der Tagesprophet übermorgen auf alle Fälle!"

„Wie gesagt", zuckte Hermine wiederum mit den Schultern, „das wird nicht zu vermeiden sein!"

Als sie aber den nun sonnengelben und etwas zähflüssigen Mutmachtrank in die bereitgestellten Flakons füllte, fragte sie ein wenig zögerlich, „Severus?"

„Ja?", er hielt inne und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Würdest Du morgen zu meiner Vorlesung kommen?", ihr Blick huschte kurz zu ihm empor und sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. 

„Hm", machte Severus erstaunt, da waren ihr die eigenen Vermeldungen wohl auch nicht so einerlei! Wer hätte das gedacht! Seine unerschrockene Löwenfrau! „Nur, wenn Du über einen spannenden Trank referierst", antwortete er.

„Er ist nicht besonders spannend", gab Hermine sich leicht windend zu, „aber es ist nun mal so, dass ich sehr froh darüber wäre, wenn Du da wärst."

„So, und warum?", stellte er sich dumm, „Denn ich werde Dich bestimmt nicht öffentlich küssen oder ähnliches."

„Nicht? Oh, wie schade!", spottete sie und verkorkte auch den letzten Flakon.

„Ja, sehr schade", stimmte er ironisch zu, während er den Kessel reinigte „und ich weiß auch nicht, ob es so gut wäre, wenn ich komme!" 

„Aha? Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine interessiert und überlegte sichtlich, ob sie alle Mutmachtränke in den Schrank räumen sollte oder den ein oder anderen noch draußen lassen sollte.

„Ich könnte Dich mit einigen kniffligen Fragen in Schwierigkeiten bringen", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Quatsch, Deine Fragen bringen mich nie in Schwierigkeiten!", wischte Hermine seine Bedenken weg.

„Nein? Was denn dann?"

„Na", sie deutete auf ihren Bauch, „Das ist doch mehr als offensichtlich, mein Lieber!"

„Ja, ich gebe zu, Du hast recht!", nickte Severus kleinlaut und er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass seine Schwierigkeiten gerade erst anfingen.

„Und wie ist es jetzt, hast Du morgen Zeit?", kam Hermine auf ihre Bitte zurück.

„Wie? Ach ja, vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht", ließ er sie noch ein wenig zappeln.

„Bitte! Ich könnte mir auch eine nette Belohnung für Dich überlegen", stellte Hermine lockend in Aussicht.

„Nun, wenn es eine wirklich sehr nette Belohnung ist", gab Severus nach, „Dann könnte ich es mir überlegen."

„Ich verteile nur nette Belohnungen, wie Du weißt."

„Ja, das kann ich bestätigen", gab Severus zu, „Also, wenn das so ist…."

„Danke!", atmete sie tief durch.

„Dank mir nicht zu früh!", grummelte ihr gestrenger Ehemann, „Nicht dass ich doch noch aufstehe und allen verkünde, dass meinem Wissen nach das Kind zu Deiner Schande von einem übermütigen Idioten ist, der sich ab und an für unwiderstehlich und romantisch hält!"

„Ach, Severus, habe ich Dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich diesen übermütigen Idioten wirklich unwiderstehlich finde?", erkundigte sich Hermine froh und zog ihn erneut zu sich heran.

„Nein!"

„Dann sollte ich das wohl mal tun, damit er nicht für immer hinter dieser düsteren Unke verschwindet!", entschied Hermine bestimmt und grinste ihn ziemlich vielsagend an.

Nun, im Grunde genommen fand er diesen Idioten auch nicht gar so schlecht, denn manchmal etwas verrückt zu sein, machte zugegebenermaßen unglaublichen Spaß!

Spaß machte ihm die ganzseitige Titelstory des Tagespropheten zwei Tage später zwar absolut nicht, aber Hermine, Minerva und Poppy waren der festen Meinung, dass es noch weitaus schlimmere Schlagzeilen hätte geben können, als ‚Das ungleichste Paar der Zaubererwelt bekommt ein Kind! Wird Hogwarts finsterer Tränkemeister Vater?'

Na, das mochte zwar sein, aber besser machte diese Erkenntnis das Ganze in Severus Augen auch nicht. Da half der Beruhigungstrank, den ihm Hermine unbemerkt in seinen Antikatertrank gemischt hatte doch schon weit mehr! Der Kopfweh- und Magentrank war ja auch wahrlich dringend nötig gewesen, weil die Studenten und das Kollegium in Edinburgh am Tag zuvor mit einer wilden Spontanparty auf die Neuigkeiten ihrer Professorin reagiert hatten und weil er aus lauter Gutmütigkeit selbstverständlich zu ihrer Vorlesung gekommen war, hatte er auch gefühlt mit jedem Anwesenden auf das zu erwartende Kind trinken müssen. Bei Merlin, war ihm danach schlecht gewesen!

Aber so hatte Hermine den Mutmachtrank doch nicht gebraucht. Jedoch hatte er sich wohlweislich für weitere Vermeldungen einen Flakon abzweigt. Bei dieser Frau wusste man nie, was als nächstes bekanntzugeben war und immerhin war er kein Gryffindor!

Wahrlich nicht! Bei Merlin!


	14. Chapter 14

14. Ängste

„Das Beste an diesem Herbst war für mich die erfolgreiche Entwicklung unseres Schwangerschaftsbeschwerdentrankes", stand für Hermine einwandfrei fest, als sie sich die ersten Monate ihrer Schwangerschaft nochmals durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Oh, ja", stimmte Severus sofort uneingeschränkt zu, „wir hätten auf diese Idee nur schon viel früher kommen können, anstatt auf andere zu hoffen. Uns wäre viel erspart geblieben."

„Ja, vor allem mir", stellte Hermine mit erhobenem Zeigefinger klar.

„Ja, aber mir auch", bestand Severus mit sehr leidendem Blick.

„Klar! Männer, die großen tragischen Gestalten der Schwangerschaft!", spottete Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

„Allerdings", bestätigte Severus hoheitsvoll, „Völlig verkannt und doch leiden wir zumeist still vor uns hin!"

„Oh! Ich bekomme gleich echtes Mitleid, Du Mitglied einer völlig verkannten Spezies!", neckte ihn seine in solchen Dingen völlig unsensible Frau, doch dann wurde sie plötzlich ernst und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, „Allerdings erinnere ich mich auch noch an einen sehr bemerkenswerten Nachmittag im Spätherbst."

„So?", machte Severus, „Und worum ging es an diesem Nachmittag, Übelkeit oder Schwindel, dicke Beine oder desaströse Gewichtszunahme?"

„Nein, eigentlich wolltest Du nur wissen, wie es ist schwanger zu sein", antwortete Hermine einfach und griff nach seiner Hand, „aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, es ging um viel mehr."

„So?", er drehte sich interessiert zu ihr hin, „Und um was?"

„Ich denke, es ging um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge, um das, was uns Angst macht und vor was wir uns fürchten", erklärte Hermine und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Richtig! Er wollte dieses Gespräch eigentlich gar nicht geführt haben, aber diese Frau machte ihn einfach unvorsichtig! Sie schaffte es immer wieder, dass er sich vergaß, seine Zurückhaltung, seine Diskretion, seine Verschlossenheit und viel zu viel von sich und seinem Denken und Fühlen preis gab. Gefährlich und mehr als dumm, wenn er nicht irgendwie den Eindruck hätte, dass sie ihn um dieser Schwäche willen noch viel mehr liebte als eh schon.

Und so betrachtet, war es dann doch vielleicht nicht gar so schlecht!

„Was beschäftigt Dich, Severus?" fragte Hermine lächelnd und holte ihren Mann damit aus seinen intensiven Betrachtungen.

Verflixt! Er hatte wohl definitiv zu lange und zu auffällig auf ihren überdimensionalen Bauch gestarrt.

„Wie? Äh… nichts Besonderes", wich er brummig aus.

„Solange es von Dir kommt, interessiert mich auch das Gewöhnliche, mein Lieber!", ließ Hermine nicht locker. Er seufzte, sie ließ nie locker, einer ihrer hervorstechendsten Charaktereigenschaften.

„Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wie es so ist, ein Kind in sich zu tragen", er wagte nicht so recht, ihr in die Augen zu schauen, vielleicht lachte sie ihn gleich aus oder hielt ihn berechtigterweise für einen Narren.

Hermine aber tat nichts dergleichen, sondern zog interessiert ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Dann legte sie ihr Buch beiseite und schloss einige Augenblicke ihre Augen während sie sich über ihren deutlich gewölbten Leib fuhr, dann antwortete sie leise: „Es ist außerordentlich, Severus. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen zu behaupten, dass es außergewöhnlich ist", sie lächelte ihn etwas schief an, „Man nennt diesen Zustand ja auch andere Umstände, das trifft es ziemlich gut."

„Ja, das mit den anderen, mit den besonderen Umständen, ist mir auch schon mehr als einmal klar geworden", seufzte Severus. Richtig, vieles von dem, was sie bisher gewohnt waren, hatte sich diesen besonderen Umständen geschuldet verändert. Und wenn man ihn fragte, war das nicht unbedingt vorteilhaft!

„Da sind auf der einen Seite die ganzen körperlichen Veränderungen", fuhr sie fort, „Du wirst Dir von Tag zu Tag fremder", ihr Blick wurde noch unsicherer, „Hört sich das für Dich dumm an, Severus?"

„Nein, das tut es nicht!", er stand von seinem Sessel auf und setzte sich neben sie, dann legte er seinen Arm um sie herum, „Du bist Dir also im Moment fremd."

„Oh ja!", seufzte Hermine und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, „Ich habe manchmal den Eindruck, ich stehe neben mir, schaue auf eine Person, die mir zwar entfernt ähnlich sieht, deren Stimmungen aber aus undefinierbaren Gründen stärker schwanken, als eine Palme im Sturmwind."

„Ja, diese Person sehe ich auch!", stimmte Severus voller in Selbstmitleid getränkter Stimme zu und erntete dafür einen kleinen Klaps auf seinen Arm.

„Es ist so seltsam, Severus", fuhr Hermine fort, „Du hast so gut wie keine Einflussmöglichkeiten auf deine Psyche, Nichtigkeiten machen dich wahnsinnig, kleinste Fehler bringen dich völlig aus der Fassung, ein unbedachter Blick, ein gedankenloser Satz und du fällst in tiefste Depressionen. Du könntest heulen und lachen, albern sein und tot traurig. Alles zur selben Zeit! Es ist einfach unglaublich!"

„Ich glaube, das sind diese Hormone!", warf Severus freundlich ein, nicht dass sie sich hier noch in etwas hineinsteigerte, sie war in letzter Zeit ziemlich empfindlich.

„Weiß ich auch!" entgegnete Hermine, „Aber sie fühlen sich dennoch total blöd an!" Sie blickte an sich herab, „Aber nicht nur deine Psyche hast du als Schwangere nicht mehr im Griff, auch dein Körper macht was er will!", sie seufzte, „Selbst wenn ich diese grauenhafte Übelkeit mal außen vor lasse, die wir ja zu genüge kennen, ist es schon seltsam, dass da etwas in dir wächst. Du weißt zwar, dass es ein Kind ist, aber das ist eben nur Theorie. In der Praxis ist es dann doch ziemlich bizarr, dass dein Bauch sich unerbittlich aufbläht, du ein stetig wachsendes Gewicht mit dir herum schleppst, du schneller müde wirst, als eine Hundertjährige und du andauernd hungrig bist, alle drei Minuten aufs Klo rennen musst und dass deine Haut und deine Brüste sich verändern."

„Also das mit Deinen Brüsten finde ich übrigens gar nicht so schlecht", warf Severus ein und linste in Hermines gut gefülltes Dekollete.

„Warte mal ab, Du Lüstling, bis sie voller Milch sind!", gab Hermine grimmig grinsend zu bedenken.

„Oh", machte ihr Ehemann, an diese Entwicklung hatte er gerade gar nicht gedacht.

„Aber was das Seltsamste ist", spann Hermine ihre Schilderung weiter, „das ist die Wirklichkeit, die sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam verschiebt."

Severus zog die linke Augenbraue empor: „Was meist Du denn damit?"

„Nun, wir werden ein Kind haben!" erklärte Hermine ernst, „Dagegen ist es mehr als unbedeutend, wer den Hauspokal oder die Quidditischmeisterschaft gewinnt. Fast alles verliert an Bedeutung, oder besser gesagt, es schiebt sich alles in die richtige Wertigkeit."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, bevor sie sehr leise fortfuhr, „Man beschäftigt sich mit anderen, existentielleren Fragen."

„Und die wären?" fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Na, ob man alles richtig machen wird z.B., ob man es schafft eine gute Mutter zu sein und dazu auch noch eine engagierte Professorin und anziehende Ehefrau. Man hat öfters schreckliche Angst! Nicht um sich selbst, sondern um dieses ungeborene Kind, um die Menschen die man liebt."

„Das verstehe ich, aber warum zweifelst Du an Dir?", fragte er und schob seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht, weil man so etwas nicht berechnen kann. Es gibt kein Rezept und selbst, wenn Du gute Zutaten hast, ist es nie gewiss, dass der Trank auch gelingt."

Er starrte sie erstaunt an, hatte er das richtig verstanden, sie hatte Angst zu versagen?

„Bei Merlin! Wenn Du schon an Dir zweifelst, Hermine, was soll ich dann erst tun?", schnaubte er erschüttert und löste sich von ihr, damit er aufstehen konnte. Sie sah ihm aufmerksam hinterher, als er mit finsterem Blick vor dem Kamin auf und ab schritt.

Denn darüber musste er in Ruhe nachdenken. Ihre Befürchtungen machten ihm gerade unglaubliche Angst. Immerhin war sie seine einzige Sicherheit, dass das Kind ein Leben in der Familie Granger-Snape ohne größeren Schaden überleben würde!

Hermine sah ihm eine Weile bei seinen düsteren Denkbewegungen zu. Schließlich rappelte sie sich aber mit ihrem dicken Bauch etwas unelegant von der Couch auf und trat so dicht an ihren Mann heran, wie es nur ging. Dann hielt sie ihn am Arm fest, damit er aufhören musste herumzutigern und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Was beschäftigt Dich, Severus?", wollte sie eindringlich wissen.

Er entwand sich ihrem Griff und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, dann starrte er in die Flammen im Kamin. „Mein Vater war ein armseliger Säufer. Er kam mit einer Hexe als Frau und einem magisch begabten Sohn wie mir, einfach nicht zurecht! Er hat sich vor uns gefürchtet und sich für uns geschämt!", sprach er und sah weiterhin ins Feuer, „meine Mutter hat das zutiefst unglücklich gemacht und sie verhärmte. Sie ist über die Jahre dahin gewelkt, hart und kalt geworden und schließlich eingegangen wie eine Primel ohne Wasser."

Hermine stand ganz still neben ihm und sagte nichts. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich, in solch seltenen Momenten, wo sich ihr sonst so beherrschter und verschlossener Mann unversehens öffnete, durfte man ihn nicht unterbrechen, man musste sehr behutsam sein und ihn lassen.

„Als das damals mit uns beiden begann", fuhr er fort, „und immer schöner und wichtiger für uns beide wurde, hatte ich furchtbare Angst, dass ich Dich genau so unglücklich machen würde, wie mein Vater es mit meiner Mutter geschafft hatte. Und dass mir das bisher nicht gelungen ist, halte ich für ein echtes Wunder."

Endlich drehte er sich zu ihr hin und schaute sie lange an, bevor er weiter redete: „Die Angst von damals, Hermine, ist immer noch da und seitdem ich weiß, dass Du schwanger bist, hat sie sich schon des Öfteren ins Unermessliche gesteigert. Manchmal, wenn ich Dich ansehe, überfällt sie mich derart, dass ich glaube keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Angst, wie ich sie nie hatte, als es nur um mein Leben ging.

Sie nickte langsam, „Ich kenne diese Angst, Severus. Ich habe sie auch, sie ist der Preis, wenn man liebt."

„Ein verdammt hoher Preis!", presste er hervor.

„Ja, aber ein gerechtfertigter, wie ich meine, denn wie kann man jemanden lieben, ohne sich um ihn zu sorgen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, außer, dass es sehr klug war, nicht zu lieben!"

„Quatsch! Das ist armselig und dumm!", widersprach Hermine heftig, „Ich liebe es zu lieben! Und ich liebe es, Dich zu lieben, Severus Snape! Ich nehme die Angst die damit einhergeht gerne in Kauf, weil ich so vieles zurück bekomme von Dir und von all den Menschen, die mir wichtig sind und denen ich wichtig bin. Zudem halte ich diese Ängste, die man als liebender Mensch so hat, auch für sehr hilfreich und nützlich, denn sie bewahren uns vor Dummheiten und Unvorsichtigkeiten. Sie helfen mir z.B. ganz konkret, Gefahren zu erkennen, bevor sie da sind und warnen mich, wenn ich zu sorglos oder zu unvernünftig bin!"

„Und wobei helfen Dir Deine Ängste im Augenblick?", wollte Severus spöttisch wissen.

„Ganz einfach, mein Lieber, davor, dass Poppy mir den Hals herum dreht!" sie kicherte ein kleines bisschen, „Sie helfen mir dabei regelmäßig zu essen und zu trinken oder bewahren mich davor mich zu übernehmen, an der Uni durch Überstunden und Sonderaufgaben oder dadurch, dass wir trotz aller Warnungen doch auf die ursprüngliche Zutatenexpedition gegangen wären", zählte Hermine auf.

„Das waren keine Ängste Hermine, dass war diese Übelkeit! Du brauchst für so etwas auch keine Ängste, die Dich vor solch einer Unvernunft bewahren, meinen Rat zu befolgen hätte es auch getan", brummte Severus belehrend.

„Wahrscheinlich!", gab Hermine lächelnd zu, dann zog sie seine Arme auseinander und schmiegte sich ganz eng an ihn heran, jedenfalls soweit das noch ging. So ein Bauch war schon störend! Wie gut, dass er so lange Arme hatte.

„Severus, wenn ich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in unserer Beziehung auch nur im Entferntesten daran gezweifelt hätte, dass Du ein guter Vater werden würdest, hätte ich kein Kind mit Dir haben wollen!" stellte sie klar.

„Was lässt Dich denn darin so sicher sein, das ich einer werde?" fragte er seine Frau zweifelnd.

„Weil Du viele gute Eigenschaften hast, die für einen guten Vater wichtig sind!"

„Ha! Welche sollen das denn sein?", schnaubte er ungläubig.

Hermine lächelte ihn an und küsste sein Kinn, bevor sie aufzählte: „Du hast ein gutes Herz, bist zärtlich, leidenschaftlich, beherrscht, verantwortungsbewusst und treu. Alles Eigenschaften die Dein Kind sehr schätzen wird."

Dann küsste sie seine Lippen und flüsterte dabei, „Das sind übrigens auch alles Eigenschaften, die ich als Deine Frau sehr schätze!"

„Soll das ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sein?", fragte Severus amüsiert.

„Vielleicht, Du weißt ja, wie schnell sich die Launen einer Schwangeren ändern, da hat man nicht mehr so viel Zeit für subtile Anspielungen!", Hermine musste über ihre eigenen Befindlichkeiten lachen. Hörte aber abrupt auf und verzog etwas das Gesicht. Dann lächelte sie und griff nach Severus Hand, „Hier! Fühl mal, da ist auch gerade jemand kein bisschen subtil!"

Severus legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und fühlte sehr deutlich die Tritte unter der gespannten Bauchdecke. Er schob seine Hände unter ihren Pullover und streichelte zärtlich über den warmen, gewölbten Leib und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hörten die Tritte auf und ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters.

„Siehst Du? Du wirst ein sehr guter Vater werden", murmelte Hermine mit einem tiefen Atemzug, „Dein Kind wird Dich von Herzen lieben und sehr stolz auf Dich sein!"

„Na, wir werden sehen!", ließ Severus diese Prophezeiung offen und küsste Hermine auf den Scheitel, „aber was völlig außer Frage steht, ist, dass Du eine sehr, sehr gute Mutter sein wirst, Hermine!"

„Ich will mich von Herzen darum bemühen!", flüsterte sie und seufzte tief, „Das ist aus meiner Sicht übrigens das Einzige was wir Menschen tun können. Wir müssen uns mit allem was wir haben und vermögen darum bemühen das Richtige zu tun, den Rest haben wir nicht in der Hand."

„Mir bleibt also nichts anderes übrig, als zu vertrauen, auf was auch immer?", fasste Severus etwas resigniert zusammen.

„Ganz richtig!", nickte Hermine und nahm wieder seine Hand, um ihre Wange darin zu schmiegen, „Man sagt von schwangeren Frauen auch, dass sie guter Hoffnung sind. Ein sehr schöner Ausdruck wie ich finde und er trifft sehr gut, was ich fühle: Bei allen körperlichen und psychischen Plagen und Beschwerden, die wirklich mehr als lästig sind, bin ich voller guter Hoffnung und freue mich mittlerweile irrsinnig auf dieses Kind." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, „Vor allem weil es von Dir ist!"

„Na, alles andere wäre ja auch noch schöner!", knurrte Severus und gab vor sich selbst gerne zu, dass er in der letzten Zeit ebenfalls ein wenig auf dieses neue Erdenkind gespannt war.

Vielleicht, eventuell, möglicherweise, freute er sich sogar ein klitzekleines bisschen darauf.

Unter ganz besonderen Umständen natürlich!


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Eileen Granger-Snape**

„Und dann wurde Eileen geboren", lächelte Hermine warm.

„Ja, das wurde sie!", nickte Severus mit sehr stolzem Gesicht, „aber das war ja nun wirklich eine Geschichte für sich", er schenkte ihr einen bezeichnenden Blick.

„Absolut, mein Lieber!", stimmte Hermine sogleich zu, „und eine wahrlich unglaubliche!" _(Anmerkung der Autorin: diese Geschichte ist unter dem Titel „Geschenke" veröffentlicht)_

„Genau, ich weiß ja auch nicht, warum wir immer in solche Geschichten hineingeraten!", stöhnte Severus, als er sich an einige haarsträubende Einzelheiten erinnerte.

„Ich auch nicht, echt", schwor Hermine, „und bevor Du wieder auf den Gedanken kommst, dass ich an allem schuld bin, so möchte ich das in diesem Falle weit, weit von mir werfen!"

„Gut", gab Severus zu, „an dieser speziellen Aktion warst weder Du noch ich schuld an irgendetwas, aber das hat ja an der ganzen unglaublichen Geschichte leider so gar nichts geändert."

Wie wahr! Und das mit der unglaublichen Geschichte war übrigens nicht nur seine und Hermines ganz persönliche Meinung! Nein, sondern die der gesamten englischen Zaubererwelt, denn sie füllte mal wieder eine ganze Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten und kostete Severus damit eine Menge zusätzlicher Nerven. Als wenn er davon seit dem engeren

Zusammentreffen mit dieser brünetten Hexe nicht schon genug verloren hätte!

Bei Merlin und dann auch noch das!

Musste seine erste Tochter doch unbedingt in einem Südsee-Urlaubs-Paradies geboren werden, das seines Gleichen suchte.

Leider war der Aufenthalt dort weder geplant noch freiwillig gewesen, sondern einer Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle geschuldet. Und sehr zu seinem Bedauern konnte er diese ganze ärgerliche Sache wirklich nicht Hermine in die Schuhe schieben. Verflixt. Das es letztlich dennoch so glimpflich abgelaufen war, verbuchten beide noch sehr lange unter der Rubrik „großes Glück gehabt". Es hätte wahrlich nicht viel gefehlt und es hätte eine wirkliche Katastrophe gegeben, denn die Geburt war alles andere als leicht gewesen.

Eileen wurde zur Mitwinterwende geboren und eigentlich sollte sie völlig anders heißen.

Wie?

Nun, das wussten ihre Eltern leider bis dato auch noch nicht so genau, aber auf Eileen, den Namen von Severus Mutter, war vorher niemand gekommen. Er fiel Hermine ja auch völlig spontan ein, als sie nach nicht enden wollenden Stunden voller schlimmer Wehen, zum ersten Mal den dunklen Schopf und die nachtschwarzen Augen ihrer Tochter sah.

Severus war von dieser Spontaneingebung seiner Frau alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Wegen des traurigen Lebenslaufs seiner Mutter deutete er es als schlechtes Omen. Aber da er gerade erst so unglaublich erleichtert war, diese furchtbare Geburt hinter sich gebracht zu haben, ohne das einer von ihnen Schaden genommen hatte, fügte er sich schließlich unter der Bedingung, dass ‚Jean' ihr zweiter Name werden müsse. Dagegen hatte Hermine gar nichts einzuwenden. Doch als sie dann auch noch darauf bestand, dass er seine Tochter am nächsten Morgen unter dem Familiennamen Granger-Snape eintragen lassen sollte, gab es beinahe einen handfesten Krach im Südseeparadies.

Ihm wollte partout nicht in den Kopf, warum das arme Kind auch noch mit seinem Namen geschlagen sein sollte! Hatte es nicht schon genug Leid zu tragen, indem es die nächsten Jahren mit ihm als Vater zurecht kommen musste? Wahrlich berechtigte Argumente, wie er fand. Nur seine Frau sah das so gar nicht ein und stellte sich mehr als stur!

Zum drohenden Streit kam es nur nicht, weil beide gerade so außerordentlich müde und glücklich waren, daher gab Severus auch hierbei nach, schwor ihr aber bei der höchstwahrscheinlichen späteren Beschwerde ihrer Tochter, sofortiges unsolidarisches Abstreiten irgendetwas mit dieser Entscheidung zu tun gehabt zu haben!

Hermine schien dies nicht im Geringsten zu beunruhigen. Nun, kein Wunder nach 12 Stunden Wehen.

Das Südseeurlaubsparadies war vor allem deswegen so ungünstig für Geburten gewesen, da sie dort völlig auf sich allein gestellt gewesen waren. Es konnte nämlich keiner herein und keiner heraus! Gegen die Ängste die er in diesen Stunden ausgestanden hatte, waren die Zeiten des Dunklen Lords wahrlich Sommerurlaube. Allerdings konnte er die Kenntnisse, die er in den Jahren seiner Spionagetätigkeit gesammelt hatte, dort sehr gut nutzen, denn so hatte Hermine es vielleicht nicht sogleich bemerkt, wie viele Sorgen er sich um sie gemacht hatte, immerhin sollte er ihr ja Halt und Stütze sein.

Als dann endlich, endlich der Zauber erlosch und Poppy Pomfrey zur Hilfe eilen konnte, da sagte ihr Blick, dass seine Ängste wohl durchaus berechtigt gewesen waren. Hermine war am Ende ihrer Kräfte und das Erscheinen von Hogwarts Heilerin war wohl gerade noch so zur rechten Zeit gekommen. Sie nahm dann auch sogleich das Zepter in die Hand und führte die beiden gekonnt durch die eigentliche Geburt.

Das Gefühl an einem solch besonderen Ereignis hautnah teilhaben zu dürfen, erfüllte Severus noch Jahre danach mit großer Ehrfurcht und Hochachtung. Er wusste nicht, ob er es an Hermines Stelle gekonnt hätte. Aber sie hatte es gemeistert und sie hatte es trotz der vielen widrigen Umstände mit Bravour gemeistert.

Nie zuvor im Leben hatte er mehr Stolz für seine Frau empfunden.

Poppy gab dann schließlich gegen drei Uhr in der Früh ihr Einverständnis die ganze Familie Granger/Snape heim nach Hogwarts zu holen. Wegen der großen Erschöpfung und Überanstrengung der jungen Mutter bestand sie darauf, dass Hermine und ihre Tochter die Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen sollten, zwecks besserer Überwachung. Hogwarts Heilerin wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Er hatte dafür Verständnis, wenn er sich auch ungeheuer auf sein Bett gefreut hatte. Gnädigerweise erlaubte Poppy ihm bei Hermine zu bleiben, aber nur, damit seine Frau besser schlafen konnte.

Trotzdem eine sehr nette Geste von Hogwarts Heilerin, in der Tat!

„Weißt Du noch?", fiel Hermine gerade eine weitere kleine Episode ein und strahlte ihren Ehemann an, „unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht als Familie?"

„Nacht?" schnaubte Severus mit leidendem Ausdruck ungläubig, „welche Nacht?"

Allerdings! Denn die so dringend benötigte Nachtruhe an diesem 21. Dezember dauerte nicht besonders lange. Bereits wenige Stunden später, die Sonne schob sich gerade über den Horizont, weckte sie ein seltsames Klagen und Weinen, dessen Ursprung beide erst nicht so recht zuordnen konnten, bis ihnen wieder schlagartig alle Ereignisse der letzten Tage in den Sinn kamen und sich Hermine plötzlich hell wach, eilig aus dem Bett beugte, um ihre Tochter aus der nahen Wiege zu holen.

„Was hat sie?", knurrte Severus und rieb sich die Augen.

„Na, was schon, Hunger hat sie, nicht wahr?", säuselte Hermine und lachte ihre Tochter an, die tatsächlich beim Anblick ihrer Mutter das Klagen deutlich reduziert hatte.

„Schon wieder?", grummelte Severus und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Ungefähr alle vier Stunden", erklärte Hermine nebenher, während sie sich sehr vorsichtig zurück in die Kissen legte und ihre Tochter liebevoll an sich drückte, „ja mein Schatz, das ist halt so, wenn man einen so kleinen Bauch hat und man ganz schnell wachsen will, um die Welt zu erkunden", sie knöpfte das Nachthemd auf und legte Eileen an.

Ihr brummeliger Ehemann blinzelte den beiden einige Augenblicke lang zu. Eileen schien noch nicht so recht zufrieden zu sein. Hermine auch nicht und ruckte versuchsweise etwas hin und her, dabei verzog sie leicht das Gesicht.

„Hast Du noch Schmerzen?", fragte er besorgt und musterte sie kritisch, „Soll ich Poppy rufen?"

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig, denn das ist normal, immerhin ist mein ganzer Bauch innen wund und muss noch abheilen."

„Kann das Poppy nicht mit einem Zauber oder einem geeigneten Trank beheben?", fragte Severus und griff nach hinten zu seinem Kissen. „Hier, lege das unter und komm etwas näher, dann habt ihr zwei es vielleicht ein wenig bequemer."

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine lächelnd und schmiegte sich in seinen Arm und tatsächlich schien dies besser zu sein, denn Eileen begann sogleich viel gleichmäßiger zu saugen, „Natürlich könnte Poppy das mit einem einzigen Zauberstabwisch erledigen", kam Hermine auf Severus Frage zurück, „immerhin kann sie viel schlimmere Verletzungen heilen, aber sie hat mir erklärt, dass sich dieses Vorgehen nicht bewährt habe. Im Körper einer Frau laufen in der Schwangerschaft und vor allem in den ersten Tagen nach der Geburt, unglaublich viele Prozesse ab, die dadurch empfindlich gestört werden."

„Und die Tränke?", denn wenn er sich nicht versehen hatte, dann war nur ein Schmerztrank und ein Aufpäppeltrank unter den fünf oder sechs Fläschchen gewesen.

„Die beschleunigen das nur, so dass eine Hexe sich nicht sechs bis acht Wochen im Wochenbett schonen muss, sondern nur etwa zwei bis drei."

„Wie bitte? Heißt das, dass Du jetzt zwei oder drei Wochen im Bett liegen wirst?", fragte er erschüttert.

„Nein, die Couch ist auch eine geeignete Alternative", grinste Hermine, „Aber Bäume werde ich wohl auch da nicht ausreißen können."

„Schade, dann muss Hagrid doch wieder alleine für die Weihnachtsdekoration sorgen", witzelte Severus schon beruhigter, die Couch war nicht schlecht, außerdem hatte das den unbestreitbaren Vorteil, dass er stets wusste, wo sie zu finden war.

„Ja, das wird er, denn ich muss mich um diverse andere Dinge kümmern."

„So? Und die wären?"

Hermine seufzte leise, „wenn ich weiter stille, was ich schon ganz gerne täte, obwohl es sich schon komisch anfühlt", sie ruckelte ein wenig hin und her, „wird in drei, vier Tagen die eigentliche Milch einschießen und wir werden sehen, ob es genug ist oder ob Eileen und ich damit zurecht kommen."

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass dies schon recht akzeptabel ausschaut!", bemerkte Severus wohlwollend, obgleich er außer auf einigen Abbildungen in einem Buch noch nie eine stillende Frau gesehen hatte.

„Danke Dir", lächelte Hermine und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss, „aber das ist ja noch nicht alles, der ganze Körper stellt sich erneut um und darum kann es auch wieder zu Stimmungsschwankungen und anderen Übeln kommen. Aber ich sage Dir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist!"

„Bei Merlin! Das ist nicht nötig, das erkennt jeder Idiot sogleich!", grollte Severus.

„Du Armer, ich werde Dich für Deine Geduld entsprechend belohnen!", versprach Hermine lächelnd.

„So?", Severus zog erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue empor.

„Ja klar, Dich und mich auch. Allerdings erst, wenn Poppy dafür ihr O.K. gegeben hat", schränkte Hermine bedauernd ein, „aber ich notiere mir alles sorgsam, damit ich nichts vergesse, versprochen!"

„Gut!", brummte Severus, damit konnte er leben, denn Hermine war ja sehr gewissenhaft. Außer in der regelmäßigen Einnahme des Verhütungstrankes, wie man an diesem kleinen Menschenkind auf Hermines Armen deutlich ablesen konnte, aber darauf würde er in Zukunft sehr genau achten!

Sie wurden aus ihren diversen Gedanken gerissen, als Eileen plötzlich rot anlief und wie verrückt hustete. Dabei lief ihr ein bisschen von der Flüssigkeit aus Hermines Brust aus dem Mund. Sogleich nahm sie sie hoch und klopfte ihr ganz leicht auf den Rücken.

„Oh, hast Du Dich verschluckt", gurrte Hermine, „Du musst Dich nicht so beeilen, es ist doch genug da und alles für Dich alleine, mein Schatz!"

Glücklicherweise beruhigte sich Eileen recht bald und nahm das Saugen erneut auf. Dieses Mal allerdings etwas vorsichtiger, wie ihm schien.

„Also, das mit der Milch…", er stockte und sah sie schief von der Seite her an.

„Ja?"

„Heißt dass, das Deine Brüste dann noch größer werden?", er starrte finster auf Hermines bereits jetzt deutlich angewachsene Oberweite.

„Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich", nickte Hermine und schenkte ihm einen bezeichnenden Blick.

„Hm", machte er und zog eine Augenbraue nachdenklich in die Höhe.

„Gib schon zu, Du alter Schwerenöter, dass Dir das sehr gefallen würde", schnaubte Hermine, „alle Männer stehen auf große Brüste."

„So, tun sie das?"

„Natürlich, tun sie das! Das weiß doch jede! Je größer, desto besser!"

„Ah ja! Werden sie denn dann in diesem Format bleiben?", fragte er im Gegenzug.

„Nein", schüttelte Hermine leichte den Kopf, „nach dem Abstillen werden sie wahrscheinlich wieder wie vorher."

„Gut, dann empfinde ich das neue Format als eine reizvolle Abwechslung", freute sich Severus erleichtert, „denn eigentlich fand ich sie so wie sie waren sehr ansprechend. Egal, was alle anderen Männer so denken."

„Vielleicht haben sie dann aber etwas von ihrer Standfestigkeit verloren", gab Hermine leicht besorgt zu bedenken.

„Auch nicht schlecht", grinste Severus, „denn dann passen sie besser zu meinen diversen Körperteilen, die ebenfalls in absehbarer Zukunft ihre Standfestigkeit verlieren könnten…"

„Ach Du je!", machte Hermine erschüttert.

„Genau, gleiches Recht für alle", befand Severus gut gelaunt und zog seine Frauen noch näher an sich heran.

„Geht das jetzt immer so?", wollte er wissen, als Hermine die Kleine nach über einer dreiviertel Stunde und einem sehr unfeinen Rülpser wieder in die Wiege legte.

„Ja!", gähnte Hermine, „bestimmt noch einige Wochen und Monate", sie kuschelte sich dicht an ihn, „und hoffen wir mal, dass sie nicht unter Verdauungsstörungen leidet, sonst bekommen wir richtig Freude!"

„Können wir sie dann vielleicht zurückgeben?", erkundigte sich Severus angesichts solcher Aussichten.

„Nein, Du Verrückter, sie ist vom Umtausch ausgeschlossen", murmelte Hermine belustigt und war auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Ach, ihm blieb auch gar nichts erspart!

Die nächste Störung kam dann gegen zehn Uhr am Morgen. Severus schreckte aus dem Schlaf, als Poppy leise hereinkam, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, dabei zog sie die Vorhänge einen kleinen Spalt auf und der helle Strahl der Wintersonne, der daraufhin auf sein Gesicht fiel, ärgerte Hogwarts lichtscheuen Kerkermeister, so dass er seufzend entschied, dass er eben genug geschlafen hatte und auch dringend eine Rasur, eine Dusche und ein großes, großes Frühstück benötigte. Sehr behutsam löste er sich von seiner tief und fest schlafenden Frau, unterzog seine ebenfalls schlafende Tochter einer kurzen, aber gründlichen visuellen Inspektion, zog seine Robe über den Schlafanzug und schlurfte gewohnt knurrig an einer schrecklich fidelen Madam Pomfrey vorbei zum Kamin der Krankenstation, um von dort hinunter in seine Räume zu kommen. Es hätte ja noch gefehlt, dass er in diesem Zustand über irgendwelche Schüler stolpern würde.

Doch auch das war nur eine bedingt gute Idee gewesen, wie er schnell erkannte, denn in seinem Wohnzimmer standen nicht nur unzählige höchst ärgerliche Gebinde, Sträuße und Präsente, sondern auch eine ganze Schar Menschen herum, die allem Anschein nach nur auf ihn gewartet hatten.

„Severus!", rief Jean Granger als erste und stürzte auf ihren sehr zerknautscht aussehenden Schwiegersohn zu, „Wie geht es Euch, ist das Kind endlich da?"

„Bei Merlin!", entfuhr es Severus entsetzt und starrte auf seine Schwiegereltern, die Potters, Ron Weasley, Minerva, Ambros Carter und Kingsley, „Was macht ihr alle hier, verdammt?"

„Auf Euch warten, was sonst!", antwortete Henry angespannt und Minerva ergänzte, „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Auf der Krankenstation," antwortete er und fand die Antworte seines Schwiegervaters noch nicht ausreichend.

„Warum?", Henry und auch Jean wurden bleich, „Ist etwas schief gelaufen?"

„Nein", schüttelte Severus den Kopf, „Madam Pomfrey will noch einige Untersuchungen machen. Wir sind schon in der Nacht zurückgekommen. Hermine schläft noch."

„Und was ist mit dem Kind?", beharrte Jean.

„Es liegt in einer ehemals schreiend roten Gryffindorwiege und schläft", antwortete Severus und versuchte sich möglichst unauffällig Richtung Badezimmer zu bewegen.

„Ah, es ist da!", jubelte da die ganze Meute voller Begeisterung, sogar Minerva schien überhört zu haben, dass er ihre Wiege gestern Nacht einer kleinen Modifikation unterzogen hatten, denn sie wollte gespannt wissen, „Und was ist es jetzt?"

Severus seufzte tief, „Ein Mädchen."

„Klasse!", freuten sich alle, aber besonders die Frauen, und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ginny Potter und Jean Granger ihren Männern sehr zufriedene Blicke zuwarfen. Bestimmt hatten sie gewettet und genossen es jetzt Rechtbehalten zu haben.

Aber damit waren die Fragen noch lange nicht zu Ende, ganz im Gegenteil, jedem fiel noch etwas ganz Wichtiges ein, dass er oder sie sofort wissen musste: „Wie sieht sie denn aus?", „Wie groß und wie schwer ist sie?", „Wie soll sie heißen?", „Hat sie etwa Deine Nase?" „Ist sie gesund?", „Wie war die Geburt, gab es Komplikationen?"

Severus sah schon, dass sie sich nicht abschütteln lassen würden, bevor sie nicht alles aus ihm herausgepresst hätten, daher bat er gebieterisch um Ruhe, zog seine Robe glatt und räusperte sich. Dann streckte er den Rücken durch,

„Nun, mir fehlt zwar jegliche Erfahrung mit solchen Neugeborenen, aber aus meiner Sicht ist sie durchaus passabel, in der Tat", er nickte zufrieden und ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er sich seine brandneue Tochter vor Augen führte.

Doch nur einen Augenblick, denn dann fielen ihm die ganzen kritischen Punkte ein, die er bereits bemerkt hatte und er fuhr mit unheilschwangerer Stimme fort, „obwohl ich persönlich finde, dass sie mir sehr klein vorkommt. Hermine schätzt sie lediglich auf zwanzig oder einundzwanzig Zoll. Auch ihr Gewicht ist wohl etwas bedenklich, das Tränkebuch der ersten Klasse wiegt sicherlich mehr!"

Er schaute bedeutungsvoll in die Runde, „Nun, was ihr Äußeres angeht, kann ich keine genauen Angaben machen, außer dass sie ein schwarzes Auge und ziemlich lichtes schwarzes Haar hat. Es schien in Hermines Bauch auch nicht besonders angenehm gewesen zu sein, denn sie war ziemlich zerknittert und rot und als sie auf die Welt kam hat sie sehr, sehr laut geschrien."

Er zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, „Das ist alles, was ich sagen kann, sie scheint nur drei Dinge im Sinn zu haben, Essen, Schlafen und Schreien."

Seine präzisen und kurzen Informationen schienen jedoch nicht ganz angekommen zu sein, denn alle schauten ihn voller Unverständnis an.

„Professor!", schüttelte Ginny schließlich den Kopf, „Zwanzig, einundzwanzig Zoll? Das ist ziemlich groß für ein Neugeborenes. James war nur Achtzehneinhalb Zoll lang bei seiner Geburt und es war schwer genug ihn auf die Welt zu bringen" worauf Mister Potter heftig nickte und Ronald Weasley sich hinter dem Ohr kratze und fragte, „Ist das Tränkebuch der ersten Klasse nicht dieser Wälzer von Arsenius Bunsen, der bestimmt an die sechs Pfund wiegt?"

„Ich würde auf sieben bis acht tippen", stimmte Ambros Carter augenrollend zu.

„Du sagtest was von einem schwarzen Auge?", erkundigte sich auch Kingsley vorsichtig, „Hat sie nur eines oder hat das andere eine andere Farbe?"

„Nein", Severus schüttelte den Kopf etwas verwirrt von den Anmerkungen der anderen, „natürlich hat sie zwei Augen, aber sie hat bisher nur eines aufgemacht".

„Was sagt denn Madam Pomfrey zu all dem?", wollte Jean wissen.

„Unsere Heilerin ist unerträglich guter Laune, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass trotz der angesprochenen Punkte alles doch den Umständen entsprechend gut verlaufen ist"

„Sehr gut!", atmete Henry erleichtert durch, „das ist eigentlich das Wichtigste!"

„Ja, das sehe ich ebenfalls so", bestätigte Severus, „Und bevor meine Angaben noch weiter in Frage gestellt werden, solltet Ihr Euch ein eigenes Bild machen!"

„Das denke ich auch, denn Deine Ausführungen sind ziemlich seltsam!" entschied Minerva gnadenlos, „aber ich wüsste doch noch gerne, wie sie denn nun heißen soll."

„Ja, der Name…", stöhnte Severus erneut, „auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch ihrer eigensinnigen Mutter werde ich sie nach einer Dusche, einer Rasur und einem Frühstück auf den Namen Eileen, Jean Granger-Snape eintragen lassen."

„Oh! Eileen, Jean! Bravo!", rief alles durcheinander und beglückwünschten Jean Granger überschwänglich.

„So, wenn das also geklärt ist, gehe ich mich jetzt waschen und anziehen, dann können wir sehen, ob Hermine und die Kleine schon wach sind."

„Sehr gut, ich glaube nämlich wirklich, dass es besser ist, wenn wir uns ein eigenes Bild von seiner mickrigen, zerknitterten, einäugigen Tochter machen", meinte Ginny grinsend und alles nickte einvernehmlich.

„Aber wir trinken vorher gerne einen Tee mit Dir, denn Du musst uns noch genau erzählen, wie es dort in Eurem Zwangsurlaub war", entschied Minerva, „Man erzählt sich ja die tollsten Dinge!"

„Es war nur halb so spannend, glaube mir und das kann Euch Hermine bestimmt besser erzählen", versuchte sich Severus zu drücken.

„Natürlich, die fragen wir nachher auch noch", freute sich Minerva.

„Wenn es denn sein muss", ergab sich Severus in sein Schicksal, wenn seine Chefin diesen Blick drauf hatte, gab es eh kein Entrinnen, „aber erst gehe ich mich waschen!"

„Ja, geh nur", Minerva rieb sich gut gelaunt die Hände, „wir ordern in der Zwischenzeit Frühstück für uns alle, denn diese ganze Aufregung macht wirklich hungrig."

„Und ob, Professor!", warf Ron sehnsüchtig ein.

Als er zwanzig Minuten später frisch geduscht wieder in sein Wohnzimmer trat, saßen alle schon gespannt an seinem reich gedeckten Esstisch. Freundlicherweise ließen sie ihm Zeit in Ruhe zu frühstücken, bevor er in groben Zügen die Geschehnisse der letzten drei Tage schildern musste. Natürlich ließ er etliche Dinge aus, die ihm viel zu privat erschienen, obwohl ihm schon klar war, dass Hermine da nicht so diskret sein würde. Trotzdem klopfte ihm Henry am Schluss seiner Ausführungen anerkennend auf die Schulter und Jean gab ihm sogar gerührt einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gut! Sehr gut!", befand Kingsley mit dem breitesten Lächeln das er je an ihm gesehen hatte und stand auf, „Ich denke, es ist Zeit ein „Hoch" auf den jungen Vater auszurufen und das kann man nicht mit Tee tun", er schnippte zwei Mal mit den Fingern und vor jeder Dame stand ein Glas Champagner und vor jedem Herrn ein Glas Feuerwhiskey.

„Auf Hermine und Severus und auf ihre Tochter Eileen, Jean!", rief Englands Zaubereiminister laut und alle stimmten froh in den Toast ein, erhoben ihre Gläser und stießen miteinander an.

„Schon gut!", murmelte Severus, er war solche Dinge nicht gewöhnt. Als er aber in Minervas strahlende Knopfaugen blickte, fiel ihm ein weiterer Auftrag seiner Frau ein.

„Ähm", er räusperte sich, „Nun, da wir hier nun schon zusammensitzen, möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und Dich Minerva um die Übernahme des magischen Patenamtes bitten. Würdest Du das für unserer Tochter Eileen tun?", er sah sie fragend an.

Die Reaktion auf diese Bitte war etwas unerwartet, nachdem sie voller Überraschung Augen und Mund aufgerissen hatte und unverständliche Laute aus ihrer Kehle drangen, verschluckte sie sich derart an ihrer Spucke, dass sie dunkelrot anlief und nahe an einem Erstickungstod war, bevor sie ungläubig stammelnd fragen konnte, „Ich, wirklich?"

„Nicht, wenn Du jetzt stirbst!", antwortete Severus trocken.

„Aber nein! Ich meine ja, ja, das würde ich gerne! Sehr gerne sogar", konnte Hogwarts Schulleiterin ihr Glück noch gar nicht fassen und brach zu allem Unglück auch noch in Tränen aus.

Bei Merlin! Was für ein Tag! Das musste sofort ein Ende haben!

„So, Schluss jetzt mit diesem ganzen sentimentalen Kram", entschied er daher energisch, als auch noch Jean und Ginny solidarisch zu schniefen anfingen und Minerva umarmten. Er zog seine Weste glatt, „Ich appariere jetzt ins Ministerium und Ihr räumt hier auf, wir treffen uns in einer oder zwei Stunden auf der Krankenstation", er wies auf die ganzen Blumen ringsherum, „Und vergesst dieses ganze stinkende Gestrüpp nicht, das Schloss ist immerhin groß genug, da müssen ja diese Dinge nicht hier herum stehen."

„Du kannst meinen Kamin nehmen", bot ihm Minerva immer noch ganz überwältigt an, „dann bist Du schneller wieder zurück."

„Danke!", antwortete Severus etwas misstrauisch, denn er überlegte gerade, ob seine Chefin darauf spekulierte, dass er heute noch Unterricht halten sollte – ach nein, es waren ja Ferien.

„Das Büro für die Registratur der magischen Bevölkerung ist im dritten Untergeschoss. Nummer 3-4-5", riet Kingsley noch mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, als er auch schon nach seinem Winterumhang gegriffen hatte und eilig seinen völlig überlaufenen und gefühlsduseligen Kerker verließ.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Registratur

Im Ministerium war wenig los, man merkte, dass sich viele bereits in den Weihnachtsferien befanden, aber das Registrierungsbüro war natürlich trotzdem besetzt. Auf sein Anklopfen antwortete eine leise, höchst sphärische Stimme „Herein."

Hm… Irgendwie kam ihm die bekannt vor und während er den Türknauf drehte warf er noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Türschild. P. Trelawney. Ach, du großer Merlin!

Tatsächlich sah er sich kurz darauf einer Frau Mitte Zwanzig gegenüber, die Hogwarts Wahrsagelehrerin schockierend ähnlich sah. Das lange braune Haar hatte sie unstrukturiert nach oben gesteckt, die rosafarbene Robe hing an ihr herunter, genau wie die diversen Schals in verschiedenen Lilatönen und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, die durch die dicke Brille, die sie trug noch riesiger erschienen.

„Oh, hallo!", hauchte sie und lächelte ihn verklärt an.

„Äh", das hier musste doch ein schlechter Scherz sein! Er räusperte sich, ernsthaft um Fassung ringend. „Guten Morgen, Miss Trelawney, ich möchte meine Tochter eintragen lassen", schnarrte er dann.

„Wie schön, ich freue mich!", strahlte die junge Beamtin und klatschte ganz begeistert in die Hände. Nun, wunderte sich Severus, vielleicht gab es nicht viele Geburten bei magischen Eltern oder aber sie wurde nach der Anzahl der Registrierungen entlohnt. Selbstverständlich konnte sie auch einfach nur ähnlich verrückt wie ihre Verwandte sein.

Egal was es war, fürs Arbeiten schien sie jedenfalls nicht bezahlt zu werden, denn sie tat gar nichts, außer ihn penetrant anzulächeln.

„Nun, welche Angaben benötigen Sie für Ihre Akten?", versuchte er geschickt, das ganze Prozedere voranzutreiben.

„Nicht viele, wirklich."

Ah ja… „Und welche wären das?"

„Nur die Namen der Eltern und des Kindes und den genauen Zeitpunkt ihrer Geburt", säuselte die junge Trelawney und wies auf ein unglaublich großes und dickes Buch, das auf einem reich verzierten Pult lag.

„Dort hinein?", fragte Severus und trat einen Schritt an die große Kladde heran.

„Nein, das können Sie nicht, Sir", schüttelte sie den Kopf und kicherte belustigt, „das kann niemand! Sie müssen es hier in dieses Formular eintragen."

„Gut, dann geben Sie mir eine Feder und Tinte", verlangte Severus, denn nirgends war irgendein Schreibutensil zu sehen.

„Gerne, aber zuerst müssen Sie die Gebühr bezahlen, Sir", lächelte sie.

„Gebühr? Und wie viel ist das?"

„Eine Galleone, Sir."

Also wirklich! Das Ministerium machte aber auch aus allem Geld, grummelte er innerlich und zog sein Geldsäckchen aus der Innentasche seines Gehrockes.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", nickte die junge Ministeriumsangestellte, als er ihr das Goldstück reichte und jetzt kam auch Leben in sie, erstaunlich schnell huschte sie zu einem großen Schrank, dem sie ein Pergament entnahm, das sie auf ihren Schreibtisch legte. Dann eilte sie zu einem weiteren Schrank, der mit vielen magischen Schlössern versehen war und auf dem unzählige Runen und Zeichen kunstvoll eingeschnitzt waren.

Sie legte die Galleone oben auf den Kasten und sprach lautlos verschiedene Zauber und Beschwörungen. Interessiert schaute Severus dabei zu, wie die Galleone scheinbar eingesogen wurde, jedenfalls war sie plötzlich verschwunden, dafür sprang aber das Schloss des Schrankes auf und auf rotem Samt lag eine goldene Schreibfeder. Diese holte sie sehr vorsichtig heraus und brachte sie Severus.

„Hier Sir, jetzt können Sie ihre Angaben machen", verkündete sie stolz.

Etwas zögerlich streckte Severus seine rechte Hand nach dem Schreibgerät aus und hatte schon die Frage nach der immer noch fehlenden Tinte auf den Lippen, doch als er die Feder aus ihrer Hand nahm überrollte ihn eine solch unglaubliche Welle von heftigen Emotionen, dass er nahe daran war sie fallen zu lassen. Doch Miss Trelawney schien dies geahnt zu haben, denn sie hatte blitzschnell seine Hand mit ihrer umklammert und so ein Herunterfallen verhindert. 

Verdammt! Was war das denn? So plötzlich diese verwirrenden Gefühle über ihn hereingebrochen waren, so plötzlich waren sie wieder weg und er wollte schon aufatmen, als seine Augen die von Miss Trelawney trafen. Sie waren wie große Spiegel und er konnte sich darin selbst sehen, sein ganzes Ich erkennen, bis auf den tiefsten Grund seiner verkommenen Seele.

Ihm wurde schwindlig und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Nur mit allergrößter Mühe löste er schließlich den Blickkontakt und beide atmeten auf. Er erleichtert, sie, wie es ihm schien, eher bedauernd.

„Was war das?", krächzte er atemlos und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er brauchte dringend mehr Abstand.

„Das war Artemisia Lufkin´s goldene Feder", antwortete Miss Trelawney ehrfürchtig.

„Nein, ich meine das andere!", schüttelte Severus genervt den Kopf.

„Das war ein sehr selten auftretendes Phänomen von Artemisias Feder", strahlte Miss Trelawney.

„Aha… Und was bedeutet es?", verstand Severus das Ganze immer noch nicht. 

„Sie müssen wissen, Sir, Artemisia Lufkin war eine sehr berühmte Zaubereiministerin, die erste Frau in diesem Amt und sie war eine begnadete Zauberkunstmeisterin die einen großen Sinn für die Verwaltung und das Staatswesen hatte. Seit ihrer Zeit erfassen wir jedes Kind magischer Eltern und eben auch die magischen Kinder nicht magischer Personen. Dies passiert für Zauberer und Hexen offiziell hier in der Registratur", sie deutete auf das dicke Buch, „und für die Kinder aus Muggelfamilien automatisch. Es gibt übrigens zwei dieser Bücher, eines hier und eines in Hogwarts", sie lächelte ihn verklärt an, „Aber dieses Phänomen das Sie eben erlebt haben, ist etwas ganz besonderes und so, wie ich es einschätze, ist es als ausgesprochen gutes Omen zu werten."

„Aha", machte Severus zweifelnd.

„Vorausgesetzt, dass die Galleone nicht gestohlen war", schränkte Miss Trelawney ein.

„Nein, war sie gewiss nicht!", unglaublich, sah er aus wie ein Dieb?!

„Sehr gut, dann können wir für die Zukunft Ihrer Tochter auf das Beste hoffen", fasst die Beamtin froh zusammen.

„Aha…Haben Sie das gleiche gefühlt wie ich?", hakte er nach.

„Ja, das habe ich, daher bin ich mir auch so sicher, dass es ein wirklich gutes Zeichen ist", sie zeigte mit ihrem dürren, langen Zeigefinger auf das Formular, „wenn Sie aber jetzt Ihre Angaben machen würden, Sir. Tinte ist nicht nötig."

Immer noch nicht restlos zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort, nahm Severus trotzdem sehr vorsichtig die Feder wieder in die Hand und schrieb seinen Namen und den Namen Hermines in das Formular. Übrigens mit grüner Tinte, wie ihm erstaunt auffiel. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass die grüne Farbe der Hogwartsbriefe auf Minervas persönliche Vorliebe zurückzuführen wäre.

Gerade wollte er auch noch alle weiteren Angaben zu seiner Person machen, da vervollständigte sich das Formular von selbst, nur das Feld wo der Name des Kindes, sein Geschlecht, sein Geburtstag und seine Geburtsstunde eingetragen werden mussten, blieben leer.

Schnell hatte er die nötigen Angaben gemacht und das Pergament Miss Trelawney zurückgegeben.

„Danke Professor Snape", nickte sie, dann sah sie ihn ernst an „Haben Sie sich schon Gedanken über die Patin oder den Paten für Ihre Tochter gemacht, Sir?"

„Ja, das haben wir, Professor Minerva McGonagall wird das Patenamt übernehmen."

„Wie schön!", freute sich Miss Trelawney, „Eine sehr gute Wahl, wenn Sie mir die Anmerkung erlauben. Sollen wir dann schon den Termin für das Ritual bestimmen?"

„Gibt es da Vorgaben?"

„Nun, sollten die Eltern des Kindes an einer ernsten Krankheit des Körpers oder des Geistes leiden, oder insgesamt schwach oder alt oder stark gefährdet sein, so sollte das Patenritual möglichst schnell durchgeführt werden", sie schenkte ihm einen eindringlich prüfenden Blick.

‚Was sollte das denn jetzt?' ging es Severus pikiert durch den Sinn, gut er war nicht mehr der jüngste und nicht wenige hielten seine Frau für geistesgestört, immerhin hatte sie sich mit ihm eingelassen, aber dieser mitleidige Blick hätte sie sich trotzdem sparen können, „Nein, so eilig ist es nicht", antwortete er daher auch möglichst hoheitsvoll.

„Das freut mich sehr", atmete Miss Trelawney erleichtert auf, sie war wirklich sehr mitfühlend, bei Merlin! „Nach den Regeln des Zaubergamots von 1367 ist es üblich nach 100 Tagen das Ritual durchzuführen". Sie drehte sich zu einem Regal und zückte eine Tabelle, „Das wäre dann am 31. März oder am 01. April nächsten Jahres, Sir."

„Ich werde es mit meiner Frau besprechen und mich dann noch einmal melden", entschied Severus, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte war um diese Zeit herum Ostern und Hermine hatte ihm schon sehr entschieden klar gemacht, dass ihr, wie bei ihrer Hochzeit, das magische Ritual nicht ausreichen würde. Nun, wenn es ihr so am Herzen lag, das doppelte Heiraten war ihm ja bisher auch nicht schlecht bekommen…

„Dann sollten Sie sich aber bis Mitte Januar entschieden haben", bat Miss Trelawney, „denn unser zuständiger Ministeriumszauberer ist für ein Forschungsjahr auf die Molukken aufgebrochen und ich bin die einzige, die sonst noch eine Berechtigung für dieses Ritual besitzt."

Oh, sie würde das Ritual ausführen, na, mal sehen, was Hermine dazu sagen würde.

„Ich gebe Ihnen rechtzeitig bescheid", versicherte Severus und konnte sich ein winziges Grinsen nur mit Mühe verkneifen.

„Gut", war Miss Trelawney zufrieden und brachte jetzt Artemisias Feder zurück in den kunstvoll verzierten Schrank. Die Türe aber ließ sie offen. Dort hinein legte sie auch das Pergament, schloss die Türe und sprach wieder einige gemurmelte Sprüche. Dann öffnete sie den Verschluss wieder und entnahm ihm ein sorgsam gesiegeltes Schriftstück mit einem dicken Briefumschlag dazu.

„Hier, Professor, Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Geburt Ihrer Tochter", strahlte sie und überreichte ihm die Papiere, „Diese Urkunde müssen Sie bei allen amtlichen Anlässen, wie dem Patenritual, Heirat oder Tod vorlegen. Wir behalten zur Sicherheit eine Kopie hier."

„Und was ist das?", er betrachtete neugierig den dicken Briefumschlag.

„Das sind Erläuterungen über Ihre Rechte und Pflichten als Eltern und ein ausführliches Horoskop, das die Sternenkonstellationen zur Stunde der Geburt ihrer Tochter exakt deutet."

„Und ist sie jetzt dort in dem Buch verzeichnet?", er deutete auf die dicke Kladde.

„Das", erklärte Miss Trelawney, „wird Ihre Tochter spätestens an ihrem elften Geburtstag definitiv erfahren, wenn sie als magische Person den Brief aus Hogwarts erhält."

„Alle Zauberer und Hexen, die einen Brief erhalten haben und noch erhalten sind also dort verzeichnet?", schloss Severus und reckte den Hals um einen besseren Blick auf das Buch zu erhalten.

„Ja, seit 910, egal ob sie das elfte Lebensjahr erreichen durften oder nicht. Artemisia hat alle alten Register Englands, Schottlands, Wales und Irlands in diesem hier zusammenfassen lassen."

„Und die anderen?"

„Sie meinen die unmagischen Kinder magischer Elternteile? Die werden natürlich auch ordentlich geführt, aber in einem anderen Buch."

„Nun, das ist wirklich interessant", befand Severus und er merkte, das er nur zu gerne einen Blick in das seltsame Buch geworfen hätte, aber er hatte eben, als er sich ihm genähert hatte schon die Schutzzauber gespürt die das kostbare Register umgaben. Daher räusperte er sich und zückte seine Taschenuhr, „War das alles, Miss Trelawney?"

„Ja, Sir, vielen Dank und grüßen Sie Ihre Frau und meine Großtante Sybill herzlich von mir."

„Das tue ich, einen schönen Tag Ihnen", damit steckte er die Urkunde und den Briefumschlag in seine Robe und nickte Miss Trelawney freundlich zu, sie war entschieden angenehmer als ihre Großtante. Etwas seltsam zwar, aber das schien wohl in der Familie zu liegen.

Er wollte sich schon zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

Mit entschlossenem Blick warf er das Flohpulver in einen der vielen Kamine in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums und verlangte laut und deutlich „Winkelgasse".


	17. Chapter 17

17. Geschenke

Ganz anders als im Ministerium war die Winkelgasse dicht bevölkert. Schützend und mit unwilligem Blick legte er einen Ignorierzauber auf sich und schlug den Kragen seiner Robe hoch. Es blies ein kalter und ungemütlicher Wind durch die Straße und er sah zu, dass er schnell das große, blankpolierte Bronzetor der Zaubererbank Gringotts erreichte.

Drinnen, in der großen Marmorhalle steuerte er den erstbesten freien Schalter an, nickte dem arrogant schauenden Kobold kurz zu und verlangte, „Ich möchte ein neues Verlies errichten."

„Was wünschen Sie für ein Verlies?", knarzte der Kobold und blinzelte ihn misstrauisch an, „Hochsicherheits- oder normale Sicherheitsstufe?"

„Normal genügt", entschied Severus.

„Auf welchen Namen?"

„Eileen, Jean Granger-Snape"

Der Kobold zückte eine Feder und trug den Namen ohne eine einzige Regung in ein Formular ein, „Wer soll eine Zugangsberechtigung erhalten?"

„Nur Miss Granger-Snape selbst und auch erst an ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag, außer es würde sich um eine echte Notlage handeln", antwortete Severus und merkte das der neue Name noch etwas ungewohnt in seinen Ohren klang, aber wider Erwarten alles andere als schlecht, „zudem möchte ich", fuhr er fort, „eine monatliche Transferzahlung von meinem Verlies Nummer 8385 auf das neue Verlies veranlassen." Er schob seinen Schlüssel über den Tresen.

„Wie hoch soll diese Transferzahlung sein?", erkundigte sich der Kobold und prüfte den Schlüssel auf Echtheit.

„Eine Galleone", das sollte reichen, damit sie, wenn sie Volljährig geworden wäre und ihn bis dahin schon ertragen haben musste, wenigstens ein gewisses Startkapital zur Verfügung hatte, um vielleicht irgendwo ein Studium zu absolvieren oder einen Beruf zu erlernen.

„Gut", der Kobold drückte einen Stempel auf das Formular und schob es ihm zur Unterschrift herüber, „das macht zwei Galleonen Bearbeitungsgebühr und drei Galleonen für das Verlies."

Auch die Herren Kobolde schlugen aus allem Geld, ging es ihm durch den Sinn. Wenn das so weiterging, konnte er sich dieses Kind nicht wirklich leisten! Seufzend zückte er erneut seinen Geldbeutel.

„Danke für Ihr Vertrauen", sagte der Kobold mit verkniffenem Gesicht, was vielleicht eine Art Lächeln darstellen sollte und strich die ihm gereichten Galleonen ein. Dann schnippte er mit den Fingern und es erschien ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel auf dem eine 2112 eingestanzt war.

„Nicht verlieren, sonst kommt die Dame nur mit ihrer Geburtsurkunde in das Verlies."

„Danke!", er nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und nickte dem Kobold knapp zu, bevor er erneut auf die kalte Straße trat.

Sein nächster Weg führte ihn in die kleine Seitengasse ganz am Ende der Winkelgasse. Zu Sernorins.

Sehr zu seiner Freude trat Madam Sernorin selbst durch den Vorhang in den Verkaufsraum, als die leise Glocke sein Kommen ankündigte und als sie ihn sah, strahlten ihre Augen und sie fragte ganz aufgeregt, „Es ist da, nicht wahr, Professor?"

„Ja, in der Tat, unsere Tochter wurde heute Nacht geboren", nickte er und verkniff sich das kleine Lächeln nicht, dass sich in Anbetracht ihrer Begeisterung auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte.

„Wunderbar! Einfach wunderbar! Sind Mutter und Tochter wohlauf?"

„Ja, das sind sie, nur noch etwas müde von den Anstrengungen."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, oh ich freue mich so für sie beide!", beteuerte sie und das sah man ihr tatsächlich auch an. Sie deutete auf die kleine Sitzgruppe, „Bitte setzen Sie sich, Professor, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen auf die Geburt Ihrer Tochter anstoßen."

„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich, Madam, aber ich habe versprochen sehr bald wieder zurück in Hogwarts zu sein", lehnte Severus höflich ab und warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr.

„Oh, wie schade, aber das hat natürlich Vorrang", bedauerte Madame Sernorin sichtlich betrübt, „Und wie kann ich Ihnen sonst weiterhelfen?"

„Ich möchte mich lediglich erkundigen, ob nachträgliche Veränderungen an unseren Eheringen möglich sind?"

„Sie wollen sich doch jetzt nicht etwa scheiden lassen?", fragte Madame Sernorin mit ironischem Unterton.

„Nein!", schüttelte Severus den Kopf, „im Augenblick eher nicht."

„Gut! Dann wären Sie auch ein echter Idiot, Professor! Aber wenn Sie sich nicht scheiden lassen wollen, dann möchten Sie wohl Ihre Tochter darin aufnehmen?", schloss Madam Sernorin und als er nickte, antwortete sie auch sogleich, „Aber natürlich ist das möglich, hatten sie an etwas Spezielles gedacht?"

„Nein, die Idee kam mir auch erst heute morgen, aber wenn es durchführbar ist, dann werde ich dies natürlich erst mit meiner Frau besprechen, aber Sie dürfen sich ebenfalls gerne Gedanken darüber machen", er lächelte sie kurz an, „wir kommen kurz vor Ende der Weihnachtsferien vorbei und dann können wir eine Entscheidung treffen."

„Sehr gut, Professor Snape, bis dahin haben wir einen Vorschlag erarbeitet!"

„Und dann", er kramte in seiner Rocktasche herum und reichte ihr den kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel, „Hätte ich gerne eine ansprechende Verpackung hierfür."

„Ein Gringottsverlies?", vermutete Madame Sernorin richtig.

„Genau, für meine Tochter, aber es soll erst zu ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag zu öffnen sein oder dann, wenn sie sich in arger Not befindet", man wusste ja nie, was noch so kommen würde.

„Ich werde Ihnen bei Ihrem nächsten Besuch auch hierzu einen entsprechenden Entwurf unterbreiten!", nickte Madam Sernorin, „Wie wird Ihre Tochter denn heißen?"

„Wir", er räusperte sich kurz, „haben ihr den Namen Eileen gegeben."

„Ah ja", nickte Madam Sernorin, „da kommen mir doch schon ein oder zwei sehr interessante Ideen. Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt!"

„Sehr gut, aber meine Frau soll von dem Schlüssel und der besonderen Funktion des Schmucks nichts erfahren", bat Severus etwas verlegen.

„So? Nun gut, dann behalten wir das eben für uns", lächelte Madame Sernorin „waren das alle Ihre Anliegen?"

„Ja, fürs Erste!"

„Ausgezeichnet!", sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, „dann wünsche ich Ihnen und Ihrer Familie ein frohes Weihnachtsfest."

„Vielen Dank, Madam, ich Ihnen und Ihrer Familie ebenfalls", er schüttelte die Hand kurz, verbeugte sich dann vor Madame Sernorin und wandte sich schon Richtung Tür, als ihm doch noch ein weiterer Gedanke kam, „Hm…", er blieb stehen und dachte einen Augenblick nach.

„Ja, Professor?", erkundigte sich Madam Sernorin.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Frage, Madam, aber halten Sie es für angemessen, wenn ich meiner Frau ein Schmuckstück schenken würde?"

„Nun", begann Madam Sernorin gedehnt, „diesen Wunsch verspüren viele Männer in den Stunden und Tagen nach der Geburt eines Kindes."

Severus hob die linke Augenbraue, „Was viele tun, interessiert mich eher weniger, wie Sie wissen."

„Ja", lachte Madam Sernorin, „das ist mir wohl bekannt, aber einer Juwelierin eine solche Frage zu stellen und eine ehrliche Antwort zu wollen, tun sicherlich auch nicht viele."

„Oh, gewiss", Severus wurde ein kleines bisschen rot, „Sie haben recht, es war töricht."

„Nein", wehrte Madam Sernorin lächelnd ab, „das war es nicht, denn Sie haben ja mich gefragt und ich sage Ihnen, dass ein Schmuckstück sicherlich eine gute Wahl wäre."

„Aber?", horchte Severus nach.

„Nun, Professor", seufzte Madam Sernorin, „ich habe vier Kinder bekommen und das wirklich gerne und wie Sie sich sicherlich denken können, hatte mein Mann damals auch diesen Wunsch und war nicht geizig in seinen Gaben. Aber nach dem zweiten Kind habe ich ihm gesagt, er solle damit aufhören und mir anstatt kostbarer Armbänder oder Ketten zu schenken, lieber beim Windelnwechseln helfen oder die Kinder versorgen, damit ich mal einen Nachmittag frei hätte und raus aus dem Haus und raus aus dem Geschäft käme", sie lachte kurz auf, „er war sehr schockiert."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Severus.

„Gut!", freute sich Madam Sernorin, „aber erzählen Sie bitte keinem, das ich das gesagt habe, so etwas ist nicht gut fürs Geschäft."

„Ich verspreche es! Und ich danke Ihnen vielmals", er verbeugte sich erneut, „Wir sehen uns Anfang des neuen Jahres!"

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, nehmen Sie bitte Grüße mit!"

Auf dem Weg von Hogwarts Apparierpunkt zurück zum Schloss gingen ihm Madam Sernorins Worte noch einmal durch den Sinn und ihm kamen da auch gleich einige Ideen, was Hermine anstatt eines Geschenkes gut gefallen könnte. Natürlich immer vorausgesetzt, dass seine Tochter es mit ihm alleine aushielt.

„Nun, Severus Snape", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst, „ansonsten wirst Du besser die monatliche Einzahlungshöhe auf zwei Galleonen erhöhen und Dich eben auch mit einem Schmuckstück oder etwas vergleichbarem von Deiner Verpflichtung gegenüber Hermine freikaufen müssen."

Ein Gedanke der ihm gar nicht gefiel. Wegen Eileen nicht, aber vor allem wegen Hermine nicht, es würde sie sicherlich traurig machen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Vor der Türe zur Krankenstation zückte er schnell seine Taschenuhr. Hm, er hatte doch länger gebraucht, als er gedacht hatte und als er den Knauf aufdrehte, vernahm er schon fröhliches Gemurmel. Sie hatten sich also wohl schon ein eigenes Bild von Mutter und Kind gemacht.

Tatsächlich waren in Hermines Krankenzimmer alle bester Laune.

„Ah, da bist Du ja wieder!", freuten sich seine Schwiegereltern und Henry, der gerade seine Enkeltochter stolz auf seinen Armen hielt, meinte zu Eileen, „Sieh mal, da ist Dein Dad, wir hatten schon Sorge, dass er durchgebrannt wäre."

„Ich hatte kurz darüber nachgedacht, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich meine Zahnbürste hier vergessen und auch keine frischen Socken eingepackt hatte", antwortete Severus ungerührt, „Daher habe ich beschlossen doch zurückzukommen", und sein Blick huschte zu Hermine hinüber, die zwar immer noch müde, aber wirklich glücklich aussah.

„Ach", grinste Kingsley, „gib schon zu, dass Du mit Miss Trelawney eine spontane Babyfeier gestartet hast."

„Nein, dafür sieht sie ihrer Großtante viel zu ähnlich! Aber Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können!", beschwerte sich Severus.

„Nein, der Spaß, mir Dein Gesicht vorzustellen, wenn Du die Türe der Registratur aufmachst, war es schon wert! Außerdem ist sie eigentlich ganz in Ordnung und meiner Meinung nach wirklich begabt."

„Vielleicht ist sie das, es war jedoch sehr seltsam, als sie mich mit diesen riesigen Augen angeschaut hat, als das mit der Feder geschehen ist."

„Mit der Feder?", fragte Kingsley überrascht und bekam ähnlich große Augen wie Miss Trelawney, „mit Artemisias Feder?"

„Ja, als ich sie genommen habe", bestätigte Severus und auch Minerva und Ambros sahen ihn ganz gespannt an.

„Ist das nicht die magische Schreibfeder der ersten Zaubereiministerin?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt, „Die, von der man sich erzählt, dass sie eine Nachfahrin Merlins gewesen wäre und die Feder aus einem Splitter des Schwertes Excalibur gefertigt hätte?"

„Ja, so etwas in der Art berichtete Miss Trelawney", bestätigte Severus, obwohl ihm das mit Merlin neu war.

„Grundgütiger!", murmelte Kingsley beeindruckt und Minerva und Ambros nickten.

„Was meint Ihr denn damit?", fragte Ron, und auch Ginny und Harry und natürlich auch die Grangers verstanden nicht, warum eine Schreibfeder so etwas Außergewöhnliches sein sollte.

„Artemisias Feder notiert nicht nur die Namen und Daten aller magischen Menschen auf den britischen Inseln", erklärte Minerva andächtig, „sie hat auch die großartige Macht in die Zukunft zu schauen."

„Aber das tut sie, laut den Büchern nur sehr selten", wisperte Hermine und sah Severus fest an.

„Richtig", nickte Minerva, „man erzählt sich, dass sie bei Dily Derwent Geburtsregistratur ihrem Vater einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt hat."

„Wobei einige nicht so nette Biografen dieser Zeit diesen Aussetzer damit erklären, dass Mister Derwent bereits Vater von sechs Töchtern war", wandte Ambros schmunzelnd ein.

„Großer Merlin!", Severus rollte mitleidig mit den Augen.

„Aber auch Mister Dumbledore berichtete von Ähnlichem bei der Eintragung von Albus", wusste Minerva.

„Also nur bei herausragenden Zauberern oder Hexen", schloss Henry und schaute auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen.

„Ja und nein!", antwortete Ambros, „Es sind wirklich herausragende Zauberer und Hexen, aber eben nicht nur gute", er seufzte tief.

„Wohl wahr! Denn vergessen wir Gellert Grindelwald nicht, der zwar auf dem Kontinent aufwuchs, aber hier geboren und eingetragen wurde", gab Kingsley zu bedenken, „Er war auch herausragend, aber eben auch sehr gefährlich."

„Voldemort auch?", fragte Harry leise.

„Nein, denn kein Zauberer und keine Hexe haben ihn registriert, das geschah automatisch, darum konnte es in diesem Fall auch keine Reaktion der Feder geben", schüttelte Minerva den Kopf und alles schwieg einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Wie auch immer", beendete Hermine die Stille mit fester Stimme, „bevor unsere Tochter ausziehen kann, um was für große Taten auch immer zu vollbringen, sollten wir alles dafür tun, dass sie froh und glücklich wird, damit sie wachsen kann und laufen und sprechen lernt, gut von böse unterscheiden kann und vieles, vieles mehr lernt, denn das sind alles Dinge die erst einmal viel, viel wichtiger sind, als Prophezeiungen."

„Da hast Du völlig recht, mein Schatz!", bestätigten ihre Eltern.

Aber Kingsley war noch nicht ganz so schnell mit dem Thema durch, „Auch ich stimme Dir zu, Hermine, aber mich würde noch interessieren, was Patricia Trelawney zu dieser Reaktion gesagt hat?" und er sah Severus gespannt an.

„Sie war völlig familienuntypisch ganz begeistert und meinte es wäre ein sehr gutes Omen", antwortete Severus mit großem Zweifel in der Stimme.

„Ausgezeichnet!", atmete Englands Zaubereiminister tief und befreit auf, „dann können wir wirklich großes von dieser kleinen Dame erwarten."

„Mister Shacklebolt", mischte sich Jean grinsend ein, „haben Sie etwa etwas anderes von unserer Enkeltochter erwartet?"

„Nein, Dr. Granger", lachte Kingsley, „meine Vermutungen wurden nur soeben mal wieder bestätigt!"

„Das sehe ich genau so", meinte auch Ginny und streichelte über die Wange der Kleinen, „Professor Snape, Ihre Tochter ist einfach wunderbar! Und sie hat zwei Augen und eine Nase und einen Mund und auch sonst ist alles so, wie es sich für eine Neugeborene gehört. Sie ist eine ganz hübsche und brave."

Severus reckte den Hals und meinte trocken, „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, schläft sie ja im Augenblick auch."

„Aber erst vor wenigen Minuten, und nur weil sie so professionell umhergetragen wurde", zwinkerte Misses Potter Hermines Vater zu.

„Das habe ich bei Hermine gelernt", lächelte Henry, „sie wurde auch für ihr Leben gerne getragen.

„Und Du hast sie auch für Dein Leben gerne herumgeschleppt", lachte Jean und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss, „Am Ende wollte sie nirgends sonst mehr einschlafen, das war nicht so lustig, als Du die drei Wochen in Asien warst!"

„Ich habe es ja auch nur zwei Wochen ohne Euch beide ausgehalten", gab Henry zu und dachte auch im Moment augenscheinlich nicht daran, seine schlafende Enkeltochter in ihre Wiege zu legen, die übrigens wieder mit rotem Samt ausgeschlagen war, wie Severus wohl bemerkt hatte.

Es wurde ein ausgelassener und sehr fröhlicher Nachmittag und die schlafende Eileen wanderte von Arm zu Arm, wurde geherzt und eingehend betrachtet und gekost. Doch Poppy stand augenscheinlich nur bedingt auf Ausgelassenheit und Fröhlichkeit in ihrem Reich, daher warf sie alle, außer Severus gegen fünf Uhr gnadenlos von der Krankenstation.

„Morgen könnt ihr die junge Dame zu Hause besuchen und müsst mir meinen schönen ruhigen Krankenflügel nicht weiter in einen Rummelplatz verwandeln!", schimpfte sie, aber keiner nahm es ihr weiter übel, dafür glänzten ihre Augen auch viel zu sehr.

Als aber endlich auch der letzte Gast verschwunden war und nur noch Severus übrig geblieben war, baute sich Poppy vor Hermines Bett auf und fragte vorwurfsvoll, „Nun, willst Du nicht auch endlich nach Hause gehen?"

„Oh, darf ich?", staunte Hermine voller Vorfreude.

„Natürlich, Mutter und Kind sind gesund und voller schrecklichem Übermut", attestierte Madam Pomfrey zufrieden und winkte Severus heran, der auch sogleich seinen Zauberstab zückte und einen kleinen Lokomotor über die Wiege sprach. Dann hob er geschwind Hermine auf seine Arme und machte sich mit seinen beiden Frauen auf in den Kerker, nicht, dass Poppy es sich anders überlegte.

„Ich wäre durchaus in der Lage selbst zu gehen", merkte Hermine freundlich an. 

„Ich weiß", brummte ihr Mann belustigt.

„So, und warum trägst Du mich dann?", erkundigte sich Hermine und schmiegte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

„Sicher ist sicher, nicht dass Du zwischen dem Krankenflügel und den Kerkern noch ein hochwichtiges Projekt zu erledigen hast, das keinen Aufschub duldet!"

„Ach weißt Du", überlegte Hermine grinsend, „wo ich gerade darüber nachdenke…"

„Aha, wusste ich es doch!", seufzte Severus.

„Nein, keine Sorge, mir fällt da gerade nichts besonderes ein, außer in mein Bett zu wollen", lächelte sie ihn selig an, „mit Dir natürlich."

„Und dieser kleinen Dame hier, nehme ich an."

„Ja, richtig!", nickte sie und schlang ihren Arm noch etwas fester um seinen Nacken.

Merlin sei Dank begegneten ihnen weder Menschen noch Gespenster und vor allem nicht Peeves. Doch irgendwann auf den menschenleeren Gängen, räusperte sich Hermine leise, „Das mit Artemisias Feder", begann sie und hob ihren Kopf.

„Ja, was ist mit ihr?", fragte Severus und konzentrierte sich gerade sehr darauf, dass Eileens Wiege nicht an der scharfen Ecke anstieß, die die Abzweigung in die Kerker anzeigte.

„Was denkst Du darüber?", wollte sie wissen.

Severus sah seine Frau kurz an, dann glitt sein Blick zu der Wiege hinüber, in der seine Tochter friedlich schlief und er ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort bis sie durch die Kerkertüre in ihre Wohnung gelangt waren und die Türe sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Nun", setzte er an und brachte beide auf geradem Weg ins Schlafzimmer, „ich bin mir nicht sicher…"

„Es hat Dich erschreckt, nicht wahr?", vermutete Hermine und ließ sich ächzend in die Kissen sinken.

„Allerdings", gestand Severus und setzte sanft die Wiege direkt neben dem magischen Fenster ab, bevor er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf die Bettkante setzte und sich über die Augen fuhr, „Es war wie eine riesige Welle, die über mich hinweggefegt ist", flüsterte er und nahm nur am Rande Hermines streichelnde Hand wahr, die seinen Rücken hinauf und hinab fuhr, „ich kann Dir nicht sagen, ob es gut oder schlecht war", er blinzelte zu ihr hinüber, „es war so verwirrend. So viele Gefühle und Eindrücke. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt."

„Ich denke Prophezeiungen sind immer verwirrend", antwortete Hermine leise, „mindestens so sehr, wie Geburten", eine Antwort, die ihm ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und nahm sie fest in seine Arme.

„Egal was kommen mag", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und sie nickte heftig in seine Umarmung, um fest zu antworten, „Ja, Severus, egal was kommen mag, solange wir es nur zusammen angehen."

„In der Tat!", grummelte er zufrieden und schloss einen Augenblick die Augen, bevor ihm noch etwas Wichtiges einfiel, „Ach, übrigens, ich war bei Sernorins."

„Oh!", machte Hermine und rückte von ihm ab.

„Ich soll Dich herzlich grüßen."

„Danke, wie nett", sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, „und was wolltest Du dort?"

„Ich habe mich erkundigt, ob man Eileen in unsere Ringe aufnehmen kann."

„So?", Hermine hob erfreut eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Und was hat Madam Sernorin geantwortet?"

„Das es kein Problem ist, wenn Du es auch willst."

„Ich finde das war eine sehr gute Idee von dir, Severus!", strahlte Hermine und zog ihn wieder nah zu sich heran.

„Schön", freute sich der und brummte leise, „dann solltest Du Dir eingehend Gedanken über eine angemesse Form machen, um Madam Sernorin Ende der Weihnachtsferien unsere Vorstellungen mitzuteilen."

„Das werde ich gerne, mein Lieber", sie gähnte vernehmlich, „aber nicht mehr heute, denn ich bin ehrlich geschafft und außerdem wird Eileen in kaum zwei Stunden schon wieder wach und hat Hunger", sie löste sich ein wenig von ihm und sank tiefer in die Kissen, „bis dahin sollte ich eine kleine Mütze voller Schlaf genommen haben."

„Nun, diese ministerielle Aufstellung zu allen Rechten und Pflichten magischer Eltern können wir auch morgen noch durcharbeiten", er fischte Miss Trelawneys Unterlagen aus der Innentasche seines Gehrockes.

„Ja, das reicht wohl", stimmte Hermine zu, „denn dass wir auf ihr Schreien sofort reagieren und keinen Silentio verwenden, ihr regelmäßig Nahrung zukommen lassen und dafür sorgen, dass sie es warm und trocken hat, dafür brauchten wir keine Ministeriumsaufstellung."

„Allerdings nicht!", auch Severus entwich ein kleines Gähnen, auch Vaterpflichten waren eben sehr anstrengend, vielleicht sollte er sich ein wenig auf seine Couch legen. Er linste kurz zu seiner Frau hinüber und verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Es war viel besser das deutlich bequemere Bett für ein kleines Nickerchen zu nehmen, egal, was seine Uhr so anzeigte.

Er musste es ja keinem erzählen.

Genau so wenig, wie die Reaktion der Feder. Man würde einfach sehen was die Zukunft so bringen würde. Aber ob Minerva und all die anderen da so diskret sein würden, wagte er zu bezweifeln. Nun, zur Not gab es ja immer noch einige wirksame Obliviatezauber….


	18. Chapter 18

18. Kennenlernen

„Es war eine wirkliche Herausforderung!", sinnierte er leise und streichelte ihren Arm entlang.

„Da hast Du recht, mein Lieber", nickte Hermine seufzend, „aber es war auch schön, sehr schön sogar."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr", spottete ihr Mann, „der ästhetische Anblick und wohlriechende Duft voller Windeln, gepaart mit dem lieblichen Klang eines schreienden Kindes und das mitten in der Nacht, mitten in einer Mahlzeit, mitten in einem Bad und mitten in einem leidenschaftlichen Akt sind einfach nicht zu überbieten. Von Blähungen, Fieber und sonstigen Kleinigkeiten gar nicht zu sprechen! In der Tat, sehr schön!"

Hermine musste lachen, „Ja, es hatte auch seine Schattenseiten, aber es war trotzdem schön", beharrte sie und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

Nun, ja, bei aller Anstrengung und vor allem bei aller Umstellung die ein Kind für einen Eigenbrödler im vorgerücktem Alter bedeutete, der Kinder nur für Plagen hielt und der sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern konnte, jemals einen Säugling von Nahem gesehen zu haben, waren diese ersten Wochen mit Eileen wirklich eine ganz besondere, eine zutiefst kostbare Zeit gewesen.

Und ihm fielen auch genügend Beispiele ein, die diese Aussage ganz genau belegen.

Da war zum Beispiel dieser unglaubliche Augenblick gewesen, als seine brandneue Tochter zum ersten Mal satt, trocken und wach gewesen war, dafür aber Hermine ein wohlverdientes Nickerchen machte und ihn somit völlig allein mit einem Neugeborenen gelassen hatte.

Aus seiner anfänglichen Unsicherheit, die ihn alle drei Minuten zur Wiege eilen ließ, um nachzusehen, ob sie noch atmete, wurde echte Panik, als Eileen nach einer Weile anfing sich leise, aber vernehmlich zu beschweren.

Großer Merlin, was hatte sie nur? Hunger? Nein, sie hatte gerade vor einer halben Stunde erst getrunken, außerdem ordnungsgemäß ein Bäuerchen gemacht und anschließend eine frische Windel erhalten.

Verdammt, was denn noch?

Oh, sie hatte doch wohl keine Schmerzen? Großer Merlin! Wirkliche Sorge erfüllte ihn. In den eineinhalb Fachbüchern, die er gelesen hatte (heimlich natürlich) hatte öfters gestanden, dass Neugeborene Schwierigkeiten mit der Verdauung haben könnten, aber auch plötzliche Fieber, Ausschläge und andere Schrecklichkeiten seien durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen.

Sein erster Impuls war es, sogleich Hermine zu wecken. Guter Gedanke, sie hatte zwar auch nicht mehr Erfahrungen, aber sie war immerhin die Mutter!

Er stand schon fast vor dem Bett seiner Frau, als er inne hielt und lieber nochmals zurück zur Wiege im Wohnzimmer eilte. Denn wenn Eileen keine Schmerzen haben sollte und ihr Leben nicht in ernster Gefahr wäre, dann würde seine, normalerweise äußerst friedliche Gattin, sehr unleidlich über die Störung ihres Schlafes werden, sie litt eh noch unter der Geburt und unter der Umstellung, den ihr ihr Körper und der Vierstundenrhythmus ihrer Tochter bescherte.

Daher machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und beugte sich vorsichtig über die Wiege. Hm, er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und studierte dieses winzige Wesen eingehend. Eigentlich sah sie wirklich nicht nach Schmerzen aus. Es hörte sich eher wie Klagen an. Er beugte sich noch etwas näher zu ihr hinunter. Also, wenn es nicht zu dumm wäre, könnte man meinen, sie wolle nur mal wissen, ob es da noch andere Menschen um sie herum gäbe und ob die sich nicht mal mit ihr beschäftigen könnten.

Albern, natürlich, immerhin war sie ja gerade mal zwei Tage alt. Aber er sah seine seltsame These bestätigt, als sie kurz ihre Augen aufschlug und ihn erblickte. Denn sofort hörte sie auf zu jammern. Zufrieden wollte sich Severus schon wieder entfernen, immerhin wusste sie ja jetzt, dass er da war und er musste sich wirklich so langsam mal mit den Aufsätzen der sechsten Klasse beschäftigen, da fing sie wieder an. Sogleich brachte er sich erneut in ihr Blickfeld und Eileen war still.

Aha!

Zur Kontrolle versuchte er das gleiche Spiel noch ein-, zweimal und seine These war bestätigt. Trotz dieses wissenschaftlichen Erfolgs warteten aber immer noch seine Aufsätze und daher reckte er sich besonders weit über die Wiege.

„Sieh", sprach er langsam und betont, da er nicht wusste, wie gut sie ihn schon verstehen würde, „Du musst Dich nicht sorgen, ich bin ganz in der Nähe. Präzise gesagt, dort in meinem Büro. Denn Deine Geburt hat uns ziemlich in Rückstand gebracht, so dass ich wirklich noch viel zu tun habe. Deine Mutter schläft im Augenblick, es war nicht so leicht für sie. Also sei bitte leise und beschäftigte Dich mit… äh,… mit einem Buch oder wegen mir auch mit diesen Dingen dort!", er wies mit spitzen Fingern auf diverse Kuscheltiere, die die freudigen Besucher gestern und vorgestern da gelassen hatten.

Dann zog er seine Weste glatt und fand, dass er die Situation doch recht professionell geregelt hatte.

Leider fand Eileen das nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Ihr Klagen setzte sofort wieder ein, sobald er seinen Kopf zurückzog und wurde sogar noch um einiges ungeduldiger.

Verflixt.

„Hör zu", wies er sie nun streng an, „so geht das nicht! Ich kann doch hier nicht die ganze Zeit herum stehen, dass musst Du doch einsehen!"

Ganz genau!

Tat sie aber nicht! Kinder!

Mit einer Mischung aus Ärger, Ungeduld und Unsicherheit neigte er sich erneut tiefer über ihr Bettchen und jetzt sogar sehr nah zu ihr hinunter. Vielleicht konnte man sie ja niederstarren. Das half immerhin bei Schülern und die waren ja auch Kinder, irgendwie.

Na also! Funktionierte! Eileen hörte auf zu greinen, allerdings wurden jetzt ihre Augen ganz groß, sie wedelte mit ihren Ärmchen herum, verzog das Näschen und reckte und streckte sich.

Bei Merlin, was sollte das denn jetzt? Vielleicht ein Anfall? Na, gefährlich sah es nicht aus. Er zückte diskret seine Taschenuhr und linste aufs Ziffernblatt. Verdammt, die Zeit rannte ja nur so. Wenn er noch den ersten Stapel vor dem Abendessen abarbeiten wollte, musste er sich sputen.

Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten, Hermine nahm sie immer auf den Arm, wenn sie herumquengelte.

Nein, das kam gar nicht in Frage! Panik ergriff ihn. Nachher nahm sie davon Schaden. Sie war so winzig. Wenig größer nur, als seine Hand.

Er hatte sie bisher nur einmal angefasst, nämlich als Poppy sie ihm nach der Geburt in die Hände gedrückt hatte, um die Nabelschnur zu durchtrennen. Er war wie versteinert gewesen. Eileen hatte ihn aus einem kleinen verquollenen Auge schreiend angeblinzelt, als wenn sie sich noch überlegen müsse, was dieser schwarze Kerl da direkt vor ihrer Nase denn darstellen solle und ob er für etwas gut sein könne und bevor sie schon so schnell erkennen konnte, dass sie einen echt lausigen Vater abbekommen hatte und alles Schreien dieser Welt durchaus berechtigt war, was ihn betraf, hatte er sie so schnell es eben ging an ihre Mutter weitergereicht.

Grundgütiger! Ihm trat jetzt noch der Schweiß auf die Stirne, wenn er daran zurückdachte.

Von da an genügte es ihm völlig, sie anzusehen – aus gebührendem Abstand und nur wenn keiner es sah, versteht sich, aber dann zugegeben ausgiebig und gern.

Denn ehrlich gesagt, sie war interessant.

Die winzige Stupsnase und die Mundpartie erinnerten ihn eindeutig an Hermine, doch dass das pechschwarze Haar und die pechschwarzen Augen, wirklich von ihm sein sollten, dass war irgendwie unwirklich. Theoretisch eben. Er kam noch etwas näher. Sie war schon ein kleines Wunder. So ein zierliches Wesen, das aus einem winzigen Ei und einem noch winzigeren Samen entstanden war. Damals, in dieser herrlichen Nacht unter einem grandiosen Vollmond in Pomona Sprouts Gewächshaus.

Großer Merlin! Er musste seufzen und ein klein wenig lächeln, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Es war so schön gewesen! Als er aber bemerkte, dass seine Tochter ihn immer noch musterte, vielleicht sogar noch intensiver, räusperte er sich schnell und stellte das Lächeln sogleich ein.

Nun gut! Er zog seine Weste gerade und seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Nicht, dass er hier noch sentimental wurde! Romantisch und albern! Niemals!

Allerdings… sie war wirklich interessant!

Hm… Hermine hatte geschwärmt, dass ihr Haar ganz weich wäre. Nun, vielleicht eine gute Gelegenheit, das nachzuprüfen. Er sah sich kurz um, nicht dass seine Frau wieder einmal unbemerkt hinter ihm stand, dann streckte er sehr vorsichtig seine Hand aus und fuhr ihr zögerlich über den dunklen Schopf. Tatsächlich. Fühlte sich gut an, sehr gut sogar. Er wiederholte es und auch Eileen schien es zu gefallen. Das Näschen legte sich in Falten und der Mund verzog sich genüsslich.

Nun, vielleicht sollte er es doch wagen sie aus dieser engen Wiege heraus zu holen. Wenn sie ihn fragen würde, er wollte da auch nicht den ganzen Tag herumliegen.

Sehr vorsichtig griff er mit beiden Händen rechts und links unter ihre Ärmchen. Was hatten Poppy und Jean gesagt? Genau! Der Kopf müsse immer gestützt werden, sonst würde er abfallen. Na ja, so ähnlich. Jedenfalls hielten seine Zeigefinger ihren Nacken gerade.

Etwas ungeschickt, aber immerhin ohne Schäden und Geschreie hob er sie so aus ihrem Bettchen und hielt sie prüfend eine Armlänge vor sich.

Sie war ganz leicht, leichter sogar, als die Zaubertranklehrbücher der fünften und sechsten Klasse, vom Grundlagenwerk des Arsenius Bunsen ganz zu schweigen. Also wog sie praktisch gar nichts! Dabei hatte Hermine immer so über das Gewicht ihres Bauches geklagt. Pf, Frauen!

Allerdings hing dieses Kind eindeutig durch, ihr Köpfchen verschwand fast zwischen ihren Schultern und in seinen Händen und die Bäckchen wurden so nach oben gedrückt, dass sie schon fast nichts mehr sehen konnte. Sie machte keinen sehr frohen Eindruck, „Nun, Deine Haltung, junge Dame, lässt eindeutig zu wünschen übrig!", murmelte er mit einem winzigen Grinsen und legte sie sich in die Armbeuge. So machte Hermine es immer. Das gefiel ihr wohl auch besser, denn sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln brummelte ihr Vater feststellend, „Wir haben es also gerne gemütlich, Miss Granger-Snape."

Als er sie so ansprach, machte sie ihre Augen sogleich wieder auf und als er interessiert den Kopf zu ihr herunterneigte, legte sie erst die Stirn in Falten und ihre Augen wurden wieder groß und größer und ihr Blick war plötzlich so intensiv, dass ihm ein eigenartiger Schauer den Rücken hinunter rieselte. Wie seltsam, ihm wurde ganz anders. Dabei sah sie ihn doch bloß an. Sie sah ihn ganz fest an. Er musste schlucken. Und etwas blinzeln. Und sich dann räuspern.

„Ähm…", verdammt, da war ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals.

„Ja", setzte er wieder an, „nun, Du… Du weißt vielleicht gar nicht, wer ich bin", fiel ihm siedendheiß ein und er räusperte sich zur Sicherheit noch mal, „Also, ich sollte mich besser kurz vorstellen, mein Name ist Severus Snape, Professor Severus Snape, um genau zu sein. Ich bin Hogwarts Lehrer für Tränkekunde und nun ja, ich bin Dein Vater."

Er schaute sie etwas bang an. Wie würde sie auf diese Information reagieren? Nicht dass sie es für furchtbar hielt und in Tränen ausbrach oder sich sogar übergab.

Aber Merlin sei Dank, nichts dergleichen geschah. Vorerst jedenfalls nicht! Sie hatte es wahrscheinlich noch nicht richtig begriffen, bei solch kleinen Kindern dauerte es vielleicht ein wenig länger, bis sie so etwas verarbeitet hatten.

Trotzdem, er hatte es nun einmal unternommen ihr von Anfang an reinen Wein einzuschenken, und Eileen hatte auch den Augenkontakt noch nicht unterbrochen, sondern intensivierte sogar noch ihren Blick. Daher fuhr er leise und stockend fort, „Ich befürchte, es wird nicht leicht für Dich und mich, denn Du musst wissen, ich verstehe von solch kleinen Kindern nicht das Geringste und es macht mir sogar etwas Angst", er nahm tief Luft, „Nun, um genau zu sein, ziemlich große Angst, und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Du es mit einem anderen Vater wesentlich besser getroffen hättest!"

Er nickte langsam und schwermütig, bevor er leise seufzte, „Aber es ist nun mal so wie es ist und ich hoffe inständig, dass Du nicht allzu viele Charaktereigenschaften von mir mitbekommen hast und von den körperlichen Vorzügen, wie Nase, Teint oder Haare gänzlich verschont bleibst."

Eileen blinzelte einige Male und reckte ihre Arme hoch zu seinem Gesicht, „Aber wenn Du willst, verspreche ich Dir hier und jetzt, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, dass Du nicht übermäßig unter der Tatsache, dass ich Dein Vater bin, leiden musst", er beugte sich hinunter bis zu ihrem Ohr und hauchte, „Und ich wäre zutiefst glücklich, wenn Du soviel Geduld mit mir aufbringen wolltest, wie es Deine Mutter seinerzeit getan hat."

Ein kehliger Laut war von Eileen zu hören, den er nicht zu interpretieren wusste, aber er klang wenigstens nicht böse oder traurig. Das war doch schon ein besserer Anfang, als er es mit unzähligen Schülerinnen und Schülern erlebt hatte. Erleichtert atmete er tief ihren Duft ein. Ein Geruch, der ihm sogleich ausnehmend gut gefiel.

Als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, merkte er allerdings, dass dies nicht ging! „Aua!", murmelte er erschrocken. Sie hatte ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben und es kostete ihn einiges an vorsichtigem und durchaus schmerzhaftem Ziehen, bis sie sie endlich wieder frei gab.

Verflixt! Für so eine kleine Person, hatte sie aber bereits erstaunlich viel Kraft. Freilich wusste er jetzt auch, warum Hermine stets ihre Haare zusammen band, wenn sie sich mit Eileen beschäftigte.

Nun, wieder eine neue Erfahrung.

Nach dieser ersten, wenn auch etwas förmlichen und anschließend handgreiflichen Annäherung, machte er einige Schritte auf und ab und wiegte sie dabei leicht hin und her.

Hm, auch nicht schlecht, so konnte er zudem viel besser denken. Er schaute sich kurz um.

Es gab da ja noch einige weitere Basisinformationen, die für sie zu wissen nicht uninteressant waren „Ich sollte Dir ebenfalls sagen, dass wir hier unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts wohnen, der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf der ganzen Welt", er zeigte stolz auf sein Wohnzimmer und die abgehenden Zimmer, „Wenn Du elf Jahre alt sein wirst, erhältst auch Du höchstwahrscheinlich Deinen Brief und wirst hier eingeschult werden", er spähte besorgt zu ihr hinunter, „Ich sagte ‚höchstwahrscheinlich', weil natürlich schon die theoretische Möglichkeit besteht, dass Du eine Squib bist, also eine nicht magische Person zweier magisch begabter Eltern. Es ist zwar nicht davon auszugehen, denn Deine Mutter ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe und auch ich habe einiges an magischem Potential einzubringen, zudem ist da dieses komische Ding mit der Feder der ersten Zaubereiministerin passiert, als ich Dich registrieren gelassen habe, aber das mit der Magie kann man eben nie wissen."

Tatsächlich hatte er bisher noch mit keinem einzigen Gedanken erwogen, dass seine Tochter keine Hexe sein könnte. Er legte seine Stirn in Falten und starrte ins prasselnde Kaminfeuer. So etwas kam aber in den besten Familien vor! Ein Phänomen, das zwar nicht so häufig war, wie magische Kinder nicht magischer Eltern, aber es kam eben vor. Immerhin war Argus Filch einer, dessen Mutter als Unsägliche im Ministerium und sein Vater als Zauberkunstmeister in Hogwarts tätig gewesen waren. Bei Merlin! Nicht nur der Makel, ihn als Vater zu haben, nein, dann auch noch ohne Magie in einem Magierhaushalt und in einer Magiergesellschaft zu leben, welch ein schlimmes Schicksal. Er schaute voller Kummer in das kleine Gesichtchen seiner Tochter. Wirklich, es wäre sehr schwierig für sie und bestimmt auch für Hermine und ihn, sollte sie kein oder nur ein geringes magisches Potential haben.

Er würde diese Sorge vorsichtshalber bei nächst bester Gelegenheit behutsam bei Hermine anklingen lassen und natürlich ein sehr genaues Auge auf diese kleine Person hier haben, damit er diese Zweifel schnellst möglich aus dem Weg räumen könnte. Hoffentlich!

Er räusperte sich energisch, nicht dass sie noch etwas von seinen Bedenken mitbekam und vor lauter Angst anfing zu weinen! Mit festem Schritt setzte er seinen Weg vor dem Kamin fort, „Also, junge Dame, kommen wir zurück zu Hogwarts", versuchte er seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken, „Es gibt vier Häuser und der Sprechende Hut wird Dich, wenn Du denn eine Hexe bist, zu gegebener Zeit in eines einteilen. Natürlich besteht für mich kein Zweifel daran, dass Du dann eine Slytherin wirst, immerhin bin ich der Hauslehrer der Slytherins!", er bemerkte, dass ihm diese Aussicht ausnehmend gut gefiel und eine Welle des Stolzes und der Vorfreude ihn durchflutete! Diesem Gedanken würde er sich in der nächstbesten ruhigen Minute intensiv widmen.

„Deine Mum, Professor Hermine Granger und auch ich selbst, sind ebenfalls hier zur Schule gegangen", fuhr er gut gelaunt fort, „Natürlich nicht zur gleichen Zeit, nein! Ich war schon der Lehrer Deiner Mutter und wahrscheinlich werde ich auch Deiner sein." Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Das wird Dich zur gegebener Zeit nicht besonders erfreuen, denn ich bin wohl alles andere als beliebt. Aber das liegt im Grunde genommen nicht an mir", stellte er klar, „sondern an den Dummköpfen die ich zu unterrichten habe!"

Er seufzte leicht, „Deine Mum konnte mich damals auch nicht leiden. Aber nicht, dass Du denkst, dass deine Mutter ein Dummkopf war, nein, beileibe nicht, aber sie hatte grauenhafte Freunde, die einen desolaten Einfluss auf sie hatten und zudem war sie furchtbar besserwisserisch und altklug und hat mir den letzten Nerv geraubt. Sie war eine Plage, bei Merlin!"

Eileen gähnte ausgiebig und reckte ihren rechten Arm in Richtung seiner Nase. „Ich gebe allerdings zu, dass ich ebenfalls nicht besonders nett zu ihr war", grinste er diabolisch, „weder in ihrer Schulzeit noch später, als sie bei mir unbedingt ihre Meisterzeit ableisten wollte!"

Er beäugte seine Tochter kritisch, „Deine Mutter ist schrecklich dickköpfig und stur und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Du auch diese Charaktereigenschaft nicht geerbt hast!"

Oje, wenn er sich so überlegte, was beide Elternteile an schlechten Eigenschaften einzubringen hatten, bedurfte es wahrlich eines Wunders, damit Eileen einigermaßen geraten würde.

„Generell", fuhr er fort, „wäre es gut, wenn Du Dich trotzdem mehr an Deiner Mutter orientieren würdest, sie ist nämlich nicht nur dickköpfig und manchmal furchtbar besserwisserisch, sie ist vor allem auch ausgesprochen hübsch und äußerst gescheit und hat ein großes Herz. Sie ist sowieso ein guter Mensch, einer auf den man sich verlassen kann."

Er seufzte und blinzelte zu ihr hinunter, „Wie? Ja, Du hast recht, das hört sich so an, als habe ich sie sehr gern", er räusperte sich wieder, zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und flüsterte, „nun, ehrlich gesagt, sogar mehr als das, weit mehr als das…"

Allerdings! Wenn er daran dachte, dass er sich ein Leben ohne sie überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen konnte und schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen wollte, dann war das sogar noch untertrieben. Bei Merlin, und je länger er sich diese junge Dame auf seinem Arm so anschaute, hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass sich soeben noch jemand in sein Herz schlich.

Verflixt. Wo sollte das nur hinführen?!

Ja, wohin? Er schaute seine Tochter an und wusste nicht, ob er seine guten Vorsätze ihr gegenüber erfüllen konnte, er wusste nicht, ob sein Bemühen ausreichen würde oder ob sie ihn nicht eines Tages doch mit dem gleichen Blick anschauen würde, mit dem er selbst seinen Vater wohl zu oft bedacht hatte und aus dem deutlich zu lesen war, ‚Ich hasse und verachte Dich und versuche jeden Tag aufs neue Dich zu vergessen!' Denn er war sich schon nach diesen zwei Tagen sicher, dass er diesen Blick von ihr nicht ertragen könnte. Bei Merlin! Er musste sich wirklich sehr anstrengen und am Besten Hermine um Hilfe bitten, damit sie ihn auf Dinge aufmerksam machte, die nicht in Ordnung waren.

Eileen gähnte wieder ausgiebig und rieb sich die Augen. Ah, die junge Dame wurde müde, ja, es war auch sehr anstrengend umhergetragen zu werden und sich das Gebrummel ihres alten Vaters anhören zu müssen. Er sollte sie besser zurück in ihre Wiege legen, damit sie ein Nickerchen machen könnte. Andererseits schien sie sich auf seinem Arm recht wohl zu fühlen und ihm gefiel es auch, sie umherzutragen und ihr alles eingehend zu erklären, daher beschloss er ihr noch etwas mehr von sich und seinem Leben zu erzählen und eilte mit ihr in Hermines Büro. Dort hingen nämlich unzählige Bilder herum und er zeigte ihr als erstes ihre Großeltern Jean und Henry Granger, „Du hast sie sicherlich gestern und vorgestern schon gesehen, sie waren hier und haben Dich ebenfalls schon umhergetragen", er musste an Henry Grangers seligen Gesichtsausdruck denken, als Hermine ihm seine Enkeltochter in den Arm gelegt hatte und Jean hatte sich heimlich einige Tränen der Ergriffenheit wegtupfen müssen, „Sie haben in London eine Zahnarztpraxis und sind zwar Muggel, aber das ist nicht schlimm, sie sind prächtige Leute und Du hast großes Glück sie zu haben!"

Dann erklärte er ihr ausgiebig das viergeteilte Wappen Hogwarts und bedachte sogar Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, die ja auf einigen Bildern zu sehen waren, mit wenigen nicht zu bösen Kommentaren. Sie sollte sich ihr eigenes Urteil über die Chaoten bilden.

Schnell hatte er auch das Bild von Minerva McGonagall gefunden, „Sie ist die aktuelle Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und wir haben sie gefragt, ob sie Deine Patin sein möchte, seither ist sie schier außer sich vor Entzücken und erzählt es überall herum", er schüttelte den Kopf, „sie war schon meine Lehrerin und schreibt traditionell die Briefe an die neuen Schülerinnen und Schüler, vielleicht bekommst Du Deinen auch noch von ihr, wir werden sehen."

Sein Blick schweifte über die vielen Bilder und blieb an dem mit dem Konterfei eines alten Zauberers mit strahlend blauen Augen und einem kleinen Zwinkern im Blick hängen, „Ja, und das ist Albus Dumbledore, einer der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Er war sehr lange Schulleiter von Hogwarts und ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken. Er war mein Freund und ich habe auch versucht ihm einer zu sein, aber ob das so gut war, vage ich immer noch zu bezweifeln."

Er seufzte und wies Eileen lieber auf das herrliche Bergmassiv hin, dass sich auf einem anderen Bild zeigte, „Hier habe ich Deine Mutter im vorletzten Sommer um ihre Hand gebeten und von dort ist auch das Ginkobäumchen, dass uns die Schülerschaft zur Hochzeit geschenkt hat. Wenn das Wetter besser ist, zeige ich ihn Dir, er ist etwas ganz besonderes!"

Ja, das würde er tun! „Und wenn wir dann schon mal draußen sind, musst Du Dir auch den großen See und die Peitschende Weide ansehen und da wären ja auch noch Hogsmeade und die Winkelgasse…" Er merkte, dass er sich sehr darauf freute seiner Tochter seine Welt zu zeigen und da gab es wirklich viel zu entdecken, das Quidditchfeld, der verbotene Wald, die Gewächshäuser und überhaupt das ganze Schloss mit der großen Halle und den vielen Türmen, die Räume der Slytherins und sein Labor. Es gab wirklich viel, sehr viel zu sehen!

Nur heute nicht mehr. Mit einem belustigten Laut bemerkte er, dass seiner Tochter die Augen zugefallen waren und sie friedlich eingeschlummert war. Nun, morgen war auch noch ein Tag und übermorgen und danach auch noch. Bevor er sie zurück in ihre Wiege legte, steckte er ein letztes Mal seine lange Nase in ihre Halsbeuge und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, „Ich habe mich sehr gefreut Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Miss Granger-Snape und stehe Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung, wenn es Ihnen wieder einmal langweilig sein sollte und Sie gerne etwas umhergetragen und unterhalten werden wollen. Es hat mir außerordentlich viel Spaß gemacht!"

Allerdings, die letzte Stunde war sehr schön gewesen und auch wenn er die Aufsätze in seinem Büro immer noch nicht bearbeitet hatte, das hier war nicht nur mindestens ebenso wichtig gewesen, nein, es hatte ihn auch mit einem tiefen Gefühl des Glücks und der Zufriedenheit erfüllt.

Etwas, was diese blöden Aufsätze niemals schaffen konnten!


	19. Chapter 19

19. Nachtaktiv

„Das, was mir in der ersten Zeit mit Eileen am Schwersten gefallen ist, waren die vielen nächtlichen Unterbrechungen", gab Hermine unumwunden zu und gähnte vernehmlich.

„Natürlich, wenn man ein solch übermäßiges Schlafbedürfnis hat wie Du, dann ist das ja kein Wunder!", spottete Severus und zog die Decke höher über ihre nackten Schultern, „allerdings muss ich Dich doch jetzt und hier eindringlich daran erinnern, dass auch ich durch die unmöglichen Essenszeiten unserer Erstgeborenen stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden bin!"

„Was? Du?", empörte sich Hermine und schüttelte über ihren Mann den Kopf, „Wie das denn, immerhin musste ich sie doch stillen!"

„Vielleicht, aber das ging ja leider nicht ohne meine Hilfe!", behauptete er und überhörte ihr Schnauben gekonnt, „Wer weiß, was da sonst draus geworden wäre! Dabei wären mir gewisse andere, anregende Störungen wesentlich lieber gewesen!"

„Nein, zu diesen Störungen kamen wir in dieser Zeit eher weniger", gab Hermine zu.

„Stimmt", auch er verkniff sich mühsam ein Gähnen, „denn dafür waren wir viel zu müde!"

„Verdammt!", fluchte der junge Vater in den Kerkern von Hogwarts unleidlich und fühlte sich steinalt, „Warum muss dieses Kind eigentlich andauernd herumschreien?"

„Weil es uns etwas mitteilen will und noch nicht sprechen kann", nuschelte die Mutter des klagenden Kindes undeutlich und schälte sich mühevoll aus dem warmen, weichen Bettzeug.

„Und warum kann es das immer noch nicht?", grummelte Severus und linste auf den Muggelaufziehwecker seiner Frau, er zeigte 2:30 Uhr. Grundgütiger, er war gefühlt erst vor fünf Minuten eingeschlafen, höchstens!

„Weil unsere Tochter gerade mal sechs Wochen alt ist, es wäre sehr seltsam, wenn sie das jetzt schon könnte", belehrte Hermine ihn gähnend und schlüpfte in ihren Morgenmantel.

„Kann sie denn dann nicht wenigstens leiser schreien!", beschwerte sich ihr Ehemann mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, denn sonst bekomme ich das ja nicht mit!", argumentierte sie und warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, „und jetzt hör auf hier herumzunörgeln und schlaf weiter!"

„Würde ich ja, wenn Deine Tochter nicht so einen Lärm machen würde!", widersprach Severus und schaute zu seiner Frau hinüber, um es ja nicht zu verpassen, wenn sich ihr unglaublich verschlafener Gesichtsausdruck in dieses wundervolle Strahlen verwandelte, sobald sie sich über die Wiege beugte. Er gab zu, dass diese erstaunliche Wandlung ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue faszinierte.

Ah, jetzt gleich war es soweit, Hermine band sich schon ihr wildes Haar zu einem Zopf und hatte das mit grünem Samt ausgekleidete Bettchen erreicht, „Hallo, mein Schatz", flüsterte sie gurrend mit warmer, weicher Stimme und strich ihrer Tochter zärtlich über den schwarzen Flaum, der ihren kleinen Kopf bedeckte, „Ist ja gut, wir haben Dich ja gehört. Hast Du etwa schon wieder Hunger, Du kleine Nimmersatt?"

„Wenn Sie nicht sprechen kann, dann wird sie Deine Frage auch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht beantworten", konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen anzumerken und wusste doch, dass seine Frau ihn in diesen Augenblicken gar nicht hörte, sie war so auf das kleine Bündel in der Wiege konzentriert, dass sie beißende Kommentare von grantigen Ehemännern nicht mitbekam. War vielleicht auch besser so.

„Dann komm mal her, meine Süße", murmelte sie liebevoll und nahm Eileen vorsichtig aus dem Bettchen. War das Klagen schon deutlich schwächer geworden, als die Kerzen im Schlafzimmer aufflammten und sich Hermine ihrer Tochter zugewandt hatte, so erstarb es gänzlich, als Eileen sich auf den Armen ihrer Mutter wiederfand. „Komm, mein Liebling, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer, damit Dein Vater weiterschlafen kann, außerdem ist es da wesentlich wärmer, nicht dass Du Dich noch erkältest."

„Ja, tut das nur, immerhin brauche ich meinen Schlaf", grummelte der und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Nur dummerweise hielt er es so, wie immer, keine drei Minuten aus. Verdammt. Mit einigen unflätigen Flüchen über die unmöglichen Essenszeiten seiner Tochter, schwang er seine langen Beine aus dem Bett und angelte nach Hausschuhen und Morgenmantel.

Er ging doch besser mal nachsehen, was die beiden da so machten, nicht dass seine schlafbedürftige Frau noch über das Füttern einschlief.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Hermine es sich bereits auf dem Sofa vor dem prasselnden Kamin gemütlich gemacht und Eileen saugte hingebungsvoll an ihrer linken Brust.

Mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck kam er näher und blieb schließlich vor der Couch einige Augenblicke stehen, um die kleine Szene genau zu betrachten. Natürlich wusste er, dass Hermine alles gut und sicher im Griff hatte, aber darum ging es ja auch gar nicht, vielmehr gab er vor sich selbst gerne zu, dass er es einfach liebte seine Frau und seine Tochter so zu sehen. Es erfüllte ihn aus unerklärlichen Gründen stets mit einem ungeheuren Gefühl der Ehrfurcht und der tiefen Geborgenheit. Es rührte etwas tief in ihm an und obwohl er es nicht in Worte fassen konnte, war es von einer solchen Größe, dass er jedes Mal schlucken musste.

Hermine hatte anscheinend schon auf ihn gewartet und sah ihn mit einem auffordernden Lächeln an, „Das hat aber lange gedauert", flüsterte sie neckend, „Eileen hat sich schon einige Male nach Dir erkundigt!"

„Pf", machte Severus ungläubig, aber doch ein wenig geschmeichelt und mit einem tiefen Seufzer ergab er sich sehr schnell in sein Schicksal und nahm ebenfalls auf dem Sofa Platz, dann öffnete er seine Arme und sogleich rückte seine grinsende Frau heran, um sich samt Tochter fest an ihn zu kuscheln und ein sehr zufriedenes Schnurren von sich zu geben.

Unglaublich wundervoll. Dies waren seit Eileens Geburt die Höhepunkte seines Tages oder eben seiner Nacht. Er durfte nicht nur zuschauen, nein, er war auch Teil und das tiefe Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Zufriedenheit, ja des puren Glücks überrollte ihn fast. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Kloß in seinem Hals größer und wenn er nicht über eine solch ungeheure Selbstdisziplin verfügt hätte, wäre die Gefahr groß gewesen, so etwas Dummes zu tun, wie vor Glück unnütze Tränen zu vergießen.

Bei Merlin! Undenkbar!

Natürlich riss er sich energisch zur Ordnung, lediglich ein kleiner Seufzer war zu hören, den seine schlaue Frau allerdings völlig richtig interpretierte, denn ihre rechte Hand tastete nach oben und streichelte sanft über des Tränkemeisters stoppelige Wange.

Sie genoss es gleichermaßen. Zwar befand sie nach eigenen Worten das starke Saugen des Säuglings an ihrer empfindlichen Brust anfänglich als sehr seltsam und auch ein wenig schmerzhaft, allerdings verringerte sich so eben auch der unangenehme Druck in ihrer Brust und bald war auch das Ziehen und leichte Stechen verschwunden.

Beide ließen sich stets Zeit für die regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten ihrer Tochter. Sie hatten schnell gelernt, dass Hektik und Eile zu einem sehr unzufriedenen Baby und gestressten Eltern führte. Sehr hilfreich war dabei Eileens ungewöhnlich präziser Rhythmus. Nach ihren Schlaf- und Essenszeiten konnte man fast die Uhr stellen. Allerdings wurde sie auch sehr schnell, sehr unleidlich, wenn man sich um diesen Rhythmus nicht sogleich kümmerte. Diese Ungeduld hatte sie sicherlich von der mütterlichen Seite, denn er war ja schließlich die Geduld und Ruhe in Person!

Eine Weile war nur das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers, das sanfte Ticken der Wohnzimmeruhr und Eileens Sauggeräusche zu hören und Severus hatte sein Kinn auf Hermine Kopf gelehnt und streichelte ganz leicht über die winzig kleine, zerbrechliche Faust seiner Tochter.

„Sie trinkt gut heute", flüsterte Hermine und wechselte die Brust, als der Milchstrom langsam versiegte und Eileen unruhig wurde.

„Hm", brummte er bestätigend und zog beide noch etwas näher zu sich heran. Er fand es außerordentlich faszinierend, wie dieses winzige Wesen mit kräftigem Sog dafür sorgte, dass Nahrung sprudelte. Er hatte es nämlich schon selbst versucht, so leicht, wie es aussah war es nicht.

Er wurde von einem kleinen Husten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die sich zugegebenermaßen gerade mehr mit der überaus reizvollen Milchverpackung, als mit der Milchförderung beschäftigten. Eileen hatte sich verschluckt und bekam einen hochroten Kopf. Hermine nahm sie sofort hoch, klopfte leicht auf ihren Rücken und versuchte sie mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen. Aber erst ein kleines weißes Rinnsal schaffte der Kleinen Erleichterung. Severus reichte seiner Frau routiniert das Spucktuch, so was kannte er schon.

„Sie ist wie ihre Mutter, die bekommt auch nicht schnell genug den Hals voll", konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen frech in Hermines Ohr zu flüstern, was ihm einen sehr schmerzhaften Rippenstoß einbrachte und das Versprechen, „Darüber reden wir noch, mein Lieber!"

Eileen wiederum hatte nach ihrer Hustenattacke sogleich das Saugen erneut aufgenommen und ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte nach dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand getastet. Mit festem Griff hielten ihre winzigen Finger ihn nun umfangen und er streichelte zärtlich über die kleine Faust, die soviel Kraft entwickeln konnte und merkte auch nicht, dass ein feines Lächeln sich auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte. So vergingen weitere zehn Minuten, bis auch der große Hunger seiner Tochter für die nächsten vier Stunden völlig gestillt war und sie nur noch sporadisch nuckelte.

„Ich denke, sie ist satt", meinte Hermine lächelnd, küsste den dunklen Schopf ihrer Tochter und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, dann hielt sie ihm Eileen entgegen und verlangte grinsend „Hier, achte darauf, dass sie ein Bäuerchen macht." Sie packte auf seine linke Schulter das Spucktuch und legte ihm dann Eileen vorsichtig in die Arme.

„Natürlich", grummelte Severus, „Frau Mutter möchte selbstverständlich nicht vollgespuckt werden, das überlassen wir dem armen Vater."

Hermine fischte aus ihrer Morgenrocktasche zwei Einlagen und schob sie in die Cups ihres Still-BHs, „Ganz recht!", lachte sie leise und gab Tochter und Mann einen weiteren Kuss, „und Frau Mutter geht jetzt zu Bett und überlässt auch alles Weitere dem phantastischen Vater dieses phantastischen Kindes. Viel Spaß Euch beiden!", Dann gähnte sie noch mal ausgiebig und war schneller im Schlafzimmer verschwunden, als man „Geh nur und lass mich allein!", hätte sagen können.

„Da siehst Du es, Eileen", murmelte Severus resigniert, „Deine Mutter denkt nur an sich und ihre Bedürfnisse. Wir sind ihr ganz egal". Er stand auf und schob seine Tochter in die richtige Position, dann nahm er ein gleichmäßiges Auf und Ab vor dem Kamin auf, wobei er nicht vergaß Eileen einige grundlegende Dinge zu erklären, die sie, als neues Mitglied dieser Familie natürlich noch nicht wissen konnte.

„Es ist aber so, Tochter", begann er, „dass Du Dir schon etwas darauf einbilden kannst, was Deine Mutter so angeht", er streichelte sanft ihren kleinen Rücken hinauf und hinab, „wenn ich sie nämlich bisher ab und an aus dem Schlaf geweckt habe, dann hat sie mich nicht angestrahlt oder gar so verständnisvoll mit mir gesprochen, wie Du es gewohnt bist. Oh nein! Du musst wissen, Deine Mutter kann sehr unleidlich sein, wenn man sie im Schlaf stört. Sie knurrt dann wie eine hungrige Löwin und wirft einem tödliche Blicke zu, die jeden Basilisken vor Neid erblassen lassen."

Er hielt inne, denn Eileen wendete ihr Köpfchen, gerade so, als wenn sie ihrem Vater zu verstehen geben wollte, dass er bitte weitererzählen solle.

„Ja, Du hörst recht", machte er darum gerne weiter, „so friedfertig und gutmütig sie sonst auch sein mag, ihr Schlaf ist ihr heilig und nur Du darfst ihn ungestraft unterbrechen. Ich hoffe, Du weißt das zu schätzen!"

Eileen gab einen tiefen Atemzug von sich, was der Tränkemeister als pure Zustimmung wertete.

„Dabei waren meine Störungen ihres Schlafes in der Vergangenheit durchaus nötig und völlig uneigennützig, sogar selbstlos um genau zu sein, denn die Dinge, die ich nur zu gerne mit Deiner schönen Mutter unternommen hätte, bedürfen in der Regel zweier wacher Personen", er warf Eileen einen leicht beschämten Blick zu, „zweier erwachsener Personen versteht sich!" Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Was das für Dinge sind, fragst Du Dich gerade? Nun, das musst Du im Augenblick noch nicht wissen, Tochter, Erwachsenenzeugs eben. Am Besten kümmerst Du Dich die nächsten zwanzig bis dreißig Jahre nicht darum", Eileens linke Hand krallte sich in das Revers seines Morgenmantels, „Die meisten Kerle sind nämlich lange nicht so selbstlos und edelmütig wie Dein Vater. Daher lässt Du am besten die Finger von ihnen und widmest Dich voll und ganz Deinen Eltern und Deiner Bildung!"

Er blickte über seine lange Nase kritisch auf seine Tochter. Denn in Eileens Bauch grummelte es ein bisschen, dann verzog sie auch schon das Gesicht, wurde knallrot und spannte den ganzen Körper an, schließlich entwich die überschüssige Luft in Bauch und Gedärm sowohl oben als auch unten, was Severus feine Nase doppelt irritierte. Er spähte missfällig auf seine Schulter und war doch recht angenehm überrascht, dass es nur ein kleiner Tropfen war, den seine Tochter auf dem Tuch reproduziert hatte. Blieb also nur noch nachzuschauen, ob sie eine frische Windel benötigte. Mit schnellem Schritt trat er in die neugeschaffenen Räume, die seine Frau zusammen mit Filius Flitwick vor einigen Wochen für Eileen gezaubert hatten.

Direkt an das Wohnzimmer schloss sich ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer mit einem eigenen Bad an. Dort waren alle nötigen Wickelutensilien untergebracht. Mittlerweile gekonnt, befreite er Eileen vom Strampelanzug und öffnete mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht den Verschluss der Windel.

Merlin sei Dank, alles in Ordnung. Nur ein wenig Nässe und keine größeren Hinterlassenschaften. Ein kleiner Schlenker seines Stabes reichte und eine trockene Windel sorgte für ein rundherum versorgtes Kind. Natürlich hätte er seine Tochter auch magisch an und ausziehen können, aber Hermine hatte ihm in einem ellenlangen Vortrag sehr eindringlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass kleine Kinder viel Körperkontakt, Ansprache und Zuwendung brauchten, um sich gut entwickeln zu können. Außerdem machte es ihm wirklich Spaß, sie verzog so herrlich ihr Gesicht, wenn er mit seiner langen Nase neckend über ihren nackten Bauch strich, „Wie Deine Mum!", grinste er jedes Mal und pustete zum Abschluss über die weiche Haut.

„So, und jetzt musst Du schlafen, Tochter", entschied er anschließend und löschte die Lichter in Eileens zukünftigen Räumen. „Denn sieh mal, es ist schon sehr spät und Du bist noch sehr klein, da benötigt man viel Schlaf und ich wäre ebenfalls einigen ungestörten Stunden Ruhe gegenüber nicht abgeneigt, denn morgen habe ich die dritte Klasse Slytherin und Gryffindor zu unterrichten."

Eileen gähnte herzhaft und vergrub ihre Finger wieder in die weichen Falten des väterlichen Morgenrocks.

„Wenn Du es genau wissen willst, es steht morgen ein sehr interessanter Trank auf dem Plan", fuhr er fort und erklärte seiner Tochter eingehend die Kniffe und Besonderheiten, die der Minimiertrank so zu bieten hatte. Er merkte erst gar nicht, dass sie eingeschlafen war, sie war einfach eine zu gute Zuhörerin, wie er belustigt feststellte. Mit einem Wisch löschte er die Kerzen und öffnete leise die Schlafzimmertüre. Hermine hatte eine Kerze über der Wiege brennen lassen und er klaubte seine Tochter behutsam von der Schulter, um sie vorsichtig in ihr Bettchen zu legen und sorgsam zuzudecken, dann legte auch er sich zurück in sein Bett und löschte das letzte Licht.

Seine Frau neben ihm schlief schon längst wieder, dennoch dauerte es nicht lange und sie rückte näher und kuschelte sich schließlich in seine Arme. Darauf hatte er nur gewartet. Ein tiefer, tiefer Atemzug vertrieb den neuerlichen Kloß in seinem Hals und er schloss zufrieden seine Augen.

„Bis zum nächsten Geschrei, eine gute Nacht Euch beiden!", flüsterte er in den stillen Raum hinein und war ebenfalls prompt eingeschlafen.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Sorgen

„Gib es zu, Du alter Schwarzseher, es ging doch eigentlich alles deutlich besser, als Du befürchtet hattest", verlangte Hermine von ihrem skeptischen Ehemann.

„Gut, ich gebe zu, dass es wirklich besser als erwartet lief", antwortete Severus gnädig, „allerdings nur, bis zu dem Tag an dem wir herausfinden mussten, dass Eileens Verdauungstrakt nicht gut auf Lebertrantonikum reagiert."

„Oh, ja", stöhnte Hermine tief und schüttelte sich, „Dabei hat sie es nur über die Milch aufgenommen und musste dieses eklige Zeug nicht einmal schlucken!"

„Na, das Tonikum alleine war es ja auch nicht", brummte Severus düster.

„Nein, allerdings nicht, das, was danach kam, war viel schlimmer", stimmte Hermine zu und drückte sich fest in die Arme ihres Mannes.

…..

Das Tonikum war Poppy Pomfreys dritter Versuch gewesen, endlich Hermines Immunwerte wieder auf ein Normalmaß zu bringen. Denn seit der Geburt waren und blieben sie im Keller und keiner konnte sich genau erklären, warum. Es war wie verhext!

Immerhin waren fast zwei Monate vergangen. Hermine schonte sich, ging jedem hustenden und schniefenden Schüler aus dem Weg, aß regelmäßig unglaublich gesunde, aber nicht blähende Sachen, trank literweise und mit Todesverachtung Fenchel-Kümmel-Tee, nahm brav Poppys Stärkungstränke zu sich und tat auch sonst fast alles, was die Heilerin verlangte.

Gut, es blieb ihr auch nichts anderes übrig, denn nicht nur Hogwarts gestrenge Heilerin hätte ihr sonst die Hölle heiß gemacht, nein, auch ihr überbesorgter Ehemann wachte mit Argusaugen über sie.

Dabei ging es ihr trotz der schlechten Werte eigentlich ganz gut. Alles war ordnungsgemäß abgeheilt, sie hatte keine Schmerzen oder sonstige Beschwerden und bis auf eine gewisse Müdigkeit konnte sie absolut nicht klagen.

Doch Poppys Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich von Woche zu Woche, immer wenn sie die üblichen Diagnosezauber über Hermine sprach. Sie hatte sogar schon Kontakt mit einem Spezialisten im St. Mungos aufgenommen, Walter Clement, den Chefheiler des Hospitals, weil sie schließlich sogar an ihren Ergebnissen zweifelte, aber auch seine Prüfzauber bestätigten ihre Diagnose und beide zerbrachen sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt zu zweit den Kopf über dieses seltsame Phänomen.

Es kam ja auch wirklich selten vor, aber Madam Pomfrey war ratlos!

Hermine nahm all das nicht so tragisch, das bisschen Müdigkeit war leicht zu ertragen und Eileen war eine wahre Wonne. Sie genoss das neue Familienleben und vermisste sogar ihre Arbeit nur ein kleines bisschen. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Ambros Carter regelmäßiger Gast in den Kerkern war und nicht selten die ein oder andere interessante Frage oder Aufgabe im Gepäck hatte. Natürlich alles streng geheim, versteht sich, denn Severus fand weitere Herausforderungen für seine Frau gar nicht gut, genau so wenig wie Poppy. Immerhin bestand die erste Herausforderung darin, Hermine wieder völlig fit zu machen. Aber der machte das fachliche Arbeiten eben einen Riesenspaß und sie war zudem auch der Meinung, dass ihr Mann und Poppy nicht alles wissen müssten, was sich so in ihrem Leben abspielte.

Alles also halb so schlimm.

Bis eben zu diesem Versuch mit dem Lebertrantonikum Mitte Februar, das sie beinahe wieder ausgespuckt hätte, weil es dermaßen eklig schmeckte. Waren Poppys Tränke sonst schon ein geschmacklicher Alptraum, so stellte dieser hier alles Vorherige in den Schatten. Aber eine Reproduktion hätte sowohl Poppy, als auch Severus, der das Zeug vorschriftsmäßig und mit großem Aufwand gebraut hatte, gar nicht gut gefunden, daher nahm sie auch die leichte Übelkeit und das unangenehme Aufstoßen, das sie den ganzen Nachmittag über begleitete, geduldig in kauf.

Doch Eileen war da nicht so duldsam. Was kein Wunder war, denn anscheinend verursachte das Stärkungstonikum ihrer Mutter arge Turbulenzen in ihrem noch jungen Verdauungstrakt. Sie bekam heftigen Durchfall und litt sichtlich unter starkem Bauchweh. Die ganze Nacht des 16. Februar und auch den Vormittag des nächsten Tages über ließ sie sich kaum beruhigen und nickte immer nur kurz ein, bevor sie das Bauchweh erneut quälte. Poppy versuchte einen kleinen, schwach dosierten Antibauchwehtrank, aber der wirkte nur einige Stunden, bevor alles wieder von vorne begann.

Severus und Hermine waren am Abend des 17. Februars, nach unzähligen Stunden des Herumtragens und des jämmerlichen Weinens und Schreiens ihrer Tochter am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Bei Hermine konnte man dies wohl wörtlich nehmen, denn als sie Eileen nach einem letzten zwar erfolgreichen, aber sehr anstrengenden Stillversuch an Severus abgegeben hatte, um sich wenigstens für einige Stunden ins Bett zu legen, wurde ihr beim Aufstehen schwarz vor Augen und sie sackte einfach so vor dem Sofa auf den Boden. Danach war es lange dunkel um sie herum.

Hermine war es egal, ihr war im Augenblick alles egal. So kraftlos und ausgelaugt hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Sie war nur noch müde. Schlafen war das Einzige, was sie wollte. Schlafen und vielleicht nie mehr aufwachen müssen. Wie verführerisch, ging es ihr durch den Sinn! Wenn da nur nicht Eileens bittende, große, schwarze Augen gewesen wären und dieser panische Ausdruck in denen ihres Mannes und der angstvolle Blick in Poppys.

Wie durch eine Nebelwand nahm sie das Geschehen in den nächsten Tagen um sich herum wahr. Severus ruheloses Auf und Ab vor ihrem Bett. Ginny Potter, die sich um Eileen kümmerte und ihr dabei half die Milch abzupumpen. Die fremden Heiler, die sich leise mit Poppy berieten. Minerva, ihre Mum und ihr Dad, Harry und Ron und auch Ambros, die neben ihrem Bett wachten, ihr vorlasen, ihr leise Geschichten erzählten und Eileen und Severus abzulenken versuchten.

Sie konnte in all der Zeit kaum ein Glied rühren. Schon das Atmen bereitete ihr Mühe oder das Aufschlagen ihrer Augenlider. Ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nur noch sehr eingeschränkt und so ließ sie alles über sich ergehen.

Erst eine Woche später hatte Poppy Pomfrey und Heiler Clement dann endlich eine entscheidende Spur für diese seltsame Erschöpfung gefunden. Einer der konsultierten Heiler war über einen Fachartikel gestolpert und hatte Poppy gebeten den ‚Gelb-Test' durchzuführen.

„Was soll das denn für ein Test sein?", hatte Severus misstrauisch gefragt, als ihm Poppy ihre Bitte unterbreitete.

„Nichts großartiges, keine Sorge, ich lege nur eine einfache gelbe Sauerstoffwolke um sie herum und sehe mir an, wie ihr Körper darauf reagiert."

„Aber das schadet ihr doch nicht?", wollte Severus immer noch nicht so recht überzeugt wissen, „oder nachher Eileen?" Seit der Lebertrantonikumgeschichte war er sehr vorsichtig, was neue Methoden anging, zwei kranke Frauen konnte er im Moment einfach nicht ertragen.

„Nein, absolut keine Gefahr!", versprach Poppy und zückte bereits ihren Stab. Einige kurze Schwünge später umwaberten bereits gelbe Schwaden das grüne Himmelbett.

„Es passiert gar nichts", stellte Severus achselzuckend fest.

„Warte noch einen Augenblick", bat Poppy gespannt und tatsächlich, erst langsam, dann immer schneller schien Hermines Körper die gelben Schwaden regelrecht einzusaugen, „Aha!", machte Poppy grimmig.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Severus mit einer deutlichen Spur Sorge in der Stimme.

„Bei Circe! Dass bedeutet, dass ich jetzt endlich weiß, was bei Hermine nicht stimmt!", freute sich Poppy.

„Und was ist es?"

„Das erzähle ich Dir später", winkte Hogwarts Heilerin ab und hatte schon den Türknauf in der Hand, „erst muss ich in meinen Büchern nachsehen und dann wirst Du ihr höchstwahrscheinlich einen Trank brauen müssen, also halte Dich bereit!"

Natürlich hielt er sich bereit, immerhin gab es im Augenblick nichts Wichtigeres, als Hermine wieder auf die Beine zu bringen.

Wie versprochen erschien keine zwei Stunden später Hogwarts Heilerin erneut in den Kerkern und hielt ihm mit glitzernden Augen ein langes Rezept unter die Nase, „Hier, Professor Carter kann Dir helfen, es ist recht aufwendig und vertrackt, wie mir scheint."

Severus las sich die Trankanleitung sorgsam durch und auch Ambros, der gerade Eileen umher trug und bei der Nennung seines Namens dazu gekommen war, murmelte nachdenklich, „Allerdings, zudem muss er einen Tag lang reifen."

Doch Severus schaute Poppy ernst an und verlangte, „Bevor ich irgendetwas tue, will ich wissen, was ihr Deiner Meinung nach fehlt!"

„Und wir auch!", meldeten sich Jean und Minerva und drängten sich ebenfalls um die Heilerin.

„Gut, aber schnell, ich möchte keine unnötige Zeit verlieren!", gab Madam Pomfrey nach und winkte alle ins Wohnzimmer.

„Der ‚Gelb-Test' lässt darauf schließen, dass Hermine ein wichtiges Enzym fehlt, dass dafür verantwortlich ist, das das Spurenelement Molybdän aufgespaltet werden kann. Ohne dieses Enzym läuft gar nichts. Der Körper kann das Molybdän nicht verwenden. Das Immunsystem bleibt geschwächt und der ganze Organismus wird sogar immer schwächer und schwächer, so dass es dann bei der nächstbesten Krise, einer Überanstrengung oder einer harmlosen Infektion zum Beispiel, sofort lebensgefährlich wird.

„So wie die Anstrengungen wegen Eileens Bauchweh", nickte Minerva.

„Ja, es brauchte nur eine Kleinigkeit", bestätigte Poppy.

„Aber das war doch bisher nicht so", verstand Jean nicht, „Hermine war als Kind so gut wie nie krank und wenn, dann war es nur ein Schnupfen und auch der war schnell wieder weg."

„Tja, warum das jetzt so ist, darüber kann man nur spekulieren", antwortete Poppy, „aber einer der Heiler, mit denen ich korrespondiere, meint, dass es durch die ganzen Anstrengungen bei der Geburt oder die Umstellungen des Hormonhaushaltes davor und/oder danach ausgelöst worden sein könnte."

„Und dieser Trank setzt jetzt einfach dieses Enzym zu?", wollte Minerva wissen.

„Ja, aber direkt zusammen mit dem Spurenelement Molybdän. Natürlich in einer solchen Form, dass das Molybdän von Hermine aufgenommen werden kann und somit hoffentlich bald wieder hilft ihre Immundepots zu füllen."

„Wird sie denn dann regelmäßig diesen Trank zu sich nehmen müssen?", fragte Severus, denn dann würde er sicherheitshalber direkt zwei Portionen brauen.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, der Heiler sprach davon, dass sich dieser Defekt wieder zurückbilden könnte, aber das müssen wir abwarten", sie machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung, „Nun aber los, macht Euch endlich an die Arbeit ihr beiden, schlimm genug, dass ich erst heute die Antwort des Heilers bekommen habe, weil zurzeit in Griechenland die blöden Posteulen streiken!"

Am Abend war der Trank dann fertig und Ambros und Severus wischten sich einvernehmlich den Schweiß von der Stirn, denn er war wirklich herausfordernd gewesen. Jetzt musste er nur noch zwölf Stunden reifen und dann hoffentlich ganz schnell dafür sorgen, dass seine Frau wieder aus dem Bett heraus kam.

Er vermisste sie nämlich furchtbar. Aus lauter Verzweiflung ging er immer schon gegen zehn zu Bett, um ihr dann, wenn er sie sachte an sich herangezogen hatte, leise die Ereignisse des Tages ins Ohr zu flüstern. Er bildete sich ein, dass ihr das gefiel und fand auch, dass sie unbedingt wissen müsse, was er für immense Opfer und Anstrengungen auf sich nahm, um Kind und Arbeit und alles andere unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Leider bekam er außer einem kurzen belustigten Blick unter halb geschlossenen Lidern oder einigen frechen, gemurmelten Kommentaren und kleinen schwachen Seufzern keine großen Reaktionen, aber das langte ihm schon. Er wusste immerhin die Zeichen zu deuten. Und die Reaktionen, die seine Frau zeigte, als er ihr eines Nachts mit tiefer, leiser Stimme in allen Einzelheiten auseinanderlegte, wie er gedachte sie zu verführen, wenn es ihr wieder einigermaßen gut ginge, die waren völlig eindeutig und hinterließen ein kurzes, sehr genüssliches Grinsen auf seinen schmalen Lippen.

Als die Reifungszeit des Trankes am nächsten Abend beendet war und Severus den etwas unappetitlichen Sud in mehrere Flakons abfüllte, standen alle voller Anspannung um ihn herum. Ihre Eltern, Minerva, die Potters und Mister Weasley, Kingsley und Ambros und natürlich auch Madam Pomfrey, die sich sogleich das erste verkorkte Fläschchen schnappte und ins Schlafzimmer eilte.

„Wartet auf mich!", rief ihnen Severus hinterher, und hätte am liebsten Kelle und Flaschen einfach fallengelassen, aber der Sud musste in noch heißem Zustand abgefüllt werden, sonst wurde er schnell schlecht.

„Beeil Dich gefälligst", war Poppys einziger Kommentar, aber wenigstens half Ambros und Henry ihm, schnell fertig zu werden.

Im Schlafzimmer hatte Poppy derweil Jean gebeten Hermine höher zu lagern und machte ihrer Patientin gerade eindringlich klar, ja den Trank zu schlucken, egal wie er riechen oder schmecken würde.

Diese Ermahnung schien bitter nötig, denn als das zähflüssige braune Gemisch Hermines Gaumen erreichte, riss sie entsetzt die Augen auf und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Schlucken!", befahl Poppy donnernd, bevor Hermine auch nur daran denken konnte, das Zeug wieder auszuspucken.

„Sind Sie sicher, Madam Pomfrey, dass ihr das hilft?", fragte Henry besorgt, als er zusammen mit Severus und Ambros ins Schlafzimmer stürmte, „sie ist ganz grün um die Nase."

„Ja, Dr. Granger, ich bin bester Hoffnung!", nickte Poppy grimmig, „Und Ihre Tochter hat an der Farbe Grün in den letzten Jahren ja deutlich Gefallen gefunden!"

Zur grenzenlosen Erleichterung aller schlug der Trank dann tatsächlich an und sorgte zwar langsam, aber stetig für eine sichtbare und spürbare Verbesserung. Selbst wenn er auch nach einigen Wochen kein bisschen besser schmeckte und sich der grüne Schimmer um Hermines Nase auch bis zum letzten Tropfen des Trankes immer wieder einstellte. Sie trug es mit Fassung. Denn dafür durfte sie Anfang März zum ersten Mal für ein paar Stunden das Bett verlassen und Eileen war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als ihre Mum sie wieder umher trug und durch die Luft wirbelte.

Aber keiner war so erleichtert und froh wie Severus. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er war und darum ließ er auch allen, die Hermine, Eileen und ihm geholfen hatten eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen. Jean und Henry freuten sich über Logenplätze im Shakespearetheater in London, Ginny, Harry und Ron bekamen Karten für das erste Mannschaftsspiel der Quidditschweltmeisterschaft im nächsten Jahr in Andalusien. Ambros durfte sich über zwei Kisten bestem Butterbier freuen, Minerva über eine riesige Dose mit wundervoll duftenden Ingwerplätzchen und Poppy Pomfrey, die sich fast so sehr über Hermines Genesung freute, wie Severus, einen ganzen Liter Omnisanare, einem unglaublich komplizierten und aufwendigen Heiltrank, von dem sie schon Jahre schwärmte. Er hatte fast zwei Wochen daran gearbeitet, aber er war nach seiner und Hermines Meinung durchaus gelungen und wer wusste schon, ob seine Familie ihn nicht auch mal benötigte. Diese Frauen waren immerhin etwas anfällig, wie ihm schien.

Alle aber lud er am 27. März zu einem opulenten, selbst zubereiteten Osteressen in die Kerker ein, sogar Mister Potter und Mister Weasley und das Beste daran war, dass seine Frau an seiner Seite saß, ihren Teller ratze putz leer aß und am Abend noch soviel Kraft und Lust besaß mit ihm wilde Dinge zu tun!


	21. Chapter 21

21. Taufe

„Das waren wirklich schwere Wochen", murmelte Severus.

„Das kannst Du laut sagen, so was muss ich absolut nicht noch einmal haben", stimmte Hermine aus vollem Herzen zu, „und dass ich mittlerweile mit nur einer Trankkur im Jahr auskomme, ist ein wahrer Segen, das Zeug ist immer noch furchtbar!"

„Hauptsache es hilft!", meinte Severus lapidar.

„Sicher, aber Du musst es auch nicht trinken!", schnaubte Hermine und schüttelte sich. 

„Aber brauen", entgegnete Severus mit leidensvoller Miene, „und das macht auch nicht besonders viel Spaß!", in der Tat! Das Zeug stank beim Entstehungsprozess mindestens so grauenhaft, wie es schlecht schmeckte.

„Das könnte ich auch selbst, wie Du weißt", gab Hermine hochmütig zu bedenken, was natürlich ebenfalls stimmte.

„Und warum muss ich das dann immer noch tun?", wollte Severus im Gegenzug frech wissen.

„Weil ich finde, dass Du auch einen kleinen Teil zu meinem Wohlbefinden beisteuern kannst, immerhin ist es garantiert angenehmer diesen Trank zu brauen, als mich zu pflegen."

„Na, aber nur, weil es schneller geht", behauptete Severus, obwohl das natürlich gelogen war. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie krank zu sehen, da nahm er das bisschen Geruchsbelästigung gerne in Kauf und das wusste seine Frau selbstverständlich auch. Darum erntete er mit dieser Behauptung auch nur einen vergleichsweise kleinen Knuffer.

„Das Beste an all dem war aber, dass ich immerhin pünktlich zur Taufe und zum Patenritual wieder fit war!", fiel Hermine grinsend ein, während sich ihr Mann theatralisch die Seite rieb.

„Nun", grunzte Severus, „da hättest Du ja auch beide Male wirklich was verpasst!"

„Oh ja", kicherte Hermine, „das kannst Du laut sagen!"

In der Tat!

Hermine hatte ihn schon lange vor der Geburt von Eileen gebeten, ihre Tochter nicht nur magisch durch einen Paten absichern zu lassen, sondern auch Taufen lassen zu dürfen. Wie gesagt, ihm sollte es recht sein, auch wenn er an all dies nach wie vor nicht glaubte.

Als Ort hatte sie sich St. Giles, die alte Hauptkirche von Edinburgh gewählt. Das lag nicht an der schönen Kirche selbst, sondern an Father Geoffrey Barnes, einem der dort zuständigen Priester. Er nahm seinen Lunch nämlich im selben Pub ein, den auch Hermine für ihre Mittagpausen hin und wieder besuchte. Hermine hatte einen überraschenden Laut von sich gegeben, als sie ihn dort das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Father Geoffrey ähnelte nämlich Henry Granger wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Gut, dass er auch ähnlich klug und liebenswürdig war und so freundeten sich die beiden langsam, aber sicher an.

Natürlich durfte Hermine ihm nicht erzählen, dass sie eine Hexe war und als Professorin für Zaubertränke in der uralten und geheimen Universität, die unter der Burganlage der Stadt verborgen lag, arbeitete. Sie entschied sich dazu Severus Erklärung zu nehmen und sich als Dozentin für Chemie und Pharmazie an einem praktischerweise ebenfalls in der Nähe liegenden Institut auszugeben. So musste sie wenigstens nicht zu viel lügen, etwas, dass ihr besonders gegenüber dem Geistlichen sehr unangenehm war. Hilfreich war dabei, dass Father Geoffrey keinen blassen Schimmer von Chemie und Pharmazie hatte und an diesen Gebieten auch gottlob keinerlei Interesse zeigte, so beschränkten sich ihre Gespräche zumeist auf philosophische und theologische Themen.

Als Hermines Schwangerschaft dann offensichtlich wurde, war Father Geoffrey ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen, denn er hatte selbst fünf Kinder und bereits vier Enkelkinder und seine jüngste Tochter erwartete ebenfalls gerade Enkelkind Nummer fünf und sechs.

Father Geoffrey war mehr als gerührt, als Hermine ihn bat, Eileen zu taufen. Er schlug den Nachmittag des Ostersonntags als Tauftermin vor und bat Hermine und Severus zu einem Vorbereitungsgespräch Anfang Februar zu sich in sein Büro. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt zu diesem Gespräch zu ihnen nach Hause zu kommen, aber davon wusste Hermine ihn dann doch noch abzubringen, zwar nicht ganz unmagisch, aber was war schon ein so kleiner Confundo-Verwechslungszauber.

So erschienen Severus und Hermine pünktlich zum Tee vor der Pfarrhaustüre. Ihnen öffnete eine kleine, korpulente Dame, die sich als Father Geoffreys Frau herausstellte und sie sogleich mit einem Redeschwall überschüttete, dabei aber gleichzeitig bei Severus sämtliche Sympathien verlor. Sie führte sie nämlich unter vielen freundlichen Worten zum Büro ihres Mannes und kündigte dort ihren Besuch an. „Jeff, Schatz, die Grangers sind hier, aber ich finde wirklich nicht, dass Misses Grangers Vater Dir ähnlich sieht!"

„Wie bitte?", schnappte Severus.

„Oh, das liegt daran, dass er nicht mein Vater ist", beeilte sich Hermine zu antworten und warf ihrem leicht geschockten Kerkermeister einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Nicht? Ach so! Nun", machte sich Misses Barnes nichts aus ihrem Irrtum, sondern beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Hermine hinüber, „kein Problem, meine Liebe, solange er nicht ihr Ehemann ist."

„Ja, nicht auszudenken", knurrte Severus pikiert. Leider hatte er sehr gute Ohren, was Misses Barnes aber auch nicht groß störte, denn sie lachte herzlich über ihren Witz und verkündete dann, „So, ich hole noch schnell einen schönen heißen Tee und dann lass ich Euch auch schon alleine" Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand summend in der Küche.

Father Geoffrey kam derweil um seinen Schreibtisch herum und drückte Hermine froh die Hand, „Schön Sie wiederzusehen, Hermine, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ganz gut, Father, darf ich Ihnen Professor Severus Snape vorstellen, meinen Mann."

„Oh", machte Father Geoffrey mit sichtlichem Unbehagen, „dann sollte ich mich schnell für die Bemerkungen meiner Frau entschuldigen, Professor Snape", er reckte ihm versöhnlich die Hand entgegen.

„Nun ja…", knurrte Severus und ließ offen, ob ihm eine Entschuldigung bereits ausreichte. Wer wusste schon, ob Father Geoffrey diplomatischer war, „Allerdings kann ich", ergänzte er an den Geistlichen gerichtet, „anders als Ihre Frau, die frappierende äußere Ähnlichkeit mit meinem Schwiegervater durchaus bestätigen."

„Da mir Hermine mehr als einmal sehr plastisch erläutern konnte, dass er ein wirklich guter Mensch ist, bin ich über diesen Vergleich alles andere als traurig!", zeigte sich Father Goeffrey erfreut und bot beiden einen Platz in der kleinen Sitzgruppe an.

Das Arbeitszimmer des Pfarrers war groß und voller Bücher, wie bei ihnen zu Hause, ging es Severus durch den Sinn, als er sich unauffällig umsah, nur war bei ihren Büros gegenüber des Schreibtisches kein solch großes Kreuz an der Wand und es fehlten dort auch jegliche Bilder von Heiligen, Engeln und klugen Sinnsprüchen. Nun, jeder wie er es mochte.

Sie hatten sich gerade gesetzt, als die Tür erneut aufgerissen wurde.

„So, hier ist auch schon der Tee", flötete Misses Barnes, platzierte ein großes Teeservice auf dem Tisch und goss jedem eine Tasse ein, „auch ein paar kleine Gebäckstücke fanden sich noch in der Küche, sie sind vom Treffen des Frauenbundes übrig. Lassen Sie es sich schmecken." Sie schaute die Gäste strahlend an, „Schade, dass Sie den Täufling nicht mitgebracht haben, ich hätte mich derweil zu gerne um ihn gekümmert."

„Unsere Tochter hält ihr Nachmittagsnickerchen und ihre zukünftige Patin passt auf sie auf", erklärte Hermine und kam ihrem Mann zuvor, der schon den Mund aufgemacht hatte, um Misses Barnes klar zu machen, dass Menschen, die ihn für Hermines Vater hielten, garantiert nicht auf Eileen aufpassen dürften, nicht dass diese seiner Tochter noch weismachte, dass er wirklich zu alt für ihre Mutter war.

„Schön, schön! Kinder brauchen einen geordneten Tagesablauf und feste Bezugspersonen", trillerte Misses Barnes, „wissen Sie übrigens, dass unsere jüngsten Enkelkinder ebenfalls Ostern getauft werden? Es sind Zwillinge, zwei prächtige Jungs, Peter und Paul."

„Nein, bisher noch nicht", grummelte Severus wenig begeistert. Das auch noch! Nicht dass die anderen Familienmitglieder der Familie Barnes ähnlich unzerstörbar gute Laune hätten, wie Misses Barnes.

„Oh, es wird herrlich, Jeff kann Taufen so gut", schwärmte die Pastorengattin, „mir kommen jedes Mal vor Ergriffenheit die Tränen und das nach über dreißig Jahren! Weißt Du noch damals…"

„Ist gut, meine Liebe, das würde jetzt doch etwas zu weit führen", würgte Father Geoffrey den begeisterten Redeschwall seiner Frau ab und versuchte sie geschickt zur Tür zu **kom pli men tie ren**.

„Ich weiß, Du hörst das nicht gerne, aber es die reinste Wahrheit, Gott ist mein Zeuge!", beschwor Misses Barnes und wich keinen Inch, „Hochzeiten kann er übrigens fast noch besser", sie bekam einen seligen Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie Hermine erwartungsvoll anschaute, „Sind Sie und Mister Granger schon kirchlich getraut?"

„Ja", nickte Hermine schnell, „Mein Mann und ich haben in Australien geheiratet."

„Schade", bedauerte Misses Barnes, „aber ich sage immer, zur Not geht immer noch eine Beerdigung."

„Aber doch nicht etwa unsere, oder?", keuchte Hermine doch leicht entsetzt.

„Natürlich nicht, meine Liebe", schüttelte Misses Barnes lachend den Kopf, „aber eine gute Vorausplanung hat noch nie geschadet."

„Sehr richtig, meine Liebe, wie sieht es denn mit der Vorausplanung des Abendessens aus?", probierte Father Geoffrey eine neue Methode seine gesprächige Frau los zu werden.

„Oh", machte die auch gleich erschrocken, „Du hast recht, ich Dummerchen, das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen! Wenn man mit netten Menschen plaudert… Bis später dann", damit schloss sie endlich die Türe hinter sich und alle drei atmeten unwillkürlich tief durch.

„Tut mir sehr leid", entschuldigte sich Father Geoffrey, „sie ist eine Seele von Mensch und ich wäre ohne sie aufgeschmissen, aber sie kann auch fürchterlich nerven."

Darum verbrachte Father Geoffrey seine Mittagspause auch lieber in einem Pub, als im trauten Heim, ging es Severus durch den Sinn, kein Wunder! Er würde bei so einer Frau für einen Job im Ausland sorgen, natürlich ohne sie!

Doch Hermine meinte gutmütig, „Der Tee und das Gebäck sind jedenfalls erstklassig!", was tatsächlich so war.

Nun er musste zugeben, auch das anschließende Gespräch mit Father Geoffrey war nicht so schlecht, wie er befürchtet hatte. Dieser wusste zum Beispiel zu erzählen, dass der Name Eileen vom irischen Namen ‚Eibhlin' herrührte, was ‚das Licht' oder ‚die Helle' bedeutete.

Eine Erklärung, die besonders Hermine sehr passend fand, „Sie macht sogar finsterste Kerker hell", raunte sie ihrem Mann glücklich zu, „Ja, das auch", stimmte der gnädig zu.

Severus fand aber Father Geoffreys weitere Erklärung noch bedenkenswerter, denn er erklärte, dass der irische Name nur eine Übersetzung für den griechischen Namen ‚Helena' sei und natürlich wusste jeder im Raum etwas über die Tochter des Zeus.

„Helena galt als die schönste Frau ihrer Zeit", berichtete Father Geoffrey begeistert, er hatte eine Schwäche für die griechische Mythologie „Ihre Schönheit soll so groß gewesen sein, dass jeder Mann, der sie sah, Helena besitzen wollte."

„Ja, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere", ergänzte Hermine mit kurzem Blick auf ihren Mann, „Dann wollte ihr irdischer Vater sie keinem der vielen Bewerber zur Frau geben, weil er schrecklich eifersüchtig war."

„Wie?", machte Severus, er dachte gerade eingehend darüber nach, wie gut er alle eifersüchtigen Väter dieser Welt verstehen konnte, die jegliche Verehrer ihrer Töchter auf den fernsten Mond oder wahlweise in die heißeste Hölle wünschten, „Nein, nein, das war keine Eifersucht, das war Klugheit, immerhin fürchtete er den Zorn der Abgewiesenen", berichtigte sie Severus, „und man weiß ja, wie recht er damit hatte, immerhin war sie der Auslöser für den trojanischen Krieg!"

„Letztlich hat sie aber Menelaos, den späteren König von Sparta gewählt, dem sie ihre Tochter Hermione gebar", schmunzelte Father Geoffrey.

„Ach ja, das hatte ich vergessen", murmelte Severus und schaute seine Frau mit einem winzigen, aber liebevollen Lächeln lange an.

Uneins waren sich die beiden aber, als sie Father Geoffrey schließlich grinsend unterbrach und sich erkundigte, nach welchem Elternteil Eileen denn schlagen würde.

„Nach ihrem Vater", war sich Hermine sofort sicher, „sie hat seine Augen, seine Haarfarbe und ist genauso stur wie er!"

Worauf Severus energisch widersprach, „Gar nicht, sie kommt ganz klar nach ihrer Mutter, sie hat zum Glück ihre Nase, wird gerne auf Händen getragen und ist ähnlich eigenwillig wie sie!"

„Ah ja", lachte Father Geoffrey, „sie scheint mir ja ein sehr interessantes Kind zu sein."

In der Tat, da hatte er wohl in jedem Falle recht und wie interessant das Kind wirklich war, konnte Father Geoffrey und seine Familie hautnah erleben, denn Eileen mischte seinen schönen, würdigen Taufgottesdienst erheblich auf. Sie und die ganze Zauberersippschaft in ihrem Schlepptau.

Zu den Grangers und Potters, Professor Ambros Carter mit seiner Frau Kathrin, kam nämlich auch ein großer Teil des Weasley-Clans und Arthur Weasley konnte sich mal wieder nicht zurückhalten und untersuchte eingehend die Funktionsweise der Lautsprecheranlage und fragte den Organisten ein Loch in den Bauch. Molly Weasley hatte sich in ihre Festtagsrobe geworfen und sorgte damit zusammen mit Kingsley Shaklebolts farbenprächtigem Äußeren für ziemliches Aufsehen bei Familie Barnes. Das machte das etwas enge Tweetkostüm in den Farben des McGonagall-Clans in das sich Minerva gequetscht hatte, auch nicht mehr wett.

Den Vogel schoss jedoch Luna Lovegood ab, die den Termin der Patenfeier mit diesem vertauscht hatte und sphärisch, wie immer, mitten in die Zeremonie schwebte.

„Oh, ein Ritual zur Erweckung der springlebendigen Wasserquribs, ich habe darüber gelesen, wie nett!", meinte sie mit sanftem Lächeln zur Küsterin, die daraufhin sicherheitshalber ein ganzes Stück von ihr wegrückte.

Eileen hatte jedenfalls ihren Spaß an allem. Schaute sich alles mit großen, wachen Augen an, lachte mit den Gästen und sogar mit Father Geoffreys Frau und war mehr als guter Dinge. Sie fand großes Gefallen am Singen und Beten und an den vielen Lichtern rings um sie herum.

Alles war klasse, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem der Pfarrer ihr unter feierlichem Segen das Wasser über den Kopf gießen wollte. Dafür hob er die große silberne Kanne empor, während Jean Granger, als ihre Taufpatin, sie über das Becken hielt. Dabei versuchte sie Eileen durch leise Worte abzulenken, was aber nicht recht gelang, denn das laute Beten des Pfarrers war viel interessanter, und so schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Father Geoffrey empor, zog aber misstrauisch ihre Nase kraus, als der die Kanne nah an ihren Kopf brachte und leicht nach vorne kippte. Irgendetwas schien ihr nicht geheuer. Und als dann auch schon das Wasser in drei kurzen Schüben auf sie herab rann, schob Eileen verstimmt ihre Unterlippe vor, reckte mit einem sehr unwilligen Laut kurz ihre Ärmchen empor und ein heftiges Beben war die Folge. Der Boden zitterte und die Kerzenleuchter klirrten und alle Taufgäste suchten erschrocken Halt zu finden.

Beinahe hätte Father Geoffrey vor Schreck die Kanne fallen lassen, aber er fing sich im letzten Augenblick. Das Ganze dauerte zwar keine fünf Sekunden, sorgte aber für eine echte Panik unter den anwesenden Muggeln. Auch Eileens Taufgesellschaft war ganz aus dem Häuschen, wohl aus völlig anderen Gründen, aber egal. Severus drängte sich jedenfalls aufgeregt näher zum Taufbecken.

„Was war das?" fragte er atemlos und schaute aufgeregt abwechselnd seine Frau und seine Tochter an, die ob des plötzlichen Bebens ängstlich angefangen hatte zu weinen und Jean darum fest in die Arme geschlossen hatte, während Henry ihr das Köpfchen mit einem weichen Handtuch abtupfte.

„Ich war es nicht", wehrte Hermine leise ab und starrte ebenfalls voller Überraschung ihre Tochter an, „Wir auch nicht!", schüttelten die Potters, die Carters und Weasleys und alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen den Kopf, als Severus seinen fragenden Blick in die Runde warf.

„Ein Wunder! Ein Osterwunder", jubelte Misses Barnes indes und fiel voller Verzückung auf die Knie.

„Bitte, bewahren Sie alle Ruhe und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", versuchte Father Geoffrey nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, alle zu beruhigen, vor allem seine begeisterte Frau „sicher nur ein kleiner Erdstoß."

„Oh nein, Jeff, das war sicher ein Zeichen!", war seine Frau mit roten Wangen völlig anderer Meinung und reckte ihren Zeigefinger bedeutungsschwer gegen den Himmel. Und auch Severus glaubte an keine natürliche seismologische Erklärung, sondern erkundigte sich wispernd bei Hermine, „Meinst Du, dass es das war, was ich meine, dass es war?"

„Da ich denke, dass ich weiß, was Du denkst, was es war, glaube ich, dass Du recht haben könntest", flüsterte die und nahm ihrer Mutter die wahrscheinliche Verursacherin des ganzen Trubels ab.

„Großer Merlin! Wundervoll!", war der Kindsvater ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Ganz im Gegensatz zur Familie Barnes, die alle wie erschreckte Hühner durcheinanderliefen und sich lautstark für oder gegen die These von dem Wunder aussprachen.

„Natürlich war das ein Zeichen, meine Teuerste", antwortete Father Geoffrey irgendwann mit lauter Stimme und beschwörendem Blick, „Ein Zeichen nämlich für die gewaltige und mächtige Schöpfung unseres Gottes und ein klares Zeichen, diesen Taufgottesdienst in seinem großen und herrlichem Namen sofort und in Würde fortzuführen!"

Und das tat er dann auch, allerdings weitaus zügiger, als gewohnt, sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Frau, die für ihre Enkel gerne eine längere und feierlichere Feier gehabt hätte. Aber Peter und Paul schliefen eh tief und fest und Father Geoffrey wollte bestimmt kein weiteres Zeichen mehr.

Das konnte Severus nur recht sein, denn er brannte mit völlig untypischem Grinsen darauf, dass endlich das letzte Amen erschallte und die Orgel zu einem frohen Schlusslied ansetzte, denn jetzt riss er seine Tochter aus Hermines Armen und wirbelte sie froh empor, dabei murmelte er immer wieder, „Wundervoll! Einfach wundervoll! Ich bin so stolz auf Dich!"

Eileen gefiel das wie erwartet sehr, aber ihre Mutter schüttelte über ihren Ehemann heftig den Kopf, „Dass Du daran überhaupt je einen Zweifel hattest, Severus!"

„Es hätte theoretisch immerhin sein können und da braucht es schließlich einen eindeutigen Beweis oder eben ein deutliches Zeichen!", rechtfertigte sich Severus.

„Noch mehr Zeichen, wie das seltsame Verhalten von Arteminias Feder?", wisperte Hermine ironisch.

„Vielleicht eine kleine Bestätigung", überlegte Severus.

„Ja", stimmte auch Father Geoffrey milde lächelnd zu, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirne wischte, „der Mensch ist eben ein begreifendes Wesen. Ich gratuliere Ihnen herzlich zur Taufe Ihrer Tochter, Professor Snape", und meinte gerührt, „und besonders freue ich mich über Ihre Freude! Die Taufe ist eben wie der zeichenhafte Anfang von etwas ganz Großem!"

„Allerdings, das ist wahrlich zu erwarten!", mischten sich Kingsley und Ambros Carter froh ein und strichen der nun wieder sehr zufrieden ausschauenden Professorentochter liebevoll über den schwarzen Flaum.

Lachen mussten dann doch noch alle Anwesenden, als Misses Barnes ihren Mann voller Begeisterung herzte und küsste und dann entsetzt erkennen musste, dass es Henry Granger war.

Der nahm das Ganze aber locker und meinte charmant, dass er schon sehr lange nicht mehr auf diese Art die Bekanntschaft von fremden Frauen gemacht hätte.

„Das liegt vor allem an dem hier, mein Lieber!", erklärte ihm Jean lachend und deutete auf ihren Ehering.

„Nun", konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen der Pastorengattin zuzuraunen, „Ich denke, das kann gut und gerne als klarer Beweis gelten, dass auch Sie finden, dass Mister Granger ihrem Mann ähnlich sieht, nicht wahr, Misses Barnes."

Und Luna Lovegood ergänzte froh, „Vielleicht ist Misses Granger ja einem erweiterten Arrangement zugetan. Im Horoskop des Klitterers stand, dass die Sterne gerade günstig für außergewöhnliche Beziehungskonstellationen sind", eine Nachricht, die Misses Barnes, erschüttert die Gesichtszüge entgleisen ließ.

„Ich glaube nicht, Miss Lovegood, dass Misses Barnes an etwas in dieser Art gedacht hat", widersprach Henry Granger lachend, „es handelte sich sicherlich um ein Missverständnis."

„Ah, ja, das macht Sinn, denn die Sterne stehen auch für Missverständnisse günstig", lächelte Luna.

„Toll", raunte Ron seinem Freund Harry zu, „dann sollte irgendwer ihr endlich erklären, dass dies kein Ritual zur Erweckung der springlebendigen Wasserquribs ist, was immer Wasserquribs auch sein mögen."

Severus jedenfalls war trotz der Wasserquribs und der Sternenkonstellation allerbester Stimmung! Seine Tochter war eine Hexe und Misses Barnes brachte für die nächsten zwei Stunden keinen Ton mehr heraus, einfach herrlich!


	22. Chapter 22

22. Die Überprüfung

„Luna Lovegood ist wirklich ein Fall für sich!", lachte Hermine, „es ist mir immer ein Rätsel, wie sie auf all diese verrückten Dinge kommt!"

„Eine glücklicherweise seltene Familiengabe", vermutete Severus, „oder ein Gehirnschaden, irgendetwas in dieser Richtung."

„Ja, vielleicht, aber sie ist nett und ein wirklich guter Freund", erwiderte Hermine, „daher konnte ich ihr auch nicht die Teilnahme am Patenritual abschlagen."

„Ach, weißt Du", meinte Severus belustigt, „irgendwie passte sie da auch sehr gut hinein!"

„Oh, ja, da hast Du recht!", stimmte Hermine grinsend zu, „aber bevor wir zum Patenritual kommen, erinnere ich mich da noch an einen ganz besonderen Spaß!"

„So?", Severus schaute sie erstaunt an, „und der wäre?"

„Na, da denk mal in Ruhe drüber nach, ich gehe mal schnell ins Bad", verkündete Hermine und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, „Aber ich gebe Dir einen Tipp: Überprüfungen!"

„Grmbf!", machte Severus mit abgrundtiefer Verachtung, es war ihm wieder eingefallen „Wie könnte ich das je vergessen! Bei Merlin! Das war das Peinlichste was ich je durchstehen musste!", antwortete er grummelnd.

„Aber Du musst zugeben, im Nachhinein war es echt witzig!", kicherte seine alberne Frau und hüllte sich in sein Oberhemd.

„Witzig?", empörte sich Severus, „Also wirklich! Ich fand es erniedrigend und immer noch ein guter Grund, ihm einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, Freund hin oder her!"

„Unsinn", widersprach Hermine bester Laune, „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so gelacht habe. Wie gut, dass Kingsley das Ganze gesichert hat. Es war zu köstlich!"

„Köstlich?", knurrte Severus mit Todesverachtung, „Es war ein ganz, ganz schlechter Scherz!"

In der Tat! Da hatte sich ihr sogenannter Freund und Vertrauter, der Zaubereiminister von England, Schottland und Wales doch tatsächlich bemüßigt gefühlt einen albernen Scherz mit ihnen zu treiben. Als wenn er sonst nichts zu tun gehabt hätte. Unglaublich!

Alles begann damit, dass es just am Nachmittag des Patenrituals an der Kerkertüre klopfte und er, bereits etwas ärgerlich über die Störung dieses wichtigen Tages, öffnete.

Vor ihm stand ein unbekannter Mann mit schütterem Haar und einer dicken Brille. Er trug eine prall gefüllte Aktenmappe unter dem Arm und blinzelte dem langen Herrn der Kerker freundlich entgegen.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape!", grüßte er, „schön dass ich Sie sogleich antreffe". Er wandte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln Eileen zu, die Severus gerade auf ihr Nachmittagsschläfchen einstimmte, indem er sie ein wenig hin und her trug, „Oh, schon ein Kind!", er zückte aus seiner Aktentasche Feder und ein dickes Formular, klemmte die Mappe unter seinen Arm und kreuzte auf dem Papier emsig dies und das an.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fragte abweisend „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?"

„Ich bin Pinkas Braun, Sir, Büro für Magische Verbindungen, Sonderbeauftragter für die Überprüfung solcher."

„Wie bitte?", auch die zweite Augenbraue ging fragend nach oben.

„Ich bin Pinkas Braun", begann der Ministeriumsbeamte erneut und hob seine Stimme um einige Phon an, wahrscheinlich vermutete er eine Schwerhörigkeit bei seinem Gegenüber, jedenfalls notierte er gleich wieder etwas in seinen Papieren.

„Ja, ja, ich habe Sie schon gehört", winkte Severus schnell ab, immerhin sollte Eileen schlafen und nicht durch irgendwelche Paragrafenreiter des Ministeriums wieder munter werden, sie reckte ärgerlicherweise schon ihren Hals nach diesem Menschen.

„Sehr schön", freute sich Mister Braun, „wären Sie dann so freundlich, mir ein wenig Ihrer Zeit zu schenken, denn ich habe da einige wichtige Fragen zu klären."

„So, Fragen? Welche Fragen sollen das denn sein?", wollte Severus voller Misstrauen wissen und etwas zu verschenken hatte er schon gar nicht.

„Fragen betreffend Ihrer Verbindung mit, äh…", er blätterte in seinen Unterlagen, „ach ja! Mit Miss Hermine Granger."

„Was gibt es denn da zu fragen?", verstand Severus den Anlass des Besuches immer noch nicht und wich keinen Inch, um Mister Braun in sein Wohnzimmer zu lassen.

„Nun, so einiges, will ich meinen", antwortete Mister Braun und wies auf das dicke Formular in seinen Händen, „Aber keine Sorge, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie etwas zu befürchten haben."

„Nicht! Na, da bin ich ja froh!", murmelte Severus spöttisch, „Aber bevor ich Ihnen Zeit und vor allem Glauben schenke, sollten Sie sich besser ausweisen, Mister Braun."

„Aber natürlich, Professor Snape, hier ist meine Vollmacht und hier der Ausweis des Ministeriums." Er kramte wieder in seiner Aktentasche und hielt Severus die genannten Dokumente vor die Nase.

Hogwarts Tränkemeister zückte sogleich seinen Zauberstab und sprach einige Prüfzauber, die aber leider alle ergaben, dass Mister Braun wohl tatsächlich ein offizieller Gesandter des Ministeriums war.

„Schön, dass ich Sie überzeugen konnte, Professor!", lächelte der Beamte zufrieden, als Severus seinen Stab mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck wegsteckte und ein wenig zur Seite trat, damit Mister Braun eintreten konnte. Nur zu gerne hätte er ihn in sein Büro geführt, aber dort war es zu kalt für Eileen, daher bot er missmutig Mister Braun einen Platz am Esstisch an, wo dieser sogleich ein Arsenal an Papieren ausbreitete, Tinte und Feder ordentlich zurechtlegte, sowie seine Taschenuhr vor sich legte und ein kleines Fläschchen mit klarer Flüssigkeit hin stellte.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz, Professor Snape, dann können wir beginnen", bat er und wies höflich auf einen der Stühle.

„Zu freundlich! Aber vorher sagen Sie mir noch, was das hier ist", er deutete auf das kleine Fläschchen.

„Was? Das hier?", tat Mister Braun erstaunt, „Ach, das ist Veritasserum, es gehört zur Standardausrüstung der Sonderbeauftragten, denn Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was man uns für Märchen auftischt!"

„Aha!", machte Severus und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er die Verabreichung von irgendwelchen Tränken wohl zu verhindern wüsste, darauf konnte sich Mister Braun verlassen, egal was er für eine Legitimation besaß! „Dann erklären Sie mir doch nochmals genau das Anliegen Ihres Besuches", verlangte er grimmig und setzte sich Mister Braun gegenüber.

„Ich dachte, das hätte ich bereits", Mister Braun zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, lächelte dann aber gütig und meinte, „Aber ich wiederhole es gerne, denn wir legen großen Wert auf ein transparentes Verfahren." Er nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie umständlich, „Wie es in Ihrem Ehevertrag vermerkt ist, hat das Ministerium die Aufgabe in unregelmäßigen Abständen die magischen Verbindungen zu überprüfen, das geschieht unangemeldet und in Einzelgesprächen."

„Sie überprüfen die Ehen von Zauberern und Hexen?", war Severus völlig überrascht.

„Genau", freute sich Mister Braun über die rasche Auffassungsgabe seines Gastgebers.

„Aber davon habe ich ja noch nie etwas gehört!", allerdings nicht, obwohl er nicht gerade viele Verheiratete näher kannte, war ihm dieses Vorgehen völlig neu.

„Das können Sie auch nicht, Professor", schüttelte Mister Braun geduldig den Kopf, „denn dieses Vorgehen ist vertraulich und unterliegt der Geheimhaltung, damit die Ergebnisse nicht durch vorherige Absprachen verfälscht werden können."

„So…", nicht, dass diese Informationen wesentlich zur besseren Verständigung von Mister Brauns Anliegen beigetragen hätten, zudem fiel es ihm wirklich schwer an ein solches Prozedere zu glauben. Aber wenigstens hatte sich Eileen über Mister Brauns leicht leiernde Erklärungen entschlossen die Augen zu schließen. Etwas abwesend streichelte er ihr sanft den Rücken. Gerade wollte er noch einige seiner Fragen stellen, da kam ihm Mister Braun schon zuvor.

„Wissen Sie was, Professor, ich fange einfach mal an, wenn Ihnen noch etwas unklar sein sollte, dann können wir das ja zwischendurch klären."

Er notierte die Uhrzeit an den oberen Rand des Pergamentes, „Als erstes überprüfe ich immer die Daten", verkündete er, „das ist ein sehrguter Einstieg und lockert stets die Stimmung auf. Also, ist Ihr Name Severus, Tobias Snape?"

„Nein! Mein Name ist Severus Snape!", korrigierte ihn Severus sehr bestimmt und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Hier steht aber, dass Sie einen zweiten Vornamen haben", verwunderte sich Mister Braun.

„Den habe ich vor über zwanzig Jahren streichen lassen!", knurrte er eisig.

„Ach so, na, dann ist das sicherlich ein Übertragungsfehler", Mister Braun kritzelte emsig einige Zeilen an den Rand des Papiers, „Stimmt es denn dann, dass Sie am 09.01.1960 in Birmingham, Stadtteil Spinners End als einziges Kind der Hexe Eileen, Emogen, Estell Snape, geborene Prince und dem Muggel Tobias, Jasper Snape geboren worden sind."

„Das ist korrekt!", antwortete Severus mit düsterem Blick.

„Sehr gut! Sehen Sie, das ist gar nicht schwer", freute sich Mister Braun diese Hürde bereits ohne nennenswerten Schaden überwunden zu haben, „Hier steht weiter, dass Sie am 09.01.2004 die Hexe Hermine, Jean Granger, einziges Kind der Muggel Henry, Paul Granger und Jean, Charlotte Granger, geborene Fermoyle geheiratet haben."

„Das ist ebenfalls richtig", bestätigte Severus und spürte den dringenden Wunsch Mister Braun vor die Tür zu setzen stetig steigen.

„Ausgezeichnet", befand Mister Braun und schaute lächelnd auf, „Und warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Warum haben Sie Miss Granger geheiratet, immerhin ist sie fast zwanzig Jahre jünger."

„Wegen ihres Geldes!", schnaubte Severus ironisch, doch als er sah, dass Mister Braun diese Information emsig aufschrieb, beeilte er sich anzufügen, „das war ein Scherz, natürlich habe ich Miss Granger nicht wegen ihres Geldes geheiratet."

„Ach nicht", schaute Mister Braun etwas irritiert, „warum denn dann?"

„Aus was für Gründen heiraten denn Menschen normalerweise?", stellte Severus ungeduldig die Gegenfrage und zog seine Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe.

„Da gibt es statistisch gesehen mehrere Gründe", Mister Braun kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn und atmete tief durch, bevor er aufzählte, „zum einen wollen manche gerne einmal eine Traumhochzeit erleben, mit all ihren Freunden in festlicher Umgebung – und wo wir schon dabei sind, wie war Ihre Hochzeit so, Professor?"

„Sie war sehr erfreulich. Danke der Nachfrage!", knurrte Severus säuerlich.

„Schön für Sie!", er machte einige Notizen, bevor er fortfuhr „Dann haben wir da noch die Familienplanung, die meisten wollen eine Familie gründen und das ist in der Verlässlichkeit der Ehe sicherer", er befeuchtete seinen rechten Zeigefinger und blätterte einige Seiten in seinem Skript weiter, „Wollten Sie eine Familie gründen, Sir?"

„Nein!", allerdings nicht!

„Aber Sie haben jetzt ein Kind", der Ministerialbeamte blätterte verwirrt wieder nach vorne, „Eileen, Jean Granger-Snape, geboren am 21.12.2004."

„Das ist offensichtlich richtig", schnaubte Severus und deutete auf das schlafende Kind auf seinen Armen.

„Dann war dieses Kind also nicht der Ehegrund", schloss Mister Braun messerscharf.

„Nein!"

Mister Braun vermerkte das mit betrübtem Blick.

„Dann vielleicht Einsamkeit?", bot er an.

„Wie, Einsamkeit?", verstand Severus nicht.

„Nun, Sir, nichts für ungut, aber Sie sind nicht mehr der Jüngste, vielleicht waren Sie einsam und haben die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um Miss Granger an sich zu binden."

„Nein, ich war nicht einsam!", entgegnete er heftig, verdammt, absolut nicht! Jedenfalls wusste er es damals nicht besser!

„Oder vielleicht wollten Sie sich im Alter absichern?"

„Auch das nicht!", immerhin bekam er eine Pension.

„Hm", überlegte Mister Braun leicht ratlos, „wo Sie ja schon den finanziellen Aspekt einer Eheschließung bestritten haben, bleibt dann wohl nur noch einer, die gute alte Liebe! Sie wird zwar oft bemüht, aber wenn ich Ihnen meine ehrliche Meinung sagen soll", er beugte sich verschwörerisch vor, „halte ich diesen Grund für völlig überbewertet!"

„So!", schnappte Severus und funkelte sein Gegenüber böse an.

„Aber es soll ja Ausnahmen geben", meinte Mister Braun schnell, als er den Blick sah, „Waren Sie und Miss Granger so eine Ausnahme, Professor?"

„Ich nehme es wohl an, denn auch mir fallen sonst keine Gründe für eine Ehe zwischen Miss Granger und mir ein."

Idiot! Zwar war das nicht ganz richtig, immerhin gab es da noch Freundschaft und Leidenschaft, aber das würde er diesem Menschen hier natürlich nicht sagen.

„Sehr erfreulich für Sie", nickte Mister Braun, doch seinem Gesicht sah man deutlich an, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte.

„Danke", höhnte Severus und wünschte Mister Braun mit seinen ganzen Papieren zur Hölle.

„Kommen wir dann zur nächsten Frage. Wie ist es, Professor", er leckte wieder an seinem Zeigefinger und drehte das Formular um, „denken Sie immer an bedeutungsvolle Daten?"

„Was sind denn für Sie bedeutungsvolle Daten?", erkundigte sich Severus und legte Eileen über die andere Schulter.

„Nun, Geburtstage, Hochzeitstage oder sonstige Termine, die für Ihre Beziehung mit Miss Granger von Bedeutung sind", konkretisierte Mister Braun sogleich.

„Ich besitze ein recht gutes Gedächtnis", antwortete Severus und streichelte Eileen beruhigend über den Rücken. Er hätte sie ja am liebsten in ihre Wiege gelegt, aber er wollte diesen Menschen hier nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Wer wusste schon, was der in der Zwischenzeit alles kontrollierte.

„Dann nennen Sie mir bitte sowohl den Hochzeitstag, als auch den ersten Tag Ihrer Beziehung und den Tag des ersten Streits."

„09.01.2004, 27.12.2002", antwortete Severus sogleich auf die ersten beiden Fragen, „Das mit dem Streit ist wohl schwieriger, da ich mich sehr gerne mit Miss Granger streite, aber die Art von Streit, die Sie wohl meinen würde ich auf den April 2003 datieren."

„Sehr schön", war Mister Braun ganz begeistert, „und wie stehen Sie so zum sozialen Umfeld Ihrer Frau", fragte Mister Braun weiter, „Also, wie kommen Sie mit ihrer Familie und mit ihren Freunden aus?"

„Die Eltern meiner Frau sind mehr als akzeptabel und ihre Freunde leben noch, das dürfte doch als Antwort ausreichen, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Wenn Sie meinen", erklärte Mister Braun zögerlich, aber der Blick seines Gegenübers ließ ihn schnell zur nächsten Frage kommen, „Haben Sie die Ehe vollzogen, Professor?"

„Wie bitte? Wir haben ein Kind miteinander, was denken Sie denn?", verdammt, bemerkte Severus, er musste sich zusammenreißen, sonst bekam er noch einen roten Kopf wenn er an die Hochzeitsnacht dachte und überhaupt an die ganze Reise nach Australien.

„Ach, wissen Sie, Sir, ich denke nicht! Beamte denken höchst selten, das verfälscht ihre Objektivität! Ich frage nur!", antwortete Mister Braun unbeeindruckt, „Also, haben Sie die Ehe mit Miss Granger vollzogen?"

„Ja, das habe ich", zürnte Severus mit unterirdischem Grollen.

„Schön!", gab Mister Braun mit einem Federstrich diesen Punkt gnädig auf und kam zur nächsten Frage, „Haben Sie Ihre Frau schon mal betrogen, Sir?"

„Wie?", hatte er das jetzt recht verstanden?

„Betrogen", erklärte Mister Braun deutlich, „Im Sinne eines intimen Kontaktes mit einer anderen Person, als ihrer Frau.

„Nein! Das habe ich nicht!", knurrte Severus empört.

„Auch nicht in Gedanken?", Mister Braun zeigte ein verständnisvolles Lächeln, „es gibt viele schöne Blumen am Wegesrand", säuselte er verträumt.

„Aber keine, die ihr gleicht!", grollte Severus mit finsterem Blick und zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Sehr schön", wieder ein Haken mehr, hoffentlich waren sie bald durch, „Haben Sie nach wie vor intimen Kontakt mit Ihrer Frau?", kam Mister Braun zu einem weiteren Punkt in seiner Liste.

Verdammt, das ging jetzt aber wirklich zu weit! „Das geht Sie gar nichts an!", wollte ihn Severus wütend anschreien, doch im letzten Augenblick kam ihm die gerade eingeschlafene Eileen wieder in den Sinn und so wurde aus seinem Schreien ein sehr bedrohliches Knirschen.

„Ich verstehe Sie ja, Sir, und es ist auch für mich nicht besonders spaßig, aber es muss leider sein", seufzte Mister Braun und putzte sich erneut die Brille, „Denn wenn ich keinen positiven Bericht abliefere, wird Ihre Eheberechtigung aufgehoben."

„Was? Ich habe eine Eheberechtigung?", schnappte Severus nach Luft, „Ungeheuerlich! Und was passiert, wenn Sie diese Berechtigung, von der ich noch nie etwas gehört habe, aufheben?"

„Ganz einfach, Sie sind nicht mehr verheiratet", zuckte Mister Braun mit den schmalen Schultern. 

„Nun", atmete Severus erleichtert auf, „das ist nicht das Wichtigste auf der Welt, also machen Sie, dass Sie raus kommen!" 

„Wenn dies Ihr Wunsch ist, komme ich dem natürlich nach, Professor Snape, aber was wird Miss Granger dazu sagen?", gab Mister Braun zu bedenken.

Verdammt! Das war ein gutes Argument. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Vor allem", Mister Braun blätterte wieder emsig in seinen Akten, „wo es mehrere Interessenten für Miss Granger gäbe, wenn Ihre Ehe gelöst würde."

„Was soll das heißen?", schnellte Severus alarmiert von seinem Stuhl auf, was Eileen grummelnd ein Auge öffnen ließ.

„Ganz einfach, Professor. Dass schon mehrere Männer, im Falle einer Trennung von Ihnen, Sir, ihre Rechte an Miss Granger angemeldet haben!"

„Das ist ja ungeheuerlich!", ihm wurde ganz anders und Eileen legte solidarisch ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten, zog das Näschen kraus und beschwerte sich ärgerlich. Zu ihrer und zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung eilte er einige Schritte vor seinem Esstisch auf und ab. Bestimmt dieser Simon Beaty oder sonst so ein Idiot, sie war eben sehr beliebt und sehr schön! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

„Nun", Mister Braun schüttete noch mehr Öl ins eifersüchtige Feuer von Hogwarts Tränkemeister, indem er in seine Akten starrte und ergänzte, „wenn ich mir Ihre Frau so anschaue, ist dies wohl ein recht normales Begehren."

„Sie haben sich meine Frau überhaupt nicht anzuschauen!", polterte Severus und Eileen riss erschreckt beide Augen auf. Verflixt, er drückte sie mit einem schnellen „Scht, es ist alles gut, mein Schatz!", an sich, was sie ihm allerdings nicht ganz abnahm und verstört ihre Unterlippe vorschob. Oh, oh, das war kein gutes Zeichen!

„Ihre Tochter glaubt Ihnen nicht", erkannte auch Mister Braun mitleidig die Zeichen des heraufziehenden Geschreis, „Wir machen lieber schnell weiter. Er suchte die nächste Frage, „Ach je!", er ruckte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum, „Jetzt kommen die etwas pikanteren Fragen", murmelte er besorgt.

„Ich fand ihre Fragen schon jetzt mehr als übergriffig, Mister Braun", zischelte Severus drohend und wiegte seine schreiende Tochter beruhigend hin und her, „daher sollten Sie sich gut überlegen, welche Sie noch stellen!"

„Wie gesagt, die Fragen sind vorgegeben und von einer unabhängigen Sachverständigenkommission entworfen und geprüft worden."

„Ich will lieber nicht wissen was die Mitglieder ihrer Sachverständigenkommission an unerlaubten Tränken zu sich genommen haben, bevor sie ihre Arbeit aufgenommen haben!"

„Das ist aber eine sehr unschöne Unterstellung, Professor!", antwortete Mister Braun leicht beleidigt.

„Ich finde Ihre Fragen mehr als unschön, Mister Braun!", entgegnete Severus gnadenlos.

„Ich werde es unter Beschwerden und Rückmeldungen zum Überprüfungsverfahren notieren, Sir, aber jetzt muss ich Sie leider fragen, wie oft Sie intimen Kontakt mit Miss Granger haben?"

„Wie?", schnappte Severus entsetzt, „Das nennen Sie pikant, das ist unverschämt und vor allem geht Sie das absolut gar nichts an!"

„Das hatten wir doch schon!", seufzte Mister Braun.

„Das ist mir egal, ich werde Ihnen auf solche unverschämten Fragen keine Antwort geben!"

„Dann kann ich aber diese Frage nicht positiv werten, Professor."

„Na, dann lassen Sie es eben, verdammt!", das hier war ja die Höhe!

Sichtlich widerwillig machte Mister Braun einen dicken Kringel auf sein Formular und kam zur nächsten Frage: „Welche Arten von intimen Kontakt bevorzugen Sie und welche Miss Granger?", erkundigte er sich und sah Severus aufmerksam an.

„Wenn ich Ihnen schon die Frage nach der Häufigkeit nicht beantwortet habe", säuselte Severus bitterböse, „denken Sie allen ernstes, dass Sie dann eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekämen?" 

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich musste sie wenigstens stellen und Sie gleichzeitig darauf hinweisen, dass ich dies vermerken muss", erklärte Mister Braun betrübt.

„Dann tun Sie das und scheren sich dann raus!", riss Severus der Geduldsfaden.

„Das geht erst dann, wenn ich alle Fragen gestellt habe", stellte Mister Braun ein wenig verschnupft klar.

„Dann beeilen Sie sich, verdammt noch mal, denn meine Tochter braucht ihren Schlaf", und er brauchte dringend etwas, woran er seine Wut und seinen Ärger abregieren konnte!

„Gut, kommen wir zum letzten Abschnitt: Haben Sie, während sie intim mit Miss Granger waren, schon an andere Frauen gedacht?"

„Nein!"

„An andere Männer?"

„Wie? Nein, verdammt!" 

„An andere Wesen?" 

„Ich werde Sie gleich mit einem tödlichen Fluch belegen, der Sie an nichts anderes, als an andere Wesen denken lässt, wenn Sie noch einmal wagen sollten, eine solche Frage an mich zu stellen!", zürnte Severus ehrlich zornig.

„Ich werte das mal als ein ‚Nein'"

„Sollten Sie es anders werten, wird dies Ihre letzte Wertung sein, das schwöre ich Ihnen!"

„Was sind Ihre stärksten Phantasien?"

„Momentan ist es eine sehr verbotene und sehr schmerzhafte in der gewisse Sonderbeauftragte die Hauptrolle spielen. Ich erkläre sie Ihnen gerne näher!"

„Äh, nein, nicht nötig, ich gehe dann besser gleich zur letzten Frage über. Würden Sie Miss Granger nochmals heiraten, Professor?"

„Nicht, ohne vorher diesen Passus in meinem Ehevertrag zu streichen, wo es um eine wie auch immer geartete Überprüfung geht, das können Sie mir glauben!"

„Das ist doch dann eher ein ‚Ja', oder?"

„Das können Sie sich selbst überlegen und jetzt wünsche ich Ihnen einen guten Tag!", Severus stand auf und wies zur Tür.

„Halt, halt, Professor, so einfach geht das leider nicht. Ich muss zuerst die Ergebnisse Ihrer Befragung mit einem unbeeinflussbaren Bewertungszauber einordnen und diese dann mit den Resultaten aus der Befragung von Miss Granger vergleichen."

„Wie?" hielt Severus erstaunt inne, „Sie haben meine Frau ebenfalls befragt?"

„Natürlich", nickte Mister Braun, „heute morgen in Edinburgh"

„Woher wussten Sie, dass meine Frau dieser Woche lehrt?", sie machte nämlich für Ambros Carter Vertretung, der an einem Kongress im vorderen Orient teilnahm.

„Ich habe so meine Quellen", zuckte Mister Braun die Schultern.

„So, haben Sie das! Und was hat Sie Ihnen gesagt?"

„Das ist natürlich vertraulich, Professor, aber ich kann Ihnen schon sagen, dass sie deutlich kooperativer war und sich durchaus Verbesserungen in Ihrer Partnerschaft vorstellen kann."

„Wie bitte?", ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

„Verbesserungen, Sir", wiederholte Mister Braun.

„Was für Verbesserungen meinen Sie denn da?"

„Das darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber Sie könnten Miss Granger ja fragen", schlug Mister Braun freundlich vor.

„Das werde ich auf alle Fälle!" und wie er das täte, direkt in einer dreiviertel Stunde, wenn sie endlich von der Uni nach Hause käme, um sich umzuziehen und mit ihm zum Patenritual zu apparieren.

„Schön, eine offene Kommunikation ist doch eine gute Grundlage für jede Beziehung."

„Und was jetzt?", fauchte Severus, als sich der Sonderbeauftragte nicht rührte.

„Ach ja, ich werde Ihnen nach dem Prüfzauber im günstigsten Fall die Verlängerung ihrer Eheberechtigung aussprechen können oder, was leider auf Grund ihrer etwas unkooperativen Antworten wahrscheinlicher ist, die Aberkennung der beschriebenen Berechtigung mitteilen müssen."

Er sah Severus mitleidig an und zückte seinen Zauberstab, „Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass Sie Glück haben und mit einer Auflage davon kommen."

Severus wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um sich nach der Art einer solchen Auflage zu erkundigen, da schloss Mister Braun aber schon die Augen und wischte ein paar Mal mit seinem Zauberstab über dem dicken Formular herum, woraufhin sich auf einem leeren Pergament mit grüner Tinte nach und nach Buchstaben, Worte und Sätze bildeten. Ein kleines „Pling" zeigte an, dass der Zauber beendet war.

„Ah ja", machte Mister Braun und las sich die wenigen Zeilen sorgsam durch.

„Was steht da?", verlangte Severus zu wissen und beugte sich etwas näher an das Papier heran.

„Sie haben wirklich großes Glück, Professor Snape, es bedarf lediglich einer kleinen Auflage, dann kann für den nächsten Zyklus die Berechtigung doch noch mal ausgesprochen werden." 

„So und was ist das für eine Auflage?"

„Nicht Großes, wirklich", freute sich Mister Braun, „Sie müssen nur an einem öffentlichen Ort, mit mindestens zwei Dutzend Menschen Miss Granger in angemessener Form ihre Zuneigung zeigen. Denn einer der Mängel, die Miss Granger angemerkt hat, lassen Sie mal sehen…"

Er kramte in seiner Aktentasche herum und zog ein weiteres umfangreiches Formular heraus, „war, dass Sie stets in der Öffentlichkeit so täten, als wenn Sie sie nicht näher kennen würden."

„Das hat verdammt noch mal seine Gründe!", verteidigte sich Severus heftig.

„Oh, und die wären?", fragte Mister Braun interessiert und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Bei Merlin!", jetzt wurde es ihm endgültig zu bunt, „Das geht Sie gar nichts an und jetzt raus hier und ihre Auflage können Sie sich sonst wo hin stecken, zusammen mit all ihren Formularen und Akten! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Sie wäre schon mit einem Tanz beim Ball des Ministeriums im Mai zufrieden", merkte Mister Braun noch an, während er emsig seine Sachen zusammenpackte.

„Wenn ich mit meiner Frau tanze, dann deswegen, weil es mir Spaß macht oder sie mich darum bittet, aber ganz bestimmt nicht wegen irgendwelcher Auflagen!", stellte Severus klar.

„Schade", zuckte Mister Braun bedauernd mit den Schultern, dann darf ich mich verabschieden. Sie erhalten dann in nächster Zeit Nachricht von uns. Guten Tag!"

„Was für ein guter Tag soll das denn sein?!", polterte Severus und knallte die Türe hinter Mister Braun ins Schloss. Dann eilte er mit Eileen zu deren Wiege, damit das Kind endlich Schlaf finden würde, sonst konnte er einen ruhigen Verlauf des Patenrituals vergessen. Obwohl er nach diesem Gespräch nicht wusste, ob es einen ruhigen Verlauf von irgendwas heute überhaupt noch geben würde, egal ob Eileen schlafen würde oder nicht!

Gerade hatte er die Schlafzimmertüre leise hinter sich geschlossen, als es schon wieder an der Türe klopfte.

Verdammt, wer war das denn jetzt, denn die Zeit drängte mittlerweile, denn auch er musste sich noch umziehen.

„Was?", bellte er, während er die Kerkertüre aufriss.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", stammelte ein sehr ängstlich aussehender Ravenclawschüler der zweiten Jahrgangsstufe und hielt seinem sichtlich wütenden Tränkeprofessor einen Briefumschlag entgegen, „den hier soll ich Ihnen geben, Sir"

„Gut!", knurrte Severus und riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand. Der Ravenclaw war so dankbar, dass er seinen Botendienst lebendig überstanden hatte, dass er sich schnellstens aus dem Staub machte.

Misstrauisch beäugte Severus den Umschlag, er war vom Ministerium, Büro für Magische Verbindungen. Verdammt, die waren doch sonst nicht so schnell im Ministerium!

Etwas hektisch riss er das Kuvert auf und starrte mit tief gefurchter Stirn auf die zwei Worte, die dort in grüner Tinte auf der Visitenkarte des Zaubereiministers standen: „April, April!"

Danach schaffte er es nur noch mit dem letzten bisschen Selbstbeherrschung einen Stillezauber über Eileens Zimmer zu legen, bevor viele, sehr viele, sehr wüste und vor allem sehr laute Beschimpfungen durch die Kerker Hogwarts hallten.

Wenig erhebend waren auch die Reaktionen seiner unsolidarischen Ehefrau, die sich wirklich gar nicht mehr beruhigen konnte und erst aufhörte zu lachen, als ihr der Bauch weh tat.

Er fand es immer noch unmöglich. Wirklich!


	23. Chapter 23

23. Das Patenritual

„Das war wirklich total witzig!", grinste Hermine immer noch, als sie wieder aus dem Bad kam und sich wieder neben ihm niederlies.

„Nein, immer noch nicht", stellte Severus klar, „Allerdings war das Gesicht das unser werter Zaubereiminister ein Jahr später machte, als ihm sein bester Auror mit panischem Ausdruck, zitternder Stimme und fahlem Gesicht eröffnete, dass sich eine ganze Armee aus Zombies, Werwölfen, Vampiren und Gargoyles im Foyer des Ministeriums befinden würde, um den Kopf des Ministers zu fordern, sehr, sehr erhebend und sozusagen eine kleine Wiedergutmachung."

„Ja, das war auch richtig gut", stimmte Hermine ihrem Mann bei, immerhin hatten nicht wenige kleine, feine Zauberkunsttricks, die er sich von Hermine dafür erbeten hatte, die Glaubwürdigkeit dieser Aktion entscheidend unterstützt.

Rache war schon eine wirklich befriedigende Angelegenheit, ging es Hogwarts Tränkemeister zufrieden durch den Sinn. Da gab es gar nichts gegen einzuwenden, egal was Hermine dazu meinte.

„Zudem finde ich immer noch, dass ein solches Horrorszenarium eine ausgesprochen gute Übung für das Krisenmanagement des Ministeriums war", überlegte Severus leicht spöttisch, „Es ist wirklich sehr beruhigend, dass Englands Minister nicht sogleich in Ohnmacht fällt wenn es brenzlig wird, sondern lediglich seine Sekretärin."

Und die hatte ja auch noch nie Humor besessen!

Nachdem sich Severus wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und seiner Frau bei Merlin und allen anderen großen Zauberern geschworen hatte Kingsley vielleicht doch nicht zu verfluchen und dieser sich wie Hermine zuvor von dem riesigen Lachanfall der ihn minutenlang geschüttelt hatte wieder erholt hatte, konnten sich alle doch noch auf das große magische Patenritual konzentrieren. Dies stellte, anders wie die eher förmliche Registratur, ein tiefgreifender magischer Akt dar. Dazu trug auch der geheimnisumwitterte Ort bei, dessen Zugang nur einer handvoll Ministeriumsbeamter bekannt war und den man nur über einen speziellen Portschlüssel erreichen konnte.

Hermine war noch niemals bei einem solchen Ritual dabei gewesen und ziemlich gespannt. Aber Harry, Ginny, und Ron die ja alle schon Paten waren, hielten sich seltsamerweise sehr zurück und auch aus Severus und Minerva war nicht allzu viel Informatives heraus zu locken, was diese magische Notfallabsicherung konkret betraf. Nur zu gerne hätte Hermine ja ausgiebig dazu recherchiert, aber ihre Erkrankung, die Taufvorbereitungen und natürlich Eileen ließen ihr leider nicht die nötige Zeit, so musste sie sich also gedulden, etwas, dass ihr bekanntlich sehr schwer fiel. Zu dumm auch, dass sie bei James Patenritual gerade auf Hochzeitreise gewesen war!

Nun, sie hielt sich tapfer, aber man merkte schon wie aufgeregt sie war, als endlich die gesamte Familie Granger/Snape, Minerva McGonagall, die Potters, Ron Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt und eben Luna Lovegood versammelt vor dem Büro von Miss Trelawney aufschlugen und Severus mit einem kleinen Lächeln, angesichts der Aufgeregtheit seiner Frau leise an ihre Türe klopfte, weil Eileen gerade eingeschlafen war.

Seltsamerweise tat sich aber gar nichts und nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Kingsley versuchte er es erneut, dieses Mal ein wenig lauter. Immer noch nichts, er wollte es gerade wieder versuchen, als eine sichtlich derangierte Miss Trelawney, mit nassem Haar und nasser Kleidung völlig unsphärisch um die Ecke gestürmt kam. Ein Zustand, der ihrem Äußeren nicht gerade zuträglich war.

„Oh, da sind Sie ja schon", murmelte sie und wischte sich einige der wirr herabhängenden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Hermine, Ron und Harry warfen sich einen bezeichnenden Blick zu.

„Hatten wir nicht 18:00 Uhr vereinbart, Miss Trelawney?" fragte Severus erstaunt und zückte seine Taschenuhr, die exakt sechs Uhr anzeigte.

„Selbstverständlich, selbstverständlich", bestätigte Miss Trelawney schnell und knetete ihre Hände, „es ist nur so, dass sich einige kleine Probleme aufgetan haben, die ich gerne noch vor Ihrer Ankunft behoben hätte."

„So, welche Probleme sind das denn?", erkundigte sich Hermine vorsichtig und reichte Miss Trelawney eine von Eileens Windeltüchern, um sich abzutrocknen.

„Zumeist Klimatische", antwortete Miss Trelawney und nickte Hermine dankbar zu, während sie erst einmal ihre Brille ausgiebig trocken wischte.

„Und was heißt das genau, Patricia?", mischte sich Kingsley besorgt ein.

„Nun, Zaubereiminister, einige Familienangehörige des letzten Patenrituals waren – nun ja, sagen wir mal - etwas heißblütig. Es war wohl einfach zu nah am Vollmond."

„Oh, verflixt! Darum muss die Teilnahme von Werwölfen ja auch angezeigt werden", Kingsley schien fürchterliches zu schwanen.

„Ja, was sie aber nicht getan haben", seufzte Miss Trelawney, „leider war es mir trotz größtmöglicher Anstrengungen nicht möglich die Herrschaften zu beruhigen", sie sah betrübt in die Runde, „die umherfliegenden Flüche und Verwünschungen waren zwar nicht besonders schlimm und es gab auch nur fünf Verletzte, aber einige haben in die sehr empfindliche Magie des Ritualorts eingegriffen und diese ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht."

„Oh je", machte Kingsley besorgt und Miss Trelawney nickte bedeutungsschwer.

„Und was heißt das jetzt für uns?", meldete sich Minerva McGonagall zu Wort, „Muss das Ritual verschoben werden?"

„Nein, ich denke, es wird gehen, aber Sie sollten besser alle einen Schirm mitnehmen und wahrscheinlich auch für warme Kleidung sorgen", sie beugte sich zu ihrem Chef hinüber, „die Wetterzauber sind am stärksten in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden." 

„Nun, wenn es sonst nichts ist", zuckte Kingsley Shacklebolt, „die Herrschaften leben zumeist in Schottland, da ist das Wetter die kleinste Sorge!"

Dazu hätte man wahrlich viel sagen können. Vor allem Minerva hatte schon den Mund zu einigen entsprechenden Erwiderungen aufgemacht, aber Miss Trelawney erstickte ihre Proteste, indem sie ihr eine dicke Winterrobe mit langem Schal und Mütze anzauberte und auch die restliche Patenritualgesellschaft in dicke Winterkleidung hüllte. Danach bewaffnete sie sie alle mit Regenschirmen und schaute fragend in die Runde der nun dick Vermummten, „So, wenn keine Werwölfe unter ihnen sind, können wir es wagen!"

Natürlich schüttelte die gesamte Patengesellschaft sofort einvernehmlich mit dem Kopf. Nur Ron, der alte Kindskopf konnte es sich nicht verkneifen leise zu ergänzen, „Nein, nur Pseudo-Fledermäuse", was ein echtes Wolfsknurren beim Kindsvater hervorrief, aber glücklicherweise von Miss Trelawney nicht weiter verfolgt wurde, denn sie klatschte froh in die Hände und bat erleichtert, „Sehr gut, dann folgen Sie mir bitte!"

Als alle der jungen Ministeriumsbeamtin durch zwei, drei lange, düstere Gänge folgten bemerkte Harry leise zu Ron, „Sie bewegt sich wie ihre Tante, sie sieht aus wie ihre Tante, meinst Du nicht, es könnte sich um ein und die selbe Person handeln?"

„Nein, das ist unmöglich", schüttete Ron grinsend den Kopf, „die hier hat Dir noch nicht einmal den Tod vorausgesagt und wir sind schon zehn Minuten hier."

Das war ein echtes Argument, fand Harry und auch Hermine und Ginny nickten sich lachend zu.

Nach einiger Zeit blieb ihre Führerin vor einer unscheinbaren Türe stehen, legte ihre Hand auf das Türblatt und öffnete sie mit einem Körpererkennungszauber. Sie winkte ihnen dann ihr in einen völlig leeren, dafür aber wie eine große Halle anmutenden riesigen Raum zu folgen in dem lediglich ein dickes Seil auf der Erde lag.

„Na, die Ausstattung lässt aber etwas zu wünschen übrig", murmelte Henry Granger belustigt, als er sich in dem kahlen Raum umsah und auch Hermine schien irgendwie enttäuscht.

„Keine Sorge. Das ist nur eine Art Bahnhof, Mister Granger. Bitte treten sie hier in die Mitte", bat Miss Trelawney, „und stellen Sie sich im Kreis auf."

Als alle ihrer Bitte nachgekommen waren, drückte sie Jean Granger, die neben ihr stand das eine Ende des Seils in die Hand, „Jetzt müssten Sie nur noch alle dieses Tau anfassen. Es ist ein Portschlüssel, der Zug sozusagen, der durch einen speziellen Zauberspruch, welcher an das große Register gekoppelt ist, aktiviert wird, sobald ich die beiden Enden verbinde."

„Besser ein Zug als ein Flugzeug", murmelte Henry Granger, der das Fliegen mindestens so sehr hasste, wie seine Tochter.

„Sollten wir Deinem Vater nicht sagen, dass das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln in der Tat wesentlich eher mit einem Flug als mit einer Zugreise zu vergleichen ist?", flüsterte Ginny Hermine leise zu, die aber schnell den Kopf schüttelte, „Besser nicht, sonst besteht er noch darauf, erst seine Reisetabletten holen zu gehen."

„Es kommt aber bestimmt auch nicht gut, wenn sich der Großvater des Kindes als erstes auf den Boden der heiligen Stätte übergibt."

„So schlimm wird es wohl nicht werden", hoffte Hermine mit einem kritischen Blick auf ihren Vater.

Das Seil war gerade so lang, dass alle es bequem anfassen konnten und als das Ende bei Miss Trelawney angekommen war, fragte sie, „Sind Sie alle bereit?"

Henry Granger schien zwar ein wenig skeptisch, nickte aber tapfer. Hermine atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, denn Portschlüssel waren auch nicht ihre liebste Reiseform, als Miss Trelawney aber schon die Augen schloss und beide Enden des Taus verband.

Sogleich setzte das bekannte, unangenehme Gefühl ein, das alle Reisen mit Portschlüsseln begleitete und bei den Grangers für einen sehr erschreckten Laut sorgte. Es war ihre erste persönliche Erfahrung mit Portschlüsseln.

Gottlob dauerte die Reise nur wenige Sekunden und alle landeten doch recht sanft auf einer großen, freien Waldlichtung, die von riesigen, majestätischen Steinblöcken umrandet war, welche von unzähligen Fackeln geheimnisvoll beleuchtet wurden.

„Oh", machte Hermine blinzelnd, als sie sich umsah und man konnte es geradezu in ihrem Kopf rattern sehen.

„Sieht ein wenig aus wie Stonehenge", flüsterte Jean ihrem Mann zu, der nicht wenig grün um die Nase herum war und sah sich beeindruckt um.

„Nein, nein!", murmelte Hermine ehrfurchtsvoll, „das ist viel, viel größer. Großer Gott! Das ist die Stätte der Alten! Die Bücher sind voll davon! Es ist der wichtigste magische Ort überhaupt!"

„Sehr richtig, Professor Granger! Willkommen in Safle hen1, Englands großer magischer Stätte", erklärte Miss Trelawney mit einem erheblichen Maß an Stolz in der Stimme, „Hier ist wirklich unbestritten der älteste und mächtigste Ort auf den Inseln. Hier erhielt bereits Merlin seinen Paten und alle Zaubereiminister Englands und Irlands, sowie die Vorsitzenden der Zaubergamots und alle Leitungen der wichtigsten magischen Institutionen werden hier traditionell vereidigt." Sie lächelte Professor McGonagall zu, „Natürlich auch die Schulleiter Hogwarts."

„Genau, Miss Trelawney", nickte Minerva mit dem gleichen Stolz und ihr Blick huschte zu Severus hinüber, der sich allerdings mit gemischten Gefühlen umsah. Natürlich war auch er damals hier gewesen.

„Unglaublich", flüsterte Hermine und betrachtete eingehend die mächtigen Steinsäulen, deren Schatten sich im Schein der Fackeln, leicht hin und her bewegten.

„Der Wahnsinn!", murmelte sie ein ums andere Mal völlig hin und weg, bis dass sie plötzlich stehen blieb und ihren Freunden und vor allem ihrem Ehemann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf, „Warum hat mir das eigentlich keiner vorher gesagt, dass das Patenritual in Safle hen stattfindet? Ich hätte mich viel besser vorbereiten können!"

„Wie?", schüttelte Harry mit breitem Grinsen energisch den Kopf, „Und uns dann Dein Gesicht entgehen lassen? Nein, das sollte eine Überraschung sein!"

„Aber das ist Safle hen!" entgegnete Hermine und rang die Hände, „es gibt keinen Ort wie diesen. Er hat ganz besondere Macht."

„Und was ist das für eine Macht", fragte Jean.

„Das ist eines der vielen Dinge, Dr. Granger die das Ministerium vor der Bevölkerung geheim hält", erklärte Luna freundlich und kam damit Miss Trelawney zuvor, die schon zu einer erklärenden Antwort ansetzen wollte, „aber natürlich hat mein Vater und die anderen Klitterermitarbeiter es schon längst herausgefunden."

„Nun", lächelte die junge Ministeriumsbeamtin, „wie auch immer, aber Sie können die von Ihrer Tochter beschriebene Macht ganz leicht selbst spüren, wenn Sie nur die Augen schließen."

Tatsächlich strahlte der ganze Ort unbestritten eine sehr intensive und besondere Atmosphäre aus. Severus konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie er diese außergewöhnliche Magie zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte. Wie gesagt, damals, als er Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden sollte. Er hatte diese Berufung zusammen mit Albus mit langer Hand vorbereitet, sehr geschickt lanciert, so dass der dunkle Lord der Meinung war, selbst auf diese famose Idee gekommen zu sein. Das Legitimations- oder Einsetzungsritual war nur der Schlussstein gewesen. Doch Albus hatte ihn gewarnt. „Du musst wissen, Safle hen prüft Dich", hatte er gesagt, „es ist nicht immer angenehm, aber lass es zu, dann wird er erkennen, dass Du der Richtige bist."

Ha, hatte er damals gedacht, er und der Richtige, ganz bestimmt war er das nicht, aber das Versprechen, das er Albus gegeben hatte und das Versprechen das er Lily gegeben hatte zwangen ihn weiterzugehen und zu bleiben. Sie hatte ihn fast erdrückt, diese unglaubliche Macht dieses Ortes. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und er wäre geflohen. Aber wie Albus es vorhergesagt hatte, hatte das überwältigende, drängende Gefühl allmählich nachgelassen und anscheinend hatte der Ort seine Gründe, dieses Amt zu wollen, akzeptiert.

Auch jetzt spürte nicht nur er, sondern alle Anwesende diese ganz besondere Macht des Ortes und vielleicht war es auch das, was Eileen bewog ihre Augen plötzlich wieder aufzumachen und ihr Nickerchen zu verschieben. Vielleicht waren es aber auch die Auswirkungen des Portschlüssel oder aber noch wahrscheinlicher, das laute Donnergrollen, das sich aus den tiefschwarzen Wolken am Himmel über ihnen vernehmen lies.

„Oh, das wieder!", seufzte Miss Trelawney mit kurzem kritischem Blick zum Himmel. „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Bitte treten Sie näher", wies sie auf das Zentrum der Anlage. Dort stand ein auffälliger, tiefschwarzer Steinblock.

„Was ist das denn für ein Gestein? Ist das etwa ein Meteorit?" fragte Jean leise, als sie sich dem Stein näherten.

„Ja und Nein, Misses Granger, das ist Celestone, der Mächtige", erklärte Luna mit einem kleinen Lächeln und Kingsley ergänzte „Richtig, Celestone, der Himmelsstein. Die Legende sagt, dass er die Magie auf die Erde gebracht hat."

„Das ist keine Legende, Mister Kingsley", widersprach Luna, „es ist zweifelsfrei bewiesen, dass es Merlin höchstpersönlich war, der ihn von einem fernen Planeten geholt hat."

„Nun, eigentlich fallen Meteoriten einfach so vom Himmel", flüsterte Jean ihrem Mann zu, der sich anscheinend wieder gefangen hatte, seine Gesichtsfarbe war wieder normal.

„Außerdem kann Merlin ja hier nicht seinen Paten bekommen haben, wenn er den Stein erst von wer weiß woher holen musste", wandte Ron ein.

„Dir fehlt immer noch die Fähigkeit das Offensichtliche hinter dem Offensichtlichen zu sehen, Ronald", schüttelte daraufhin Luna ungerührt den Kopf.

„Ja, ganz offensichtlich!", murmelte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

„Der Wahnsinn!", konnte Hermine nur wiederholen, „Zum Celestone kommen die Insignien der Macht zurück, wenn der Träger oder die Trägerin stirbt oder das Amt abgibt."

„Allerdings!", bestätigte Miss Trelawney, „Sie kommen hierher zurück und nur der neue, rechtmäßige Nachfolger kann sie entnehmen."

„Welche Insignien sind das denn?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Es sind kostbare Amulette, die von Kobolden vor Urzeiten aus Gold und Platin getrieben wurden und die in der Mitte ein Stück des Celestone bergen", murmelte Severus.

„Ja, aber…", setzte Ron mit gefurchter Stirn an.

„Sie sind nur hier sichtbar", kam Kingsleys ihm zuvor und deutete auf seine und Minervas Brust, wo sich plötzlich genau die beschriebenen Anhänger zeigten, „außerhalb Safle hen´s kann man die Amulette nur sehen, wenn es unabdingbar ist, sich zu legitimieren."

„Wenn sie nicht sichtbar sind, dann sollte man sich gut daran erinnern, wo man sie abends vor dem Zubettgehen ablegt", grinste Ron.

„Man kann sie nicht ablegen oder verlegen, Mister Weasley", entgegnete Minerva, „und man kann sie nicht stehlen oder einfach so weitergeben. Was in der Tat sehr praktisch und vor allem äußerst beruhigend ist!"

Als alle nah an dem ca. einmaleineinhalb Meter großen Quader standen, konnte man sehen, dass der seltsame Himmelsstein oben glatt poliert war und eine deutliche Kuhle aufwies.

„Bitte geben Sie das Kind an Ihre Frau, Professor Snape und sie muss es dann dort hineinlegen", bat Miss Trelawney Hermine.

„Legt er es deshalb nicht selbst dort hin, weil sich im Haar der Frauen in den ersten sechs Monaten des Jahres so viele Jispels sammeln?", wollte Luna neugierig wissen, worauf Hermine wohl skeptisch schaute, aber sich dennoch unsicher durchs Haar fuhr.

„Nein, Miss Lovegood", winkte Miss Trelawney ungerührt ab, „mit diesem Phänomen hat das nichts zu tun. Es lag nur daran, dass Professor Snape das Kind hielt und es damit an seine Frau übergeben musste, damit auch sie mit dieser Geste ihr Einverständnis zum Ritual kundtut. Hätte sie das Kind getragen, hätte ich den Professor gebeten sie zu nehmen und auf den Celestone zu legen.

„Ah", verstand selbst Luna die Hintergründe und schien zufrieden. Vorerst jedenfalls.

Kaum hatte aber Severus Eileen an Hermine übergeben und sie sie dann in die Kuhle gelegt, zuckten plötzlich Blitze durch die Luft und es begann augenblicklich wie aus Kübeln zu regnen. „Oh, bei Merlin! Schon wieder ein Zeichen?" fragte Severus überrascht und spannte schnell den Schirm über seine Frau und seine Tochter.

„Nein, Sir", meinte Miss Trelawney bedauernd und schlug die Kapuze ihrer Robe über den Kopf, „Obwohl man wahrlich keine Wahrsagerin sein muss, um die Magie Ihrer Tochter zu spüren, ist dies hier leider einer der Auswirkungen des Schadens durch die Flüche. Das hört aber gleich wieder auf."

„Aha!", machte Hermine und warf ihrem Ehemann einen Blick zu, der ganz klar, „wie viele Zeichen braucht Du denn noch?" sagte.

„Beweise sind immer gut!", konterte ihr Mann daraufhin ungerührt.

Tatsächlich dauerte das Gewitter kaum eine halbe Minute, bevor es in einen kräftigen und sehr ungemütlichen Schneesturm überging, der von einer ebenfalls unerfreulich heftigen Hitzewelle abgelöst wurde, die alle sofort in Schweiß badete, was ja kein Wunder bei all der Kleidung war, die sie so trugen.

„Wenigstens scheint Eileen sich zu amüsieren", seufzte Ginny mit Blick auf das quietschvergnügte Baby und entledigte sich ihres Schals und der Handschuhe.

„Geht das jetzt die ganze Zeit so, Patricia?", fragte Kingsley, als es auch noch begann zu Hageln.

„Nein, gleich kommt eine längere Zeit der Beruhigung", winkte Miss Trelawney ab, „dann können wir weitermachen.

Genau wie die Nichte von Hogwarts verrückter Wahrsagelehrerin gesagt hatte, war nach dem Hagel nur noch ein kurzer starker Wind aufgekommen und dann hätte man meinen können, all das nur geträumt zu haben, wenn denn die dicken Hagelkörner nicht überall herumgelegen hätte.

„So", freute sich Miss Trelawney und atmete auf, „Jetzt bitte ich die Patin sich hier aufzustellen", sie sah sich nach Minerva um, „Bitte Professor McGonagall, genau hier", dirigierte sie Hogwarts Schulleiterin auf einen Punkt direkt neben dem schwarzen Stein, dann blickte sie Severus und Hermine an. „Die Eltern bitte genau auf die andere Seite, sehr gut. Alle anderen bitte einen Schritt zurücktreten und in einem gleichmäßigen Kreis verteilen."

Als alle ihren Anweisungen nachgekommen waren, nickte sie zufrieden in die Runde.

„Mit dem Patenritual übergeben die Eltern ihr Kind einer dritten Person an Kindesstatt für den Fall, dass ihnen etwas passiert oder sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind für ihr Kind zu sorgen. Natürlich soll die Patin oder der Pate auch die Eltern beraten und ihnen helfend zur Seite stehen. Ist dies Ihnen allen klar?" Sie sah Minerva, Hermine und Severus mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Ja, Miss Trelawney, das ist uns klar", antwortete Severus für alle.

„Gut", sie wandte sich an Minerva, „Werden Sie, Professor McGonagall dieses Amt freiwillig übernehmen?"

„Ja, das werde ich", strahlte Minerva und ergänzte stolz, „und ich darf anmerken, dass es mir eine wirkliche Ehre ist."

„Wie schön", freute sich auch Miss Trelawney, „Sie wissen, dass Sie von nun an, bis zum 17. Geburtstag an dieses Kind gebunden sein werden und das Kind an Sie?"

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst", nickte Minerva feierlich.

„Sehr gut, dann spreche ich jetzt den Bindespruch", sie räusperte sich, schloss die Augen und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Als Wächterin des Steines, Hüterin der Bücher und Meisterin des Zeremoniells rufe ich Himmel und Erde zu meinen Zeugen", murmelte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und ein seltsames Glimmen ging plötzlich von ihr aus, das stetig stärker wurde, „Das Gestern, das Heute und das Morgen bis zum Jährlingstag nehme ich als Bürgen. Diesem Kind hier", sie klopfte sachte auf Eileens Brust was das Glimmen auch auf die hochaufmerksame Professorentochter übertrug, „Eileen, Jean Granger-Snape, erstgeborene Tochter von Hermine, Jean Granger und Severus Snape," fuhr Miss Trelawney fort und ein breites, hellblaues Band, das einer Blütenranke gleich dem Himmelsstein entspross schlängelte sich langsam empor und umfasste Eileens rechtes Ärmchen. „wird Minerva, Augusta McGonagall von dieser Stunde an, bis zum Tag ihrer Volljährigkeit als Patin zur Seite gestellt."

Kaum hatte Miss Trelawney ihre Einsetzungsworte beendet, wuchs das blaue Band weiter und legte sich leicht wie ein Windhauch um Hermines und dann um Severus rechten Arm. Dort verweilte es aber nicht, sondern wuchs weiter, um sich zu Minervas linkem Arm zu wenden.

Miss Trelawney schlug nach einigen still gemurmelten Beschwörungen die Augen wieder auf und sah mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, dass das Band zu leuchten und wie im Wind zu flattern begann. Nach einem kurzen Nicken, schloss sie erneut die Augen und wischte mit ihrem Stab komplizierte Formen durch die Luft und murmelte erneut einige unverständliche Worte. Als Resultat zersprang das blaue Band unter den erstaunten und beeindruckten „Ah´s und Oh´s der Teilnehmerinnen und Teilnehmer in tausend kleine Glitzerstückchen, die wie ein wunderbarer Feuerregen hell leuchtend zum Himmel aufstiegen und dort verglühten.

„Wunderschön", fand Jean Granger fasziniert.

„Das ist einer der Weiterentwicklungen von Patricia", erläuterte Kingsley stolz, „Früher zuckten immer Blitze und heftige Donner ließen den Boden erzittern."

„Ja, alles machtvolle Zeichen, aber das hat die Kinder immer so erschreckt", erläuterte Miss Trelawney und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie sich sehr über das Lob ihres Chefs freute.

„So!", fuhr sie dann fort, „Faktisch sind Sie jetzt schon die Patin dieses Kindes. Alles was jetzt folgt, festigt den Zauber nur noch. Würden Sie darum nun Ihre linke Hand ausstrecken, Professor McGonagall?", bat sie sodann und als Minerva diesem Wunsch nachgekommen war, sprach Miss Trelawney einen weiteren Spruch und ein sehr schönes, kleines goldenes Medaillon erschien auf der offenen Handfläche von Hogwarts Schulleiterin. Als nächstes zog Miss Trelawney eine kleine goldene Schere aus ihrer Robe und schnitt eine winzige Strähne von Eileens kohlrabenschwarzem Haar ab, legte es in das Medaillon, das daraufhin ebenfalls zu glühen begann und sich nach einem kurzen gemurmelten Spruch und einem kleinen Stups mit ihrem Zauberstab magisch schloss.

„Das ist das Zeichen ihrer Legitimation als Patin, Professor", erklärte Miss Trelawney, „Es erscheint, wenn sie die Patenschaft antreten müssen oder sie sich in anderen Fällen beim Ministerium ausweisen müssen."

Die kleine Pause, die entstand, als Minerva das Medaillon anlegte nutzte Harry, um Hermine leise zuzuraunen, „Bei James hatte der Ministeriumsbeamte echte Schwierigkeiten irgendwelche Haare zu finden. Er hat schon gedroht sie magisch wachsen zu lassen."

„Immer noch besser als das alte Blutritual, das hatte so viele schwarzmagische Anteile, dass dem Ministerium in Zeiten von Voldemort Angst und Bange wurde!", flüsterte Kingsley.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen", antwortete Hermine erleichtert.

Als die stolze Patin sich die Kette mit dem Medaillon angelegt hatte schaute Miss Trelawney sie fragend an, „Gibt es Patengaben, Professor?"

„Ja", antwortete Minerva mit kratziger Stimme und wischte sich eine Träne der Ergriffenheit aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ich habe nach Rücksprache mit meiner Familie eine große schottische Festtagsrobe im McGonagalltartan anfertigen lassen, die natürlich mitwächst."

Eine Ankündigung die bei dem Kindsvater zu einem tiefen Seufzen führte. Auch das noch! Ihm reichte schon eine Wolldeckenhexe, da musste seine Tochter doch nicht auch noch im grün-blauen Karo herumlaufen.

„Und obwohl mir schon bewusst ist, dass nicht alle dieses Geschenk entsprechend zu würdigen wissen", sie schenkte Severus einen vernichtenden Blick, „werden mit einem solchen Geschenk seit alters her alle Rechte und Pflichten einer McGonagall übertragen", sie sah erst Hermine und Severus und dann Eileen lange an, bevor sie ergänzte, „Was bedeutet, dass sie einmal meine rechtmäßige Erbin sein wird."

„Aber Minerva", keuchte Hermine auf diese überraschende Ankündigung und auch Severus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, „das ist doch… das geht doch nicht! Hast Du Dir das auch gut überlegt?"

„Selbstverständlich habe ich das!", lachte Hogwarts Schulleiterin und brach nun gänzlich in Tränen aus, „Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich mit Eileen eine sehr gute Wahl getroffen habe!"

„Ausgezeichnet", freute sich Miss Trelawney als sich fast die ganze Patengesellschaft in den Armen lag und klatschte in die Hände, „Gibt es weitere Gaben?"

„Ähm, ja", nickte Severus nach einem kurzen Räuspern und mit einem schnellen Blick auf seine Frau, die ihn überrascht ansah.

„Davon hast Du mir gar nichts gesagt", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß, es ist auch ein persönliches Geschenk von mir an meine Tochter. Nach allem fand ich es angemessen, dass auch ich als ihr Vater ihr eine Kleinigkeit zukommen lasse", antwortete er und deutete auf Hermines rechte Hand, „außerdem fand ich Deine Ideen für unsere Ringe so ansprechend."

Natürlich erzählte er ihr nicht, dass er so auch eine geschickte Art gefunden hatte, den Gringotts-Schlüssel unbemerkt zu verstecken.

Er zog mit einem winzigen Grinsen ein kleines Kästchen mit dem Zeichen der Sernorins aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und reichte es Miss Trelawney. Diese nickte anerkennend, als sie das Logo sah und öffnete es vorsichtig. Auch Hermine beugte sich nahe heran, um das Geschenk in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Da lag auf schwarzem Samt ein kleiner, runder Anhänger mit feiner, goldner Kette in Größe eines Sickels, der auf der einen Seite aus Gold gefertigt eine Sonne darstellte und auf der anderen Seite aus Weißgold einen Mond. Das Material war, wie Hermines und Severus Eheringe fein geknittert und in die Oberfläche waren dezent Zeichen und Zahlen eingraviert, die zusammengenommen Eileens Namen und ihr Geburtsdatum auf der Seite der Sonne ergaben, auf der Mondseite aber die Namen ihrer Eltern und der ganz speziellen Vollmondnacht im April.

„Oh, Severus, es ist wunderschön", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich weiß", war Severus zufriedener Kommentar und er beugte sich sehr nahe an das Ohr seiner Frau hinunter, um ihr leise zuzuflüstern, „so wie die Mutter dieses Kindes, die nur deswegen keine vergleichbare Gabe erhält, weil mir Misses Sernorin eindringlich davon abgeraten hat."

„So, hat sie das? Nun, sie ist sehr weise", lächelte Hermine, „aber Du hättest es mir ruhig vorher sagen können."

„Nein, Du hättest es mir bestimmt ausgeredet."

„War es so teuer?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Wir werden uns leider diese Tochter jetzt nicht mehr leisten können", seufzte Severus, „und sollten sie besser sogleich an ihre Patin abschieben."

„Du Verrückter, Du würdest es keinen Tag ohne sie aushalten!", war sich Hermine sicher.

„Ja, vielleicht", grinst er frech, „darum habe ich auch eine Patin gewählt, die im gleichen Haus wohnt!"

„Meine werten Hexen, Zauberer und Muggel", verschaffte sich Miss Trelawney erneut Gehör und schaute äußerst zufrieden in die Runde, „Am Schluss dieses Rituals darf ich Ihnen allen noch die Glückwünsche des Ministeriums, aber auch meine persönlichen Glückwünsche aussprechen", sie lächelte erst Hermine, Severus und Minerva an und blickte dann auf Eileen, „und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf mitzuerleben, in welcher Weise sich die Reaktion von Artemisias Feder zeigen wird. Wir können wahrlich Großes von dieser kleinen Hexe hier erwarten."

Kingsley nickte mit breitem Grinsen und Luna Lovegood ließ alle laut und deutlich wissen, „bestimmt wird sie endlich die Flemminge aus ihrer Gefangenschaft bei den Knittlingen befreien. Das ist etwas wirklich Großes!"

„Was sind Flemminge, Miss Lovegood und wo sollen sie gefangen sein?", fragte Kingsley verwundert.

„Wir wissen doch alle, dass dies ein streng geheimes Projekt ist", winkte Luna gut gelaunt ab, „aber mein Vater hat noch letzte Woche einen langen Bericht darüber verfasst."

„Ah ja!", lächelte Miss Trelawney unergründlich, „wir freuen uns schon sehr darauf die Studien ihres Vaters eingehend zu studieren, sie sind stets ein Quell der Freude!"

„Oh", war Luna tatsächlich freudig überrascht, „genau das finde ich auch!"

„Sehr schön", räusperte sich jetzt Henry Granger und rieb sich die Hände, „Wenn ich jetzt noch die Heimreise überlebe und Sie alle noch ein wenig Zeit hätten, würde meine Frau und ich uns freuen, Sie in unser Lieblingsrestaurant einzuladen, denn ich denke, es gibt einiges zu feiern!"

Eine Ankündigung, die bei allen zu großer Zustimmung führte und keiner schlug die Einladung aus. Nur Miss Trelawney musste schweren Herzens ablehnen, denn die Reparatur der Wetterzauber duldete leider keinen Aufschub.

Wirklich schade, denn erstens war Sybill Trelawneys Nichte wirklich gar nicht so übel und zweitens verpasste sie so viele weitere unglaubliche Luna Lovegood-Geschichten um geheimnisvolle Wesen, Bräuche und strenggeheime Ministeriumsprojekte.

1 Stätte der Alten


	24. Chapter 24

24. Antworten

„Ja, Eileens Patenritual war schon ein ganz besonderes Erlebnis", grinste Hermine.

„Richtig, aber auch das von Sera, drei Jahre später war sehr schön", erinnerte sich Severus, schränkte aber ein, „Wobei lange nicht so spektakulär."

„Nein, aber Deine Gabe war genau so wunderbar", ergänzte Hermine mit einem liebevollen Blick auf ihren Gatten. Bezeichnenderweise bekam ihre Tochter Serafine zu ihrer Patenfeier einen ähnlich gearbeiteten Anhänger wie ihre Schwester geschenkt, nur mit der Gestalt eines Engels auf beiden Seiten.

„Also wenn ich die Retrospektive der letzten vier Stunden mal zusammenfassen dürfte", bot Severus an, als sie sich gegen ein Uhr in der Nacht endlich aufrafften, um ins Bett zu gehen.

„Zusammenfassungen sind meist sehr hilfreich", wusste Hermine und reckte ihm Mitleid heischend ihre Arme entgegen, um ihm so diskret zu verstehen zu geben, dass eigenständiges Gehen angesichts der vorgerückten Stunde völlig indiskutabel sei.

„Dann würde ich sagen", er hob sie mitleiderregend seufzend auf seine Arme, „das erste Jahr unserer Ehe brachte viel Aufregung, viel Arbeit, viel Ungeplantes, viel Übelkeit..."

„Und gaaanz viel Glück mit sich!", vervollständigte Hermine die Zusammenfassung ihres schwarzseherischen Ehemanns gerne, bevor dem noch mehr Fürchterliches in den Sinn kam und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge.

„Nun, auch das ist im Bereich des Möglichen", gab er mit einem frechen Grinsen zu, bevor ihm noch ein entscheidender Gedanke kam „Aber würdest Du nicht doch Einiges anders machen, wenn Du könntest?", fragte er und legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett.

Hermine zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, „Was denn?"

„Nun, vielleicht eine andere Arbeitstelle wählen?", begann Severus mit etwas Unverfänglichem.

„Nein, ich finde meinen Job klasse!", kam es sofort. Gut! Das hatte er auch nicht anders erwartet.

„Und die Kinder?", das war schon deutlich brisanter, denn die waren ja wirklich gar nicht, oder aus ihrer Sicht gesehen, wenigstens nicht so schnell geplant gewesen und hatten zudem für vielerlei Planänderungen gesorgt. Aber auch da musste Hermine nicht lange überlegen, sondern antwortete fest,

„Auf gar keinen Fall, sie sind ein echtes Geschenk und ein wahres Glück!", ja, das sah er ebenso. Keine Frage!

„Gut Kinder und Job wären also auch nach wie vor Deine Wahl gewesen, aber was wäre eigentlich die Alternative gewesen?", wollte er nebenher wissen, als er sich nach einem kurzen Besuch im Bad neben sie legte und seinen Arm zärtlich um sie herum schlang.

„Die Alternative zu was?", murmelte Hermine und zog die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn, die Temperaturen waren mehr als mäßig.

„Na, die Alternative zu uns beiden und den beiden jungen Damen zwei Zimmer weiter", präzisierte ihr Mann und schob sich sein Kissen zu recht.

„Nun, da fallen mir zwei, drei Varianten ein", überlegte Hermine und kuschelte sich gähnend in seine Arme, „zum Beispiel hätten wir uns nach meiner Meisterzeit in Freundschaft trennen können."

„Ja, in der Tat", nickte er zögernd, wenig erfreut.

„Jeder von uns beiden hätte sein Leben gelebt. Eifrig gelehrt und geforscht, Freundschaften und Feindschaften gepflegt, Karriere gemacht. Hübsch getrennt, Du hier und ich in Edinburgh."

„Hm, vielleicht", stimmte er wieder zu, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ohne sie in eine ganz andere Richtung gearbeitet hätte. Die dunkeln Künste hatten ihn immer stark angezogen und man konnte sich in ihnen so unglaublich leicht verlieren. Diese speziellen Forschungsergebnisse hätte er dann natürlich auch nicht veröffentlicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Die dunklen Künste gediehen nur im Dunkeln und Geheimen und so hätte wahrscheinlich auch nie jemand wirklich mitbekommen, dass er nicht nur als zwielichtiger Doppelspion, sondern auch als Tränkemeister einiges zu bieten hatte.

Ach ja, ohne sie wäre vieles anders verlaufen…

Er räusperte sich, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sein Herz klopfte heftiger gegen seinen Brustkorb, als er sich langsam aber sicher auf den eigentlichen Knackpunkt zu bewegte, „Und wo kommt bei diesem Szenarium die Freundschaft ins Spiel oder wären wir dann nur sehr entfernte Freunde?"

„Die Freundschaft zwischen Dir und mir?", lachte Hermine leise auf, „Tja, die würde sich sicherlich in regelmäßigen Treffen und gemeinsamen Projekten ausdrücken." Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an, „Aber vielleicht gäbe es auch eine kleine, heimliche Daueraffäre, denn ich muss zugeben, dass ich Dich nun mal unglaublich anziehend finde, da wären mir gelegentliche gemeinsame Aktionen und freundschaftliche Treffen deutlich zuwenig gewesen. Die ein oder andere wilde Liebesnacht hätte ich auch dann nicht missen wollen."

„Hört sich doch nicht schlecht an", befand er mit einem kleinen zufriedenen Grinsen und küsste sie schnell.

„Nein, tut es nicht", nickte Hermine, bevor sie aber ein wenig von ihm abrückte und ihn ernst ansah „allerdings würde mir trotzdem etwas Entscheidendes fehlen!"

„Und das wäre?", horchte er auf.

„Einfach jemand, mit dem ich meinen Alltag, mein Leben teile", antwortete sie schlicht, „nicht nur gelegentlichen Austausch, nicht nur geplante, wohlüberlegte Treffen, nicht nur ein paar Abenteuer", ihr Blick wurde sehr intensiv, „ich liebe es mit Dir zu leben, Severus, auch wenn wir unterschiedliche Rhythmen haben, unterschiedliche Angewohnheiten und Bedürfnisse. Ich möchte morgens mit Dir aufwachen und meine Abende mit Dir verbringen, ich möchte mein Leben mit Dir teilen und will Teilhaben an Deinem und das jeden Tag."

„Ja…. Davor hatte ich damals ja die meiste Sorge!", murmelte er trotz aller Erleichterung und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr lassen.

„Das glaube ich Dir unbesehen, mein Lieber!", lächelte Hermine, „aber gib es zu, soo schlecht, wie befürchtet ist es dann doch nicht geworden."

„Nein, nicht ganz so schlecht", lächelte Severus zurück, bevor er wieder ernst wurde und eine weitere Variante der Zukunftsalternativen anführte, „Vielleicht hättest Du aber auch jemand anderen gefunden, der besser zu Dir und Deinem Rhythmus passt", wagte er einzuwerfen und er merkte doch schon, dass ihn allein der Gedanke zutiefst unglücklich machte.

„Ja, vielleicht", gab Hermine nachdenklich zu, „aber würde er dann auch sonst so gut zu mir passen", sie zog mit einem kleinen anrüchigen Grinsen die Augenbraue hoch.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber was ist mit dem Alter und den ganzen anderen Differenzen, zum Beispiel unsere unterschiedlichen spirituellen Ansichten?"

„Ich halte das Alter nach wie vor für unerheblich. Ob ich das in 50 Jahren noch so sehe, kann ich Dir natürlich nicht sagen. Bisher jedenfalls hat es mich noch nicht gestört", lachte sie, bevor sie ergänzte „und ich glaube ganz fest, dass Du ein sehr spiritueller Mensch bist, Severus Snape. Jemand der dermaßen verbissen nach Beweisen sucht, hat nur Angst vor seinem Glauben!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Denk an Deinen Glauben an Eileens Zauberkraft", warf Hermine ein.

„Das war kein Glaube, sondern zum Glück unbegründete Zweifel", stellte Severus klar.

„Sag ich doch, denn jemand kann nur Zweifel haben, wenn er auch einen Glauben hat!", erklärte Hermine schmunzelnd, „aber wie dem auch sei, mir macht das nichts. Zudem", gab sie zu bedenken, „schätze ich es sehr, dass Du nicht selten anderer Ansicht bist, denn dann forderst Du mich heraus, meinen Geist, mein ganzes Fühlen und Denken und das ist unglaublich bereichernd."

„Du erscheinst mir in der Tat unbelehrbar!", befand Severus und verwickelte sie kurz in einen ohne Zweifel sehr zufriedenstellenden Kuss.

„Ja, ganz gewiss!", gab Hermine sofort zu, als sie wieder Luft bekam.

„Und wie ist das jetzt mit dieser vermaledeiten Anfrage Deiner Ältesten?", wollte Severus wissen, als seine Frau mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen die Augen schloss, immerhin würde das morgen früh garantiert zur Sprache kommen, das wusste er genau! „Was sage ich ihr denn nun, wie das mit dem Glück ist und mit dem Leben nach dem Ja-Sagen?"

„Ach, Severus!", gähnte Hermine, „Ich meinte, das hätte ich bereits mehr als klar gemacht, aber wenn Du es noch mal ganz genau hören willst, dann frag mich morgen früh wieder, jetzt ist es zu spät und ich bin einfach zu müde." Als sie aber sein enttäuschtes Gesicht bemerkte, fügte sie schnell an, „Aber ich glaube mal, dass wir Eileen eine sehr zufriedenstellende Antwort geben können!"

„So, aha, nun gut", war Severus fürs erste zufrieden.

„Jawoll", stimmte Hermine zu, „da sieht man mal wieder, dass ein paar Stunden Couchnachhilfe mit praktischen Übungen wirkliche Wunder bewirken können!"

„Vergiss mal lieber nicht, wer hier Nachhilfe von wem brauchte", erinnerte Severus sie gerne.

„Ach ja", grinste Hermine und gab ihm einen Gutenachtkuss, „jetzt wo Du es sagst."

In der Tat, es waren wirklich schöne Erinnerungen, die sie sich beide in den letzten Stunden ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatten, egal wie viel Übelkeit und Sorge auch dabei vorkam, er wollte keine davon missen.

Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass ihnen bei längerer Betrachtung der Dinge noch viel mehr schöne, spannende, erheiternde oder bedeutsame Episoden in den Sinn gekommen wären. Aber das konnten sie ja vielleicht morgen Abend vertiefen, er hätte jedenfalls nichts dagegen. Wahrscheinlich brachte auch ein Ortswechsel, wie der Teppich vor dem Kamin, der Raum der Wünsche oder ihr Sommerhaus in Cornwall noch weitere aufschlussreiche Erinnerungen zu Tage.

Ha, das waren doch blendende Aussichten!

Aber nicht mehr heute, Hermine hatte recht, es war spät und der Abend war zwar sehr schön, aber eben auch anstrengend gewesen.

Und der neue Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Seine innere Uhr ließ ihn pünktlich gegen fünf Uhr erwachen und er nutzte die Zeit bis seine Frauen ebenfalls die Augen aufschlugen mit Körperpflege und einigen Vorbereitungen zu einem neuen Trankprojekt in seinem Labor.

Gegen sieben dann informierte ihn der Warnzauber, dass auch seine beiden Mädchen erwacht waren. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln wandte er sich zum Zimmer der beiden.

„Guten Morgen meine Damen!", wünschte er seinen Töchtern und sorgte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes für frische Luft und etwas mehr Licht.

„Morgen, Dad!", nuschelte Eileen noch deutlich verschlafen und reckte und streckte sich genüsslich. Diese Phase hatte ihre Schwester Sera wie immer schon lange hinter sich und hüpfte bereits auf ihrem Bett herum. Und als sie ihren Vater entdeckte, fiel sie ihm voller Freude um den Hals.

„Da bist Du ja endlich, Dad!", freute sich seine Zweitgeborene euphorisch, „Können wir heute in den Verbotenen Wald gehen."

„Was? Nein!", woher hatte dieses Kind eigentlich diese gute Laune und diese unmöglichen Ideen am frühen Morgen?

„Aber warum nicht?", fragte sie enttäuscht und schob ihre Unterlippe ein klein wenig vor. 

„Warum denkst Du, dass er verbotener Wald heißt?", wollte ihr gestrenger Vater wissen und lockerte ihren festen Griff um seinen Hals, seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte bestimmt gerade in ein ungesundes blau.

„Weil er gefährlich ist?", versuchte sie eine Antwort und gab ihm einen dicken, feuchten Kuss.

„Richtig!" nickte Severus, „Und daher ist er auch verboten!"

„Aber Du und Hagrid, ihr geht doch auch hin!", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Wir sind erwachsen und wissen, wie wir uns gegen die gefährlichen Wesen, die dort leben zur Not wehren können!", genau, nur den Übermut seiner Jüngsten hatte er nicht im Griff.

„Aber wenn Du doch mitgehst, kannst Du Dich doch auch für uns gleich mit wehren!", gab Sera noch lange nicht auf.

„Auch das geht nicht, denn Ihr habt gar keine Zeit für den Verbotenen Wald. Es gilt vielmehr einen reich gefüllten Tagesplan zu bewältigen", beendete Severus die Diskussion, „wie Du Dich sicherlich erinnerst, floht ihr heute morgen direkt nach dem Frühstück zu den Potters, denn Eure Mum muss mit Euch am Nachmittag Schuhe und diverse Kleidungsstücke kaufen, weil Ihr beide Euch trotz eindringlicher Ermahnungen standhaft weigert das Wachsen einzustellen."

„Ach ja", fiel es Sera wieder ein, „Aber ich habe mich echt bemüht nicht größer zu werden, Dad, und die Sandalen passen auch noch, sie sind nur ein bisschen kaputt."

„Genau, eine von Euch beiden weigert sich zudem standhaft pfleglicher mit ihren Sachen umzugehen."

„Ja, Eileen", kicherte Sera, was ihr einen gut gezielten Schlag mit dem zweiten Kopfkissen ihrer großen Schwester bescherte. Eine prima Vorlage für eine morgendliche Kissenschlacht fanden die Mädchen, wenn da nicht der vorwurfsvolle Blick ihres Vaters gewesen wäre.

„Grandpa sagt, dass die Dinge heutzutage nicht mehr so gut hergestellt werden, wie früher und darum schneller kaputt gehen", half Eileen ihrer wilden Schwester.

„Richtig und Mums Reparaturzauber halten auch nicht mehr so gut wie früher!", ergänzte Sera mit treuem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na, ich denke eher, dass Du einfach zu viel Kraft und zu viele verrückte Ideen hast, diese Kombination hält kein Schuh, keine Hose und kein Reparaturzauber auf Dauer aus", war sich Severus sicher.

„Wenn wir heute einkaufen gehen, dann können wir doch morgen in den Verbotenen Wald!", kam Sera ein neuer Gedanke.

„Nein, auch das geht nicht", schüttelte Severus entschieden den Kopf, dieses Kind gab wirklich nie auf, „denn morgen flohen wir alle nach London, die Patentante Deiner Mutter weiht ihr neues Büro in der Londoner City ein und nach der Einweihungsparty gibt es anschließend bei Grandpa und Grandma Tee und Kuchen!"

„Jippi, das ist ja fast genau so gut wie der Verbotene Wald!", freute sich Sera, sie liebte Kuchen.

„Ja und Tante Martha hat bestimmt viele tolle Geschichten von tollen Häusern und fernen Ländern zu erzählen", murmelte Eileen hoffnungsvoll, denn Tante Martha war eine gefragte Architektin, die zudem spannend und bildreich erzählen konnte.

„Bestimmt, sie war immerhin für ein halbes Jahr auf dem Mond", wusste Sera.

„Nein, sie war nicht auf dem Mond", korrigierte Severus sie und nötigte sie endlich seinen Hals zu verlassen und ins Bad zu gehen, „sie war im Jemen."

„Grandma sagt, dass wäre fast wie auf dem Mond", grummelte Sera, ihr gefiel es nämlich stets sehr gut auf Dads Armen und sie zog dramatisch eine kleine Schnute, ließ sich dann aber doch mit großem Seufzen an ihm herab gleiten und trottete mit ziemlich wenig Begeisterung zum Zähneputzen.

„Willst Du nicht auch aufstehen?", fragte Severus Eileen und schaute seine Älteste verwundert an, die es sich gerade wieder in ihren Kissen gemütlich machte.

„Nein, ich will erst eine Antwort auf meine Frage", grinste sie und rückte zur Seite, damit ihr Dad auf der Bettkante Platz nehmen konnte „immerhin hast Du doch mit Mum eingehend darüber beraten, oder?"

„Woher willst Du das wissen?", zog Severus alarmiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, nicht dass Hermines Zauber ein Leck hatte. Nicht auszudenken!

„Weil noch bis ganz spät in der Nacht im Wohnzimmer Licht brannte", antwortete Eileen wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen und ein freches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, sie kannte ihren schamhaften Vater eben auch ganz genau.

„Ich hatte noch das ein oder andere mit Deiner Mum zu besprechen, da kann es natürlich sein, dass wir auch über Deine Frage gesprochen haben", gab Severus würdevoll zu.

„Und was hat sie gesagt?", sah sich Eileen zufrieden bestätigt und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. 

„Das es nach dem Ja-Sagen noch viel, viel besser wird, als vorher je zu vermuten war!", antwortete Hermine an seiner Stelle von der Türe aus, zog mit einem großen Gähnen den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels enger und band ihr widerspenstiges Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen.

„Echt, ist das so?", fragte Eileen gespannt und freute sich sichtlich, als ihre Mum sowohl ihr, als auch ihrem Dad einen „Gute-Morgen-Kuss gab und sich anschließend genüsslich auf dem Schoß ihres Dads niederließ.

„Alles in allem betrachtet, ist an dieser Aussage nichts zu bemängeln", nickte Severus ebenfalls und schlang aus sicherheitstechnischen Gründen seine Arme um die schmale Hüfte seiner Frau, nicht dass die herunterfiel, „Allerdings ist es nicht so, dass alles, was nach dem Ja-Sagen kommt, immer nur erfreulich und rosarot wäre!"

„Nein", bestätigte Hermine und lehnte sich an seiner Brust an, „ganz gewiss nicht, aber das wäre ja auch stinkend langweilig!"

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte ihr Gatte zu.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich", korrigierte ihn seine manchmal ziemlich besserwisserische Frau, „gerade das es eben nicht immer nur leicht ist, macht es richtig gut. Man muss alles miteinander teilen, nicht nur die Sonnenseiten, sondern auch das, was überraschend, ungeplant über einen hereinbricht, was nicht sogleich gelingt, was schwer ist oder auch was einem völlig gegen den Strich geht."

„Genau! Und das Leben spielt sich ganz bestimmt nicht nur auf dem Sofa ab!", präzisierte Severus vorsorglich und küsste möglichst unbemerkt den weichen Nacken seiner Frau.

„Denn stell Dir vor, Eileen", ergänzte Hermine, „wir hätten nur auf dieser Couch herumgelegen, dann wären wir träge und fett geworden."

„Und dann hätten wir Dich und Sera auch nie bekommen", ergänzte Severus.

„Richtig und ich hätte nie in Edinburgh anfangen können", zählte Hermine weiter auf, „Dein Dad hätte seine Schüler nicht mehr quälen können und auch sonst wäre das Leben ganz schnell eintönig und trostlos geworden."

„Aber die Couch ist trotzdem nicht schlecht, oder?", grinste Eileen.

„Nein, das ist sie ganz und gar nicht", antwortete Hermine schnell, bevor ihr Mann sich wieder über die Qualität ihres Sofas auslassen konnte, „darum kehren wir auch immer mal wieder dahin zurück. Das ist auch der Grund, warum jeder Mensch einen Ort braucht, wo er zuhause ist, wo er hingehört."

„Und wir gehören hierher!", erkannte Eileen mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ja, das tun wir, hier sind wir zuhause, das ist sozusagen unser Basislager von dem aus wir wilde Abenteuer bestehen und zu ruhmreichen Taten aufbrechen!", erklärte Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Was für ruhmreiche Taten?", wolle Sera interessiert wissen, die gerade ihren Mund abwischte und aus dem Bad kam.

„Die ruhmreichen Taten eines tollkühnen Zauberers und einer schlauen Hexe natürlich!", wusste Hermine und reckte ihren Arm theatralisch in die Luft, „Freiheit und Abenteuer, Ruhm und Reichtum! Darum müssen sich auch alle Granger-Snapes sogleich für das nächste Abenteuer rüsten!"

„Das Einkaufabenteuer?", fragte Sera vorsichtig.

„Ja, das auch, aber wer weiß, vielleicht wird völlig unerwartet aus dem Hoseneinkaufstag ein gewaltiges Abenteuer!", entgegnete Hermine mit geheimnisvoller Stimme, schnappte sich ihre Jüngste, um sie kurz aber liebevoll zu knuddeln.

„Ja, meine Damen, in dieser Familie muss man immer bereit zur nächsten gewagten Unternehmung sein", stimmte Severus mit einem tiefen Seufzen zu, „denn seitdem ich Eure Mutter näher kennenlernen durfte, musste ich deutlich mehr Abenteuer bestehen, als ich mir je erträumt hatte", er gab ihr einen sehr kleinen Kuss, „vor allem kommen sie immer so überraschend!"

„Spontaneität und Kreativität sind eben wichtige Eigenschaften!", freute sich Hermine, stellte Sera wieder auf ihre Füße und klatschte froh in die Hände, „So und nun macht Euch alle endlich fertig, denn sonst sind sämtliche Schuhe, Hosen und Pullover in ganz Edinburgh ausverkauft!"

„Aber Mum, da gibt es doch Millionen von Schuhen und Hosen und Pullover", schüttelte Sera nachsichtig den Kopf, ihre Mutter übertrieb manchmal ziemlich.

„Ja, aber was ist mit denen, die Du gerne hättest?", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Ich will welche mit Blumen drauf! Und ein Shirt mit rosa Herzen!", rief Sera aufgeregt, „Für Dad können wir auch etwas Hübsches mitbringen!", eine Ankündigung, die bei ihrem Vater für ein erschüttertes Augenrollen sorgte.

„Sehr gute Idee, Sera, wir bringen ihm rote Ringelsocken mit, die passen sehr gut zu seinen schwarzen Hosen", kicherte seine alberne Frau.

„Klasse", lachte auch Eileen und schwang nun endlich ihre Beine aus dem Bett, „Aber ich habe letzte Woche in einem Schaufenster ein schwarzes Kaputzenshirt gesehen mit einem riesigen Totenkopf drauf, das wäre auch nicht schlecht."

„Nein, auf Totenköpfe steht er seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr so sehr", verwarf Hermine diese Idee wieder.

„Und auf Schlangen ebenfalls nicht", wusste Eileen.

„Wir könnten vielleicht Tante Molly bitten ihm einen Pullover zu stricken, in grün mit dem Schriftzug: Achtung meistens giftig", fiel Hermine noch ein.

„Danke, danke, meine Damen, aber ich erwerbe meine Kleidung entweder bei Madam Malkin oder bei Misses Willoughby, aber vor allem lieber alleine", entschied Severus schnell, bevor diese Verrückten auf noch schlimmere Gedanken kamen und warf seine freche Frau von seinem Schoß, um für das Frühstück zu sorgen.

„Schade, dann bleibt es wohl beim Einheitsschwarz in Deinem Kleiderschrank", kicherte Hermine.

„Es muss doch irgendwas geben was bleibt", zuckte Severus arrogant mit der Schulter, „so wie die Couch, von der willst Du Dich ja auch nicht trennen!"

„Auf gar keine Fall", lachte Hermine und machte sich auf, um sich anzuziehen.

Ja, er wollte es auch auf gar keinen Fall anders haben.

Diese drei Frauen in seinen Kerkern brachten ihn zwar um den Verstand und raubten ihm manchmal jeglichen Nerv, aber sie waren das ganz große Glück seines Lebens und wenn es nach ihm ging, dann konnte wirklich alles so bleiben wie es war und unter seiner und Hermines ganz persönlicher Geschichte durfte ebenfalls stehen: Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage!

Oh, das würde ihm gut gefallen!

Sehr, sehr gut gefallen!

In der Tat!

-ENDE-


	25. Chapter 25

Familienplanung

Ein wunderschöner und klarer Frühlingstag erfüllte die schottischen Highlands mit seinem warmen Licht und die ganze Vegetation schien nach diesem harten und langen Winter förmlich aufzuatmen. Blumen und Tiere reckten sich der Sonne entgegen und so taten es auch die Menschen.

Selbst der eingefleischte Kerkerbewohner aus den Verließen Hogwarts konnte sich dem Reiz dieses Tages nicht entziehen und hatte darum viel zu schnell dem Drängen seiner Frau nachgegeben, die endlich nach den ersten Knospen der schottischen Bergpinie Ausschau halten wollte, aber vor allem unbedingt eine lange und genüssliche Wanderung unternehmen mochte.

Da Kinder in der Regel von Spaziergängen nie besonders angetan waren und ihre Töchter Eileen und Sera hier keine nennenswerte Ausnahme darstellten, hatten sie ihnen kurzerhand einen Tag im Schwimmbad in Edinburgh spendiert, wo sie sich zusammen mit den Potterjungen und deren Eltern – die ebenfalls nicht so sehr auf Wanderungen standen – vergnügten.

„Nachdem wir letztes Wochenende in Edinburgh endlich ein Paar neue Schuhe und diese drei Paar netten Hosen gefunden haben", berichtete Hermine gerade, während sie und ihr Mann den schmalen Pfad folgten, der sich den noch dampfenden Berg hinaufschlängelte, hatte ich gestern auch endlich Zeit in Ruhe die Sommerkleider der Mädchen durchgesehen", sie raufte sich die Haare, „Das Ergebnis war noch erschütternder als bei den Schuhen: Wir mussten die Hälfte aus- bzw. umsortieren", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Die beiden sind unglaublich gewachsen!"

„Das ist nicht unglaublich, sondern völlig normal, sie erhalten ausreichende und ausgewogene Mahlzeiten und wir lassen es auch an sonstigen wachstumsunterstützenden Maßnahmen nicht fehlen, daher wäre es eher verwunderlich und sogar besorgniserregend, wenn sie nicht dermaßen gut gedeihen würden!", kommentierte diese Information ihr Gemahl zwei Meter vor ihr mit typisch arrogantem Unterton. Allerdings kannte sie ihn so gut, dass sie seine Genugtuung und Stolz über das sichtbare Heranwachsen seiner Töchter ebenfalls deutlich wahrnahm.

„Natürlich, aber es ist nur gut, dass wir zwei Mädchen haben", überlegte Hermine weiter, „so kann Sera wenigstens Eileens Sachen noch tragen, bei einem Bruder sähe das schon anders aus."

„Gut, dass Du mir in Erinnerung rufst, dass es irgendwelche Vorteile hat, dass ich von lauter Frauen umgeben bin!", schnaubte Severus und tat sich mal wieder unglaublich leid, als einziger Mann in einem, wie er es gerne beschrieb, ‚Hühnerhaufen von Weibern' gelandet zu sein. Allerdings war ihm schon klar, dass seine Frau gerne hinter vorgehaltener Hand das Bild vom Hühnerstall weiterspann und ihn als stolzen Hahn im Korb bezeichnete, der es ungemein genoss diesen Hühnerhaufen mit vordergründiger Arroganz und hintergründiger Liebe zu beherrschen.

„Mum hat mich übrigens gefragt, ob wir die Babysachen noch aufheben wollen", lächelte Hermine und stieg über ein Schafgatter.

„Aufheben?", verstand Severus gerade nicht und freute sich daran, dass er den Verschlussmechanismus wesentlich schneller verstanden hatte, als seine kluge Frau.

„Genau, aufheben!", bestätigte Hermine, „für ein weiteres Kind. Aber wenn wir sie nicht mehr brauchen, hat sie vorgeschlagen sie Simone zu geben, der Tochter ihrer Nachbarin. Sie bekommt im Herbst ihr erstes Kind!"

Severus blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Hermine beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre, „Und was hast Du ihr gesagt?", fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Na, dass wir darüber noch nicht gesprochen hätten", antwortete Hermine und bedeutete ihm, dass er endlich weitergehen sollte, immerhin stand er mitten auf dem eh schmalen Pfad herum.

„So", machte ihr Mann und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, allerdings schenkte er nun der herrlichen Landschaft um sich herum keine große Beachtung mehr, denn er war mit diesem verflixten Gedanken beschäftigt, den ihm seine Frau soeben ins friedliche Frühlingsgemüt gepflanzt hatte.

Ein weiteres Kind…

Er war ja bekanntlich generell gegen Kinder gewesen. Immer schon! Damals vor allem!

Als sie kurz vor ihrer Ehe über dieses Thema gesprochen hatten, war für ihn klar gewesen, dass sie mit der Gründung einer Familie noch längere Zeit warten wollten. Nun, um es genau zu sagen, er wollte warten, am besten bis in alle Ewigkeit. Die Vorstellung seine dubiosen Erbanlagen weiterzugeben hatte ihn stets erschaudern gelassen. Er hielt es für besser, dass jemand wie er keine Nachkommen produzierte und keine neue Generation von unglücklichen Idioten, die sich selbst im Weg stehen und den falschen Zielen hinterher hechteten, hervorbrachte.

Aber es war ja bekanntlich gänzlich anders gekommen.

Schon knappe zwölf Monate nach ihrer Hochzeit war Eileen geboren worden und stellte seine und auch Hermines Welt vollkommen auf den Kopf. Unglaublich, wie unbeschreiblich es war, ein Kind zu bekommen, auch, wenn man nur der Vater war und diese lästigen Dinge wie Schwangerschaft und Geburt nicht selbst erledigen musste.

Es war ungeheuerlich.

Es war ein unfassbares Glück.

Und er liebte dieses winzige, zerknautschte und ständig schreiende oder schlafende Wesen vom allerersten Augenblick an in einem Maße, das er vorher nie für möglich gehalten hatte und was er auch nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, dieses unglaublich klitzekleine Wesen liebte ihn. Ein Tag ohne einander machte fortan beide unglücklich.

Zu dritt fanden sie nach einigen Schwierigkeiten bald einen Rhythmus der alle Bedürfnisse berücksichtigte und wenn ihn einer gefragt hätte, wäre seine Auskunft eindeutig gewesen: So konnte es bleiben.

Aber Hermine war von Anfang an der Meinung gewesen, dass für sie ein Einzelkind nicht in Frage käme, immerhin hätte sie unter ihrem Einzelkinddasein genug gelitten. Nach längeren Diskussionen konnte er ihre Argumentationen nachvollziehen und schließlich sogar teilen und so wurde knappe drei Jahre später ihre zweite Tochter Serafina geboren. Ein Energiebündel sondergleichen. Sie war ihrer Mutter in Wesen und Aussehen von Anfang an wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und hatte leider auch alle Eigenschaften, die ihn an dem Kind Hermine Granger zur Weißglut gebracht hatten. Unmöglich! In der Tat!

Gleichwohl hatte sie aber auch alle Eigenschaften, die er an der Frau Hermine Granger so außergewöhnlich fand und bis in die kleinste Ecke seines Seins liebte. Serafina Granger-Snape war zum Kopfschütteln, Haare raufen und aus der Haut fahren, aber eben auch zum nie Böseseinkönnen und von Herzen lieb haben müssen. Sie war ein frischer Frühlingswind und ein warmer Sonnenstrahl. Sie war wahrlich unglaublich!

Seine Töchter in ihrer Unterschiedlichkeit hatten sich still und heimlich in sein Herz geschlichen und es ohne Widerstand völlig eingenommen. Nein, er musste sich korrigieren, sie hatten es überrannt. Und wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte es nicht mehr anders haben. Um keinen Preis der Welt. Das war ja auch die Antwort gewesen, die Hermine und er neulich auf die Frage seiner Ältesten gegeben hatten, als die sich danach erkundigt hatte, ob es nach dem Ja-Sagen nicht langweilig und öde würde. Bei Merlin, ganz gewiss war es das nicht – zu keinem Zeitpunkt, nicht mit dieser Frau und nicht mit diesen Kindern. Er liebte sie und er würde alles für diese drei geben. Da musste er nicht eine Sekunde lang überlegen. Es wurde ihm jetzt schon schwer ums Herz, wenn er daran dachte, dass die beiden Mädchen irgendwann erwachsen sein würden und ihr eigenes Leben an einem anderen Ort führen würden.

Alles gut also! Aber ein weiteres Kind…

Er seufzte tief auf „Müssen wir das gleich entscheiden", erkundigte er sich und warf, während er langsam weitertrabte, einen schnellen Blick nach hinten.

„Was? Das mit dem Kind? Nein, müssen wir nicht!", schmunzelte Hermine, die garantiert genau wusste, was gerade in ihm vorging, „ich kann Mum sagen, dass wir noch überlegen."

Er wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als sie mit fester Stimme mahnte, „Aber ich sag Dir gleich, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht ewig aufschieben möchte. Wenn wir noch ein Kind wollen, dann gehen wir das in den nächsten zwei, drei Jahren an."

„Und warum?", stöhnte er, was waren schon zwei, drei Jahre, um solche Entscheidungen gründlich zu bedenken?

„Aus verschiedenen Gründen, mein Lieber!", erklärte ihm seine Frau gerne, „Zum einen sind zu große Altersunterschiede zwischen den Geschwistern schwierig und auch für uns wäre es nicht sehr erstrebenswert ein Kind in den Windeln und eines in der Pubertät zu haben."

„Die Pubertät unserer Töchter ist ohnehin ein Zeitraum, den wir lieber im Ausland verbringen sollten!", brummelte er besorgt.

„Tja, wärst Du nicht Lehrer, hätte sich dieses Problem von selbst erledigt, da unsere Töchter sich in Hogwarts befänden und uns nur selten mit Pickeln, Unausgeglichenheit und Aufmüpfigkeit belästigen könnten!"

„Wie wahr!", bestätigte Severus, wusste aber genau, dass er sehr froh war, dass seine Kinder nicht für mehrere Monate von ihm getrennt waren.

„Außerdem werden wir nicht jünger!", erinnerte ihn Hermine.

„Also das halte ich für kein Problem, Du bist doch gerade erst Dreißig", widersprach Severus charmant.

„Ja, ich schon, aber Du leider nicht!", konterte Hermine frech und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Danke, für den Hinweis!", schnaubte Severus mit einem pikierten Blick über die Schulter und ging zügig weiter.

„Gern geschehen!", lachte Hermine und folgte ihm den Berg hinauf, „Vor allem aber möchte ich irgendwann abschließen mit Windeln wechseln, Zahnen und sonstigen Aktionen", fügte sie nach einer Weile an, als er die erste Bergpinie gefunden hatte und sie gerade nach Samen absuchte.

„Wenn wir bei solchen Dingen sind, vergiss auch die Übelkeit und den Schwindel nicht!", erinnerte er gerne und seufzte enttäuscht auf, nein, dieser Baum war ein männliches Exemplar, die hatten eben keine Samen. 

„Da denk ich aber lieber nicht dran!", meinte Hermine und legte die Hand schattenspendend über die Augen, um die Gegend nach weiteren potentiellen Samenspendern abzuscannen, "Es gäbe keine Kinder wenn die Frauen immer daran denken würden."

„Die schlaflosen Nächte, wegen all der Blähungen und Zähne sind dann wohl auch nicht hilfreich, nehme ich an?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, und wenn Du es ganz schnell entschieden haben willst, dann erinnere mich an Schwangerschaftsstreifen, Wehen, Milchflecken auf der Bluse und an Kinder die nicht sagen können was ihnen fehlt!"

„Gut, ich beherrsche mich" versprach Severus, obwohl er bei Bedarf vielleicht doch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf diese netten Nebenwirkungen von kleinen Kindern lenken würde.

Hermine deutete nachdenklich auf den Gipfel des Berges, der hoch über ihnen thronte „Na, meinst Du, dass wir es noch bis da hinauf schaffen?"

„Wenn wir apparieren", konterte Severus ungerührt.

„Nein, nein, alter Mann", schüttelte Hermine ihre braunen Locken, „hier wird nicht geschummelt!"

„Das ist aber noch weit", überlegte Severus mit kritischem Blick auf die ferne Kuppe.

„Ja, aber was ist ein Berg ohne seinen Gipfel? Also komm, lass es uns wagen!"

„Warum muss ich mit jemandem zusammen sein, der ständig neue Ziele braucht?", brummelte Severus resigniert und stapfte ihr seufzend den Berghang hinterher.

„Damit Dir nicht langweilig wird, mein Lieber!", lachte Hermine, sie hatte leider sehr gute Ohren.

Nachdem sie etwas atemlos die letzten steilen Meter erklommen hatten blickten sich beide zufrieden um, „Ach, wie schön!", brachte Hermine das in Worte, was ihr wortkarger Ehemann nur still dachte. Allerdings hatte man von hier oben einen wirklich atemberaubenden Ausblick auf saftige Weiden und kleine Bäche, schroffe Felswände und einen weiten blauen Himmel mit weißen Schäfchenwolken, die der frische Wind schnell vor sich hertrieb.

Hermine putzte sich lautstark ihre Nase und ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stein fallen, der windgeschützt hinter einer Hecke lag und rieb ihre kalten Hände, „Willst Du einen Tee?", fragte sie und nahm den Rucksack ab.

„Gerne", nickte Severus und nahm neben ihr Platz, allerdings nicht, ohne einen schnellen kleinen Protektorspruch gegen den kalten Wind zu sprechen, nicht, dass sie sich noch erkältete.

„Ich hätte im Gegenzug einen Deiner Lieblingskekse anzubieten", bot er an und auch er entledigte sich seiner Umhängetasche. Dann kramte er darin aber längere Zeit ziemlich erfolglos herum, „Verflixt!", grummelte er, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich eine Packung eingesteckt habe!"

„Also ich habe nur gesehen, dass Du eine Packung auf den Tisch gelegt hast, um sie dann einzustecken", meinte Hermine und reichte ihm schon mal einen Becher heißen Tee.

„Du hast recht!", gab Severus zu und sah sie finster an, dann nickten beide und wie aus einem Munde kam die Lösung, "Sera!"

Ihre Jüngste liebte Kekse und alles Süße und wenn man sie ließe, würde sie so viel davon essen, dass es ihr schlecht werden würde. Sie hatte die Packung garantiert in ihre eigene Tasche gesteckt und würde sie zur Stunde wohl im warmen Schwimmbad auffuttern.

„Weitere Kinder bedeuten auch, dass wir noch weniger zu Essen bekommen würden!", kommentierte Severus resigniert.

„Kekse sind eh ungesund, auch für Erwachsene!", sprach die Tochter zweier Zahnärzte.

„Darum sollte dieses Kind auch keine essen! Jedenfalls nicht so viele!", sprach der Schwiegersohn zweier Zahnärzte belehrend, stutzte dann aber, „Und was ist das?", er fischte einen kleinen Strang lose miteinander verbundener bunter Wollfäden aus seiner Tasche.

„Ah!", machte Hermine lächelnd und fasste in ihre Jackentasche, um ein ähnliches Gebilde hervorzuziehen, „das ist von Eileen, sie haben es gestern in der Schule geknüpft." 

„Und was soll das darstellen?", Severus besah sich die Handarbeit seiner Ältesten kritisch, „Wildschlingen?"

„Nein!", lachte Hermine auf, „Das sind Freundschaftsbänder."

„Freundschafts…Was?", verstand ihr Ehemann mal gerade gar nichts.

„Freundschaftsbänder!", erklärte sie gerne, „Die sind unglaublich angesagt bei den Kindern, die Farben haben eine Bedeutung und auch die Muster", sie schaute sich ihr Band genau an und gab dann zu, „allerdings übt Eileen noch." 

„Aha!", murmelte Severus besorgt, „Hoffentlich ist sie später in Zauberei entschieden besser als in Muggelhandarbeit, sonst sehe ich wirklich schwarz für ihre magische Zukunft!"

„Also ehrlich! Sie ist erst sechs und sie ist gar nicht schlecht in so was!", wiedersprach Hermine ihrem schwarzseherischen Ehemann energisch, „Übrigens bedeutet rot und blau in der Kombination wie bei Dir und mir, ‚Hab Dich doll lieb' und ‚vermisse Dich furchtbar'!" 

„Woher weißt Du das?", staunte Severus und starrte das fragile Kunstwerk seiner Tochter zweifelnd an. 

„Weil Eileen es mir gesagt hat!" antwortete Hermine lapidar.

„Und was macht man mit diesen Dingern?", erkundigte sich Severus und war froh, dass Hermine nicht geantwortet hatte, das so etwas jeder Idiot wissen müsse.

„Ganz einfach. Gib mir Deinen Arm!", bat Hermine und als ihr Ehemann tatsächlich ihrem Wunsch nachkam, wenn auch sehr misstrauisch und zögerlich, band sie schnell wie der Wind das Wollgebinde an seinem Handgelenk fest.

„Bei Merlin! Muss ich das jetzt dort belassen?", erkundigte er sich entsetzt und starrte sein frisch geschmückte Handgelenk an.

„Natürlich, für alle Ewigkeit!", lachte Hermine und hielt ihm auch ihren Arm entgegen, „denn so sagst Du ihr, ‚Auch ich hab Dich ganz unglaublich lieb und vermisse Dich, wenn Du nicht da bist!'"

„Kann ich das nicht auf andere Weise sagen?", ‚oder denken', ergänzte er im Stillen.

„Jetzt stell Dich nicht so an", verlangte Hermine bester Laune, „Eileen wird ganz begeistert sein, wenn sie sieht, dass Du es trägst."

„Nun", überlegte ihr immer noch reichlich kritischer Ehemann, „ich kann es vielleicht unter der Manschette verstecken."

„Und sie halten Deinen Puls schön warm", kicherte seine alberne Frau und ergänzte, „Warte, bis Sera diese Kunst ebenfalls erlernt hat, dann wird Deinen Armen nie mehr kalt!"

„Wundervolle Aussichten", murmelte Severus seufzend und trank einige kleine Schlucke heißen Tee, während er die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht genoss. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die wahrlich wundervolle Aussicht ringsherum schweifen. Die Armbänder waren ja immerhin nicht seine wirkliche Sorge.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck.

„Hermine?", er schaute sie verstohlen von der Seite her an.

„Ja?", sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und reckte ihr Gesicht ebenfalls der wärmenden Sonne entgegen.

„Möchtest Du ein weiteres Kind?"

Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an, „Ja, ich glaube schon", antwortete sie dann leise und schob sich eine dicke Strähne ihres widerspenstigen Haares hinters Ohr.

„Und warum?", hakte er nach.

„Ach weißt Du, das hat verschiedene Gründe", sie legte ihre schöne Stirn in wilde Denkfalten, bevor sie ihm ihre Beweggründe vorlegte, „Ich könnte Dir zum einen glaubhaft erklären, dass Kinder immerhin unsere Zukunft sind. Dass sie unsere einzige Hoffnung sind auch in den nächsten Jahrzehnten und Jahrhunderten eine Gesellschaft zu haben, die einander erträgt und trägt und die es vielleicht schafft besser zu sein, als ihre Vorgänger."

„Das wäre sicherlich ein sehr frommer, aber leider auch ein sehr unrealistischer Wunsch", grummelte Severus.

„Ja, vielleicht, aber ohne eine nächste Generation, die es wenigstens versucht, sind wir tatsächlich schnell am Ende, egal ob magisch oder Muggel!", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Manchmal denke ich, dass wir der Erde damit einen großen Dienst erweisen würden!", schnaubte Severus.

„Wenn wir so weitermachen wie bisher, stimme ich Dir von Herzen zu! Aber noch ist nicht alles verloren und ich fände es schön, wenn wir unseren Teil dazu beitragen, Severus", ergänzte Hermine ernst. „Zudem könnte ich anführen, dass wir beide uns Kinder leisten können, Ihnen eine gute Ausbildung und ein liebevolles, achtsames Zuhause bieten können. Und ich könnte sogar frank und frei behaupten, dass selbst unsere diversen Betreuungsstrukturen sich freuen und selbst mit einem weiteren Kind gut zu recht kommen würden."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich könntest Du das alles tun", kommentierte Severus diese Aussage, denn auch er wusste, dass Abby wirklich schon überlegte, was sie anfangen sollte, wenn die Granger-Snape Mädchen sie bald nicht mehr brauchen würde.

„Aber ich will ehrlich sein und gebe zu, das alles wären hehre oder auch einfach nur pragmatische Gründe, aber eigentlich…", Hermine schöpfte tief Luft und warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu, „es ist einfach so, Severus, dass ich gar nichts gegen ein weiteres Kind hätte, weil mir die Mädchen soviel Freude machen. Sie sind unglaublich. Sie rücken mit ihrer Sichtweise, ihren Bedürfnissen und Wünschen nochmals vieles ins rechte Licht, machen mir die richtigen Prioritäten mehr als bewusst. Und", sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „sie machen mich einfach unendlich glücklich."

„Dieser wirklich sehr egoistischen Sichtweise aus dem Mund einer selbstlosen Gryffindor kann ich im Grunde genommen nicht widersprechen, denn ich fühle zuweilen ähnlich", gab Severus großmütig zu, „aber reichen dafür nicht die zwei Exemplare die wir bereits haben?"

„Natürlich tun sie das!", stellte Hermine sofort klar, „es ist auch nicht so, dass mir etwas fehlen würde, ganz und gar nicht! Aber ich hätte eben auch nichts gegen noch mehr Glück und Bereicherung."

„So...", nickte Severus langsam und ließ sich ihre Ansichten durch den Sinn gehen.

„Und was ist mit Dir?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile leise und lehnte ihre Schulter an seine, „Wie stehst Du zu einem weiteren Kind?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", seufzte Severus, „immerhin wollte ich eigentlich überhaupt keine Kinder haben."

„Und jetzt hast Du schon zwei", Hermine ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen.

„Richtig und wie wir vor einiger Zeit auf unserem Sofa eingehend beraten haben, gebe ich auch keines von denen wieder her!", stand für ihn fest, bevor er ein breites Wolfsgrinsen aufsetzte, „Es liegt ja auch wahrlich nicht an der Produktion selbst, in keinster Weise!"

„Ha! Du Lüstling!", lachte Hermine, „Wobei ich zugebe, dass ich das genau so sehe, allerdings mache ich nicht nur sehr gerne Kinder, sondern ich bekomme zusammen mit Dir auch gerne Kinder. Denn Du bist ziemlich fürsorglich für einen Slytherin!"

Severus zog erfreut eine Augenbraue empor, antwortete aber amüsiert, „Ich erinnere Dich an Deine Worte, wenn es Dir wieder übel ist und dann, wenn ich Dich von unglaublich dummen Vorhaben abbringe, zu denen Du Dich unbedingt berufen fühlst!"

„Bitte nicht, ich streite dann alles ab!", lachte Hermine und griff nach dem Kragen seiner Wanderjacke, um ihn dicht an sich heran zu ziehen, „Aber neben dem Machen und Bekommen, sollte ich auch erwähnen, dass ich unglaublich gerne mit Dir zusammen Kinder habe!"

„Ach?", horchte Severus geschmeichelt auf und ließ sich gerne einen sanften Kuss geben.

„Ja, denn Du bist, wie ich es niemals anders vermutet habe, ein wirklich guter Vater, mein Schatz!", bestätigte Hermine.

„Nun", nuschelte er und gab sich nur zu gerne ihrem immer intensiver werdenden Kuss hin, bevor er ergänzte, „auch dem kann ich ausnahmsweise nichts entgegensetzen."

Als sie bedauerlicherweise von ihm abließ und sich erhob, um endlich mit ihrer Suche nach einem weiblichen Exemplar der schottischen Bergpinie zu beginnen, verkündete sie frech, „Ich muss Dir übrigens sagen, dass ich neben den Kindersachen auch Deinen Kleiderschrank durchgesehen habe!"

„Wie bitte?", Severus zog eine Augenbraue besorgt in die Höhe, „bin ich etwa auch aus der Hälfte meiner Umhänge herausgewachsen?"

„Nein, aber nach eingehender Prüfung komme ich zu der unverrückbaren Erkenntnis, dass da ein nicht unerheblicher Teil Deiner Kleidung an die Stiftung „Zauberer und Hexen in Not" gehen kann, weil ich es einfach indiskutabel finde, dass mein Mann zu solch schicken, modisch aktuellen Armbändern abgewetzte Hemdmanschetten, speckige Umhänge und verwaschene Hosen trägt!"

„Nein, so etwas ist natürlich vollkommen inakzeptabel!", stimmte Severus leise zu und war doch froh, dass sie sich nicht einen zweiten Ehemann zulegen wollte, an den er seine Kleidung weitergeben sollte. Allerdings beschloss er ebenfalls, sich die besagten Umhänge, Hosen und Hemden nochmals gründlich anzusehen, nicht dass sie übertrieb und er sich völlig unnötig von ihnen trennen musste. An seinen Sachen hing er nämlich auch irgendwie.

„Vielleicht würde es ja ein Junge!", fiel ihm gerade noch ein, als er sich ebenfalls erhob und den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zumachte.

„Ja, vielleicht", schmunzelte Hermine kryptisch und packte ihr Zeug zusammen.

„Aber es könnte auch ein weiteres Mädchen werden…", überlegte er weiter, mit deutlich entsetztem Unterton.

„Ja, das wäre ohne weiteres möglich", stimmte Hermine grinsend zu, „aber egal was es wird, wenn es nur so gelungen ist, wie unsere Mädchen, dann ist das doch völlig unwichtig, oder?"

Ja, das war es, aber das musste er ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Außerdem würden sie sicherlich das Thema noch einige Male hin und her bewegen, das sah er an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und er würde ebenfalls seine Gedanken ordnen und dafür die nächsten Aufsichtsstunden und Klassenarbeiten intensiv nutzten. Bei einer Hexe wie Hermine Granger, musste man vorbereitet sein und wirklich gute Argumente haben, sonst hatte man verloren.

Da nützte einem die düsterste Vergangenheit nichts und die besten Verführungstricks waren nutzlos. Aber man würde sehen – vielleicht waren ihre Argumente ja doch nicht gar so schlecht! Trotzdem würde er auch dann mal intensiv in der verbotenen Abteilung nach geeigneten Zaubersprüchen oder Tränken suchen, die das Geschlecht eines Kindes unauffällig, aber zweifelsfrei in die richtige Richtung lenkten.

Definitiv!

So, allerbeste Leserinnen und Leser meiner Kerkerstorys.

Alles hat ein Ende und so auch diese Geschichte, aber keine Sorge, ich bleibe meinem Paul treu – Heute ist nicht alle Tage! Ich komme wieder – keine Frage!

Aber auch dieses Mal, wie immer, von Herzen: Dank an Gwen und Nina, die einzige Reviewerinnen, für die aufbauenden und wohlwollenden Kommentare – es war und ist mir eine echte Freude und Ehre gewesen!

Wir lesen uns wieder - wenn Ihr wollt – im nächsten Jahr– mit einer neuen Geschichte rund um diese verrückte Familie aus dem Kerker von Hogwarts, mit denen einem wirklich nicht langweilig wird – na ja, mir jedenfalls nicht!

Beste Grüße und besten Dank an alle!

Eure Efraimstochter


End file.
